Silver's notebook
by Centoloman
Summary: La parte de Historias Piratas correspondiente a los escritos de Long Jhon Silver. Mil veces agradecido por el permiso para publicar esto
1. Reinicio

**C****ap. 000 (Re)Inicio**

En un bar de mala muerte, en una isla olvidada de la mano de Dios, un cuerpo descansa sin vida en un rincón, las extremidades inertes son el acompañamiento perfecto para un torso que muestra la misma inmovilidad. Los que entran al bar a matar sus penas, evitan el cuerpo arrumbado en un rincón, con gestos que parecen una mezcla entre el terror y el asco. Ni el infierno más atroz se parece al ambiente de perdición que se respira en aquel lugar. De pronto y como si una fuerza mayor les impulsase, recortados contra la puerta del lugar las siluetas de unos hombres vestidos de blanco asustan a todos quienes estan allí. Uno tras otros entran al bar y rodeandolos a todos toman control de todo el recinto. Uno que parece ser el oficial a cargo, sacando un papel de su abrigo con voz fuerte grita:

--Por orden del gobierno mundial se extiende el mandato de apresar vivo al infame capitán Long Jhon Silver, guía y provocador de nefastos sucesos a lo largo del Grand Line-- Guardando silencio un momento y luego de respirar continuo--  
A cualquiera que preste información sobre su paradero o facilite su captura se le recompensara como es debido--

La conmoción se desato en el bar, todos los allí presente sintieron correr en sus cuerpos el calor que produce la ambición. Las recompensas del gobierno tenian fama de ser suculentas y el premio se veia aún mejor, por la fama de tan singular presa; el conocido como terror de algunos mares y sobre el cual corrian un montón de leyendas. Una de las cuales hacia mención a la triste suerte que le había seguido al tan famoso capitán, luego de que su tripulación fuese atacada por un terror más antiguo que la tierra. Muchos decian que estaba maldito, y que incluso a quien llegaba a relacionarse con él le sucedian las más terribles cosas. El caso es que ni la maldición más grande infundia temor a los neofitos cazadores de piratas, seguramente el valor aportado por el ron les hacia creerse capaces de vencer al hombre más grande. Mientras los marines seguian indicando a los emocionados hombres, que hacer y a donde dirigirse en caso de encontrarle, algo singular ocurria en el rincón donde el cuerpo yacía inmovíl. Una rata pequeñita, se acercaba a olfatear las ropas del bulto allí tirado, más cuando se aprestaba a roer uno de los dedos del ya cadaver, un lazo poderoso se cerró alrededor de su cuello. Como por arte de magia, la mano momentos antes inerte, ahora se cerraba impidiendole huir; un movimiento rapido del pulgar y la vida de la ratita desaparecia para siempre. El chillido del animalito llamo la atención de todos y al mirar hacia el lugar del que provenía vieron lo increible. De pie frente a ellos se encontraba el tan buscado Long Jhon Silver, quien como si despertase de una larga siesta, estiraba los brazos para recuperar la movilidad de su tullido cuerpo. Uno de los marines corrio para atraparle, pero como si una fuerza superior lo impulsara, salio despedido de espaldas para caer sobre una mesa al fondo de la sala. Silver bajaba entonces su puño cerrado y aprovechando el silencio pregunto:

--¿Y por que se me busca ahora?--  
El que estaba al mando se adelanto un paso y poniendo cara de tener una mano ganadora dijo:  
--Eso es un secreto Silver. Lo unico que podemos decir es que el almirante quiere verte--  
Sacudiendose la chaqueta de pirata, Silver le dio una mirada rapida al lugar y luego de murmurar algo inentendible, se encogio de hombros y dijo:  
--Creo que no. Sin más señas yo no voy a ningún lado. Mi madre me dijo que nunca me fuera con extraños--  
Los marines se pusieron en guardia preparados para apresar al rebelde, sin embargo el oficial riendose burlonamente y apuntando con un dedo al maltrecho pirata que tenia enfrente dijo:  
--Jajaja, no creo que con esa apariencia puedas decir semejantes cosas piratilla de segunda. Quizás antes fuistes grande, pero ahora que el mundo te ha olvidado, ahora no eres nada-- Dandose la vuelta y seguro de su victoria, el oficial continuo:  
--Apresenlo rapido hombres, quiero estar en la base antes del almuerzo-- Y dicho esto salio por la puerta.  
Silver volvió a encogerse de hombros y sonriendo camino hasta una mesa, cogio de allí una jarra de ron y luego de un largo trago gritó:  
--Ni antes ni ahora, nadie puede llevarse a Silver a ninguna parte--  
Al terminar de decir esto un perro gigante, más similar a un lobo aparecio corriendo por la puerta, la imponencia del animal causo un terror tan anormal en los que allí estaban que los marines soltaron sus armas. Aprovechandose del panico, Silver salto al lomo del animal y salio montandolo hacia la tarde. Los impresionados soldados recogieron sus armas y trataron de alcanzarle, pero al salir del bar y mirar ya no vieron más a su presa. Había desaparecido misteriosamente...

--Abuelo, abuelo, y que paso entonces con el pirata Silver-- Pregunto el niño entusiasmado.  
--Eso mi querido nieto, es otra historia y hoy ya es muy tarde para seguir oyendo cuentos--  
El viejo beso en la frente al niño y deseandole buenas noches apago la luz. Por la ventana de la habitación se veía la calma del océano. Una suave brisa movía los árboles allá afuera y una pequeño letrero con unas iniciales también se movía, en él unas iniciales podían leerse:


	2. Reaparición

Cap. 001 **"Reaparición"**

Ocupado de su nuevo puesto en la marina, Rentarou Satsuma caminaba despreocupadamente comprobando que todo estuviese en orden en la isla de Aguas Fuertes. Como nuevo Capitán de Zona su función se refería no sólo a mantener alejados a los pocos piratas que aún quedaban en estas aguas, si no que también debía ocuparse del correcto funcionamiento del comercio en la zona y de que se observara la ley del Gobierno Mundial, tanto en tierra como en el mar. Rentarou Satsuma, ya no era el mismo joven de antes, el tiempo había pasado desde que dejó la ilegalidad de su antiguo puesto, ya no era perseguido por la ley, sino que él era la ley. Todo había cambiado, aquella noche en que vio partir a su antiguo capitán junto a su segundo de abordo, en el maltratado barco que tanto tiempo habían habitado. Se habían arriesgado ellos dos solo por salvar a su querida tripulación, habían dado su vida por salvar las vidas de sus fieles compañeros. Sabía que su sobrevivencia era un homenaje a aquel hombre al que admiraba tanto, por eso se prometió vivir. Cambio su nombre para cambiar su vida, se unió a un barco pesquero para aprovechar su experiencia como marino, y un día, en que por defender a una dama en apuros(recordando lo que siempre decía su ex capitán: Los verdadero malvados son los que pueden atentar contra una mujer), obtuvo el reconocimiento del pueblo y fue reclutado como marine. Entrar en la fuerza fue el primero de los pasos de su carrera ascendente. En menos de un año había llegado al puesto de capitán, por sus ideas, su responsabilidad y su honor a prueba de todo. ¿Por qué recordaba esto ahora?, se preguntó. Respiro hondo, miro el horizonte y creyó ver un barco surcando el mar contra el sol. Se restregó los ojos y no logro ver nada. Aquella imagen tenía algo familiar. Se volteó y encontró ante sí a uno de sus subordinados, que con los ojos desorbitados y con la respiración entrecortada le traía un informe del cuartel general. Sorprendido lo miró y se apresto a escuchar:

--Capitán Satsuma, señor-- Dijo el grumete cuadrandose ante él.  
--Hable grumete--Le dijo respondiendo a su saludo marcial.  
--Es terrible señor. El informe del cuartel general dice que en las aguas meridionales, cercanas a las isla abandonadas ha aparecido un barco fantasma--

Incrédulo y esbozando una sonrisa de burla. el capitán Satsuma miro al grumete y le dijo:

--No es posible que el cuartel general crea en fantasmas. Y si así fuera, que importa que un barquito se pasee por ahí asustando--  
--Lo mismo pensé yo señor. Pero el informe del cuartel general es muy serio, de hecho, le dan prioridad al caso y le ordenan investigar--

Esto no se veía nada bien, salir de la isla para investigar un caso de un barco fantasma. Alguien en la marina se había vuelto loco. Cogió el informe que le presentaba el grumete y se percato que junto a él había una fotografía. Al verla pregunto:

--Y esto, ¿que significa?--  
--Es una imagen del supuesto barco, señor. Pero yo no logro ver más que un viejo y destartalado bote--

Rentarou Satsuma miró la fotografía, su cara despreocupada adquirió un tono sorprendido, no podía dar crédito a su ojos. Miró una y otra vez la imagen hasta que estuvo seguro. En la distancia, sobre un mar calmo y cercano a un peñón de la isla desconocida, se veía la silueta de un barco viejo y maltratado, pero ciertamente muy conocido para él.

--¡¡El Caledonia!!--Exclamó en voz alta.--Es el Caledonia--

Sin prestar atención a la cara de pregunta de su subordinado enfilo hasta el edificio donde estaban sus oficinas. Tenía que contactarse de inmediato con el cuartel general. Si el barco que veía era el que creía haber reconocido; algo no muy bueno se precipitaba sobre la tranquilidad de los mares. Se sentía desesperado, en su corazón un viejo sentimiento reaparecía; las calles por las que corría no le parecían las mismas de antes y su cuerpo cansado extrañamente hasta ahora, recuperaba una antigua vitalidad perdida. Sin embargo ya nada era como antes, él era otro ahora y todo su pasado debía desaparecer. Antes de llegar al edificio, mientras su escolta lo perseguía, se topo con un viejo trovador que cantaba una historia sobre antiguas batallas en el mar, sin saber porque se paralizó al escuchar lo que decía la letra de aquella historia:

**--Y en una noche terrible, amenazados por el arcano mar,  
libero el viejo capitán a sus gaviotas, les pidió que vivieran muchos años más,  
mientras la ley le acechaba, a orillas de la soledad.  
Levo anclas en su cansado barco, mirando desafiante a la oscuridad,  
una sonrisa flameaba, dándole luz a la oquedad,  
ya nada le separaba de la ansiada inmortalidad.  
Solo él y su fiel oficial quedaron sobre el antiguo barco  
él y su mano derecha, enfrentándose al mismo diablo  
dicen que hoy son dueños del mundo  
de los sueños y del terror  
en el corazón de los temerosos viven  
El viejo Long Jhon Silver; el gran Mijok--  
**

¿Quién era ese viejo?, ¿Por qué sabía lo que había ocurrido aquella noche?. De pie frente a él, lo examino de arriba a abajo, algo familiar había en su encorvada apariencia. No pudo pensarlo más, uno de sus hombres le urgía para que se apurase a entrar al edificio, tenia una llamada del Almirante supremo. Al desviar la mirada del hombre, vislumbro como este le hacía una reverencia para despedirse. Corrió hasta su oficina, cogió el den-den mushi y se reporto:

--Rentarou Satsuma al habla señor--  
--Rentarou Satsuma, le hemos visto--Dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono  
--A quién, señor--Pregunto  
--No ha recibido acaso el reporte--  
--Acabo de revisarlo, pero no entiendo que relación tiene ese viejo barco con lo que usted me dice--  
--Sí observo bien la fotografía, y si es cierto lo que dicen de usted; sobre su capacidad para memorizar barcos; habrá reconocido en esa imagen el barco de un viejo conocido de la marina--  
--Exactamente, el barco lo reconozco, es el Caledonia, del famoso y desaparecido Long Jhon Silver, pero eso no me dice nada--  
--Pues al que hemos visto ha sido al mentado Long Jhon Silver, lo encontró una patrulla de inspección en un bar de una isla olvidada--

Por la mente de Rentarou pasaron un montón de imágenes de su antigua vida, sus antiguos compañeros, su viejo capitán. Sin dar crédito a lo que oía se atrevió a preguntar:

--Y fue capturado?--  
--No, lamentablemente el escuadrón enviado allí estaba compuesto por gente muy nueva. Se asustaron al primer movimiento del viejo Silver, se nota que no conocían sus triquiñuelas. El punto es que esto significa que se reactiva la búsqueda de este pirata, así como de su segundo de abordo. Se reactivan las recompensas puestas sobre sus cabezas y se pagara por cualquier información que podamos recibir al respecto--

No había duda, los antiguos navegantes volvían para retomar su lugar en esta nueva época, el pasado volvía para caer con todo su peso sobre las nuevas generaciones y el horizonte ya no se veía tan claro como hasta ahora.

--Una cosa más capitán Setsuma. Espero que de esto no se entere mi hija. Sabe bien que seria capaz de ir al infierno con tal de vengarse de ese tal Silver--  
--Así será señor. No le informaremos nada a la almirante Alira, Aunque dudo mucho de que no se haya enterado aún--

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un hombre cubierto por una capa se acerca al viejo trovador, con una sola mirada se entienden y se alejan de las luces de la ciudad. Cuando solo las sombras los cubren, el extraño se despoja de su capa y deja ver una chaqueta algo raída y bajo ella el brillo de una espada bien cuidada. El viejo, se endereza de a poco y contra la luz de la luna se recorta una figura de un hombre alto e imponente.

--Muy buena canción capitán--dice el sujeto de la capa  
--Muy buena idea Mijok, asesino de sueños--responde el tipo imponente  
--Crees que con esto baste, capitán--  
--Será suficiente Mijok, solo así podremos saber si queda espacio en este nuevo mundo, para Silver y sus Outlaws--  
--Y si no parece ninguno Silver--Pregunto Mijok incrédulo como siempre  
--Entonces estaremos como al principio Mijok, solos y esperando que algo suceda. Ahora olvidate de esto y bebamos, que tanto cantar me ha dado sed--

En la quietud del mar nocturno dos hombres levantan sus botellas y brindan por el pasado que vuelve. Sentado frente a su escritorio, otro hombre no puede dormir pensando en las decisiones que tomo en su vida, que elegirá ahora, que el viejo camino ha reaparecido?.


	3. Reunión

Cap. 002 "**Reunión**"

La luna asomaba entera por lo alto del cielo, a pesar del frío reinante era una noche bella. Apoyada en la baranda del balcón One Piece miraba la quietud del mar en la distancia, cuantos recuerdos yacían en sus olas, cuantas dulces y buenas aventuras. Había pasado algún tiempo ya desde que se separara de sus queridos amigos, y otro tanto hasta que su vida cambiase. Como una civil normal y que se apega a las normas del gobierno mundial, se encargaba ahora de atender un restaurant especializado en la alta cocina. Entre sus clientes se encontraban famosos personajes del mundo, así como altos cargos de la marina. Siempre se sonreía al atenderles y servirles exquisitos platos, ellos que disfrutaban con su cocina, no sabían que esa bella jovencita, había sido en un tiempo una fiera tripulante de los Outlaws, una de las bandas más temidas de las cuatro que asolaron las aguas del Grand Line. Pero por qué recordaba eso ahora?, porque el extraño dulzor de la brisa le traía el agradable aroma de su capitán? Que sería de él y de Mijok? Qué seria de As, Lufy, Sora Leo, Willy, Polizonte? Del único que sabía algo era de Dkantún, que ahora tenia otro nombre y que ahora servía a otra bandera. No le reprochaba eso, ya que ella también había ocultado su antigua vida, para empezar de nuevo. Sin ir más lejos, era lo que su capitán hubiese querido.

Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando vio movimientos en el muelle de la isla. Eran tres barcos fácilmente reconocibles en cualquier parte; sobretodo por el símbolo celeste que portaban a cada uno de sus flancos, así como en sus velas. Definitivamente era una escuadra de los marines, pero que querían a estas horas? Más aún, qué querrían en la isla donde solo habían civiles y un fuerte destacamento de sus fuerzas para resguardarles?. Sin esperar más, bajó corriendo las escaleras, llego hasta la puerta trasera de su local y envolviéndose en su chal salió con dirección al muelle. La luna que hace unos momentos iluminaba la noche, estaba ahora cubierta de unas negras nubes, ciertamente no anunciaban nada bueno. Al doblar en una estrecha calle se encontró de frente con una patrulla de marines, los guiaba un hombre al cual reconoció inmediatamente.

--Buenas noches señorita--dijo el oficial del grupo  
--Buenas noches señor--respondió ella  
--Es peligroso estar fuera de casa a estas horas, más cuando se es una dama y sola--  
--No tengo miedo señor, además sé defenderme muy bien sola--  
--Es bueno saber eso. Sin embargo me permito escoltarla de vuelta a su casa--

Quiso reprochar, pero una mirada de aquel hombre le dio a entender que no debía hacerlo. Por qué aquel hombre la miraba con esos ojos de desesperación? Ciertamente era un buen actor, ya que sus acompañantes no se habían percatado de nada. Al acercarse a su restaurant, el hombre les dijo a sus subordinados que se adelantasen hasta el cuartel, mientras él bebía una taza de café con la señorita. Una vez que estuvieron solos, el rostro del hombre palidecio y dejandose caer sobre una silla, tomo aire y dijo:

--Necesitaba hablar contigo. No sabes cuanto me ha costado encontrarte--  
--Pero por qué estas tan preocupado Dkantún--Dijo One Piece  
--No me llames así ahora. Ese ya no es mi nombre--  
--Entiendo, ahora eres un oficial de marina. Perdóname Rentarou Satsuma--dijo ella, mientras le acercaba a su viejo amigo una taza humeante del mejor café de la zona. Luego pregunto--¿Pero que te tiene tan preocupado?--  
--Es Silver, ha vuelto--

One Piece no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Silver había vuelto. Resultaba extraño escuchar eso, más cuando la marina aseguraba que había muerto en una tormenta. Con una mezcla de alegría e incredulidad tomo un trago de su taza de café y mirando a Rentarou pregunto:

--¿Lo has visto?--  
--No exactamente--respondió--Un informe del cuartel general dio aviso sobre el avistamiento de su barco...--  
--¿El Caledonia?--Interrumpió One Piece  
--Exactamente, el Caledonia. Pero no en las condiciones que le conocíamos. Ahora más bien parece un barco fantasma--

Rentarou sorbió su taza de café y antes de que One Piece volviera a hablar continuo:

--El punto es que hay reportes de gente que asegura haber visto a un tipo que concuerda con la descripción de Silver; además, una patrulla intento capturarlo hace poco en un bar de una isla perdida, pero como siempre logro escapar--  
--Entonces, sí Silver esta vivo, también lo esta Mijok--Agregó con un dejo de alegría One Piece  
--Es lo mismo que pienso yo. Sin embargo no debemos alegrarnos tanto, ya que se ha reactivado la búsqueda por parte del gobierno mundial de Silver y de toda su tripulación--  
--Entonces...--  
--Entonces por eso estoy aquí. Hasta ahora en la marina no saben nada sobre ti o sobre mí, sin embargo hay quien nos conoce demasiado bien y que esta trabajando para el gobierno mundial--  
--Quien puede ser--Dijo One Piece preocupada  
--Recuerdas a ese tripulante que se agregó a la banda de los Dark Hunters, tres meses antes de que acabara todo--  
--Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Era un tipo muy inteligente, de hecho, le ayudo bastante a la capitana de esa banda para ganar botines fabulosos--  
--Así es, el famoso Ramsus. ¿Y sabes que paso con él cuando desaparecieron las bandas de piratas?--  
--Fue capturado por la marina, si mal no recuerdo--Dijo pensativa, luego agregó--Pero deben haberle ejecutado, no?--  
--No--Respondió Rentarou--No fue ejecutado, ya que el famoso Ramsus. era un agente enviado por el padre de Terreis para que la protegiese e investigase al resto de piratas asociados a ella--

One Piece no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, el amable Ramsus un marine. Quería decir entonces que tanto ella como Rentarou estaban en peligro, puesto que él los conocía a ambos y si llegaba a hablar, la marina los perseguiría por ser ex compañeros de Long Jhon Silver. Miró hacia la ventana, como esperando una señal, que oscura se veía ahora la noche. Sentía como si mil ojos estuviesen sobre ella ahora. Miró a Rentarou, quien terminaba su café y le pregunto:

--¿Que haremos ahora?--  
--Sólo nos queda esperar. Si mis informes son correctos, Ramsus aún no se ha enterado de que Silver esta tratando de reunir a su antigua tripulación, por lo que aún tenemos tiempo de actuar. Por eso vine a avisarte, para que estés alerta y sepas que la calma se acabo--  
--Por mí esta bien, ya me estaba aburriendo de esta vida tan tranquila. Pero dime, ¿qué harás tú?--  
--Seguir en mi puesto en la marina. Si me llegan a acusar de pirata y por eso me encierran, confió en que mi buena suerte y el Caledonia me salven de ese percance. Por eso, cuento contigo--

Rentarou bebió el ultimo trago de café, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Una vez allí, tomo la mano de One Piece y se despidió de ella deseándole suerte. Salio a la noche y se fue de allí dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Si esto era lo que el destino quería, esto era lo que debía hacer; subió corriendo las escaleras y empezó a arreglar sus ropas, ciertamente este no sería un viaje muy corto. De pronto, sintió un golpe en la ventana, asustada se dio vuelta y casi se muere de la impresión al ver lo que estaba allí afuera.

--Así que vuelve a aparecer ese viejo zorro de Silver ehh. Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar--Dijo un hombre sentado tras un escritorio.  
--Y que tan temible puede ser un viejo pirata--Pregunto un sujeto que miraba por la ventana  
--No sé si Silver sea temible. Pero lo que si es seguro, es que esta misión nos entretendrá siquiera un poco--  
--Vice Almirante Ramsus, Capitán Kitakaze, el informe del cuartel general--  
--Empieza la cacería—


	4. Destino

Cap. 003 **"Destino"**

Sentado sobre el muelle, y con los pies colgando, el muchacho miraba el horizonte pensando en cosas que ya se habían ido. El sol en la distancia empezaba a hundirse en el mar, y una nueva inquietud le roía el corazón lentamente. ¿Por qué se sentía tan intranquilo?. No sabía como responder a esta pregunta, llevaba ya un mes sin poder dormir plácidamente, a pesar de que no le faltaba nada, ya que gracias a su secreta y antigua vida de pirata podía solventar todos los caprichos y comodidades de su actual situación. En aquella isla todos le conocían como el "Barón del Fuego", un joven noble perteneciente a una acaudalada familia. Sin embargo, su dinero y su estatus se lo debía a otro nombre. Pero eso era cosa del pasado, sus antiguos amigos habían desaparecido y con ellos toda la alegría de la vida. Que sería del resto ahora?.  
Cansado, se restregó los ojos, se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la taberna, un trago del mejor ron le haría olvidar por un momento esa odiosa inquietud. Mientras caminaba, percibo en el aire un ambiente de exaltación algo extraño para la gente de esa isla, algo malo iba a suceder. Lo comprobó al llegar a la taberna y ver que en el lugar habían un montón de marines preparándose para un nueva misión. Picado por la curiosidad y ayudado por el dinero, pronto se hizo amigo de un grupo de jóvenes marines que emocionados comentaban cuantas proezas realizarían en esta primera misión. Como en los viejos tiempos, nada le costo averiguar de que se trataba. Estos muchachos debían embarcarse pronto en la persecución de un extraño barco que supuestamente correspondía a un antiguo pirata de la vieja época. Envalentonados por el alcohol, fanfarroneaban acerca de que peligros podía representar un antiguo pirata y su barco:

--Debe ser un viejecillo algo decrepito, sí cree que puede derrotar a los marines--dijo uno  
--Pero solo un loco podría pensar así--Lo apoyo el segundo--Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a cruzarse con nosotros--  
--Aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera, así terminaríamos de una vez con la supuesta leyenda del gran pirata--

Molesto por lo que oía y como si una fuerza superior lo empujara, el joven hablo tan fuerte, que todos en el bar lo escucharon:

--Me dan lastima, pobres ignorantes. Hablar tan ligeramente de algo que no conocéis. Seguro estoy que ninguno de ustedes, seria capaz de mirar a la cara al temible capitán pirata del que os burláis. De verdad me dan lastima--

Furiosos, los marines intentaron atacarle, pero al ver aparecer en la puerta de la taberna a su superior desistieron. Sin embargo uno se atrevió a decir:

--Que sabe alguien que toda su vida ha estado con los pies sobre la tierra. Alguien que no ha tenido que luchar por nada, puesto que todo lo que ha necesitado se lo ha dado su querida familia.--

Esas palabras hirieron aún más al joven barón, ¿como se atrevía aquel tipo a decirle eso?. Si supiera en verdad quien era el y cual era su pasado, difícilmente estaría ahora hablando de tal manera. Pero se contuvo, llamo al cantinero, pago su cuenta y se marcho en silencio, masticando su rabia. Al salir, la brisa nocturna lo animo un poco, cuantos recuerdos venían a su mente. Una lagrima corrió entonces por su mejilla. ¿Por que razón había cambiado tanto? No era ya aquel joven que se burlaba de la muerte, si no, un simple burgués que se ocultaba entre sus riquezas y comodidades. Sería tan distinto todo, si ellos siguiesen con vida.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de que dos figuras imponentes caminaban a su lado. Al mirar a ambos lados, vio dos capas negras que cubrían completamente a aquellos individuos. Quienes serian?. Intento hablarles, pero se contuvo al ver que uno le mostraba el filo de una espada, y con un gesto sarcástico y casi amable le indicaba la dirección del desfiladero como ruta a seguir. Definitivamente eran un par de asaltantes, pero el no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente. Una vez llegaron a la explanada junto al desfiladero, se separo de sus escoltas y poniéndose en posición de ataque se dispuso a luchar. Si debía morir, no seria sin defenderse. Pensó. Luego de esto se abalanzó sobre uno de los hombres, pero este, con una rapidez inusual, lo esquivo y le propino un certero golpe que lo hizo trastabillar. Vio acercarse al otro hombre hasta él, y sintiendo cercana la muerte, se preparó para morir como el antiguo combatiente que era. Sin embargo oyó que le decían:

--Veo que sigues tan impulsivo como antes, me alegro mucho por eso--  
--Sin embargo, es cierto que el descanso te ha sentado mal, As Puño de Fuego--Dijo el hombre que le había golpeado.  
--¿Como saben mi nombre?--Pregunto--Son acaso ustedes del servicio secreto del Gobierno Mundial.  
--Te equivocas muchacho. Tan sólo somos un par de viejos amigos--

Y dicho esto ambos se descubrieron las caras y dejaron ver unos rostros que ciertamente eran familiares para As. De pie y frente a él. se encontraban nada más y nada menos que su querido capitán, Long Jhon Silver y su primero de abordo Mijok.

--No puedo creer que sean ustedes--Dijo emocionado--Pensé que habían muerto en esa tormenta--  
--Pues pensaste mal--dijo Mijok, con su particular simpatía--Sabes muy bien que ni el diablo nos quiere en su reino, así que puedes ver que seguimos por estos lares transitando. Además tu capitán aquí presente tiene unas viejas cuentas que arreglar con ciertos "viejos" amigos--

As no podía creerlo, el viejo Silver de pie allí, igual que el día que lo vio partir. Empezaba a creer las historias que contaron alguna vez sobre su supuesta inmortalidad, y que él y Mijok eran descendientes de una antigua raza. Solo viejas historias le dijo Silver, la vez que le pregunto al respecto. Pero ahora no podía preocuparse de eso, algo importante estaba por suceder y quería saberlo. Iba a preguntar, pero la voz de Silver se dejo oír entonces:

--Recuerdas el tiempo en que sobre este mar teníamos un lugar?. Pues esa época se ha olvidado e incluso nosotros no somos más que un mal recuerdo. Sin embargo nosotros que fuimos grandes, nos resistimos a morir tan fácilmente, por eso en esta noche y en las que vendrán, invocamos nuestra antigua fuerza para volver a surcar el cielo y el mar, reconquistando nuestro perdido lugar en los océanos, recuperando nuestra vieja posición en el altar de los que a la noche le temen--  
--Eso quiere decir que me necesitan?--Pregunto As con un dejo de emoción.  
--Exactamente viejo amigo--Dijo Mijok.  
--Aunque teníamos nuestras dudas sobre si volver a reclutarte--Le dijo Silver  
--Pero tus palabras en la taberna nos confirmaron que seguías siendo el mismo tipo que necesitabamos para nuestro barco--agregó Mijok  
--Barco?. Pero oí decir que el Caledonia es un barco destruido ahora--dijo As

Cogiéndolo del brazo, Mijok lo acercó al borde del barranco y le señalo el mar junto a las rocas, luego le dijo:

--Dime si eso es un barco destruido--

No podía creer lo que veía, allí, mecido por la fuerza de las olas, se encontraba el más hermoso barco que jamás hubiese visto, el mismo esplendor del Caledonia, pero con una aire de fuerza que emanaba de cada unos de sus rincones, de cada una de las maderas que componían aquel magnifico barco. Era como si todos sus sueños hubiesen renacido esa noche. Ahora entendía el porque de su intranquilidad, de su incomodidad con el descanso interminable. Era la llama del mar que le incitaba, era el deseo de navegar en libertad. Miró de nuevo al Caledonia renacido, miró a su antiguo capitán y esbozando una sonrisa, intento preguntar, sin embargo Silver le interrumpió:

--No es necesario que digas nada. Somos nosotros quienes estamos aquí esta noche para invitarte. Queremos saber si quieres volver a navegar junto a nosotros--

No tenían que decirlo dos veces, era lo que su corazón le reclamaba hace tanto tiempo. Sin tardar más, hizo una señal sobre su pecho y mirando alegre a Mijok y a Silver gritó:

--Acepto capitán!!--

La noche estaba plena de estrellas, y una misteriosa hermosura envolvía con su perfume el aire del lugar. Una nueva historia comenzaba, un nuevo paso hacia el destino.

--Esto se ve esplendidamente bien--Pensó el vicealmirante Ramsus, mientras sus hombres le reportaban la captura con éxito de una desconocida banda de nuevos piratas.  
--Creo que le llevamos ventaja a la almirante Alira, señor--Dijo con voz cómplice el capitán Kitakaze.  
--Sin embargo, estos no son nada comparados con los piratas que nos encontraremos más adelante y menos se acercan a esos que perseguimos--Espeto seremonioso Ramsus

Miró entonces el horizonte, el sol empezaba ya a esconderse por el mar. Esta noche podrían descansar merecidamente y luego proseguir con su ansiado objetivo. Ramsus se encerró en su camarote y escribió en su bitácora:

**" Me embarga la emoción el saber que esta vez si podré enfrentarme al famoso Long Jhon Silver, he esperado desde tanto tiempo este momento. No porque tenga hacia él un odio especial, si no simplemente porque quiero saber, que tan ciertas son las historias que sobre él se cuentan. Hoy nos hemos enfrentado a unos piratillas de poca monta, que en nada se comparan a los temibles personajes de la vieja época. Sin embargo, les sirve de experiencia a mis hombres, todos jóvenes muchachos que no conocen aún de la crudeza del mar. Sea pronto el momento de develar los misterios, sea pronto el momento de conocer la verdad. Por la justicia y el honor de la marina"  
**  
Dejo la pluma sobre el libro, se reclino en su silla y miró el techo del cuarto. En algún lugar surgía una amenaza a la paz de este mundo, y hasta allí debía llegar el brazo de la justicia representados por el y sus hombres. Sólo los justos y buenos prevalecerán. Pensó. Se puso de pie entonces y se dirigió al comedor, era ya la hora de la cena.


	5. El camino desde Noome

Cap.004: **"El Camino desde Noome"**

--Capitán!! Tierra a la vista!!--  
--Prepárense para ocultar el barco. Y para bajar a tierra--Contesto el capitán  
--Con que esta es la isla de Noome, ehh Silver--  
--Sí, esta es. Y es aquí donde empieza la nueva aventura--

Luego de fondear el barco en un lugar donde la vista desde el mar fuese imposible, Silver, Mijok, y As se adentraron en la frondosa vegetación de la isla. A As le preocupaba dejar el barco sólo en aquel lugar, pero Mijok lo tranquilizo diciéndole  
que nadie se atrevería siquiera a acercarse a él, puesto que la isla donde se encontraban tenía fama de estar maldita. As, no se tranquilizó con dicha respuesta, y empezó a mirar con desconfianza el camino que seguía tras su capitán. A cada segundo volteaba para ver si no les seguían o si de entre los matorrales aparecía algún monstruo o espectro. Luego de una camitnata que para As fue eterna llegaron hasta un claro, donde se podían ver además algunas viejas ruinas. En el lugar se respiraba un aire de antigüedad, que inundaba todo lo que allí había. Silver se acerco a una especie de escalinata y sacándose la espada del cinto, la deposito ante sí sobre el suelo de piedras. Mijok se quedo de pie junto a unos monolitos, mientras As extrañado no sabía que era lo que hacían allí.

--Capitán, que haremos ahora?--pregunto  
--Pues, esperar a que algo suceda--le respondió Silver  
--Y eso puede ser muy pronto o en mucho tiempo más--Agregó Mijok, con habitual tono de despreocupación

Así que As, no tuvo más remedio que sentarse también sobre el suelo y esperar a que algo sucediese. Ciertamente había olvidado que a veces, a su capitán le gustaba frecuentar lugares donde nada sucedía o donde sucedían muchas cosas a la vez.  
No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni en que momento se había dormido, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía despertarse y pronto. Entonces, como temiendo que algún ser fantasmal estuviese por allí cerca, abrió lentamente los ojos. Al hacerlo no vio a su capitán sentado en el lugar donde antes de dormirse le había visto; asustado miró hacia un costado, y tampoco vio a Mijok. El sol empezaba a descender por el horizonte y una brisa helada empezaba a correr. Sí habían vuelto hasta el barco sin él como una manera de probarlo, no le parecía una buena prueba. Se puso de pie, para alejarse de allí, cuando escucho un extraño ruido de alas tras unas rocas. Venciendo a su miedo se obligo a ir hasta allí; lentamente se asomo por detrás de una pared derruida( o al menos eso parecía) y vio de donde provenía aquel ruido. Posado sobre una especie de columna, vio al ave más bella que jamás había contemplado, con unas plumas de un color tan hermoso, que hasta el arcoiris más perfecto le hubiese envidiado; parecía que cada una de sus plumas tenía encerrado el color del sol y del cielo a la vez, como si encerrasen todo el verde del mundo y a la vez todo el rojo del fuego. Quiso acercarse para verla más de cerca, pero sus músculos no le respondieron, asustado intento una y otra vez moverse, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, luego sintió como si un gran peso cayese sobre sus ojos y un pesado sopor le inundara arrojándolo a un profundo sueño. No pudo resistirse más y por fin se durmió.

--Eah!! As, despierta que se nos hace tarde--Le dijo Mijok mientras lo movía  
--Veo que lo del profundo sueño era cierto. Que bueno que no nos ocurrió a todos--agregó Silver mientras le tendía una mano a AS

Algo desorientado y sin saber que pasaba, As se incorporó de un salto y comprobó que sus piernas y sentidos estaban en perfecto estado. Extrañado, le pregunto a Silver y a Mijok por que se habían ido dejandole allí sólo.

--Tú estas loco--Le dijo Mijok--Nosotros no nos hemos movido de aquí. Cierto Silver--  
--Así es As, no nos hemos movido ni un ápice. De hecho, no han pasado ni veinte minutos desde que tú te quedaste sentado allí con los ojos cerrados--

Entonces lo que había visto era sólo un sueño, producto del encanto de esa isla, sin embargo había sido tan real. Se disponía a relatarles lo que había visto, cuando una extraña esfera apareció volando por sobre sus cabezas. Como si los reconociese, bajo lentamente junto a ellos y se quedo inmóvil. As sorprendido, no sabía que decir, sin embargo Mijok y Silver ni se inmutaron por tan extraño espectáculo. De pronto, la esfera transparento uno de sus lados y desde su interior aparecieron dos hermosas jovenes.

--Tan puntual como siempre Silver--Dijo la una  
--Y tú tan parafernalíca como nunca Seastone--Respondió Silver

Dicho esto se saludaron dándose un fuerte abrazo. Luego de esto saludo a Mijok de igual manera y agregó:

--La he encontrado capitán, me costo un poquito, pero gracias a Ur lo logré--Dijo Seastone satisfecha--Lo malo es que al parecer aún esta un poco shockeada por el viaje--

De pie un poco alejada se encontraba One Piece, en sus manos sostenía una gran bolsa de marino con sus pertenencias, y en sus ojos se podían ver algunas lagrimas. Miró sin entender lo que sucedía y de pronto se abalanzó sobre Silver dándole un gran abrazo y diciendo:

--Capitán!!, Pensé que habían muerto esa noche. No saben cuan feliz soy por saber que estaís vivos y a salvo--

Luego miró a Mijok y acercándose también a él lo cogió de las manos y le reprocho:

--¿Por qué no me avisasteis antes?. Me tenían preocupada--  
--Porque simplemente ni nosotros sabíamos donde estábamos, mi querida amiga. Pero tranquila ya habrá tiempo para esas historias--

Una vez en calma, saludaron también a As, este parecía entender por fin a que habían venido a esta isla. Era para reunirse con el resto de la tripulación. Sin embargo, Silver no daba aún orden de volver al barco, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar:

--A que esperamos capitán?--  
--A que aparezca la que nos indicará nuestro siguiente paso--

Extrañado, As no entendía a que se refería Silver. A quién se referiría?. Él no veía a nadie por allí. De pronto, como si se repitiese su sueño, sintió ruidos de aleteos tras las rocas; quiso dirigirse hacia allí, pero Mijok se lo impidió obligandolo a sentarse. Todos esperaron en silencio, cuando de pronto, desde el lugar de donde provenía el sonido aquel, apareció una imagen que se dirigía hacia ellos; era esta una mujer alta, vestida con unas ropas que recordaban a antiguas civilizaciones, con una mirada que penetraba el corazón y una presencia que encogía el alma. Se acercó y una vez que estuvo junto a ellos hablo con una voz dulce y clara:

--Hijos del mar y de la tierra...Veo que nuevamente volveis a surcar la infinidad de las aguas...Y veo que en vuestra ruta hay también nuevos peligros y dificultades...Pero no deben temer, ya que la luz de los tiempos les acompaña en esta ruta, en la que buscan rescatar el perdido bastión de la verdad. Encaminad vuestros pasos hacia el norte, donde encontrarán a viejos conocidos y ayudantes, ellos os señalaran el siguiente paso. Pero tengan cuidado, nuevas sombras buscan ocultarles el camino, y los que antes remaban con ustedes, ahora jalan las cuerdas que los atan. Esta es la visión de Noome, esta es la esperanza que puedo ofrecerles. Id y no olvidéis vuestra promesa.--

Silver se quito el sombrero y haciendo una reverencia, agradeció a la grácil dama. Acto seguido ordeno volver al barco. Se pusieron en marcha entonces, y mientras caminaban As se volteo para ver una vez más a la hermosa mujer que estaban esperando. Al hacerlo, no logro verla, ya que en su lugar solo estaba una hermosa ave que en sus plumas guardaba todos los colores del mundo.  
Una vez en el barco, y con la tripulación aumentada a cinco tripulantes, se pusieron en marcha. As se acercó a Silver para preguntarle por el origen de la dama de la isla y como si adivinará su pregunta este le dijo:

--Quien nos dio la ruta a seguir, es una importante maestra del pueblo de Sora Leo, esa mujer que viste en esta isla, nos ayudo por nuestra promesa de encontrarla y traerla con vida.--  
--Pero y el ave? Y el sueño?--pregunto As otra vez.  
--Eso es algo que algún día todos descubriremos. Por ahora solo queda concentrarnos en nuestra misión--le rerspondio Silver.

A As no parecía gustarle dicha respuesta, él quería saber más, sin embargo no tuvo más tiempo de preguntarse nada, ya que la voz de Mijok lo saco de sus pensamientos:

--Mi querido As, como no hay grumetes todavía y por haberte dormido en la isla, te toca trapear la cubierta--

As quiso protestar, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Mijok, no le quedo más que aceptar. Esta era la vida que extrañaba, y hacer esto era parte también de su vida. Ya habría tiempo de descansar, sobre todo cuando se uniesen más tripulantes. Por ahora solo quedaba obedecer y cantar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¿Has escuchado el rumor de que en la marina hay gente ligada a la antigua era de piratas?--  
--Sí, incluso dicen que algunos ocupan altos puestos en algunas bases--  
--Uff, seguro que si los descubren los ejecutan de inmediato--  
--Aunque primero seguro que intentan sacarles alguna información--

Rentarou había vuelto a escuchar a un par de grumetes referirse a este tema, al parecer el rumor se había propagado rápidamente, sobre todo ahora que se conocía que el Vice-almirante Ramsus y el capitán Kitakaze se encontraban en una misión especial, que incluso involucraba a la almirante Alira. No se veía nada bien el panorama para él. Cuanto tiempo más podría ocultar su pasado?. Debía moverse y pronto. Una idea cruzo por su mente y se dispuso a llevarla a cabo. Era su única oportunidad y esperanza. Así que se dirigió a su oficina y se dispuso a informar al cuartel general. Partiría en una misión relámpago para capturar piratas, así ganaría tiempo.

--Capitán Rentarou Satsuma reportándose, señor--

La suerte estaba echada...


	6. Uno más

Cap. 005: **"Uno Más"**

Era extraño navegar por tanto tiempo sin ver siquiera una isla pequeñita, al parecer, los rumores acerca de las extrañas desapariciones de tierra eran ciertos, puesto que como comprobaba Silver mirando un antiguo mapa, en ese lugar antes se encontraba una pequeña extensión de tierra de la que se servían los piratas para ocultar ron y tabaco.

--Me temo que seguiremos con sed por algún tiempo--Refunfuño Mijok molesto  
--Y yo que tenia ganas de probar ese licor guardado por tanto tiempo bajo las arenas--Se lamento un desconsolado As  
--No se preocupen mis queridos amigos--Dijo en un suspiro Silver--Si el viento nos acompaña, pronto estaremos en isla Camarón, y allí podremos llenar las bodegas de todo lo que necesitamos--

Los Outlaws, navegaban a buen ritmo alejándose de sus perseguidores. A pesar de ser el mar tan grande, las noticias volaban y Silver y los suyos, ya se habían enterado de que eran la presa perseguida por antiguos conocidos que ahora servían al gobierno mundial, y que hoy como antes, volvían a ser prófugos de una justicia que no entendían. Seastone, se encargaba de mantener informada a la tripulación de los acontecimientos que ocurrían a lo largo y ancho del océano, todo gracias a la información que le proveía su fiel ave Ur, el cual volaba incansablemente de un lado a otro para mantener al día su ama. De esta forma podían moverse por el mar, evitando rutas que estuviesen custodiadas por marines, y así, alcanzar los puertos necesarios donde conseguir todo aquello que aún hacía falta. Últimamente le extrañaba a Silver que los Shichibukais estuviesen tan inactivos; sería esto producto de que quienes se encargaban de su búsqueda ahora eran Alira, Ramsus y Kitakaze?. Algo le decía a Silver que mayores peligros se avecinaban y que sería necesario estar preparados para una especie de tormenta de acontecimientos.

Al cabo de un día y gracias al buen viento, arribaron a la isla Camarón, One Piece se reía del ridiculo origen del nombre del lugar, el cual en sus inicios era Isla Cameron, pero debido a la indiferencia de los isleños para con su fundador (Juan Cameron) lentamente se transformo en Camarón. Seastone se quedo a cargo del barco, mientras los demás se encargaban de ir hasta las tiendas para comprar provisiones y conseguir información. La isla, una de las más grandes de este extremo de Grand Line, contaba con uno de los mercados mejor provistos también, llegaban allí comerciantes de todos los rincones a ofrecer sus productos. Así también esta isla, poseía el mejor servicio de espías y mercenarios que alguien podía pagar; y eso precisamente era lo que buscaba Silver en este lugar.

Mijok llevaba un barril de ron bajo el brazo, mientras tarareaba una alegre canción, su animo había mejorado bastante y no sólo por la imagen de la bebida prometida, si no que también por las señoritas de buen ver que poblaban aquel lugar. Silver en cambio se notaba algo preocupado, pero no quería compartir su inquietud con el resto. Llegaron hasta una plaza, en el centro de la cual había una fuente que recordaba al distinguido fundador de la isla. Silver se sentó sobre las frías piedras que formaban el borde de esta y aguzo el oído para escuchar atentamente. Una extraña y profunda voz se dejo oír:

--Ese al que llamaban Polizonte ya no vendrá. Hace unos días se reunió con el vice-almirante Ramsus y le dijo que no pensaba tomar parte en esta nueva era--

Silver miró hacia el suelo y dejo escapar una maldición, uno de sus mejores hombres no volvería a bordo.

--Pero eso no es todo--Agregó la voz--Polizonte le entrego la identidad de uno de los tuyos y que esta al servicio de la marina--

Satsuma, dijo para sí Silver. Esto no pintaba nada bien, si Ramsus ya sabía quién era ahora DKantún, este corría un serio peligro. Sin embargo, sabía que no se dejaría atrapar fácil, puesto que como le contó One Piece, Rentarou ya estaba en movimiento, de alguna manera había oído el llamado del Caledonia.

--Algo más que agregar--Inquirió Silver distraído  
--Sí señor, la Almirante Alira se mueve rápido y pretende que sea usted y su banda quienes formen el broche de oro para su carrera de atrapar piratas--  
--Así que mis problemas de faldas jamás se acabaran--Dijo suspirando  
--Eso te pasa por ser tan bobo, y decirles a las mujeres que son lo mejor que se ha creado--Le recrimino Mijok con su tono paternal--Por ser tan galán es que te metes en tantos problemas--

Silver soltó una carcajada y haciéndole una seña a Mijok, este hizo rodar el barril de ron hacia un lado. Este paso por enfrente de su capitán y fue a parar bajo la bota de una bella mujer que se encontraba sentada de espaldas a Silver. Lo tomo entre sus manos y haciendo un gesto a modo de saludo se marcho con paso rápido.

--Es increíble que una mujercita como ella tenga tanta fuerza para levantar ese pesado barril lleno de oro--Dijo Mijok sorprendido  
--Nunca subestimes los poderes y métodos de un mujer, mi querido Mijok--Le dijo One Piece quién aparecía en el lugar acompañada de As. Luego agregó:

--Todo lo necesario para continuar el viaje esta a bordo Silver--  
--Excelente, partiremos esta tarde entonces. Debemos mantener la ventaja que llevamos sobre nuestros "EX" compañeros--

Gastaron el resto de la mañana en deambular por las calles de la isla, debían aprovechar de sentir el contacto con la gente, después de tanto tiempo solo en ese extraño lugar, a Silver se le hacia necesario sentirse rodeado de más almas. Ciertamente no volvería allí; prefería mil veces ser perseguido por los marines, que ser observado por ese "Ser".

--Venga Silver, baja de tu nube y refresca la garganta con este exquisito trago de cerveza negra--Le grito Mijok mientras apuraba una gran jarra de la espumosa bebida  
--Si solo pudiera encontrar a alguien más--Dijo en voz alta

Como si hubiese formulado un deseo, el hombre que bebía junto a él se enderezo, estiro su mano y tomando la de Silver la estrecho con la de él. Hecho esto y sin mirarle siquiera, le dijo:

--Roca es mi nombre. Soy un viajero desempleado y por una comida caliente y una buena jarra de licor estoy dispuesto a embarcarme en su aventura--  
--¿Como sabes de nuestra aventura?--Le pregunto Silver extrañado  
--Camarón es un nido de espías capitán, y para alguien como yo que trabajaba atendiendo un bar no era difícil conseguir dicha información--  
--Vamos Silver, deja que se quede con nosotros, me gusta su actitud--Dijo As, feliz de pensar que se agregaría un nuevo grumete  
--Yo también estoy de acuerdo--Dijo One Piece--Así por lo menos ocuparemos la plaza que ya no va a ocupar Polizonte--  
--Que venga--Dijo sin darle importancia Mijok--Si es un traidor o un espía, ya me encargaré yo de echarle por la borda--  
--Esta dicho entonces, bienvenido a nuestra tripulación--Le dijo Silver--La paga será de tres comidas diarias además de una sexta parte de todo lo que consigamos. Espero que sepas que por unirte a nosotros, puedes haber firmado tu sentencia de muerte--  
--Mientras pueda ver el mundo y salir de aquí, nada me importa--Contesto indiferente Roca

Ahora estaba todo más claro, debían seguir adelante, el tiempo se agotaba lentamente. Sin embargo Silver seguía preocupado por lo que le pudiese pasar a su antiguo amigo. Seguiría siéndoles leal? Se uniría el también a las patrullas que los buscaban? o Dejaría todo por volver con ellos? Sabía muy bien que todos lamentarían tener que enfrentar a un viejo amigo, más cuando había compartido tantas aventuras con ellos. Ya habría tiempo de responder estas preguntas, cuando volviesen a encontrarse, ahora debían llegar cuanto antes a su destino y prepararse para lo que venía.

--¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?--le dijo Mijok a Roca mientras se paraba junto a él  
--Claro, las que quieras--  
--Por qué perdiste el empleo?--  
--Por borracho--  
--Pero hombre, fue por emborracharte y olvidar tus obligaciones?--  
--En realidad fue por beberme todo el alcohol del pueblo donde trabajaba--  
--No me digas qué...?--  
--Sí, sufro la maldición del marino, la sed crónica--contesto por fin Roca.  
--Silver!!--Grito Mijok contrariado--Menuda esponja hemos aceptado en el barco--

Ramsus apresuro el paso para volver pronto hasta su barco, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y preparar pronto un plan. No había tiempo que perder. Tras el, Kitakaze daba grandes zancadas para tratar de alcanzarle escaleras abajo. Al llegar, entro rápidamente en su despacho y cogiendo el Den-den Mushi habló:

--Rápido, comuníqueme con el cuartel general--  
--Cuartel general, saludos Vice Almirante Ramsus--Le dijeron del otro lado de la línea--Que desea?--  
--Necesito que transmitan un mensaje para la Almirante Alira--Dijo Ramsus  
--Hable señor, tomamos nota--Volvío a hablar el grumete  
--Jaque!!--Dijo Ramsus esbozando una sonrisa.

Colgó el Den-den Mushi y se sentó tras su escritorio a soñar con ese delicioso zumo de frutas


	7. Espíritu

Cap. 006: **"Espíritu"**

Definitivamente no era el día de aquella banda de piratas, que habían tenido la mala idea de intentar asaltar a los Outlaws. Sencillamente eligieron mal a su presa, pero lo peor que pudieron hacer fue decirle a Mijok que era un marino viejo. Este, como si lo poseyese un demonio, salto a la cubierta enemiga y diezmo el solo a casi toda la tripulación, un acelerado As y un lento Roca le siguieron, mientras Seastone y One Piece se dedicaban a defender el barco. Entretanto, Silver, algo ausente, se dedicaba a contar a cuantos hombres eliminaban cada uno de sus compañeros.

--No esta mal para recuperar el tiempo perdido-- Dijo Mijok mientras pateaba por tercera vez el cuerpo del pobre iluso que había osado enfrentarle.  
--Estoy de acuerdo--Le respondió As, quien dejaba sobre la cubierta un par de sacos repletos de joyas y oro.  
--Aunque creo que nadie nos agradecerá este bendito gesto--Balbuceo Roca mientras apuraba una botella de ron que había conseguido en las bodegas del barco.  
--Pero por lo menos así nos entretenemos--Dijo una Seastone distraída, mientras se posaba en su hombro el fiel Ur.  
--Vuelvan al barco y larguémonos pronto--Gritó Silver a los demás.  
--Pero y que hacemos con estos tipos capitán--Pregunto As  
--Déjenlos, seguramente el Vice almirante Ramsus se entretendrá dándoles un buen lugar donde descansar--  
--Ven, es como decía, nada de crédito para nosotros, todo para los marines--Refunfuño Roca

Subieron el botín al Caledonia y se marcharon, debían salir de allí lo más pronto posible, ya que cualquier detención significaba la disminución de la distancia que les separaba de los marines. Mientras se alejaban, Silver miraba las extrañas nubes que aparecían en el cielo, y notaba como poco a poco además, el silencio empezaba a envolver al mar. De la nada y sorpresivamente, apareció junto a ellos un bote, el cual parecía haber sufrido los embates del tiempo y la tormenta. Sus maderos casi todos partidos, se sostenían de manera casi mágica, y un pequeño palo a modo de mástil, sostenía un pedazo de tela destrozado, que parecía ser lo que quedaba de una vela. Todos corrieron al borde del barco para observar mejor la escena, Seastone le ordeno a Ur que bajase a mirar si había alguien en aquel misterioso bote, pero el ave, escondiendo la cabeza bajo una de sus alas se negó a obedecer. Entonces Roca, sacando fuerzas de su recién adquirida borrachera grito:

--Ehhh!!, Los del bote, queréis un poco de Ron!!--

Dicho esto, una extraña sombra paso sobre sus cabezas, y la luz del sol pareció apagarse. Una brisa gélida les produjo frio y un silencio opresor se apodero de la atmósfera reinante. Entonces, una voz de ultratumba se dejo oír:

--Os agradezco su gentil ofrecimiento. Por favor, en la siguiente isla que vean, desciendan y busquen mi tumba, y denme allí lo que aquí me han ofertado--

Todos se miraron incredulos, que era lo que estaban oyendo. Roca hacia la señal de la cruz y As estaba a punto de lanzar una botella de ron por la borda, cuando la voz de Silver se dejo oír:

--Así lo haremos entonces, distinguido señor--

Como si la respuesta agradase al ente aquel, la extraña atmosfera lentamente se desvaneció, volvió el sonido del mar y las gaviotas, así como la claridad del sol. Y al asomarse nuevamente por la borda, no vieron ya al extraño bote.

--¿Qué fue eso?--Pregunto un Roca totalmente despierto por el susto  
--Fue la prueba de que no puedes ofrecerle alcohol a lo primero que se te cruza--Le respondió Mijok, en tono burlón  
--Pero, qué era eso realmente, sucedió?--Pregunto una confundida One Piece  
--Eso, mis queridos amigos, era lo que se conoce como un errante. Son espíritus que viajan por el mar buscando gente que se comprometa a visitar sus olvidadas tumbas. Esos espíritus corresponden a marinos famosos o queridos, que han sido olvidados con el paso del tiempo y buscan de esa manera recuperar antigua fama--  
--Y como sabes de eso?--Pregunto Roca, algo repuesto  
--Son viejas historias que me contaba mi padre y que he comprobado a lo largo de estos viajes--

Llegaron pues a una pequeña isla sin nombre, donde la escasa vegetación no les impidió ver que sobre una pequeña colina se erigía una gran lapida de piedra. Caminaron hasta allí todos y al llegar junto a la roca pudieron leer en grandes letras grabadas:

"Yace aquí el cuerpo vacío del famoso capitán Virgil. Su espíritu ronda aún las aguas del inmenso mar"

Una suave brisa movió los arboles y la hierba junto a la roca, Silver, sacando una botella de ron de entre sus ropas, la destapo y vació un poco sobre la lapida, luego bebió un poco y paso la botella a los demás para que todos bebiesen de ella. Una vez que todos lo hicieron, dejo caer el resto del ron sobre la roca y dijo:

--Espero que este sea un licor a tu altura, mi querido y viejo amigo. Ya te alcanzaremos en tu ruta por el mar del otro mundo--

Era extraño lo que les había sucedido, sin imaginar como y por una coincidencia del destino, había averiguado el paradero de uno de los hombres que esperaba le ayudasen en su nueva aventura. El capitán Virgil había desaparecido ya; al menos materialmente; de este mundo y una parte del plan de Silver se desmoronaba lentamente. Tendría que empezar de nuevo.  
A bordo del Caledonia, todos guardaban silencio, hasta que One Piece se decidió a hablar:

--Pensar que creíamos que Mijok y Silver habían corrido la misma suerte--  
--Así es--Agregó As--Creíamos que aquella tormenta había acabado con vosotros--  
--Pero no fue así, por suerte--Dijo Seastone  
--Pero donde estuvimos fue mucho peor que estar muertos--Dijo con la mirada perdida Mijok  
--Pero, como ya dije antes, no es este el momento de pensar en eso; tenemos otras prioridades--Hablo Silver

Todos volvieron a sus puestos, debían llegar cuanto antes a la próxima isla, el tiempo se acababa, y no sabían que nuevas cosas les aguardaban más adelante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Capitán, en este barco no había ninguna mujer--Dijo el marino  
--Y algún hombre apuesto--Pregunto la extraña figura enfundada en la chaqueta blanca de los marines  
--Tampoco señor--Respondió el marine con voz seca  
--Entonces, atenlos a todos y envíelos al cuartel más cercano. Esto fue solo una perdida de tiempo--

El Capitán marine, dio un suspiro de enojo y se encerró en su despacho. Hasta allí llego su teniente y le informo:

--Capitán Kid, señor. El Vice Almirante Ramsus se dirige hacia esta zona, esta persiguiendo a un famoso pirata--  
--Así que los altos mandos se presentan en mi campo de juego--Dijo burlonamente el capitán--Preparen todo en el cuartel para recibirles, debemos volver de inmediato--  
--A la orden señor--Dijo el marine y se retiro raudamente  
--Esta es mi oportunidad de alzarme un poco más en la empinada escala de la jerarquía militar--Sonrío, luego agrego--Y ustedes gatitas, me ayudaran con ese parco Vice Almirante--  
--Sí amo--Respondieron a coro un grupo de hermosas mujeres.


	8. Kid

Cap. 007: **"Kid"**  
  
Desde que ingresase a la marina como un grumete más, siempre tuvo en mente la meta de llegar a ser uno de los más importantes, para eso, se dijo, trabajaría más que ninguno consiguiéndose un lugar entre los grandes cargos. Por su esfuerzo y tesón, no le fue difícil alcanzar su objetivo, y al cabo de un tiempo, ya era capitán a cargo de una pequeña base en ese lado del mar. La suerte y la prosperidad le sonreían al joven capitán marine y entre sus ideales se encontraba bien alto, la defensa de los débiles y de la justicia. Sin embargo, un día su suerte cambio, empecinado en conseguir más y más poder, olvido a su familia por completo, y así fue que un día, su bella esposa y sus hijas, le abandonaron para irse con un millonario que si se preocupaba de ellas. Kid creyó volverse loco, y desde ese momento, sus actitudes y objetivos cambiaron completamente. Se obsesiono de pronto con la belleza de las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino, así como con la de los hombres que se aparecían frente a él. Claro que a ambos géneros los trataba de manera distinta; ya que mientras que a las mujeres las veía como trofeos a los que debía acumular, a los hombres los consideraba unos poderosos enemigos, a los que se encargaba de desfigurar de manera atroz en secretos calabozos del cuartel de la marina. Un médico que desapareció extrañamente luego de examinarle dijo en su diagnostico que creía ver en los demás hombres a aquel que le había arrebatado a su amada. Claro que este hobby de coleccionar damas y eliminar hombres, los realizaba secretamente y a espaldas de sus superiores, apoyado por unos cuantos hombres de confianza. La imagen del capitán Kid era el terror para los ciudadanos y viajeros que pasaban por las isla de Morte, ya que además de los rumores que acerca del capitán de esta base corrían(se decía que su rostro era tan hermoso que sólo contemplarlo provocaba la locura, por esto se lo cubría con una tela), con su forma de ser, huraña y de pocas palabras, atemorizaba hasta al más valiente de los ciudadanos. Sus hombres le temían y le obedecían sin oponer resistencia y los piratas o delincuentes que se atrevían a desafiarle, sabían que corrían un riesgo igual al de enfrentarse a la misma muerte.

Kid miraba por la gran ventana de su despacho, cuando el Den den Mushi sonó:

--Capitán Kid al habla--dijo en un tono seco  
--Saludos capitán Kid--Dijo la voz de el otro lado--Tengo una información que le será de mucha utilidad para sus objetivos--  
--Hable entonces, que espera--Dijo algo molesto Kid  
--Ohh...No se impaciente señor. Sabe muy bien que yo corro un montón de riesgos para conseguir información interesante para usted, y que esta por supuesto tiene un costo--  
--Pero si ya discutimos sobre el precio--  
--Es que esta tiene un valor doble, considerando su importancia--  
--Esta bien--Dijo Kid más molesto y luego de pensarlo un rato--Pagaré lo que pides, pero si por asomo, no es de la calidad de la que estas alardeando, ten la seguridad que esta misma noche colgaras del palo más alto del puerto--  
--No se decepcionará--Dijo con una risa burlona el hombre al otro lado del Den den Mushi

Al colgar, Kid no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Un ex tripulante de una famosa banda pirata era miembro activo de la marina, y lo mejor, es que él era la clave necesaria para dar con el paradero de esa banda, que ultimamente había reaparecido y tras la cual estaban los altos mandos de la marina.

--Debo jugar muy bien esta carta--Pensó Kid--Si la muevo bien y consigo antes que el resto a aquella mentada banda o contactar con este famosos ex pirata, podré llevarle un lindo regalo a la Almirante Alira, lo cual, me sumaria muchos puntos.--

Se sentó en su sillón con una gran sonrisa, esto no podía ser mejor. Ahora entendía bien el porque el vice Almirante Ramsus se dirigía hacia allí con tanta prisa. Debía retrasarle como fuese, y así conseguir ventaja en la que deducía era su objetivo en su cacería. No se había equivocado antes y por eso volvió a decirse:

--Definitivamente, mis queridas gatitas me ayudaran en esto--

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rentarou llevaba ya una gran ventaja, y se había sacado un gran peso de encima. Haber hablado directamente con Ramsus y enterarse así que ya sabían de su pasado, lo impulsaba a seguir aún más con este plan. Debía encontrar primero a Silver y decidir allí cual seria su futuro. Seguir en su actual vida o volver a su antigua profesión. Los dos caminos le parecían ahora difíciles, pues no sabía sí sus antiguos compañeros querrían recibirle ahora que había servido a los marines. Sin embargo, quedarse en su actual puesto tampoco lo alentaba mucho, ya que de mantenerse ahí, seguramente sería sancionado por no cooperar en la investigación de sus superiores y lo mínimo que le podía pasar era perder su cargo. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, y se concentro en el mapa que tenía extendido frente a él. A su lado, dos de sus oficiales trazaban rutas y reflexionaban acerca del lugar donde estaría ahora el famoso Caledonia. Miró por la ventana y en lo más profundo de su corazón enterró para siempre el odio que alguna vez pudo haber sentido por Silver y los demás, todo por haber sido estos piratas.  
--Al fin y al cabo, yo también lo fuí--Pensó en voz alta.  
--Que dice capitán?--Preguntaron a coro sus oficiales  
--Nada, nada--Dijo apresuradamente Rentarou.


	9. Lucha de poder

Cap. 008: "Lucha de Poder"

El vicealmirante Ramsus percibía algo extraño en las dulces e inocentes palabras de sus "desvalidas" rescatadas, algo no calzaba para nada bien en esa triste historia del naufragio. No era difícil para alguien que ya había estado en uno, darse cuenta de cuan irreal resultaba la historia de aquellas mujeres. ¿Dos días esperando por rescate?, ¿Un naufragio y solo habían sufrido una rasgadura de ropas?, ¿Y el resto de la tripulación de su supuesto bote?. Saltaba a la vista que mentían, sobre todo por el hecho de que ninguna sabía navegar; entonces, ¿como diablos habían llegado allí?. Ramsus ya tenía sus sospechas y se encargaría de descubrir que era lo que en realidad sucedía. Pensaba en esto cuando oyó gritar al vigía:

--Isla de Morte a la vista!!--

Dejo sus ideas por un momento y ordeno a sus hombres prepararse para desembarcar, sabía muy bien que en ese lugar existía una base marine, y allí era también donde podría recabar información acerca de su escurridiza presa. Una vez llegaron a puerto, y mientras los hombres se encargaban de asegurar el barco, vieron acercarse hasta ellos a una comitiva de soldados provenientes de la base del lugar. Kitakaze, que por orden de Ramsus debía escoltar a las muchachas rescatadas, estaba con ellas ya sobre cubierta, preguntándose en que se basarían las sospechas de su amigo y superior. El vice almirante se acerco a la borda del barco y una vez allí presencio los honores que le rendían los marines. Al descender, pidió que lo llevasen en presencia del capitán de esa zona. Caminaron por las calles de la hermosa ciudad, la gente del lugar se agolpaba para verlos pasar, en mucho tiempo no había llegado por allí una dotación tan grande de marines y ellos solo conocían a los que estaban bajo el mando del capitán Kid. Mientras cruzaban una plazoleta, Ramsus se acerco a Kitakaze y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le susurro algo al oído. Kitakaze asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Al acercarse a un puesto de frutas, junto al cual descansaba un manso caballo atado a una carreta, se produjo un alboroto, el caballo, minutos antes tranquilo de pronto se volvía como loco y empezaba a correr contra la gente, contra los marines y contra los demás puestos del lugar. A la orden de Kitakaze, los soldados intentaron detenerle y en medio del alboroto, nadie vio desaparecer al vicealmirante Ramsus. Una vez que los marines lograron calmar al pobre caballo, se reinicio la marcha hasta el cuartel de la zona. Algunos oficiales del Saint Andrews se percataron de la ausencia de su superior, pero una mirada de Kitakaze basto para hacerles guardar silencio y que no hiciesen preguntas innecesarias. Una vez llegaron hasta la base, salio al encuentro de la comitiva un hombre vestido con las ropas del capitán de la base, sin embargo un detalle llamo poderosamente la atención de Kitakaze, este personaje, cubría su rostro con un trozo de tela.

--Es un honor recibirle en mi humilde delegación, mi muy estimado señor-- Dijo con un tono lisonjero el capitán Kid haciendo el saludo militar de los marines.  
--El honor es nuestro--Respondió Kitakaze sin identificarse, y respondiendo el saludo.  
--Y que les trae por este lugar apartado del mundo civilizado--Añadió Kid con un tono más lisonjero aún.  
--Estamos en una misión importante y muy secreta por lo demás--Dijo Kitakaze mientras se hacia a un lado para permitir el paso de las cinco señoritas que le acompañaban, luego agregó--Encontramos a estas damas en un islote a unas cuantas millas de aquí, dicen haber sufrido un naufragio.--  
--Pobres, pobres señoritas--Exclamo Kid afectando la voz--Debéis haberlo pasado muy mal--

Dicho esto, invito a Kitakaze y a su escolta a pasar al interior del cuartel, junto a ellos ingresaron también las cinco damas y además la gran parte de los marines que les acompañaban. Al entrar, un detalle llamo poderosamente la atención de Kitakaze, el lugar estaba adornado con una cantidad de lujos impresionantes, y en nada se parecía a un cuartel militar común, adivinando sus pensamientos el capitán Kid le comento:

--La gente del lugar es muy generosa, y no aceptan el que no recibamos sus regalos de buena gana. Todo lo que usted puede ver aquí podríamos llamarle donaciones por parte de este querido pueblo--  
--Ya veo--Dijo un extrañado Kitakaze, y agregó--Por cierto, le habían dicho que su nombre suena a pirata?--

Una gran carcajada se dejo oír por el recinto, Kid se volteo y Kitakaze pudo percibir en su voz, un tono semejante a la locura. Se acerco unos pasos a él y le dijo:

--Puede ser. Me he enterado que en algunos mares es de uso común entre los maleantes. Pero no pueden culparme por llevar un nombre que ni yo recuerdo de donde salio--

Sin dar más importancia a este asunto llegaron hasta un salón donde les esperaba un gran banquete. Kid les invito a pasar como una manera de agasajar a tan ilustres visitas. Los oficiales que acompañaban a Kitakaze aceptaron gustosamente la invitación, mientras su capitán desconfiado esperaba lo peor. Sirvieron una abundante comida, además de un delicioso licor. Nada parecía extraño, era una simple reunión entre camaradas de armas, sin embargo algo no estaba bien. Kitakaze lo entendió cuando vio a una de las chicas hablar en secreto con el extraño capitán Kid. Que estaría pasando allí?, donde estaría ahora el vicealmirante?. De pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió de un golpe, y parado bajo ella estaba un serio Ramsus, quien con voz fuerte hablo:

--Así que estas son las costumbres de los marines de estas aguas. Interferir con los asuntos de sus superiores--

Extrañados todos le miraron. A que se refería con eso. Kid se puso de pie e intento decir algo, sin embargo, Ramsus no le dejo hablar y empujando dentro del salón a un hombre que vestía las ropas de un marine volvió a decir:

--Veo que no conoces las capacidades de un vicealmirante, capitán Kid. Este hombre ha confesado que el naufragio de aquellas señoritas era solo una farsa para retrasar nuestro viaje--

Kid hizo un gesto indescifrable hacia el hombre que yacia en el suelo, este al verlo dejo soltar un gemido de dolor. Luego mirando al vicealmirante respondió:

--No se a que se refiere mi estimado señor--  
--Me refiero a que el naufragio de esas damas fue gestado por usted y sus hombres, y que además dichas señoritas son conocidas por ser amigas personales del capitán aquí presente--  
--Nada mal para un viejo corredor del mar--Respondio Kid con un tono burlón.

Sintiendo el golpe bajo, Ramsus midió sus palabras, al parecer Kid sabía algo del pasado del vicealmirante, y posiblemente no era el único. Indignado se dispuso a responderle, pero una voz de alarma le dejo con la palabra en la boca:

--El Caledonia!! Han avistado al Caledonia!!, A seis días de aquí, el grupo de avanzada los ha visto en una isla desierta cerca de Red Village!!--

Ramsus miró a Kitakaze y este entendió perfectamente, de un salto se puso en marcha y junto a él el resto de oficiales, debían darse prisa para salir tras su objetivo. Ramsus espero un momento más y acercándose a Kid le dijo:

--Interferir en las misiones del alto mando es un delito que se paga caro. Tenga la seguridad de que esto será informado a los cuarteles generales--  
--Como usted diga, sabio señor--le respondió sarcásticamente Kid, mientras hacia una reverencia  
--Por cierto--Dijo Ramsus antes de marcharse--Creo que una vez existió un pirata que llevaba su mismo nombre, dicen que se volvió loco cuando su amada le abandono--  
--Ah sí?--La voz de Kid se escuchaba forzada--No sabia de aquel episodio capitán Ramsus--  
--Vicealmirante--le corrigió Ramsus, disfrutando del efecto que su comentario le había producido a Kid.

Dicho esto Ramsus salio tras sus hombres; Kid se dejo caer sobre su sillón malhumorado, no le gustaba que le recordasen  
que una mujer le había dejado. Sin embargo su jugada había dado resultado, ya sabía que era lo que traía al Vicealmirante por esas aguas, y ahora tendría que actuar.

--Informen al cuartel general que iniciamos maniobras para partir tras los Outlaws. Preparen los barcos, zarparemos tras la escuadra del Vicealmirante--  
--Pero y la autorización del cuartel--Pregunto un extrañado oficial  
--Que les baste con que les informemos--Dijo despreocupado Kid  
--A sus ordenes señor--

Kid se ponía tras la pista del objetivo de Ramsus, ya veria ese Almirancete, cuando él consiguiera su presa. No le preocupaba el informe, siempre podría decir que Ramsus hablaba para desacreditarle por arrebatarle su presa.

--Y yo reiré al último--Pensó Kid para sí, soltando una carcajada terrible, mientrás sus fieles gatitas le rodeaban tiernamente.

Una vez en el barco, Ramsus le ordeno a un oficial que anotase un memorándum para enviar un informe de denuncia a los cuarteles generales. Kitakaze se acercó hasta él y le oyó decir:

--Definitivamente están dejando ingresar a cualquiera a los marines--

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algo le decía a Rentarou que estaba cerca de Silver y los suyos, un presentimineto poderoso le indicaba que sus antiguos amigos no estaban lejos. También sabía que estaba cerca de Red Village, su antiguo hogar, le recordarían allí también? Sus antiguos vecinos lo estimarían? O lo odiarían por haberse unido a los piratas. Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado cuando vio acercarse hasta su barco a un pequeño bote tripulado por un solo hombre, lo extraño era que vestía el uniforme de los marines:

--Permiso para subir!!--Grito el hombre del bote  
Los hombres junto a la borda miraron a Rentarou, quien con un movimiento les indico que podían dejarle subir. Una vez a bordo, el hombre se presento:

--Marine de primera clase señor--  
--Bienvenido a bordo--Le dijo Rentarou, luego le pregunto--Nombre y misión--  
--Big Ci, señor!!--Dijo el hombre y agregó--Mi misión es guiarles por la zona, señor!!--

Rentarou lo inspecciono de arriba a abajo, algo no le parecía normal en aquel individuo. Sin embargo acepto sus razones y le dejo quedarse en el barco. Quizás lo que le producía aquel sentimiento, era la extraña mirada de aquel individuo, una mirada similar a la de un gato.


	10. Corriendo La información que se pued

Cap.09 **"Corriendo; La información que puede conseguir un Borracho"**

--Silver, creo que no es buena idea acercarse a Red Village. Las noticias dicen que ahora es un pueblo de caza recompensas--Dijo preocupado As  
--Además no es prudente acercarse, más cuando Seastone esta tan débil. Ya sabes que desde que se encarga de calcular las rutas y dirigir el barco sin la ayuda del Log Pose su fuerza disminuye--Acotó One Piece de pie junto a su capitán.  
--No es necesario que repitáis todas esas cosas, las tengo muy en cuenta. Además esa es la razón por la que debemos recalar tan cerca de Red Village.--Dijo Silver mirando hacia la poco visible isla, luego agregó--Un grupo se dirigirá hacia allí para conseguir información--

Todos se acercaron hasta Silver para ver quien se encargaría de llevar a cabo esta misión. Mijok se ofreció para comandar el grupo de reconocimiento, a él se unieron One Piece y un animado Roca. Seastone le ordeno a Ur que acompañase al grupo, a lo que el ave acepto haciendo un gesto con su emplumada cabeza. echaron un bote al agua y los cuatro subieron rápidamente a él. Mijok y Roca remaban con tanta fuerza que el bote no tardo en alejarse del Caledonia. As se aposto en la cofia y se puso a escudriñar el horizonte. Mientras Silver y Seastone extendían sobre la cubierta unas antiguas cartas de navegación, así como unos mapas algo extraños, que indicaban la posición de antiguos lugares en todos los mares y aguas del Gran Line.

--Esto no se ve muy bien Silver--Dijo una preocupada Seastone--Desde este punto en adelante, entraremos en una gran zona sin corrientes magnéticas ocultas, lo que nos impedirá avanzar con tanta rapidez como hasta ahora--  
--Entonces tendremos que confiar en los antiguos métodos de navegación--Dijo suspirando Silver  
--Pero hay algo más capitán. Sí queremos seguir por fin la pista de lo que buscamos, tendremos que detenernos cada cierto tiempo en alguna isla, y utilizar el log pose--  
--No será necesario mi querida Seastone. Desde siempre nos hemos aventurado a las aguas confiando en nuestro instinto y en nuestra suerte, y tú sabes muy bien cuan buenos resultados nos ha dado--  
--Pero por eso mismo siempre terminamos metiéndonos en problemas--  
--Y eso precisamente es lo que hacemos los piratas--Dijo sonriendo Silver

Seastone no pudo contener la risa y se rió de buena gana junto a su capitán. Así le había conocido, mientras acompañaba a los antiguos Dark Hunters y así le recordaba en su pasado, como alguien que no le temía a nada y que buscaba incesantemente el peligro. Silver se dedico el resto de la tarde a revisar el estado del barco, mientras Seastone y As espiaban en la distancia en busca de posibles barcos enemigos o la vuelta del bote con sus amigos. Cuando el sol ya se perdía en el horizonte, llego volando hasta el barco un exaltado Ur, volaba intentando decirles lo que había sucedido en tierra, Seastone al verlo, bajo rápidamente del palo mayor y ofreciéndole el hombro a su ave, la acerco a su oído para escuchar mejor lo que intentaba decirle con trinos. Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció en la distancia la silueta del bote. Al abordar de nuevo el barco, un enfurecido Mijok tiró sobre la cubierta a un borracho Roca, mientras una preocupada One Piece le informaba a su capitán lo sucedido.

--Al llegar a la isla nos separamos, cada uno rastreo el pueblo por distintas partes. Así mismo Ur nos dejo y se fue a investigar desde las alturas. Nos reunimos al cabo de unas horas en el bar del pueblo, porque siguiendo las ordenes de Mijok, ese era el mejor lugar para cruzar información acerca de lo averiguado. Así lo hicimos y no tuvimos problemas hasta que nos dimos cuenta de un detalle. Frente a nuestra mesa y pegados sobre la muralla, habían unos carteles gigantes y nuevos de se busca y cual seria nuestra sorpresa al ver que estabas tú Silver, Mijok, As, Yo y DKantún entre esos avisos. Roca, que sin darnos cuenta se había bebido unos dos barriles de cerveza y otro de ron, estaba tan contento que ya había llamado la atención de los allí presentes. Cuando quisimos irnos de allí, ya estábamos rodeados por un montón de mujeres y hombres que nos amenazaban con sus armas.--  
--Es que...hic...yo quería que supieran...hic...Quieeenn es mi ....hic..querido capitán....--Dijo con una voz lenta y traposa Roca desde el suelo de la cubierta.  
--Pero por lo menos nos hubieras dicho que en Red Village te buscaban por beberte todos sus barriles de licores y cervezas--Le grito un aún más enfurecido Mijok.  
--Es que....hic... Se me había....hic...olvidado--Respondió Roca esbozando una sonrisa estúpida.  
--El punto es que gracias a la habilidad de Mijok, y debo decirlo, Roca, logramos escapar del bar y salir hasta la calle. Silver debiste haber visto pelear a Roca, tiene una técnica bastante extraña, pero efectiva--  
--Solo por eso no lo deje abandonado--Decía un algo más calmado Mijok--Definitivamente no pierdes el olfato aún mi capitán--

Silver miro a Roca quien aún estaba tendido en el suelo, dormía a sus anchas, y mientras murmuraba: Esos piratas fueron derrotados por los Outlaws, y el temible capitán Silverrrr.....Ayudado claro, por el grandioso Rocaaaaa.

--Yo te voy a dar algo grandioso--Dijo Mijok, quien le lanzaba un cubo de agua fría al dormido e indefenso Roca.

Al recibirlo, este se puso de pie inmediatamente, miró para todos lados, y como si nada le hubiese pasado, camino hasta el palo mayor, se sentó apoyando la espalda en el y siguió durmiendo. Mijok no podía creer lo que veía, One Piece se reía bajito y Seastone seguía intentando entender a Ur. As desde la cofia seguía atento al horizonte y a lo que en cubierta sucedía. Silver dio la orden de reanudar la marcha, con eso era suficiente de Red Village para ellos. Según el informe de One Piece y Mijok, la isla era ahora un nido de caza recompensas, estaban decididos a eliminar a cualquier pirata que por allí pasase y estaban muy interesados en ir tras los reaparecidos Outlaws. Sin embargo no era todo lo que habían averiguado, Roca les había dicho, antes de emborracharse, que había visto a un extraño barco con bandera pirata acercarse hasta las costas de la isla, lo que más le había llamado la atención, era que la calavera de su bandera, en vez de ser blanca, era de un profundo verde. Silver miró entonces a Mijok y a One Piece, Podía ser que los Dark Hunters volviesen a navegar sin el mando de su capitana. Eso quería decir que no era solo Silver y los suyos quienes volvían desde el pasado para recuperar su lugar. Iba a decir algo cuando Seastone le dejo con la palabra en la boca:

--Malas noticias Silver. Ur ha visto una barco marine muy cerca de aquí. El problema es que no parece un barco ordinario, va demasiado armado para ser una simple patrulla--  
--Será el barco de Ramsus--  
--No lo sé--Dijo algo alterada Seastone--Pero yo no apostaría por que lo fuese, si mis cálculos son correctos, le llevamos una ventaja de más de cuatro días al Saint Andrews--  
--Entonces hay alguien más que esta buscando algo--Dijo en voz alta Silver. Luego agregó--Prepárense para marchar, As, al timón, Mijok, a preparar las armas, Seastone, a calcular el rumbo...--

Guardo silencio al ver que Roca seguía dormido, iba a despertarle, cuando un enojado Ur se poso sobre su cabeza y empezó a picársela frenéticamente. Roca se incorporo de inmediato intentando capturar al veloz Ur, entonces Silver continuo:

--Roca, al puesto de vigía, a ver si el aire fresco te quita la modorra. Y pobre de ti si te duermes, porque si no te mantienes despierto haré que te conozcan por beberte toda el agua del Grand Line--

Sin chistar, Roca se encaramo como pudo en la escalerilla y se dirigió a su encumbrado destino. One Piece apareció tras Silver y llevando entre sus manos una tela negra doblada, se la extendió a su capitán y le dijo:

--Creo que es hora de que volvamos a usar esto--

Extendió el trozo de tela y resulto que este era la antigua bandera de los Outlaws, donde sobre un fondo negro, resaltaba la conocida Jolly Roger pero con un distintivo tono azul. Silver la cogió entre sus manos y al mirarla una sonrisa surco su rostro. Esta era la señal de que el pasado estaba cobrando fuerzas y todos debían saberlo.

--Andando entonces!!--Grito Silver, mientras el Caledonia se perdía en la distancia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Maldita sea esa mujer!!--Gritaba un furioso Kid, mientras lanzaba contra una de las paredes de su camarote una copa de vino  
--Señor, tranquilícese--Le decía uno de los oficiales  
--Quien trajo esta maldita carta--Pregunto  
--Una de las aves del cuartel general. Pero ya ha sido despachada--  
--Maldita sea, mil veces maldita--Volvió a gritar Kid--No puede ignorarme de esa manera, todo porque tiene asuntos más importantes que perseguir piratas. Cree que su rango de Almirante la hace más inteligente. Malditos, todos malditos, todos en el cuartel general son unos mentes podridas--

Kid estaba poseído por una furia interminable, todos los presentes ante él temían lo peor. Sin embargo, repentinamente cambio su actitud, tranquilo y en silencio se sentó tras su escritorio y mirando al frente dijo:

--Aunque esto tampoco esta tan mal. Consideraré este desaire una autorización oficial de la lejana almirantita. Señores, mantengan el rumbo y la velocidad tras la ruta de Ramsus y su barquito--Ordenó  
--Sí señor--

Luego Kid volvía a sonreír, mientras rellenaba su nueva copa de un rojo licor. Esto no esta tan mal, volvió a pensar.


	11. Atrapados en el frío mar

Cap 010: **" Atrapados en el Frío Mar"**

El Caledonia navegaba intentando alejarse del barco marine recién aparecido, no estaba en los planes de Silver dejar que los muchachos de blanco le hicieran una visita tan prematuramente. Sin embargo, las negras nubes adelante y la extraña brisa no presagiaban lo mejor. Alarmada, Seastone se acerco a Silver y le dijo:

--Malas noticias capitán, tendremos que voltearnos y enfrentar al dichoso barco aquel si queremos huír de lo que viene por el frente hacia nosotros--  
--Ya me parecía conocido este ambiente--Refunfuño un Mijok enfadado mientras se acomodaba el sombrero--Es la misma maldita brisa que enfrentamos esa noche--  
--Y si no logramos evadir a esos tipejos, será el mismo escenario--Le respondió Silver.

Frente a ellos empezaba a formarse una gran tormenta, las primeras gotas de agua ya mojaban la cubierta del barco y una pequeña brisa contraria detenía el avance del Caledonia. Silver miro hacia la popa y vio que los marines ya casi le tenian a tiro de cañón. Bajo la vista y llevando la mano al cinto busco a su fiel espada. Repitió el mismo gesto que hacia siempre que debía enfrentarse a algo o alguien, acariciando el pomo del arma, la separo un poco de su vaina y volviendola a guardar de golpe ordeno:

--As, Una vuelta completa al timón, pongan dirección en contra de los marines. Roca, baja a cubierta y ayuda a One Piece a preparar los cañones. Seastone, prepara las maniobras de evasión. Mijok, ayudáme...--  
--A rezar?--Le dijo con tono burlón Mijok sin dejarle terminar la frase.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, sabían bien que Mijok era un irreverente, pero decir algo así en este momento. Sin embargo, pronto se rompió el silencio, cuando una estruendosa carcajada de Silver se dejo oír por toda la cubierta, el resto pronto se largo a reír.

--Era lo que me faltaba. El temerario Mijok dispuesto a rezar por nuestra suerte--Le dijo Silver  
--Bueno, ya hemos estado a punto de morir varias veces. Creo que no estaría demás un poco de ayuda--Respondió un sarcástico Mijok.  
--Así sea entonces, ayúdame a rezar y a asegurar las velas--

Todos cumplían las ordenes entregadas por Silver y en menos de un minuto, el Caledonia tomaba el rumbo en la dirección contraria a la que había llevado en ese momento. El enfrentamiento que Silver tanto quería evitar era ahora impostergable. Seria tal vez esta una prueba del destino a su tripulación y a él mismo?. Se apoyo en la barandilla junto al timón, y acariciando la noble madera de su barco miró a su enemigos que ahora estaban cada vez más cerca. Rodeado como estaba; por la tormenta que se avecinaba y los marines que le perseguían; no le quedaba más que tomar la iniciativa Miró a Mijok quien se encontraba en la proa del barco y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, este comprendiéndola inmediatamente, asintió con un gesto y se agacho junto a un extraño canasto atado a unos maderos de la proa. Al cabo de un momento se puso de pie y poniendo algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, cogió luego uno de esos objetos en su mano y le tomo el peso. Miró otra vez donde su capitán y espero que este hablara. Silver, quien catalejo en mano escudriñaba la cubierta del barco de los marines se sorprendió al ver un rostro familiar entre sus perseguidores. Allí de pie y vistiendo el uniforme de mando de los marines más estaba el viejo Dkantún.

--Por los mil demonios. Tenía que ser justo él quien nos estuviese siguiendo. Ehhh, One Piece, a que no sabes quien va en ese barco--

One Piece corrió junto a Silver y le arrebato el catalejo de las manos, miró al barco enemigo y soltó un gritito de desesperación.

--Que haremos ahora Silver?--Pregunto  
--Pues, saludarlo como es debido. Ya veremos si nos recuerda. Mijok, apunta al palo mayor, que rebote y haga mucho ruido--Grito Silver

Acto seguido, Mijok levanto el brazo donde contenía aquel extraño objeto, en su mano descansaba una redonda piedra. Una vez hubo calculado la distancia y preparado su tiro, le dio impulso a su rustico proyectil y lo lanzo. La piedra siguió una trayectoria casi recta y frenética atravesando el poco espacio que separaba al Caledonia del barco de los marines, allí paso zumbando junto a la cabeza de un marino para estrellarse luego en el palo mayor con gran estruendo. La conmoción se apodero del barco enemigo, todos corrían por la cubierta recibiendo ordenes de su capitán, en un momento cuatro cañones apuntaban desde la proa del barco oponente.

--Creo que se han enojado un poco--Dijo Mijok  
--Preparen los cañones de estribor--Grito Silver--No disparen hasta que ellos lo hagan--  
--Ya no creo que lo hagan capitán--Dijo Roca con una voz temblorosa mientras señalaba a las espaldas de Silver. Este volteándose pudo ver que la tormenta ya los había alcanzado y una gran ola que subio a cubierta y le empapo a él y a los demás se lo recordó.

--Mierda!!--Exclamo--Suelten las velas y recojanlas. Aseguren los cañones y tu As atento a las maniobras con el timón. Seastone, pueden tus artefactos impulsarnos en este momento?--  
--No sé si logren generar la fuerza suficiente para vencer a la tormenta, pero lo intentaré capitán--

Dicho esto se dirigió a popa y preparo sus bolas de kairouseki. Silver miro otra vez a mijok y de un grito le ordeno:

--Tu atento a todo lo que suceda al frente, a cualquier intento hostil...--  
--...Les rompo la cara de un piedrazo--Grito Mijok completando la frase.

Mientras en el barco de los marines algo parecía no ir bien. A pesar de que la tormenta se acercaba y de que el Caledonia llevaba un buen tiempo en dirección hacia ellos aún nadie daba la orden de que debían hacer. Silver se preguntaba si Dkantun; el que ahora según le había contado One Piece se hacia llamar Rentarou; dudaba en dar la orden de ataque en honor a su vieja amistad. Un grito de Mijok sacó a Silver de su cavilaciones.

--Eahh!! Silver!!, Ya sé porque no nos atacaban, mira allí--

En la dirección que señalaba Mijok podía verse otro barco, el cual llevaba la dirección contraria y que a todas luces era el espíritu del mar de los Dark Hunters. Solo dudo por no saber a quien atacar; pensó Silver. Iba a dar una nueva orden, cuando el Caledonia empezó a levantarse impulsado por las aguas, y en un momento estaban sobre una gran ola. La tormenta había llegado y si no hacían nada se acabaría aquí el nuevo y corto viaje de Silver y los suyos.

--Todos, agárrense fuerte!!--Grito--Cuando volvamos a bajar, As y Roca intentaran girar el timón para aprovechar la siguiente ola!!--

Por suerte, o por desgracia, la ola bajo lenta y mansamente, lo que no auguraba nada bueno, pues indicaba que pronto estarían en el centro de un remolino de tormentas. Silver intento mirar hacia el otro barco, para saber cual era la situación. Al hacerlo comprobó que los marines ponían en practica una estrategia similar a la de ellos. Ya no cabía duda, solo un ex-Outlaws podría saber que hacer en una situación como esta. Roca Y As tiraban con todas sus fuerzas del timón para lograr que este aprovechase la fuerza de las olas y corriente que formaba el remolino. En el otro barco, dos fornidos marines hacían lo mismo. En un momento, ambos barcos estuvieron frente a frente mirándose por sus flancos y al estar así, Silver pudo ver de nuevo a Rentarou Satsuma, quien con un estoico rostro miraba impávido a su antiguo capitán.

--Nos volvemos a ver señor!!--Gritó Silver--Perdone que no le invite un trago, pero mi barco esta un poco revuelto hoy como para recibir visitas--  
--Se agradece el gesto capitán--Respondió Rentarou, seguro de que nadie le escuchaba, ya que todos estaban preocupados por salvar el pellejo--Sin embargo creo que deberemos esperar por otro momento y otro lugar--  
--Así deberá ser entonces, aunque creo que tendrás que invitarlos tú la próxima vez--  
--Como guste--Volvió a decir Rentarou--Dígale a Mijok que le debo una cerveza--  
--Con el dinero que debes tener ahora, será un barril--Grito Mijok incorporándose a la charla  
--No creo que me alcance, en este trabajo solo se gana para vivir--Respondió Rentarou  
--Tacañoooooooo!!!--Grito Mijok, haciéndole una mueca.

Roca no podía creer lo que veía, su capitán y su segundo de abordo charlando animadamente con el capitán enemigo mientras el barco daba vueltas tragado por el mar. Definitivamente estaban locos. Cerró los ojos y siguió haciendo fuerza sobre el timón junto a As. En tanto Seastone había logrado su objetivo y transformado sus esferas de kairouseki había conseguido formar una especie de cola de pez en la popa del barco, la cual se movía de un lado a otro frenéticamente. Al sentir el impulso de la cola de pez sobre el Caledonia, Silver esbozo una sonrisa, miro hacia sus espaldas buscando a Seastone y la felicitó con la mirada. Acto seguido se sacó su sombrero y haciendo una reverencia se despido de Rentarou diciendo:

--Continuaremos esta charla otro día. Recuerda que nos debes unos tragos...Espero que llegue ese día--

Rentarou asintió con la cabeza, mientras Mijok también se sacaba el sombrero para despedirse. One Piece levantaba su mano y le hacia señas a Rentarou. Por su parte, este de pie sobre la cubierta de su barco ordenaba maniobras para intentar salir también de la tormenta. El Caledonia se escapaba ante sus ojos, pero no importaba, pues su prioridad era salir con vida de ese desastre natural. En tanto, Silver se hacia con el control del timón de su barco y mantenía el rumbo hacia las afueras de la tormenta. Las olas seguían siendo muy fuertes, pero la velocidad que le imprimía la cola y la pericia del capitán al mando del timón, hacían que el barco se dirigiese pausadamente lejos de la tormenta. Ya se encontrarían con su viejo amigo, y aclararían algunas cosas. Silver solo esperaba, que la astucia de Rentarou le permitiera salir de la tormenta y sortear la inminente persecución de sus superiores Una vez hubo rodeado la tormenta, el Caledonia retomo su rumbo original, y valiéndose del artilugio de Seastone, procurarón alejarse todo lo posible de sus aproblemados perseguidores.

--Rápido, debemos ganar más ventaja. Rumbo a Serafia--  
--Pero esta a muchos días de aquí--Protesto Roca  
--Precisamente por eso nos dirigimos allí, esta lejos y es una isla bastante grande para perderse--Le dijo Mijok  
--Además, seguramente allí encontraremos lo que necesitamos--Agregó Silver con una mirada sombria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Rentarou daba ordenes a sus hombres para que por medio de remos, auxiliaran el viraje del barco, ahora eran tres los que se encargaban de sostener el timón, pero nada parecía dar resultado. De pronto, como si de una mano salvadora se tratara apareció frente a sus ojos la imponente figura de un gran barco. Llevaba este la bandera de los marines y en sus costados podía leerse: S.S. Saint Andrews. Todos soltaron gritos de alegría, la ayuda ya estaba cerca, todos menos el capitán Rentarou, quien sólo atino a decir:

--Mierda!! Es el barco de Ramsus, ahora sí que estoy en problemas--

Lo que Rentarou no sabía, era que Big Ci pensaba igual. Para él la aparición de Ramsus en escena no era más que una nueva complicación para los planes de su amo.

--Y con esto se aleja aún más mi atún elefante--Dijo desconsolado.


	12. En tierras de Serafia

Cap 011: **"En las Tierras de Serafía"**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el episodio de la tormenta, gracias al buen impulso obtenido a partir del uso de las esferas de Seastone, el Caledonia había logrado obtener otra vez una gran ventaja; sin embargo Silver y los demás sabían muy bien que era una calma momentánea la que habían obtenido, ya que eran muchos los marines que les perseguían y no menos los nuevos piratas que consideraban a Silver y a los suyos una buena manera de ganar fama. Apoyado sobre el barandal junto al timón, miraba el capitán del Caledonia la inmensa costa que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, allí, acariciada por la pálida luz de la luna, se encontraba una vasta extensión de tierra conocida como Serafia. Isla que debía su nombre a un extraño pez que habitaba sus aguas y los cuales; decía la leyenda;eran ángeles caídos, quienes en su nuevo cuerpo de peces intentaban constantemente volver al cielo del que habían sido expulsados. Serafines, fueron llamados por los antiguos pescadores, por sus graciosos saltos fuera del agua, que imitaban a un torpe vuelo. Quien lograse capturar a uno obtendría buena suerte de por vida.

--Que hacemos entonces capitán?--Pregunto Mijok acercándose a Silver  
--Prepararse para desembarcar, eso claro, luego de ocultar al Caledonia--Respondió  
--De eso me encargo yo--Sugirió una repuesta Seastone  
--No me parece correcto, no podemos seguir utilizándote a ti y a tus energías de esa manera--Le replico Silver  
--No te preocupes capitán, también puedo ocultarlo sin utilizar mis poderes--Dijo una risueña Seastone.  
--Sin embargo, no se si sea una buena idea dejar el barco sólo, más si esos tipos aún nos siguen--Hablo As con un tono de preocupación.  
--No seria la primera vez que dejamos el Caledonia solo, pero si te deja más tranquilo, dejaremos a dos de los tripulantes(Dos de seis, maldición, en estos momentos es cuando deseaba tener más gente a bordo) encargados de resguardar el barco y ponerse en acción si hay peligro--Dijo por fin Silver  
--Entonces yo soy la más indicada para eso--Se adelanto Seastone de el resto del grupo--Además si hay peligro o es necesario dar una alarma, Ur puede buscar al resto y avisarles--Dijo, y Ur asintió con un fuerte aleteo.  
--Sin contar que con sus esferas puede mover el barco casi por si sola--Decía Mijok mientras le palmeaba la espalda  
--Decidido esta entonces, Seastone y As se quedarán a cargo del Caledonia; One Piece, Roca, Mijok y Yo descenderemos del barco y nos dirigiremos rumbo a la ciudad que hay en esta isla.--  
--Y que haremos allí--Pregunto un curioso Roca  
--Esperar a nuestros queridos perseguidores--Dijo maliciosamente Silver--A ver si así solucionamos unos asuntos--  
--Dicho esta entonces, no retardemos más nuestro paso. Los que deben marchar preparen sus armas y vamonos--Grito Mijok, recordando que era el segundo de abordo. Luego agregó--Mucha suerte Seastone y As--

Echaron un bote al agua y en el se montaron para dirigirse hasta la playa, desde aquí y recortado sobre la inmensa luna, el silencioso barco se veía aún más imponente. Esta isla seria el lugar indicado para enfrentar de una vez por todas a los marines y saber el porque estaban tan interesados en darles caza. Era cierto que los de blanco perseguían a cualquier pirata que se encontrase fuera de la ley impuesta por el gobierno mundial, sin embargo, en otras gloriosas épocas no había sido tan grande la persecución que habían enfrentado por parte de los marines. Sería acaso cierto que toda esta enfermiza persecución tenia que ver con el pasado?. Lo había mencionado Mijok luego de verle de nuevo la cara al viejo Dkantún, ahora convertido en marine. ¿Y si todos esos altos mandos que les perseguían tenían que ver también con la antigua época?, no era un secreto que Ramsus tenía un pasado oscuro, así como Kitakaze o el mismo Rentarou, sin embargo alguien muy cercano a los mandos supremos también tenía que ver con toda esa antigua historia. Se acabó el tiempo de alianzas, pensó Silver, mientras recordaba a los marines junto a los que había peleado en contra de poderosos enemigos. Pero ahora no había tiempo para eso, la noche era joven, mas la ciudad se encontraba aún distante de esta playa. Mientrás se adentraban en un oscuro bosque de pinos, One Piece creyó oír pasos cerca de ellos, y una respiración animal semejante a la de un perro.

--No creo que en esta zona hayan lobos--Pregunto Roca con un aire distraído  
--Hasta donde yo sé, nunca existieron lobos en esta isla. Quizás perros sí, pero dudo que uno estuviese tan lejos de la ciudad--Dijo Mijok.  
--Tal vez solo haya sido el viento--Agregó One Piece  
--Sin embargo jamás debemos confiarnos tanto. Es mejor que caminemos rápido y alertas--Les espeto Silver al resto.

Desde ahí se movieron en silencio y como si los llevase el viento. Ninguno de ellos parecía tener sueño, y al moverse entre los árboles era como si conociesen el terreno y el lugar de memoria. Habían pasado por allí en otro tiempo, pero eso era otra historia. Al cabo de una hora de caminata arribaron a la ciudad, sus altos edificios de piedra y los grabados que adornaban sus fachadas les indicaban que esa no era precisamente una simple y triste ciudad. La riqueza y abundancia se dejaban sentir en el aire. Ya sé donde se fueron los serafines, pensó Silver, esbozando una sonrisa.

--Eah! miren esto--Les llamo la atención en voz baja Roca, mientras les indicaba un tablón de anuncios  
--Se busca. Long Jhon Silver--Leyó Mijok--Pero este cartel es antiquísimo, si incluso Silver no tiene ya ese feo sombrero--  
--Y tu no tienes ya esa melena de león pulgoso--Le respondió Silver indicándole un cartel junto al de él--  
--Wooo!!, entonces soís famosos--Dijo un sorprendido Roca--Yo no tengo ni siquiera un cartel de esos--  
--Ni yo--Agregó sonriendo One Piece--  
--Por ahora no--Les señalo Mijok--Sin embargo pronto si que los tendrán.--  
--Esto es inaudito; miren--Dijo Silver señalando el tablón de anuncios.

Allí sobre la madera, estaban aún, un montón de carteles de otros piratas conocidos por Silver y Mijok de otros tiempos. Así se podían leer nombres como Nachitous, Virgil, Kaolla, Onizuka o Jororge. Sin embargo los que más llamarón la atención de Silver fueron unos carteles que estaban algo alejados del resto, en ellos se podían leer nombres como Dkantún, Ramsus, Kitakaze y Terreis. Sin decir nada, cogieron los carteles del tablón de anuncios y con sumo cuidado los enrollaron y guardaron entre sus ropas. Luego cogiendo un trozo de carbón le dibujaron espesas cejas al cartel de Silver y unas gafas gigantescas al de Mijok, dejandoles irreconocibles. Entre risas se adentraron en las calles de la solitaria ciudad. Caminaban buscando un bar, ya que esos no cierran a ninguna hora; cuando se cruzaron con un hombre de aspecto descuidado, quien vestía con lo que quedaba de un atuendo otrora glorioso. Juntó a él, un perro con la misma apariencia de vejez y cansancio que el hombre, se mantenía en pie y a paso firme. Al pasar junto a él, el extraño grupo no le pareció para nada sospechoso, mas a su perro algo parecía llamarle la atención. Como si reconociese un antiguo aroma, se detuvo, levanto la cabeza y con la nariz apuntando al cielo, volvió a respirar el nocturno aire, luego miró en dirección a las figuras que se alejaban y movió su cola alegremente. El hombre que le acompañaba, miró en la misma dirección y un extraño impulso lo llevo a volver por el camino que seguía, tras los pasos de aquellos "extraños".  
Silver y los demás llegaban ya a un amplio y oscuro bar, el que se emplazaba frente a una de las tantas plazas de la ciudad. El lugar parecía el sitio ideal para todos aquellos que no quieren ser descubiertos y ese seria el sitio donde esperarían solucionar ciertos acontecimientos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--No puede ser!! No puede ser!! Estoy rodeado de ineptos!!--Grito vuelto loco el capitán de marina Kid  
--Señor, no es nuestra responsabilidad que el Saint Andrews haya desaparecido ante nosotros--Se disculpo un oficial  
--No es esa una respuesta para su incompetencia--  
--Señor, no es un secreto en la marina que el barco del Vice almirante Ramsus tenga características especiales que lo hacen muy superior al resto de los barcos; no por nada esta construido de acuerdo a sus ideas y planos--Volvió a responder el oficial.  
--Ya es segunda vez que estos malditos superiorcillos me hacen este chiste...Primero la enferma de esa Almirante con sus desaires y ahora este vice con sus trucos y artilugios--Farfulló descontento Kid  
--Señor!! Ya tenemos la ubicación del Saint Andrews, se encuentran cerca de Red Village, su operador de Den Den Mushi informa que van rumbo a Serafia--Grito un cabo a cargo de las comunicaciones.  
--Serafia??--Se pregunto Kid  
--No es allí donde se encuentra ese famoso cementerio de piratas?--Pregunto uno de sus oficiales  
--La Tumba de un famoso pirata, querrás decir--Corrigió un interesado Kid, luego agregó--Rumbo a Serafia, a toda vela—


	13. Rodeados

Cap. 012: **"Rodeados"**

Gracias a la intervención de Reyes, el enfrentamiento entre Silver y Kitakaze se posponía. Aprovechando el sabio consejo del viejo conocido, así como la buena oportunidad, los Outlaws escapaban del bar donde estaban. Al salir a la plaza, vieron a un escuadrón de marines que se abalanzaba hacia ellos dando la voz de alarma; el enfrentamiento sería necesario. One Piece cogió el largo bastón que llevaba asegurado a su espalda y poniéndose en posición de guardia espero a que la rodearan. Mientras tanto, Mijok; quien arrastraba a un dormido Roca, le utilizaba para golpear a los marines que tenia más cerca. Silver hacia lo suyo golpeando con pies y puños a los que intentaban detenerle, le preocupaba que los marines intentasen usar sus armas de fuego, ya que un montón de gente inocente se encontraba en la calle en ese momento. Preocupado intento acercarse al lugar donde estaba One Piece, pero se tranquilizo al ver como caían uno a uno los que intentaban reducirle. Al parecer no eran uno o dos los escuadrones de marines presentes en esa plaza, ya que seguían y seguían apareciendo más y más a pesar de que eran varios los que adoloridos yacían sobre el suelo.

--Deteneos de inmediato!!--Resonó la voz de mando por toda la plaza.

Como si una fuerza superior los controlase, todos los marines se detuvieron en el lugar donde estaban. Hasta Mijok se sorprendió por la orden y al hacerlo soltó al pobre Roca; al que hasta el momento había utilizado como arma, y lo dejo volar por los aires, cayendo por fin este en la fuente del lugar.

--Auxiliooooo!!glub, glub, glub.......---Grito un desesperado Roca--Me ahogo!!--

Ayudada por su bastón, One Piece lo apoyo para que se sentase. Luego y rápidamente le asesto un golpecito en la cabeza para que guardase silencio. Silver se acomodo las ropas y espero a ver que nuevo personaje aparecería. Frente a él y luciendo también la alba chaqueta de los marines estaba el famoso Vice Almirante Ramsus, junto a él el capitán Rentarou Satsuma.

--Nos volvemos a ver Long Jhon Silver--Dijo Ramsus  
--Después de tanto tiempo--Completo la frase Silver  
--Creí que habías muerto Silver--Dijo Ramsus mientras avanzaba hasta él.  
--Y yo creí que no te dejarías comprar tan fácilmente por ellos--Le recrimino Silver indicándole su chaqueta  
--Bueno, no se puede negar el lugar de donde uno proviene--  
--En eso tienes razón. Un caza recompensas nace para cazar piratas--Le respondió Silver mirando a Rentarou

Este no dijo nada, solo atino a mirar a otro lado. Ramsus, sintiéndose dueño de la situación, sonrió.

--Es también un placer verte de nuevo Mijok--  
--Que mal que no puedo decir lo mismo; digo; eso de un placer. Yo la verdad hubiese preferido ver a una escultural chica. Veo que estar entre tantos muchachitos te ha abierto otros "gustos"--Le respondió Mijok  
--Señorita One Piece, cuanto tiempo--Le dijo e hizo una reverencia, sin hacer caso a los ácidos comentarios de Mijok.  
--Vice almirante...Ramsus, quiero decir...Hola--Respondió ella.

Todos mantenían sus posiciones, excepto Mijok que se había acercado a la fuente para recoger de ella a un empapado Roca. Silver estaba de pie junto a One Piece y frente a ellos Ramsus y Rentarou. Un fresca brisa empezaba a correr y mucha gente empujada por la curiosidad se acercaba a mirar que sucedía. Entonces el vice almirante ordeno que aislaran la plaza. Los marines(excepto unos cuantos) cercaron el lugar manteniendo alejados a los pobladores.

--Y bien--Dijo Silver con un tono aburrido--No creo que hayas venido desde tan lejos sólo para mirarme a la cara y decirme lo que me has dicho antes--  
--Ah, por supuesto que no--Le respondió Ramsus--Sí he venido desde tan lejos es para llevarte ante la justicia--

Las campanas de una iglesia sonaron en ese momento, dándole un carácter de grandeza a lo que Ramsus acababa de decir. Silver lo miró y abriendo bien los ojos se puso a reír. Mijok y Roca también se reían, mientras One Piece y Rentarou no entendían que estaba sucediendo.

--Es una broma buenísima Ramsus--Le dijo Silver--Veo que sigues diciendo chistes tan buenos como antes--  
--No es una broma Silver. Es la verdad. Ya es hora de que alguien te haga comparecer ante el gobierno mundial por los crímenes de los que se te acusa--Respondió un molesto Ramsus  
--Y dime...Esos "crímenes" de los que se me acusa, cuales son?--

Ramsus guardo silencio, hasta ahora nunca se había preguntado la verdadera razón de porque el gobierno perseguía a Silver. Era un pirata, eso era cierto, pero que el recordase jamás había atentado contra la vida de inocentes, saqueado algún pueblo o estafado a nadie. En todos los registros que de él se tenían se consignaba que su blanco principal eran otras bandas de piratas así como la búsqueda de antiguos tesoros. Ramsus se cuestiono por un segundo la causa de la persecución de Silver, sin embargo era un pirata, se dijo y entonces se le ocurrió:

--Tu principal crimen es desconocer la autoridad del Gobierno Mundial, atentar contra la autoridad de los marines y navegar sin autorización por zonas resguardadas, en resumen, tú y tu banda son prófugos del gobierno mundial por ser piratas...--  
Ramsus sintió que esa palabra salia con dificultad de su garganta, como si se arrastrase por su boca...Piratas, pensó.  
Silver, sin inmutarse se encogió de hombros, junto a él además de One Piece ahora estaban Mijok y Roca. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y toco unos papeles enrollados que allí tenia. Una idea cruzo por su mente. Iba a hablar cuando de pronto, un ave familiar sobrevoló la plaza y descendiendo rápidamente se poso sobre el hombro de Silver. Ur llegaba y eso no significaba nada bueno.

--Como sea--Volvió a hablar Ramsus--Tengo en mi poder a uno de los vuestros, y a no ser que decidáis acompañarme me veré obligado a enviarle al cuartel general para que sea "estudiada"--

Ramsus había dado con el barco entonces, y Seastone había sido capturada. La presencia del nervioso Ur así lo confirmaba. Pero que seria de As?. No tenían más remedio que acompañar a Ramsus y a sus hombres, sin embargo no todo estaba perdido, Silver tenia un plan, acaricio con un dedo los rollos de papel y se dispuso a seguir a los marines. Miró a los demás para tranquilizarles y les dio a entender que todo estaría bien. De pronto dos bultos cayeron a los pies de los Outlaws, era Reyes quien dormía plácidamente y junto a él su perro Mulder quien parecía inconsciente.

--Dondé estabas Kitakaze?--Pregunto Ramsus

Un Kitakaze con la chaqueta rasgada en varias partes y con evidentes muestras de cansancio se hacia presente, recuperando el aliento por fin dijo:

--Nunca te enfrentes a un borracho Ramsus...Y menos si tiene un perro como el de este--Señaló a Reyes en el suelo  
--Pero creo que te has sobrepasado un poquito, no?--Observo Ramsus mirando al oponente de Kitakaze  
--No lo creo. Sin embargo no es mi culpa el que este tipo quedase así. De hecho, estábamos bastante parejos, hasta que de pronto sin decir agua va dejo de moverse y se desplomo.--  
--Y el perro?--Volvió a preguntar Ramsus  
--A bueno...Esa es otra historia. El no estaba borracho y me fue aún más difícil atraparlo, lo que más lamento es que mi chaqueta quedo totalmente destruida. Además logro darme un buen mordisco en uno de mis pies y creo que me paso algunas pulgas también--

Que ganas de ver ese enfrentamiento, pensó Silver, el alegre Reyes no se veía un tipo débil. Practicaría quizás el estilo de lucha del viejo Xeno?. Agachándose, acaricio la cabeza del perro que respiraba dificultosamente, ese también era un rival de temer, digno compañero de un buen pirata. Ramsus y Kitakaze charlaban aún de lo sucedido y Rentarou daba ordenes a los marines para ejecutar las ordenes del Vice almirante. Serían conducidos a los barcos de los marines, pensó Silver, y en ese lugar llevaría a cabo su nuevo plan.


	14. Contando la verdad

Cap. 013: **"Contando la Verdad"**

Una vez fueron rodeados por los marines, los Outlaws, sin ofrecer más resistencia se dejaron conducir hasta su navío. Atravesaron toda la ciudad escoltados por los hombres de Ramsus, hasta que llegaron al puerto. Allí descansaba un imponente barco sobre el cual, unos marines armados con fusiles montaban guardia. Dispuesta estaba la gran rampla que permitía el acceso a la cubierta de este, y sobre la cual, un montón de hombres esperaba en formación la llegada de su superior. Sin embargo antes de abordar, Ramsus se dirigió A rentarou que caminaba junto a él y le dijo:

--Capitán Satsuma, no es necesaria su presencia en el Saint Andrews. Vuelva al Estrella Fugaz y espere ordenes de mi parte--

Este, intento decir algo, sin embargo al ver el rostro serio de su superior no atino a decir nada más. Se despidio haciendo el saludo marcial y se marcho junto a su escuadrón hacia su barco. Silver caminaba detrás de Ramsus y se percato perfectamente de lo que sucedía, antes de que Rentarou se marchará lo miro e hizo un gesto moviendo la cabeza. Cuando se alejaba, Mijok le recordó algo sobre unos tragos. Al subir al Saint Andrews Ramsus ordeno que los pusieran separados en las celdas del barco. Al llegar allí, los hombres que los escoltaban los trataban con cierto respeto, mezcla de admiración y extrañeza, seguramente se preguntarían como era que su vice Almirante no atase o tomase más cuidado con aquellos piratas. Silver entró en su celda y se sentó sobre el camastro de madera apegado al fondo de la habitación, miró a One Piece en la celda de la izquierda y escucho suspirar a Roca un poco más allá. A su derecha, Mijok se burlaba de los piratas de Ircum, todos apilados en una sola celda. Que sucedería ahora?, nadie se atrevía a preguntarle a Silver, puesto que sabían perfectamente que su capitán ya tenia un plan. Cuando nadie lo veía el capitán de los Outlaws extrajo de entre sus ropas un mini Den-den Mushi, y mientras le indicaba a Mijok con un gesto que vigilase se dispuso a contactar con alguien.

--Capitán Kid al habla!!--Dijo una voz al otro lado del aparato.

Cambiando la voz, hasta hacer que pareciese la de un hombre distinto Silver dijo:

--Tanto tiempo mi querido capitán. Como le ha tratado el Grand Line?--  
--Como te atreves vieja rata a burlarte de mí de esa forma!!. Llevo días perdido por culpa de tu errática información!!--  
--Mi información fue correcta estimado señor--Le dijo Silver con un tono burlón--Yo no tengo la culpa que la pericia de su Vice almirante deje en evidencia su torpeza--  
--Callate rata inmunda!!--Le grito del otro lado un histérico Kid--Espera que te atrape, ya veras lo que les sucede a los que se burlan de mí--  
--Calmese capitán. Tengo información muy valiosa esta vez; y si vuestra merced se tranquiliza se la puedo entregar a un muy buen precio--  
--No quiero saber nada de nada!!--Volvió a gritar--Solo quiero destruirte--  
--Bueno...Pero creo que igual le interesará saber donde esta su amado Ramsus en estos momentos--  
Kid guardo silencio un momento, y luego algo más calmado dijo:  
--Sabes donde esta? Digo exactamente. Puesto que ya me han dicho que debería estar en Serafia--  
--Debería estar o debería estar marchándose ya, querrá decir--  
--¡¿Comó?!--  
--Sí, le digo que el vice almirante ya consiguió lo que pretendía y esta pronto a marcharse de esta isla. Creo que ha ganado...--

Sin esperar respuesta Silver corto la comunicación con Kid, si todo resultaba como había planeado, muy pronto el extraño capitán estaría dando señas de su presencia, tal como lo hiciese ya tiempo atrás.

--Veo que has invitado a alguien más a este baile--Le dijo sonriendo One Piece.  
--Nunca pensé que la gente de Camarón fuese tan fácil de comprar--Filosofo un despierto Roca  
--Es simple cuando se lo pides con buenas palabras--Agrego Mijok, quien seguía mostrandole los dientes cual perro a los piratas de Ircum.  
--Esto se lo debemos a As, que encontró al contacto de Kid en esa isla y lo convenció de que cooperase--Termino de decir One Piece.  
--Bueno, pero esto aún no se acaba--Dijo Silver viendo que se acercaban unos marines hasta su celda.  
--Long Jhon Silver, acompáñenos--Dijeron a coro mientras abrían la celda.  
--Que atentos, me llevan a un tour por el barco--dijo Silver, luego agrego--Muchachos ya saben que hacer--

Mientras caminaba junto a los marines, veía cuan grande era el interior del barco de Ramsus, a vuelo de pájaro calculo que tendría una o dos secciones más por debajo de donde se encontraba y si a eso le sumaban las dos que tenían por encima era realmente un barco muy, muy grande. Se sorprendió de pronto que lo hiciesen ascender por una escalerilla y luego de un par de vueltas más volviese a subir ahora a nivel de la cubierta; una vez allí le condujeron por detrás de otra escalera hacia la popa del barco hasta que desembocaron en un pasillo. Allí le indicaron una puerta en la que lo hicieron entrar cerrando tras de él. Vio un escritorio, y un gran sillón en el que no dudo en sentarse. Al cabo de unos minutos se abrió de nuevo la puerta e ingreso el vice almirante quien le dijo:

--Espero que la celda haya sido de tu agrado. Aunque como ya te dije, es mejor que no te fueses acomodando--  
--Y yo ya te dije que me conformaba conque no tuviese pulgas--  
--Muy bien capitán Silver, ha llegado la hora de que tú y yo hablemos seriamente de todo esto--  
--Muy bien, pero antes Ramsus...Perdón, vice almirante Ramsus, porque no le invita a su amigo aquí un trago de ron?--  
--Pero yo no puedo beber ahora, estoy de servicio--Le respondió Ramsus  
--Veo que ese traje te ha robado el espíritu--Dijo un desconsolado Silver  
--Como sea, no vinimos aquí a beber, si no a hablar de asuntos importantes. Dime Silver, que buscas en Serafia?--

Silver lo miró extrañado, como esperando otro tipo de palabras, se hecho hacia atrás en el sillón y cerrando los ojos hablo:

--Yo no busco nada aquí. Simplemente vengo para cumplir con lo que prometimos hace tanto tiempo--

Ramsus lo miraba sin entender, a que se refería Silver?. Iba a decirle que se explicase, que fuese más concreto con lo que mencionaba, pero Silver volvió a hablar:

--Sabes bien que esta isla Serafia no es más que una de las que componen un archipiélago. Pues bien, así como sabes eso, deberías recordar que en una de estas islas descansan los supuestos cuerpos de varias bandas piratas--  
--Claro que recuerdo eso. Es una vieja historia entre tantas otras que se cuentan en los bares--Le dijo Ramsus  
--Sin embargo hay algo que muchos no saben--Espeto Silver con un tono de misterio--Y es eso lo que me ha convocado a este lugar--  
--Pero no te calles, vamos habla--  
--No, no, no. Yo ya he dicho suficiente amigo mio. Ahora eres tú el que debe hablar. Que tienes para decirme?--

Entendiendo el juego de Silver, Ramsus le relato todo lo concerniente a su misión de atrapar piratas en su recorrido por el Grand Line, así como la orden de los cuarteles superiores de darle prioridad a su captura, desde el momento en que se supo de su reaparición. Sin embargo se cuido de no darle detalles acerca de Alira y la misión encomendada por Citan.

--El viejo carpintero sabe manejar muy bien las palabras. Y puedo saber por el ritmo de ellas que a pesar de ser ciertas aún hay algo que me ocultas--Le dijo Silver  
--Basta de rodeos, explícame ahora que es lo que buscas--Le exigió Ramsus  
--Simplemente busco lo que todo hombre libre del mar busca... tranquilidad, fama, fortuna.--  
--Tú también manejas muy bien las palabras, dime que es lo que realmente buscas en estas islas--  
--La victoria--Le dijo Silver--Aunque para ser más precisos. la pieza que me ponga en camino de esta--

Ramsus no podía creer lo que oía, Silver se había vuelto loco?. No entendía a que se refería. Lo estudio de arriba a abajo, como buscando una respuesta coherente, y sin embargo no acababa de entender.

--Es simple mi amigo Ramsus. Recuerdas que en aquella vieja guerra de bandas, de las cuatro que existíamos y que eramos el terror de los mares, una perdió a su capitán después de una confusa celebración, la otra se enfrasco en una terrible lucha contra la banda a la que pertenecías tú y a la cual derrotasteis y la ultima; o sea la mía; se perdió en una terrible tormenta mientras era perseguida por tus amiguitos de blanco? Bueno, cuando eso sucedió nosotros estábamos tras la pista de la tumba de Barbarrosa.--  
--De Barbarrosa? El antiguo pirata?--Pregunto sorprendido Ramsus  
--Sí, el mismo--  
--Y para qué?--  
--Pues simplemente porque descubrimos que en su ultima morada se encuentra la ruta más directa al fin del mundo y es allí donde de verdad yace el verdadero tesoro...--  
--One Piece?!--Dijo un sorprendido Ramsus  
--Así es. Y como buen marine que eres, debes saber también que el Raftel al que siempre se refirió Gol D. Roger, no era esa escuálida isla a la que llego el viejo Luffy--  
--Siempre tuve mis sospechas--Reflexiono Ramsus--Pero me sorprende que nadie más lo supiera--  
--De hecho todos lo saben, pero ninguno le presta atención--Le dijo Silver--O acaso no recuerdas esa vieja canción que se comentaba en los bares y que supuestamente cantaba Roger?--  
Ramsus pensó un momento, como si estuviese sentado en una mesa de un perdido bar, oyó la vieja canción de Roger: _"...En las mismas barbas color de infierno/ ocultó un día la verdad/ no es donde creen todos/ Que descansa su preciada potestad/ si no más lejos, donde reina el invierno..."_  
--Demonios, así que allí esta la respuesta. Pero entonces...--  
--No te digo más nada, he hablado suficiente. Ahora te toca a ti decirme que paso con lo que tu tienes y que me pertenece--Dijo un resuelto Silver.  
--Por ella no te preocupes, esta a buen recaudo.--Le dijo Ramsus--Sin embargo no entiendo porque dices que te pertence--  
--No puede pertenecerme alguien a quien considero mi más preciada familia?--Le dijo algo molesto Silver. Recuperando la calma y el buen trato volvió a hablar--Quiero verla--  
--Creo que eso no va a poder ser, ella duerme plácidamente ahora. Además pretendo llevarla junto contigo al cuartel general, sus poderes serán de mucha utilidad a nuestra causa--  
--Creo que eso de llevarnos a algún lado no va a poder ser esta vez--Le dijo Silver a un extrañado Ramsus.

De pronto, sonó el comunicador sobre el escritorio de Ramsus, este lo cogió y escucho del otro lado a uno de sus hombres que decía:  
--Señor, señor, un barco nos esta cerrando el paso!--  
Antes de que Ramsus pudiese hacer nada, sintió frenéticos golpes en la puerta de su despacho. Miró a Silver como esperando una respuesta, este se limito a ponerse de pie y encogerse de hombros. Ramsus se dirigió entonces a la puerta, saco la llave y al abrirla, se encontró cara a cara con Mijok, quien al verlo le lanzo una dentellada a modo de saludo para luego hacerlo entrar en la habitación. Tras él venían One Piece y Roca.

--Les costo mucho salir de allí--Pregunto Silver  
--Para nada, esos roñosos piratas del Ircum ese cayeron inmediatamente en nuestro juego--Le dijo Mijok--Por cierto Ramsus, creo que deberías enseñarle a los guardias de tus calabozos que no deben creerle a un pirata borracho--Agregó mirando a Roca.  
--Y tampoco intentar calmar a unos piratas peleoneros--Le dijo Roca a Mijok conteniendo la risa  
--Pero como?--Dijo Ramsus--A pesar de que estén aquí, igual no podrán escapar fácilmente, mis hombres no los dejaran bajar de este barco.--  
--Ah, bueno, de ellos se están encargando los buenos muchachos de Ircum, y un viejo amigo tuyo--Le respondió Mijok  
--Ahora dime, donde esta Seastone--Silver se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente de Ramsus, este sonriendo, movió la mano bajo su chaqueta. Adivinando su movimiento y con una mano firma, Silver lo detuvo:

--No quiero pelear contigo viejo amigo. No estas tampoco en situación de hacerlo. Déjame de una vez marcharme, ya te he ganado esta partida. Sólo te pido que me entregues a mi nakama para poder largarnos--  
--Silver, estas loco si piensas que saldrás de aquí con vida--Dijo Ramsus--Antes de eso deberás deshacerte de mí y mis fieles hombres--  
--Sé muy bien a quien me enfrento, sin embargo tengo algo para ti que no te dará mucho gusto oír--Dicho esto, Silver extrajo el pequeño den den mushi y mostrándoselo a Ramsus hablo en el. Al cabo de unos segundos, se pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Kid del otro lado del aparato quien decía:

--Por fin me has dado una información valiosa hombrecillo. Gracias a ti el capitán Kid sobrepasará a ese almirantillo de pacotilla--

Ramsus enmudeció de ira al oír aquellas palabras, otra vez era Kid quien le producía problemas en su misión. Era un traidor o un hombre demasiado sediento de éxito. Otra vez sonó el comunicador en el escritorio del vice almirante y se oyó la voz del marine que gritaba:

--Señor!!. El barco que nos corta el paso se esta apuntando sus cañones hacia aquí!!--

Ramsus estaba furioso, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, la traición venía de su propio bando y definitivamente debió haber hecho algo más drástico en la isla de Morte. Y ahora esto. Otra vez sonó la puerta del despacho de Ramsus, unos golpes secos y fuertes. Sin esperar que la accionaran, esta se abrió de par en par, apareciendo en ella una furiosa Seastone, acompañada de Ur y de un eufórico As.

--Conque aquí estabas Ramsus, entrégame mi esfera de kairouseki--

Al darse cuenta que tras de Ramsus estaban el resto de sus compañeros, y al ver a Silver que le saludaba con un gesto de su mano, Seastone guardo silencio. As también se sorprendió, un poco, pero luego se recupero, Miró a Ramsus y le dijo:

--Que quede claro que me derrotaste haciendo trampa. Sin embargo ya me he vengado con algunos de tus subalternos--  
--Yo sólo te demostré quien es mejor espadachín--Le respondió Ramsus tranquilamente  
--Que bueno verte aquí capitán, perdona por no estar con el barco, pero..--Dijo Seastone  
--No te preocupes, ya lo sé todo. Termina de recuperar lo que viniste a buscar y vamonos--  
--Ramsus, si eres tan amable--Exigió de nuevo Seastone

Ramsus llevo la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y desde allí extrajo un extraño envoltorio, dentro de la que parecía una fina capa de papel metálico estaba la esfera de Seastone.

--Quería conservarla como un recuerdo--Dijo este  
--No puedo dejarte algo tan preciado--Respondió Seastone, quien al acercarse a la esfera produjo en esta una poderosa reacción, ya que sin mediar ninguna fuerza, empezó a cobrar un fuerte color azul, para luego vibrar con fuerza. Una vez estuvo cargada, floto y se dirigió hacia su dueña.  
--Bueno, entonces nos marchamos--Dijo Silver a los demás, haciendo una reverencia a Ramsus se despidió--Adiós viejo amigo, mis respetos a sus superiores y mis saludos a su camarada Kid--  
--Nos volveremos a ver Silver, y ten por seguro que no te escaparas de mí--  
--De lo primero estoy seguro, mas de lo segundo no tanto--Dijo sonriendo Silver para desaparecer por la puerta.  
Uno a uno le siguieron los demás, no sin antes despedirse de Ramsus, este impertérrito los observaba salir, ya los perseguiría, ahora tenía otro asunto que solucionar. Salio de su despacho en dirección a la enfermería donde había dejado a Seastone al resguardo de Kitakaze, al llegar, se encontró con que este se reincorporaba sobándose la nuca con gran dolor:

--Kitakaze, que sucedió?--Pregunto Ramsus  
--Perdona Ramsus, ese As de los Outlaws me pillo desprevenido y me dejo fuera de combate--  
--Pero como? Si tu guardia es inquebrantable--  
--Parece que no tanto...Me entretuve mirando las extrañas esferas de la chica esa a la que custodiaba, es que desprendían un extraño brillo--  
--No importa ahora, vamos, tenemos que hacer--Le dijo Ramsus

Entonces eso era, las esferas de kairouseki habían hipnotizado a Kitakaze. Que interesante, pensó Ramsus, habían más usos para esas esferas. Sin embargo no era momento para eso, tenia que detener a un traidor. Salio a cubierta y una vez allí vio que sus hombres estaban desconcertados, no entendían porque el barco que les cortaba el paso era de los marines. Acaso había sido capturado por los piratas?. Otros de sus marines, se veían enfrascados en encarnizada lucha con los piratas de Ircum, que blandían sables y se aprovechaban de la confusión de los del Saint Andrews. Ramsus y Kitakaze se encargaron de acabar con ellos. Con una rapidez impresionante el vice almirante se despacho a Ircum y a la mitad de sus hombres, los otros al ver que Kitakaze corría hacia ellos se lanzaron por la borda.

--A los del barco!!--Grito una voz desde el otro navío--La custodia de sus prisioneros queda a cargo de nuestra autoridad, entréguenlos!!--

Ramsus sentía crecer la ira en su interior, como se atrevían a darle ordenes. Ya verían lo que se ganaban los que osaban desafiarlo. Ya que desafiarlo a él era desafiar a la justicia y el honor.

--Identifiquese!!--Grito Ramsus--Quien es el oficial a cargo de su nave!!--  
--Nadie que le interese!!--Le respondieron, e inmediatamente el disparo de un cañón se dejo oír. La bala salio desde el barco que los detenía y fue a parar a uno de los costados del Saint Andrews. De inmediato se dio la voz de alarma. Ramsus miró a Kitakaze y este supo que debían actuar. Esta tarde caería el peor enemigo, aquel que provenía de las propias filas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver y los demás se alejaban del lugar en un gran bote, miraban expectantes la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Quien iba a creer que todo aquello lo habían planeado desde el momento en que supieron que Ramsus los seguía. Todo excepto la captura de Seastone. Ella y As esperaban ser reprimidos por su capitán, pero este les dijo:

--Perdón por no haberles auxiliado antes y gracias por su coraje y valentía. Somos afortunados de contar con ustedes a nuestro lado--

Ninguno dijo nada, como siempre su capitán les daba animo en vez de reproches. Entonces Roca pregunto:

--Y ahora qué?--  
--Ahora vamos a recuperar el barco y luego a la tumba de Barbarrosa--Le dijo Mijok  
--Y que hacemos con este?--Pregunto Roca indicando a un tipo con un traje a mal traer, junto al cual yacía un perro  
--Y como llego aquí?--Pregunto Silver  
--Qué..Un viejo..hic...Lobo de mar no puede navegar un poquito--Pregunto el individuo--Además Mulder y yo exigimos acompañarles, en compensación, cierto muchacho?--  
--Guau!!--Dijo el perro moviendo la cola--  
--Entonces bienvenido a bordo viejo Reyes--Dijo Silver  
--Guau, guau!!--  
--Y tú también Mulder—


	15. Sumando gente

Cap. 014: **"Sumando Gente"**

El capitán Rentarou Satsuma era un viejo lobo en eso de fingir y tornar las ruedas a su favor, definitivamente era algo que había aprendido muy bien durante su vida de pirata. Sin embargo ahora era un alto oficial de los marines y tenia a su cargo a un muy bien nutrido escuadrón de estos, que como grandes sabuesos, rodeaban amenazantes a su presa en este alejado claro del bosque. Un puñado de sujetos, que no podían dar crédito a lo que oían de la boca de ese borracho.

--No digas esas cosas...hic...Capitán Silver, recuerda muy bien...hic...que los borrachos y los niños somos los únicos que decimos la verdad. Además...hic...seré borracho, pero no estoy loco y si algo recuerdo bien...hic...Es quienes eran los malditos perros...hic...perdonen damas...decia, recuerdo bien a los malditos perros de tu tripulación...--

Los marines parecían inquietarse aún más con las palabras de aquel hombre, si era cierto lo que estaba diciendo, entonces esos rumores que tanto tiempo llevaban escuchando acerca de traidores en sus fuerzas, se referían a su amado capitán. Lo miraron como preguntándole pero este los ignoro y mantuvo la posición desafiante con la que enfrentaba a los Outlaws. Silver sonrío y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le hizo un gesto a Mijok. Este sigilosamente cogió una botella de ron de las manos de Roca y parándose detrás de Reyes se la enchufo en la boca para evitar que siguiese hablando. Al ver que su dueño forcejeaba Moulder empezó a ladrar furiosamente. Aprovechando el alboroto, Silver habló:

--Ya esta pronto a amanecer, y el capitán Kid debe haber acabado de bailar con Ramsus. Creo que va siendo hora de que nosotros también nos marchemos--  
--Pues para eso estamos nosotros aquí capitán--Le dijo Rentarou--Para escoltarles de vuelta a los calabozos que tan amablemente os ha preparado el vicealmirante--  
--MMM, sabe señor, nunca me han gustado los hoteles del gobierno. Suelen tener unas camas que dan pena, el servicio a la habitación es malisimo y por lo general estan a reventar de pulgas y garrapatas--  
--Ah no...hic...Que mi perro puede tener pulgas, pero garrapatas...hic...garrapatas jamás...--Dijo un enfadado Reyes, mientras sacudia la botella vacía de ron con la que Mijok le había hecho callar.  
--El punto es que tendrán que acompañarnos, sea como sea--Volvió a decir un amenazante Rentarou, al tiempo que los marines reducían el cerco alrededor de los piratas.

Seastone aprovechándose del tiempo que tomaba Silver en entretener a los marines aprovecho para concentrar las energías de sus esferas de kairouseki y manipulándoles las mando a situarse bajo la quilla del Caledonia que descansaba sobre la tierra. Lentamente lo hizo levantarse del lugar donde estaba, empleando para ello toda su atención y energía. La discusión entre el capitán pirata y el capitán marine continuaba y no llegaba a ninguna parte. Ninguno de los dos actuaba ni daba ordenes de moverse, mientras el sol empezaba a asomar por lo alto del cielo. De pronto uno de los marines se percato de que el barco de los piratas estaba volando en dirección al mar y dio la voz de alarma. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando un ágil Silver salto hacia el capitán marine y desenvainando una daga la puso sobre el cuello de este y lo redujo al tiempo que gritaba:

--No intenten ningún movimiento o lo mato--

Todos los marines se mantuvieron en sus puestos, dudando de lo que sus ojos veían. Mientras tanto Seastone empezaba a caminar tras el Caledonia volador, y One Piece y Roca le seguían. Mijok arrastraba a Reyes quien era seguido por Moulder; cerraban el desfile Silver y Rentarou, quien era llevado como rehén.

--Maldito, sucio y vil pirata. Esto no es jugar limpio--Gritó Rentarou mientras forcejeaba para liberarse  
--Y por que deberíamos jugar limpio, si somos piratas--Le respondió un despreocupado Silver  
--Qué ganaras llevándome como rehén? Crees que mis hombres no te harán frente?--  
--Y al parecer no, ya que se han quedado pasmados al ver a su capitán atrapado--

Silver seguía caminando de espaldas mientras arrastraba a Rentarou. Tras ellos caminaban aún apuntándole con los rifles los fieles hombres del capitán marine. Pronto llegaron hasta la playa, donde Seastone y los demás ya preparaban al Caledonia para partir y reanudar el viaje. Más allá podía verse al barco de Rentarou con sus cañones amenazantes, listo y dispuesto para atacar al barco de los Outlaws. Observando rápidamente la situación, Silver anuncio:

--Fieles servidores del gobierno mundial. Es un honor para mí y mi tripulación el que hayáis decidido acompañarnos esta mañana. Como ven el sol ya esta ganando altura y la hora de la primera comida hace bastante tiempo que ha pasado ya. Por lo mismo y para demostrar mi cortesía, he decidido invitar a vuestro capitán a compartir el desayuno con nosotros. Por esto os ruego que tengáis a bien asegurar el feliz y tranquilo paso de mi barco. De no ser así, me veré obligado a hacer que vuestro querido capitán acompañe en el desayuno a los lindos peces del fondo del mar--

Reyes de pie sobre el Caledonia no paraba de reírse, su fiel can corría de un lado para otro. Un enojado Mijok preparaba ayudado por Roca los cañones del barco, mientras una preocupada One Piece miraba en dirección a los marines en la playa. As esperaba junto a la escalerilla y Seastone se preparaba para impulsar el barco.

--Fletcher, teniente Fletcher--Dijo un compungido Rentarou  
--Aquí señor, a sus ordenes--Dijo un oficial adelantándose al resto del grupo, pero manteniendo su distancia  
--Ordene a los hombres que hagan lo que Silver les dice--  
--Pero señor, no podemos tomar ordenes de un pirata, y menos de uno que amenaza su vida--  
--Entonces considérelo como una orden mía. Si les digo que hagan lo que les dice es para protegerlos a ustedes. Créame Fletcher, conozco a estos hombres mucho mejor que usted y se que las leyendas que de ellos se cuentan son muy ciertas--  
--Pero señor, el vicealmirante Ramsus no perdonaría el hecho de que no hubiésemos actuado--  
--Pero Ramsus no esta aquí ahora y sobre todo, el no es el rehén aquí--Dijo Rentarou  
--Muy bien dicho Satsuma--Agregó Silver  
--Calla sucio pirata--Dijo con ira Rentarou--Nadie te pidió tu opinión en esto--  
--Como quieras--dijo Silver levantando los hombros.

Antes de que Rentarou siguiera hablando con su oficial, Silver le dio un golpe en la nuca y lo hizo caer inconsciente al suelo. Luego de esto, corrió hasta Fletcher y le dio un puñetazo en todo el rostro. Los marines no daban crédito a lo que veían, tanto su capitán como su segundo de abordo yacían tendidos en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo que Silver actuaba, Mijok y Roca descargaban los cañones del Caledonia contra el barco marine. Las balas hicieron estragos, partiendo a la mitad el mástil mayor, y perforando peligrosamente uno de los costados del barco.

--Con eso tienen para entretenerse!!--Les grito Roca

Un ágil As estaba recogiendo el cuerpo inerte de Rentarou, mientras Silver hacia lo mismo con Fletcher. Los marines que les apuntaban intentaron avanzar, pero desde el barco unos certeros disparos les cortaron el paso.

--Maldición..hic...Necesito un trago para afinar la puntería--Grito un eufórico Reyes  
--Silver, date prisa, no nos queda tiempo--One Piece apresuraba a su capitán a actuar  
--Señores--les dijo a los marines Silver al tiempo que se levantaba el sombrero.

Luego de esto corrió con su carga hasta el barco, donde ayudado por los demás subió rápidamente. Los cañones del barco de los marines empezaban a tronar, pero sus disparos carecían de precisión suficiente. Pronto dejarían de disparar, ya que los daños causados por los cañonazos del Caledonia les obligarían a reparar los desperfectos. Además sin la presencia de su capitán y de su segundo de abordo estaban abandonados a su propia y miserable suerte. Eso hasta que alguno de los demás mandos que pululaban por allí los encontraran.

--Demonios, dos invitados por el precio de uno. Creo que debimos haber conseguido más alcohol capitán--dijo Roca mirando a los inconscientes Fletcher y Rentarou  
--Creo que se te paso un poco la mano con ellos Silver--Reprendió One Piece a su capitán--Ahora no despertarán en un buen tiempo--  
--Me deje llevar por lo blanco de sus trajes. Ya sabes, fue algo instintivo--Intento disculparse este.  
--Capitán, debemos atarlos y usarlos como canjee al momento de encontrarnos de nuevo con Ramsus--Opino Mijok  
--Yo digo que mejor se los demos a mi querido perrito...hic..---Dijo Reyes sonriendo  
--Guau!!, Guau!!--Ladró Moulder moviendo la cola.  
--One Piece curales las heridas y quitales todas sus armas. Luego dejenlos en los camarotes reservados para visitas ilustres. Una vez recuperen la conciencia veremos que hacemos con ellos. Ahora rumbo a la tumba de Barbarrosa.--  
--Yo sigo diciendo que mejor los usamos como material para escobas--Refunfuñaba Reyes  
--Y si se los cambiamos a los marines por Ron--Decía Roca

Seastone se encargaba de tomar el rumbo ordenado por su capitán, mientras los demás volvían a sus labores. Silver de pie junto al timón observaba el horizonte. Sabia que llevarse de rehén a unos marines sólo haría que Ramsus y los demás siguieran más firmemente tras sus pasos. Sonrió. Sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que estaba buscando, que los antiguos miembros de la hermandad de la calavera, navegaran tras él hasta el punto donde renacería la antigua época.

--Se acerca el tiempo de decidir, señores--Dijo con una amplia sonrisa al viento--Que camino seguiréis cuando sea el momento de elegir?--

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podían decidir el destino del traidor de Kid, ya que esa misión le correspondería a los altos jueces del gobierno mundial. Por lo pronto, sólo podían confinarle en una oscura celda y dejar que sus propios fantasmas lo atormentasen. Ramsus, sabía muy bien que a pesar de representar a la justicia, el no podía tomarla en sus manos. Suspiro y se preparo a oír el reporte de daños de su querido Saint Andrews.

--Señor, los daños producidos por el ataque del barco enemigo son mínimos. Sin embargo para asegurar el optimo desempeño del navío, los carpinteros sugieren repararlos inmediatamente--  
--Me parece muy bien--Dijo Ramsus--Y cuanto tardarán?--  
--Trabajando a toda maquina señor, un día--

Un día, pensó Ramsus. era demasiado tiempo. sin embargo sabia que era necesario. Incluso para sus carpinteros, que eran los mejores dentro de la marina, reparar todos los daños del Saint Andrews les llevaría ese tiempo. Suspiro resignado y ordenó:

--Dígales que procedan inmediatamente. No hay tiempo que perder--

Si Silver quería tiempo, pues lo había conseguido, por suerte Rentarou estaba tras él. El problema era que aún no sabia de que lado estaba realmente ese capitán. Seria otro traidor como Kid, o serviría a muerte al ideal de los marines?. Ya no podia pensar en eso, puesto que presentándose frente a él estaba una esbelta y alta mujer, quien vestía con una larga chaqueta blanca de rango de marine:

--Creo que me debes una Ramsus. Si no es por mí ese Kid acaba con tu amado barco--Dijo Alira  
--No estes tan segura de eso amiga mia. Ya ves que sólo llegaste a terminar algo que ya estaba acabado--  
--Como digas. Sin embargo igual me debes un jugo de fruta. Por cierto, que feos daños recibió el Saint Andrews--Le dijo Alira moviendo la cabeza.  
--Ahora que lo mencionas. Me puedes decir que son esos parches que lleva el Acadios en uno de sus costados--Pregunto algo ofuscado Ramsus  
--Ah esos--Dijo Alira, y recordó cuanto se molestaba Ramsus cuando heria a una de sus obras  
--No puede ser, no puede ser que trates de esa manera a ese pobre barco. No cambias--La reprendió Ramsus

El sol empezaba a bajar ya, el humo de los cañones era arrastrado por el viento, y la almirante se encontraba con su subalterno para discutir acerca de los cuidados que debían darle a un barco. Sin duda esa era la mitad de un largo día.


	16. Punto ciego

Cap. 015: **"Punto Ciego"**

El Caledonia navegaba sin contratiempos sobre las tranquilas aguas del cristalino mar, amparados en la luminosidad de la tarde que empezaba a caer ganaban distancia de sus perseguidores y se acercaban de a poco a su nuevo destino. Ojabart, la isla más distante del archipiélago donde se encontraba Serafia era poco visitada por la gente y nadie se atrevía a vivir allí. Incluso los animales parecían temer a aquella isla maldita.

--Capitán, no entiendo porque en este viejo mapa no aparece la mentada isla que buscamos--Dijo molesto As  
--No la encontraras allí mi querido amigo, simplemente porque cuando se creo ese mapa esa isla no existía como es ahora--  
--A que te refieres Silver?--Pregunto aún más intrigado As  
--Lo que quiere decirte, es que en la época en que ese mapa se dibujo, la isla que ahora llaman Ojabart no era tal, si no que era parte de otra isla mucho más grande--Le dijo Mijok acercándose  
--Así es--Agregó Silver--Ojabart es sólo una invención de los cartógrafos de los marines, aquel pedazo de tierra era conocido como "La Península de Punto Ciego"--  
--No logro entender--Dijo As, molesto por no enterarse de que hablaban Silver y Mijok.  
--Cuando la luna era más joven, y ni Silver ni yo sabíamos de navegar; existieron otros hombres que surcaron los mares e hicieron de el su territorio.--Dijo Mijok--En esa época el gobierno mundial era tan sólo un esbozo de lo que es ahora y las grandes naciones sólo se preocupaban de resguardar sus costas. En ese tiempo vivieron hombres más grandes que los de ahora y así como poder tenían, también eran devorados por la locura.--  
--Oíste hablar de Barbarossa?--Pregunto Silver a As  
--Sí, muchas veces. Decían que era tan poderoso que los mares se paralizaban al oír su voz--  
--Bueno, lo que nadie cuenta o recuerda es que su maldad era mucho más grande que su poder. El viejo Barbarossa cuando se disponía a ocultar alguno de sus tesoros en una isla, elegía a 12 hombres de su tripulación para que le ayudasen; sin embargo una vez bajaban no se le volvía a ver--  
--Por qué?--Pregunto As interesado  
--Porque una vez que cumplían las ordenes de Barbarossa, este los ejecutaba uno a uno para asegurarse de que no seria traicionado. Y luego con sus cuerpos demarcaba el camino que le llevaría más tarde de vuelta a sus tesoros.--  
--Pero y los demás, por qué no se amotinaban?--  
--Nadie se atrevía, ya que decían que Barbarossa era el mismísimo demonio, y era tanto el miedo que le tenían que ni siquiera se atrevían a abandonar su tripulación--Termino de decir Silver  
--Pero no era el diablo, digo, ya que esta muerto y vamos a su tumba no?--Volvió a decir As  
--Eso es lo interesante--reflexiono Mijok--Dicen que cuando Barbarossa sintió cerca su muerte puso rumbo hasta este archipiélago, recalo cerca de Punto Ciego e hizo desembarcar a todos sus hombres. Traían con ellos el botín más grande que nadie recuerde. Luego de trece días una fuerte tormenta se desato, fuertes temblores azotaron a las islas y una gran ola se levanto contra esta península. Después de eso nunca más se supo de Barbarossa ni de su hombres, pero siempre se recordó que fue cerca de Punto Ciego donde se le vio por ultima vez--  
--Y como es que ustedes saben eso?--Pregunto As  
--Por que Silver y Mijok son más borrachos que yo--Grito Reyes desde el otro lado de la cubierta  
--Que dices--Inquirió As  
--Lo que oyes, que tu capitán y su segundo de abordo son más borrachos que yo. Sí no como podrían conocer todas esas viejas leyendas de bares?--  
--El viejo Reyes tiene razón--Dijo sonriendo Silver--Aunque sólo en parte, ya que por las felices casualidades del destino pudimos comprobar que no todas eran simples historias--  
--El tiempo que estuvimos perdidos--Continuo Mijok--Dimos con otra extraña isla muy lejos de aquí, donde al explorarla en busca de alimentos, encontramos lo que quedaba de uno de los entierros del gran Barbarossa. Supimos que era de él, por la cantidad de esqueletos que custodiaban una extraña abertura en la roca, pero sobre todo, por un elocuente párrafo escrito con sangre sobre una de las paredes de la bóveda. _"Ya no queda más mundo para mí, he encontrado la ultima respuesta. El principio del fin Punto Ciego." _--

As guardaba silencio expectante, Reyes se había acercado picado por la curiosidad, Mijok guardaba silencio como esperando permiso para continuar su relato y Silver miraba al sol ocultarse por el horizonte. Antes de que pudiesen continuar con la historia, One Piece los interrumpió:

--Silver, la cena ya esta lista. Roca ha preparado el salón como ordenaste--  
--Muy bien--Contesto el capitán--Terminaremos las explicaciones después, ahora debemos comer y prepararnos para lo que enfrentaremos. Mijok, As, vengan conmigo--

Dicho esto salio con paso firme hacia las habitaciones del barco, caminaron hasta dar con un pequeño pasillo al cual daban cinco puertas. Silver se acerco a la primera y abriendo el candado que la cerraba, abrió la puerta lentamente. Allí, sentado sobre la cama estaba Rentarou Satsuma, el capitán de los marines. Al ver a Silver se puso de pie y espero algo confundido.

--Buenas tardes mi estimado amigo--Le dijo Silver--Espero que el sueño y el descanso hayan sido reconfortantes para vos--  
--No podía esperar menos de vuestra hospitalidad capitán. Aunque debo reconocer que quizás sin los grilletes hubiese estado más a gusto--  
--Ah!, ese es un detalle que no podía dejar pasar. Puesto que esa es la prueba de que es nuestro huésped forzado--  
--Y a que se debe su visita?--Pregunto Rentarou  
--Simplemente venía a invitarle a cenar. No quiero que se diga en el Grand Line que Silver no sabe tratar bien a sus invitados--  
--Muchas gracias Capitán Silver--  
--Pero quisiera pedirle un favor--Dijo--Es sobre un buen amigo suyo, quisiera que lo convenciera para que también nos acompañase--  
--Amigo?--Dijo Rentarou extrañado  
--Ya lo verá. Sigame--

Salieron de la habitación donde estaba Rentarou y caminaron de nuevo por el pasillo, al llegar hasta la ultima puerta los gritos y maldiciones de un hombre pudieron oírse. Silver se acerco a la puerta de donde provenían y quitandole el candado abrió también la puerta. La habitación era un desastre, todos los muebles que la adornaban yacían ahora por el suelo, de pie al fondo del cuarto, Fletcher jadeaba de ira. Al ver a Silver frente a él, se le abalanzo intentando golpearlo, pero un ágil As se lo impidió, interponiéndose entre su capitán y el agresor, de un certero golpe de puño lo mando de vuelta al fondo de la habitación.

--Malditos piratas!!. Dejad que me defienda por lo menos y veréis lo que un verdadero hombre puede hacer!!--Grito Fletcher  
--Palabras muy grandes para un hombre tan pequeño--Observo Silver  
--No te burles de mí, perro maldito!! Acércate y verás lo que este pequeño puede hacer!!--  
--No te enseñaron modales en la marina mocoso??--Silver parecía disfrutar del dialogo  
--Que sabes de modales tú, pirata de pacotilla--Fletcher estaba rojo de ira, gritaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a reventar.  
--Bueno, quizás a él si le hables con más respeto--Dijo Silver y se hizo a un lado, detrás de él estaba Rentarou. Al verlo Fletcher dejo de gritar, camino hasta él y le dijo:  
--Esta bien señor? Pensé que estos bastardos lo habían asesinado--  
--No te preocupes Fletcher, estoy bien. Silver o sus hombres jamás serian capaces de hacernos daño--  
--Pero señor, ese maldito capitán pirata os golpeo por la espalda, y luego me dejo inconsciente a mí. Qué quieren de nosotros si no torturarnos?--  
--No sé que es lo que pretenden. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, debemos estar tranquilos--

Fletcher guardo silencio después de escuchar las palabras de su capitán. Sí el había aceptado las condiciones de sus captores entonces él no podría hacer nada al respecto. Bajo la mirada y dijo:  
--A sus ordenes capitán--  
--Bien. ahora que se han puesto de acuerdo, porque no nos acompañan a comer, la cena se enfría--Dijo Silver con una sonrisa.  
Fletcher miró a Rentarou y este le indico que no temiera con una movimiento de cabeza. Salieron pues al pasillo y luego a la cubierta. Una vez allí Silver ordeno que les quitasen los grilletes, porque ya estaban entre caballeros. Hecho esto entraron al salón del Caledonia, donde una mesa prodiga en manjares se disponía ante ellos. Se sentaron y una vez estuvieron servidos los platos se dispusieron a comer. Fletcher miraba desconfiado el gran trozo de carne que tenia puesto en frente, tampoco le daba mucha confianza la jarra de cerveza que espumeante invitaba a beberla. Debe ser una trampa, pensaba. Entonces, Reyes estiro su brazo, cogió la jarra y se la bebió de un trago.

--Si pensabas que podía estar envenenada te equivocaste, al contrario estaba deliciosa--Le dijo  
--Reyes, no seas mal educado--Lo reprendió One Piece, luego volvió a llenar la jarra de Fletcher  
--No tema señor teniente, nadie en este barco desea su muerte. Si lo hemos invitado forzadamente a venir, es para que sea junto a su capitán uno de los testigos del descubrimiento que haremos--Le dijo Silver en un tono calmo  
--Descubrimiento--Dijo asustado Rentarou  
--Sí, descubrimiento--Repitió Silver--Hemos encontrado el verdadero camino al tesoro de Roger--  
--Y entonces, para que nos quieren a nosotros--Pregunto un interesado Fletcher--Nosotros somos marines--  
--Exacto!!--Le dijo Silver--Y son quienes presenciarán el resurgimiento de una época--  
Fletcher no entendía nada, a que se referían esos hombres. Rentarou bajo la mirada y sintió un poco de pena, desde un principio pensó que su secuestro por parte de Silver significaba su re-admisión en la banda, pero ahora lo escuchaba decir que era para que testificará su descubrimiento. Volvió a levantar la vista y vio como el capitán de los Outlaws tenía aquella sonrisa misteriosa. Como si le hablase directamente en la mente le oyó decir _"No desesperes, todo a su tiempo"_, y se tranquilizo. Ahora debían concentrarse en lo que estaba tramando Silver ya que quisieran o no, el y Fletcher tendrían que ayudarles.

--Capitán, y que sucedió después?--Pregunto As para que Silver acabará la historia.  
--Pues que después de mucho investigar y navegar, Mijok y yo resolvimos el misterio de Punto Ciego--  
--Claro, supimos que se refería a una antigua península.--  
--Y es así que hoy nos encaminamos hasta allí--  
--Pero que hay allí--Pregunto Roca interesado  
--Allí esta la supuesta tumba de Barbarossa--Dijo Mijok--Pero mi capitán y yo pensamos que hay algo más--  
--El que?--Preguntaron los demás al unísono  
--Eso lo sabremos pronto--Dijo en su habitual tono de misterio Mijok.

Al terminar la cena Silver salió junto a los demás a cubierta. Fletcher y Rentarou se comprometían a no intentar escapar durante la noche y ha seguirlos hasta la famosa isla a cambio de no ser asesinados. Como un pacto de buena fe el capitán les concedió el que no fuesen engrillados y les dio plena libertad de movimientos, eso sí, siempre escoltados por alguno de los miembros de la tripulación. La noche estaba fría y una extraña sensación invadía el espacio. La Luna estaba alta, pero un extraño halo rojo no presagiaba lo mejor. Reyes y Roca, dos bebedores supersticiosos, hicieron signos sobre sus pechos y a la vez que daban vueltas sobre sí mismos repetían una extraña frase. Silver los miro hacer, suspiro y luego dijo:

--Roca y Reyes a la guardia. Los demás a dormir, mañana será un largo día--

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Almirante, malas noticias!!--Dijo el grumete mientras hacia el saludo militar  
--Que puede ser más malo que esto?--Pregunto algo ofuscada la almirante Alira  
--La patrulla del capitán Rentarou ha sido burlada por los Outlaws, se han escapado--  
--Maldición, y donde están ahora?--  
--Los están remolcando hacia aquí, no tienen bajas..--  
--Que alivio, no resistiría saber que se han perdido más hombres--Dijo aliviada Alira  
--Sin embargo, el capitán Rentarou y el teniente Fletcher han sido tomados como prisioneros--Termino de decir el grumete  
--Queee!!??--Pregunto Alira--Como ha sucedido eso??--  
--No lo sabemos exactamente, pero es lo que han informado los hombres del capitán Rentarou--

Era lo que faltaba, justo ahora que Ramsus se marchaba, Silver y sus hombres se lograban escapar y más encima se llevaban de prisionero a un oficial de la marina, pero para qué?. No entendía que pretendían los Outlaws haciendo semejante movimiento. Sin embargo, ella sabia a donde se dirigían. El problema es que debía esperar por ordenes del cuartel general. No importa, se dijo, esperare cerca de la isla a la que se dirigen, quiero ver que es lo que están tramando.


	17. Camino al miedo

Cap. 16 **"Camino al Miedo"**

Rentarou no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tampoco Fletcher daba crédito a sus ojos, aquella isla a la que habían sido conducidos por Silver definitivamente estaba maldita. Sobre su tierra yerma, sólo pasto seco y uno que otro arbustillo débil se dejaban ver en la distancia, no se oía el menor ruido de ser viviente y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido,; incluso el cielo tenía allí un color ceniza. Pero lo más impresionante de todo era el hecho de que la senda que estaban siguiendo estaba pavimentada de multitud de huesos. De todas las clases, tamaños y especies eran las osamentas que ahora pisaban, y con cada paso un sonido aterrador, llegaba hasta ellos desde la profundidad de esa tierra condenada. Desde el momento en que encontraron al monolito aquel, creado con el cuerpo sin vida de un infeliz pirata, el capitán de los Outlaws guardaba silencio. Mijok, y As también callaban, pero parecían estar esperando que algo o alguien apareciese. Roca entretanto, no dejaba de hacer extraños gestos y santiguarse, mientras abrazaba con enfermiza fijación una botella casi vacía de ron. Al cabo de un momento, se vio el final de aquel macabro camino, entonces As hablo.

--Silver, allí hay otro--Dijo indicando una roca junto al camino.

Mijok y Silver se acercaron al bulto que indicaba As. Al hacerlo, vieron a otro esqueleto de lo que fuese un pirata, sin embargo este sostenía un viejo pergamino entre sus manos. Acercándose con cuidado, Mijok leyó:

--La Senda Blanca. Fin--  
--La senda blanca--Repitió Fletcher--Que significa eso?--  
--Que Barbarossa construyo su ultima morada en toda esta isla--Le dijo As convencido  
--Y que pronto veremos algo peor--Dijo Mijok  
--Silver, que significa todo esto?--Pregunto Rentarou

Silver avanzó unos pasos, suspiró y se giró para enfrentar al pequeño grupo de hombres que le acompañaba, luego dijo:

--Estar hoy en este pedazo de tierra es casi una locura. Todas las viejas historias hablaban del peligro que duerme junto a Barbarossa y de la maldición que espera a quien osa adentrarse en sus dominios. Digo que es una locura estar aquí porque la amenaza que nos espera más adelante es capaz de arrebatarnos la poca cordura que nos queda. Llegar hasta el corazón de esta isla es el primer paso para recuperar el tiempo perdido, sin embargo también es el primer paso hacia el mundo de los muertos--

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Silver, Roca abría aún más sus ojos y abrazaba más todavía a su botella. El capitán de los Outlaws continuo:

--Caminar entre los muertos no es nada nuevo para nosotros, sin embargo existe la posibilidad de que no podamos volver. Barbarossa era conocido además por ser el cultor de una religión perdida en los inicios de los tiempos, una religión que aseguraba un poder absoluto, pero que exigía las almas y la sangre de los hombres. Eso explicaba su maldad y el porque sus piratas desaparecían constantemente...--  
--Un momento pirata--Lo interrumpió Fletcher--Eso si que no te lo creo, como es que nadie más que tu sabían eso de que Barbarossa era religioso?--  
--Bueno, digamos entonces que pertenecía al culto de ese poder. Y esto lo sé porque cuando desaparecimos, además de vagar mucho, nos encontramos con señales claras de lo que te estoy contando--Le replico Silver-- Sin embargo, lo importante aquí y lo que quiero que sepan es que no nos enfrentamos a algo completamente material y que si los rumores son ciertos, este día veremos el rostro de algo más horrible que todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora--

Silver guardo silencio y miró los rostros de quienes lo acompañaban. Mijok se encogió de hombros, As bajo la mirada y pateo el suelo, mientras Fletcher intentaba decirle algo a Rentarou. Roca se sentaba en el suelo y se bebía de un sorbo lo que quedaba en su botella de ron. Una leve brisa empezó a soplar y todos sintieron como si estuviesen siendo observados.

--Lo que no entiendo capitán, es porque este pirata no tiene un número en su cráneo.--Dijo al cabo de un rato As  
--Yo tampoco lo comprendo. Sin embargo debe ser una especie de acertijo, ya que hasta donde sé, los últimos piratas de Barbarossa no eran 12--  
--Y cuantos eran?--Pregunto un interesado Rentarou  
--Eran 13--Le respondió Silver  
--Demonios!!--Exclamo Fletcher--Ahora entiendo porque se repetía tanto ese número a lo largo del camino--

Todos le miraron extrañados, entonces este les explico que mientras caminaban por la llamada Senda Blanca, se había percatado de que algunos huesos estaban ordenados a la orilla del camino, cada cierta distancia se podían ver unas tibias dispuestas de tal forma que recordaban viejo cirios, y en cada uno de estos huesos había visto unas marcas. También se había percatado de que la distancia desde el primer esqueleto hasta el final del camino eran 1300 metros. Y por ultimo unos extraños montículos de pequeñas rocas apilados junto al camino, compuestas todas por 13 piedras.  
Silver miró a los demás, definitivamente esto era totalmente nuevo, que misterio se ocultaba allí?. Imposibilitados de usar Log Pose o una misera brújula(de allí el nombre de la isla, Punto Ciego), tendrían que seguir las extrañas pistas dejadas por la mente siniestra de Barbarossa. Pero a donde ir ahora?. El extraño camino que habían seguido terminaba allí y frente a ellos sólo se veía tierra negra y seca. Roca borracho del todo para no morir de miedo, perdió el equilibrio y se precipito contra el suelo, en su caída cayo sobre el esqueleto que sostenía el cartel y además sobre la botella que se renunciaba a soltar. El golpe rompió la botella y un trozo de cristal hirió la mano del beodo pirata. Desde esta un abundante chorro de sangre surgió y empapo la tierra. Y ahí sucedió lo inesperado; como si un antiguo mecanismo reaccionase, un fuerte sonido de cadenas y lamentos dejo oírse, la tierra empezó a moverse como si respondiese a la sangre vertida sobre ella y entonces pudieron verla. Ante ellos aparecía una especie de entrada construida directamente sobre el suelo, unos escalones de piedra se perdían en la oscuridad que provenía de la tierra y un viento que surgió desde las profundidades les trajo el olor de la humedad contenida. La sangre de Roca había mojado también al cráneo del esqueleto aquel y sobre su frente pudo verse un nuevo número.

-- 11, es el número 11--Dijo As  
--Pero no dijiste que eran 13 Silver--Le recrimino Roca a su capitán.  
--Bueno, pronto sabremos donde esta el resto, supongo-- Dijo Silver.

Mijok se acerco a la entrada e intento ver hacia la profundidad, mas era imposible. Entonces, tomo una de las camisas de Roca(que por cierto usaba dos) y atándola alrededor de un palo que allí había construyo una antorcha. Luego, de entre sus ropas saco una pequeña botellita con la cual rocío su improvisada tea. Roca percibió un olor familiar y se enojo con Mijok al comprobar que este había usado ron para empapar la tela.

--Señores marines--Dijo entonces Silver--Vuestro paseo llega hasta aquí. Ahora pueden marcharse y volver con sus superiores. No puedo obligarles a que nos acompañen más allá en esta aventura--

Rentarou miró a Fletcher y este le devolvió la mirada. Entonces dijo:

--No pensamos dar un paso atrás. Ya llegamos hasta aquí siguiéndoles y no nos importa avanzar aún más. Estoy seguro que el espíritu aventurero de Fletcher estará de acuerdo y queremos llegar junto a ti y a tus hombres a la resolución de este asunto. Además desde un principio dijiste que seriamos testigos de tu descubrimiento--  
--Pero el peligro es demasiado grande--Agrego Silver--Además no sé si al resto le parezca bien--

Rentarou miró entonces a Mijok, As y Roca, había olvidado por un momento que Silver siempre consideraba la opinión de sus nakamas antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

--Si quieren venir, que vengan. Mientras peleen junto a nosotros si hay que hacerlo--Dijo un despreocupado Mijok  
--Yo también estoy de acuerdo. Así supliremos la ausencia de Reyes, One Piece y Seastone--Agregó As  
--Yo igual. Con tal de no ser el ultimo de la fila. Siempre es bueno que alguien te proteja las espaldas--Dijo Roca aliviado de saber que no seria el ultimo.  
--Entonces, esta decidido, pueden seguir con nosotros. Pero recuerden, vienen por su propia voluntad--Termino por decir Silver.

Rentarou y Fletcher le dijeron sí con un movimiento de cabeza. Su teniente parecía no darse cuenta, pero por la curiosidad había aceptado trabajar codo a codo con unos piratas. Esto no estaba mal, a lo mejor el regreso a su vieja vida no seria tan difícil ahora. Pensó Rentarou.

--Bien, entonces caballeros--Dijo Silver

Mijok encendió la improvisada antorcha e ilumino la escalera de piedra que se perdía en las profundidades. A una señal de su capitán inicio entonces la marcha, tras él caminaba Fletcher, más atrás As, luego Roca y Silver y cerrando la fila iba Rentarou. Descendían lentamente perdiéndose en las sombras. mientras afuera unas nubes de tormenta empezaban a juntarse sobre la isla, los truenos se oían claramente y los relámpagos iluminaban la oscuridad que empezaba a formarse. Una extraña figura llegaba al final de la Senda Blanca. Silver y los demás se dejaban tragar por las profundidades de Punto Ciego, la isla que guardaba los secretos de Barbarossa.


	18. Palacio subterráneo

Cap. 17: **"Palacio Subterráneo"**

La escalera de piedras no era un buen lugar para lanzarse cosas, sin embargo Rentarou y Roca no parecían darse cuenta de eso. Animados quizás por el miedo, jugaban con los cráneos que encontraban por el camino. Silver los llamó al orden y ellos obedecieron. Una mirada de reproche pudo verse en los ojos de Fletcher, con respecto a la actitud de su capitán, pero al final no dijo nada. Seguían avanzando uno tras otro y el camino parecía no terminar. De cuando en cuando, una pequeña brisa que venía del interior hacía temblar a la débil llama sostenida por Mijok. La oscuridad reinante amenazaba con tragárselos de un sólo bocado y sí así era sólo les quedaría seguir avanzando. As calculaba el tiempo que llevaban allí mentalmente, sí no se equivocaba llevaban alrededor de cuarenta minutos caminando y un montón de peldaños descendidos. Roca murmuraba extrañas frases y los demás sabían que era un especie de oración, Mijok maldecía una vez más a su pequeña antorcha y Silver seguía ordenando que avanzaran. De pronto un movimiento extraño sobre sus cabezas, semejante al batir de alas hizo que se sobresaltaran, al mismo tiempo, el piso dejo de ser escalones para dar paso a una superficie lisa y más amplia que el estrecho cajón de escaleras por el que venían caminando. Mijok movió lo que quedaba de antorcha y pudieron ver un techo alto, de roca, del cual pendían cientos de ojitos que les miraban atentamente.

--Murciélagos--Dijo Fletcher  
--Malditos ratones con alas, asquerosas bestiecillas--Grito furioso Roca

El eco de su voz se repitió en la lejanía, estaban en un lugar más amplio ciertamente, pero ¿que lugar era?. La luz de la antorcha ya se acababa y no lograban determinar bien en que lugar se encontraban. Hasta que Rentarou observo que en una de las paredes cercanas a la salida de la escalera había una especie de antorcha. Mijok camino hacia allí con su tea que se extinguía y cual seria su alegría al encontrar lo que Rentarou había visto. Sin esperar más hundió su débil llama en aquella antorcha y una potente luz ilumino el lugar. Con la mayor visibilidad que consiguieron, lograron ver que más adelante y al frente habían más antorchas que pendían de las murallas de piedra. Una a una fueron encendidas y cuando terminaron, pudieron por fin ver lo que antes ignoraban. Allí, en aquel pedazo de tierra olvidado por el hombre, quien sabe cuantos metros bajo el nivel de la superficie y quizás cuantos más bajo el nivel del mar, estaba lo que parecía ser el salón de piedra que jamás habían visto. Unas altas e imponentes paredes franqueaban el lugar y la disposición de cada una de las antorchas producía un inquietante efecto de luces y sombras, que parecían proyectarse sobre algunas de las lisas paredes, donde Roca creyó ver a un diablillo danzando. Ciertamente era un lugar imponente.

--¿Qué es todo esto Silver?--Pregunto Rentarou  
--Supongo que una especie de caverna.--Dijo Silver--Aunque dudo mucho que sea natural--  
--Pero definitivamente esto no fue construido por humanos--Agrego As  
--Sea quien sea que haya construido esto, sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo--Gruño Mijok  
--Miren allí--Indico Fletcher

Sobre uno de los muros más alejados de donde ellos estaban podía verse una mancha oscura. Al fijar bien la vista, la mancha adquiría forma y se podía ver que era un puerta. Se acercaron entonces hasta ella, no parecía ser nada especial, sin embargo As reparó en el detalle de que la puerta se ajustaba perfectamente al espacio que protegía en esa especie de bóveda subterránea, como si hubiese sido parte de la pared. Silver miraba una y otra vez la puerta, mientras Mijok y los demás intentaban dar con la manera de abrirla. Sin embargo era imposible, no había forma de hacer que cediera.

--Es inútil capitán. No hay manera de hacer que se abra--Decía un desanimado As  
--Que fiasco--Murmuraba Fletcher--Venir hasta aquí para nada--  
--A lo mejor si te estrellamos contra ella se abre de inmediato--Le ofreció un mosqueado Mijok  
--Debe haber alguna manera, yo quiero saber que hay tras esa puerta--Decía un entusiasmado Rentarou  
--Veo que Barbarossa sabía como hacer puertas seguras--Dijo en voz alta Roca

Entonces, lo impensado sucedió. Un gran ruido volvió a sentirse, como si un ser inmenso se hubiera despertado en la distancia. Los murciélagos en las alturas de la caverna se alborotaron y abandonando sus lugares empezaron a revolotear por todos lados. Una ráfaga de viento fuerte amenazo con apagar las antorchas y lentamente casi como quejándose las puertas empezaron a abrirse. Ante la sorpresa de todos y luego de unos segundos estaban completamente separadas y dejaban ver una nueva oscuridad interminable. Se miraron sorprendidos y Roca volvió a hacer sus gestos y oraciones. Mijok cogió una de las antorchas y adelantándose dio unos pasos al interior del nuevo recinto. Cuando la luz disipo las sombras la sorpresa del grupo fue mayor, allí ante ellos, se extendía un angosto corredor que conducía a otro lugar aún indeterminado. A cada lado de aquella especie de acera se apostaban dos grandes vacíos, insondables profundidades desde las que venía el rumor húmedo de una suave brisa.

--Voy a tirar una piedra para ver cuan profundo es--Dijo As  
--¡Detente!--Grito Roca--No hagas eso. Puedes despertar a lo que sea que haya a abajo--

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Roca. Qué estaba diciendo?. Quisieron preguntarle, pero este ya estaba otra vez con su rutina de plegarias y gestos. Silver suspiro, observo la distancia y luego ordeno seguir avanzando. Eso sí, con mucho cuidado, no quería que nadie cayese por las orillas de aquella calzada. Iniciaron la marcha, pero esta vez variaron las posiciones, excepto por Roca que marchaba justo al centro del grupo. A cada paso que daban estaban más alertas, esperando escuchar cualquier sonido, evitando dar un mal paso. Al cabo de un rato que pareció eterno llegaron por fin hasta otra especie de puerta. Habían cruzado una larga plataforma, similar a un puente de piedra, que unía el gran recinto con esa nueva puerta. Sin esperar a una orden, Mijok la abrió de una violenta patada, tras él entro todo el grupo y lo que vieron allí los sorprendió más que todo lo demás. Era una especie de salón al que habían llegado, al centro se mantenía una pequeña senda y a cada lado de esta montones y montones de tesoros inundaban el lugar, desde cofres repletos a reventar de doblones de oro, sacos con joyas y piedras preciosas, esculturas completas de oro, ópalos, ónices, rubíes, zafiros. Habían allí tal cantidad de tesoros, que ninguno jamás podría haber imaginado tal cantidad de riquezas. A donde mirasen se podían ver artículos extraños y valiosos, era ese el tesoro incalculable de Barbarossa. Fletcher no podía creer lo que veía, Roca había dejado de santiguarse, As le indicaba a Rentarou unas bolsas que llevaban impreso el símbolo de los marines y que yacían allí repletas de oro; mientras Mijok no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Silver, de pie justo al final de aquel salón del tesoro observaba una gran mesa.

--Muchachos, vean esto!!--Grito

Todos se acercaron hasta donde estaba, al llegar pudieron ver la mesa, pero lo más sorprendente era que ocupando cada uno de los lugares estaban perfectamente sentados diez esqueletos. Cada uno ocupando un puesto en aquella macabra mesa, a la cabeza de la cual, un cuerpo bañado en oro presidia el banquete. Vestía los atuendos de un capitán, pero su horrible expresión aturdía los sentidos de quien lo observara. En el otro lado de la mesa, había un puesto vació.

--Ocho, nueve, diez--Los termino de contar As--más los dos que encontramos afuera son doce--  
--¿Que quieres decir?--Le pregunto Fletcher  
--Que sólo son doce y supuestamente eran trece los últimos que acompañaron a Barbarossa, o no capitán?--  
--Es lo que parecían decir las señales. Sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo aún--  
--¿El puesto vació?--Pregunto Roca  
--Eso, y que no veo por ninguna parte lo que vinimos a buscar--Le contesto Silver

Que era lo que buscaban. De verdad que hasta ahora nadie parecía saber exactamente que era lo que estaban buscando. Nadie en el grupo lo había mencionado y al parecer a ninguno le importaba tampoco. Rentarou se acerco hasta donde estaba Silver y le dijo:

--Es cierto, hasta ahora no nos has dicho que es lo que buscas aquí.--  
--Busco el camino perdido y real hasta el tesoro definitivo--Le respondió con calma Silver  
--Y eso sería exactamente?--Volvió a preguntar Rentarou  
--Cuando lo encontremos lo sabremos--Le dijo encogiendose de hombros Silver

Fletcher y As no escucharon la conversación, estaban más preocupados de resolver el asunto relacionado al número de piratas, mientras Mijok miraba y miraba la cara del tipo bañado en oro, a él parecía no afectarle aquella horrible expresión. Llevaban un buen rato tratando de encontrar lo que no sabían que buscaban, miraban por todos lados y no había nada que pareciese de demasiada importancia. A pesar de que un tipo bañado en oro, con una expresión horripilante no era algo que se viese todos los días, sin embargo allí no parecía tener mayor relevancia.

--Ya sé--Exclamo As--Y que tal sí ese puesto vació es para el que logre llegar hasta aquí?--

Todos lo miraron. La teoría de As tenía sentido.

--Pero y si el que se sienta termina como los otros diez que están allí--Dijo Fletcher  
--Eso también es posible. Pero yo no he dicho en ningún momento que nos sentemos--Le respondió As  
--Y el tipo cubierto de oro--Dijo Mijok--Que tiene que ver en todo esto?--  
--No sé. Ese debe ser Barbarossa seguro--Volvió a decir As  
--Ya, y según tú, como le hizo para vertirse oro encima y él solito?--  
--Y yo que sé, preguntale a Silver--Termino de decir algo mosqueado As  
--Basta. No es necesario que se peleen. Lo único que puedo corregir a lo que ha dicho As es que este no es Barbarossa--Dijo Silver indicando al tipo bañado en oro  
--Y quien demonios es entonces?--Dijo Rentarou picado por la curiosidad--Y como es que lo sabes?--Agregó  
--No sé quien sea el tipo de la cabecera, pero sé que no es Barbarossa porque el famoso capitán esta allí--

Silver indicaba un punto un poco más atrás de la gran mesa. Allí, sobre un trono de oro y piedras preciosas descansaba la figura de un hombre grande. A pesar del paso del tiempo se conservaba muy bien la figura que lo representaba. Sentado en una posición majestuosa, sostenía en una de sus manos una esfera oscura y en la otra, que descansaba junto a una gran espada, había un gran rollo de pergamino.

--Bonita estatua, si señor--Dijo Roca mirando al trono de Barbarossa  
--Pero sólo a esta distancia se distingue bien lo que es--Decía Fletcher--Desde allí parecía un hombre real--  
--Y entonces, este era Barbarossa?--Preguntaba Rentarou  
--Puf, da más miedo el que esta allí atrás sentado--Rezongaba Mijok

Silver se acerco a examinar el trono. Ciertamente la escultura estaba demasiado bien hecha, ya que representaba fielmente todos y cada uno de los detalles del hombre que debía haber sido Barbarossa. Incluso, los cabellos de su cabeza tenían una perfección endemoniada. Y aquella mirada perdida y de roca aún parecía ser amenazante. Silver cogió el rollo de pergamino de una de las manos y con cuidado lo extendió y leyó en voz alta:

_"Solo oscuridad rodea al que busca lo que esta prohibido a los mortales, la riqueza y el poder no son nada comparados a la inmensidad y omnipresencia que consigue el que busca saber. Mas el costo del conocimiento es mucho más alto incluso de lo que se puede imaginar. Una vida sin vida y un deambular eternamente sin poder volver. El descanso esta prohibido al que osa cruzar la puerta. Los dioses antiguos esperan más allá de las brillantes constelaciones, al que usa sus ojos o sus manos. Frialdad de piedra y horrores interminables, a quienes como yo anhelen lo que olvidaron nuestros padres" _

Nadie parecía entender lo que acababa de leer Silver, que era lo que quería decir todo eso?. Se suponía que Barbarossa había sido el más desalmado entre los desalmados, el hombre más cruel que recordasen las crónicas. Entonces, que quería decir todo eso de poderes superiores y sabiduría?. Sin embargo el capitán parecía entenderlo todo. Decidido volvió a enrollar el pergamino y lo guardo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Luego se acerco hasta la estatua y cogió la esfera que esta tenía en su otra mano. La miró un momento y luego la envolvió en un pedazo de tela, para luego guardarla en otro de sus bolsillos. Ante la sorpresa del resto, que no atinaban a decir ni hacer nada sólo les dijo:

--Bueno, es todo. Nos vamos?--

Rentarou y Fletcher no podían creer todo eso. Habían ido hasta allí sólo para llevarse un trozo de papel y una esfera negra sin valor aparente. De verdad que Silver buscaba cosas bastante extrañas. Y todo el rollo ese de la maldad y atrocidades que cometía Barbarossa?. Era sólo una historia para mantenerlos asustados?. No podía ser. Iban a protestar, a preguntar, querían saber más de todo eso, pero entonces algo sucedió.

--Lo sabía--Dijo Silver--Atentos todos, ya vienen—


	19. Interminable

Cap. 18: **"Interminable"**

--Lo sabía. Atentos todos, ya vienen--

A las palabras de Silver todos reaccionaron como si un resorte se hubiese soltado en su interior. Rápidamente Mijok desenvaino su espada, Roca cogió de su cintura su par de cuchillas, As y Fletcher hicieron lo mismo, pero con unos sables que llevaban y Rentarou apretó sus puños, en los cuales se podían ver los guantes de kairouseki que le habían devuelto antes. Todos estaban listos para enfrentarse a aquellos que su capitán ya había sentido venir y que de una u otra forma estaba esperando. Silver avanzo unos pasos hasta ponerse a la altura del resto, luego, haciendo un gesto les ordeno que guardasen silencio. Al principio no podía oírse nada, sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos un fuerte rumor, semejante al de una colmena de abejas inundo aquel salón. El ruido era tan fuerte que parecía que un puñado de insectos estaba dentro de sus cabezas, y de pronto los vieron aparecer. Descolgándose desde una pequeña puertecita cavada en la pared de roca más distante en aquella cueva, unos pequeños seres vestidos con andrajos bajaban a toda velocidad hacia ellos. En sus manos portaban armas semejantes a lanzas y el fuerte ruido no era otra cosa más que sus voces profiriendo el grito de guerra contra los intrusos.

--¡¡Demonios!!--Exclamo Mijok--Son Damnnes!!--  
--¿Damnnes?--Pregunto Fletcher interesado--¿Y esos que son?  
--Una raza perdida en el tiempo, los nombran en antiguos libros de magia negra--Le dijo Silver--Entonces era cierto que Barbarossa sabía de los antiguos cultos--

Los Damnnes, eran unos pequeños seres que no pasaban de los cincuenta centímetros de altura, vestían unas especies de túnicas que cubrían en algo sus amorfos cuerpos, los que si se miraban bien, tenían el aspecto de los cangrejos. Sus manos incluso eran similares a las de estos crustáceos y de sus pequeñas cabezas podía verse asomar uno pequeños y brillantes ojillos negros. No tenían boca, y en el lugar que esta debía estar, tenían unas mandíbulas con forma de pinzas.

--Y tú como sabes eso de esta raza--Lo inquirió Rentarou  
--Porque he leído bastantes cosas que hablan sobre aquello que no debe invocarse, y estas cosas mi amigo, son una de esas--Le dijo Silver.  
..Si lo que he oído es cierto--Alcanzo a decir As--Se supone que esas cosas son carroñeras, y les encanta la carne humana. ¿O me equivoco?--  
--Así es--Le grito Silver de vuelta.

El panorama no era alentador. Ya estaban entendiendo el porque de la presencia de tantos huesos en aquella isla, la relación entre Barbarossa y esos repugnantes seres(Era como una especie de maestro proveedor de alimentos), y el porque de los difíciles accesos a aquel lugar. Seguramente, ellos estaban allí para preservar los misterios que el malvado capitán pirata se había llevado a la tumba y ese por cierto, era uno de los que Silver la había arrebatado a la estatua.

--Por que no me dijeron que nos enfrentaríamos a estos diablillos--Gritaba Roca  
--¿Tienes miedo?--Le pregunto As  
--No es eso. Es que si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría habría traído más ron--  
--Muchachos, he aquí el peligro y el terror que les prometí. Espero que ahora sea el momento para que me demuestren cuanto saben del arte de luchar y cuanto aman la vida.--Dijo Silver, luego agrego--Espero que los amigos marines olviden nuestras diferencias y se preocupen del resto como el resto se preocupara de ustedes, es la hora de que nos enseñen como pelean los marines--

Fletcher miró a Rentarou quien estaba con la vista fija en sus oponentes. Nunca había visto a su capitán tan entusiasmado, ni siquiera cuando patrullaban en busca de prófugos su capitán tenía aquel gesto. Parecía como si disfrutase de el hecho de poder enfrentarse sin miramientos a aquellos seres.

--No te preocupes Silver--Dijo al fin Rentarou--Ahora verás porque mis puños son tan famosos en la marina. Fletcher, espero que demuestres porque eres mi teniente--  
--A la orden señor--Respondió Fletcher--El honor de los marines quedara bien alto--  
--Entonces, hasta que no salgamos de esta, amigos todos!!--Gritó Silver  
--¡¡Amigos todos!!--Le respondieron.

Los hombrecillos ya estaban a unos pasos de ellos, sus afiladas lanzas no daban tanto miedo como sus rostros y sus cuerpos. Era como si de verdad un montón de cangrejos se hubiese levantado en dos patas y ahora corriera zumbando contra ellos. Mijok fue el primero en atacar, viendo su oportunidad se abalanzo dando un grito, que más pareció un rugido, el cual paralizo por un momento a aquellos seres que no alcanzaron a reaccionar a la velocidad del pirata, el cual, en un tris tras se despacho a cinco oponentes de un golpe y a otros cuatro más con un revés de su arma. Roca alentado por la acción de Mijok se lanzo también contra los Damnnes, con certeros golpes de sus cuchillas parecía deshacerse fácilmente de sus pequeños adversarios. As hacía lo propio y Fletcher con cada golpe de sable se llevaba por delante a tres o cuatro. Rentarou hacía gala de una gran velocidad, sus puños volaban y casi no se podía ver sus movimientos, con cada golpe diezmaba a quienes se le acercaban. Mientras tanto Silver, se abría paso a golpes de puño, con su mano libre, a mandobles, con la mano armada y si era necesario también a patadas. Varías veces repelió el asedio de los Damnnes mandándolos a volar por los aires. A pesar de que con cada golpe lograban dejar fuera de combate a varios de sus oponentes, el grupo de hombres se estaba empezando a cansar. Por cada uno que eliminaban, dos o tres más aparecían para cubrir su lugar. Su número era impresionante y parecían no dejar de aparecer. Además, por la extraña composición de sus cuerpos, semejantes a escamas quebradizas, las armas de los piratas y el par de marines, empezaban a fallar. Eso sin mencionar que el suelo se estaba poniendo resbaloso, producto de la viscosa sustancia que manaba de las heridas de aquellos seres, así como de las escamas que iban cubriendo el suelo. Roca perdió el equilibrio luego de rechazar una embestida de un grupo de Damnnes, y sí no es por la rápida acción de Fletcher hubiese ido a parar bajo las garras de aquellos seres.

--Gracias marine, te debo una--Dijo Roca  
--No me debes nada--Le respondió Fletcher--Perder a alguien ahora seria fatal--

Silver estaba junto a Rentarou, peleando hombro con hombro. El capitán marine daba un montón de golpes de puño y el capitán pirata hacía lo mismo con sus pies. Mientras tanto As se encargaba de cubrir las espaldas del temerario Mijok, quien una y otra vez rompía con sorpresivas carreras, las filas de los centenares de enemigos que no dejaban de aparecer.

--Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto.--Sugirió Rentarou  
--¿Que se te ocurre?--Le respondió Silver  
--Dímelo tú, se supone que eres él que sabe acerca de todo esto--  
--Pues ahora exactamente no se me ocurre nada--  
--Pero y todo lo que has leído. Debería decir allí como deshacerse de estas cosas--Le reprocho Rentarou  
--Ah, es que en ningún libro decía que alguien se hubiese salvado de estos seres.--Le contesto Silver encogiéndose de hombros  
--Miren, que es eso?!!--Grito Roca

Todos intentaron mirar en la dirección que había señalado, al hacerlo pudieron ver que una gran conmoción se sentía entre las filas de Damnnes, y no era porque Mijok estuviese corriendo como un ángel de la muerte entre ellos, si no que se debía a algo distinto. Proveniente del borde que se recortaba contra la porción de precipicio que también bordeaba a este gran salón un gran rugido se dejo oír. Su clamor era semejante al grito que se puede oír bajo el mar, cuando las tormentas arrecían y el viento aúlla como llamando a la más fatídica de las muertes. El zumbar de los Damnnes se detenía y una especie de gritito ahogado era lo que dejaban escapar ahora. De pronto, un gran temblor sacudió el suelo, los Damnnes abandonaron sus armas y se volvieron en loca carrera hacía el agujero del que habían salido. El ruido aumento y un gran movimiento hizo que los hombres allí presentes perdieran el equilibrio. Apoyado contra uno de los muros, Silver y el resto observaron un dantesco espectáculo. Un par de grandes tentáculos se asomo por el borde rocoso y con una gran precisión se abalanzaron sobre el grupo de humanoídes que corrían desesperados, tomaron a unos cuantos y los levantaron como frágiles hojas. Los llevaron por los aires hacia el borde del precipicio y los dejaron caer. Un ruido semejante al de unas nueces partiéndose fue lo que oyeron ahora y luego lo vieron aparecer. Una gran cabeza emergió de entre las sombras, unos ojos gigantes y profundos y bajo ellos una gran fauce llena de filosos dientes, entre los cuales aún podía verse los cuerpos de los Damnnes capturados.

--Madre mía. Es el mismo terror abismal al que hemos despertado--Dijo Roca espantado  
--Es peor que eso. Hemos llamado al Kraken--Dijo Fletcher  
--Te equivocas--dijo Mijok--Esa cosa esponjosa que esta allí es mucho, mucho más grande--  
--Aprovechemos de huir ahora que se entretiene con esos seres--Sugirió As

Todos guardaron sus armas y se dispusieron a escapar. El correr se hacia difícil por lo resbaloso del suelo; así que se tuvieron que resignar a caminar. No llevaban más que unos cuantos pasos, cuando una voz a sus espaldas llamo su atención.

--Por fin los encontramos--Grito un hombre  
--Sabía que Silver tenía que estar aquí--Dijo otra voz  
--Bueno, es hora de que arreglemos unas viejas cuentas--Dijo otra.

Silver y el resto no lograban reconocer a los que habían llegado, pero una cosa si era cierta, también habían llamado la atención del gigantón que estaba junto al precipicio, el cual, aburrido quizás de su dieta de Damnnes, miraba con avidos ojos a todo el grupo de humanos que tenía en frente y el cual había aumentado al parecer.


	20. El antes y el después

Cap. 19. **"El Antes y el Después"**

La lucha contra el Kraken había sido terrible, todos presentaban más de una herida en sus cansados cuerpos y todos miraban con ojos brillantes los despojos que adornaban ahora el suelo de aquella caverna.

--Bueno, ya hemos terminado con ese, sin embargo ahora...--Dijo Silver  
--Sin embargo ahora nos tendrás que explicar algunas cosas--Le dijo algo furiosa Dark Swordswoman  
--Ya va, como siempre esta mujer hablando cuando nadie le pregunta nada--Grito Mijok desde un rincón  
--Ya ti quien te dio plato en esta cena?--Le respondió algo furiosa Dark Sworsdwoman.  
--No es momento para discusiones Dark--Dijo Ripple--No vinimos aquí para discutir con Mijok o con alguno de la banda de Silver--

Dark Swordswoman le hecho una mirada fiera a su compañera y dándole la espalda se alejo algunos pasos. Koraxan miraba con curiosidad aquella escena y se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de su querida nakama. Raven también miraba interesado todo aquello, hacía tiempo que venía oyendo sobre los famosos enfrentamientos entre Mijok y Dark Swordswoman y al parecer esta vez tampoco podría comprobar cuan grandes eran. Rentarou tenía los guantes teñidos de la sangre del pulpo gigante, y Fletcher había visto su atuendo de marine, perecer bajo los ataques de la criatura, sin embargo, ambos sentían una gran satisfacción, luego de haber ayudado a los piratas a derrotar a aquella bestia. Roca no dejaba de santiguarse y As se preocupaba por las heridas que presentaba Mijok. Por su parte los Dark Hunters, esperaban impacientes a que su capitana hablase y aclarará de una vez el porque habían seguido a los Outlaws hasta allí.

--Entonces, a que debemos su visita?--Pregunto Silver  
--Venimos a que nos digas donde estuviste todo este tiempo.--Le contesto Ripple  
--Por aquí, por allá, en ninguna parte y en todas. Pero no veo porque tendría que interesarles a ustedes--Le respondió  
--Nos interesa y mucho--Le dijo una sonriente Aroica--Siempre es bueno saber donde esta el centro de todos los problemas--  
--No me digan eso, por favor. Además, hasta donde yo recuerdo, vuestra antigua capitana era un mejor imán para los problemas que yo. Así que no sé porque me buscan a mí--  
--Ese es el punto--Dijo Koraxan--Se supone que tú eres el único que puede ayudarnos a recuperarla--  
--Ah, y por que no van y se lo piden directamente?--

Todos miraron a Silver, como iban a hacer eso si ellos eran piratas y ella era una almirante de la marina. Iban a preguntarle porque se burlaba de ellos de esa forma, pero entonces Rentarou hablo:

--Silver no sabe nada con respecto a la nueva vida de vuestra antigua capitana. Así que creo que es justo que se lo digan--

Koraxan abría la boca conteniendo un gesto de sorpresa, Aroica también estaba anonadada al ver a Rentarou, Raven no entendía que pasaba y Ripple hacía un gesto también de sopresa. Mientras Dark Swordswoman se limitaba a levantar un poco la vista y encogerse de hombros. Entonces Sinistra mirando extrañada dijo:

--Y cuando te robaste ese disfraz de marine Dkantún?--

Fletcher abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, se habían referido a su capitán con el nombre de aquel supuesto pirata de los Outlaws que estaba entre los marines. No podía ser cierto.

--Que es lo que tengo que saber?--Pregunto Silver para evitar que Fletcher siguiera sacando conclusiones  
--Tienes que saber que Terreis había desaparecido hace tiempo, que ahora se hace llamar Alira y que es un almirante--Le dijo Ripple  
--Ah!!, Tal como Ramsus. Si ya decía yo que los traidores no andaban solos--Le respondió Silver.

Sus palabras molestaron a Dark Swordswoman quien desenfundando su espada salto hacia él. Sin embargo un ágil y herido Mijok se lo impidió, parando con su espada el golpe que estaba dirigido a Silver. Al choque de sus metales, la ira parecía envolverles a ambos, como si una fuerza oscura los impulsase a enfrentarse.

--¡¡Detenganse!!--Ordeno con voz firme Silver--No es momento para estas cosas, están dejando que la isla entre en sus corazones--  
--No me detengo hasta que envaine, esta mujer es un peligro para todos--Replico Mijok  
--Ya basta Dark Swordswoman--Grito Ripple--Desde que desembarcamos aquí has estado un tanto extraña, que te sucede?--  
--Nada que te interese--Dijo Dark Swordswoman, al tiempo que enfundaba su arma.  
--Bueno, olvidemos estos enfrentamientos. Supongo que me buscaban entonces para que les ayude a convencer a su capitana de que vuelva con ustedes?--Dijo Silver  
--Para eso y para que luego nos enfrentemos para decidir cual de las dos bandas sobrevivientes de la gran era es la mejor--Dijo una entusiasta Koraxan  
--Pues la respuesta es no--Dijo un despreocupado Silver

Todos le miraron extrañados, que había pasado con aquel hombre, el que a la solicitud de cualquier hermano de la orden corría a ayudarle. Que pasaba por su corazón y su mente ahora, que se negaba a prestarles auxilio. No podía ser cierto, a pesar de ser el mismo físicamente parecía que él hombre que tenían enfrente ya no era el viejo y famosos Long Jhon Silver. Se disponían a cuestionarle su respuesta, tenían que saber el porque de su decisión, cuando vieron a As aparecer por la puerta de aquella caverna llevando prisionera a una mujer marine.

--La encontré husmeando cerca del inicio del corredor, al verme se asusto y casi cae por el precipicio--Dijo  
--Demonios, que hace una marine aquí--Dijo en voz alta Sinistra  
--Eso significa que pronto tendremos compañía--Agrego Koraxan  
--He ahí el porque de mi respuesta--Dijo Silver  
--Mierda!!--Exclamo Rentarou, mientras Fletcher lo miraba, más y más extrañado.

Antes que pudiesen hacer nada más, un gran número de hombres armados ingreso en aquel lugar, todos vestían el uniforme de los marines y en un momento los rodearon. Tras ellos entro una mujer alta, escoltada por el que parecía ser uno de sus hombres de confianza. Se acerco a paso firme a Silver y una vez estuvo junto a él, metiendo su mano en la chaqueta de este, saco un rollo de pergamino, el que parecía ser un mapa.

--Creo que esto no te hará falta allí donde vas--Insinuó la almirante mientras guardaba el supuesto mapa en su escote.  
--Perdón?. Nos conocemos?--Le respondió fríamente Silver

La almirante lo miró de arriba a abajo, como podía dedicarle ese hombre aquellas palabras. Un gesto de ira se dibujo en su rostro, recordó todas sus aventuras pasadas, así como antiguas promesas. Sin pensarlo, levanto una de sus manos enguantadas y abofeteo el rostro del pirata que tenía enfrente. Todos soltaron una exclamación de asombro. La almirante había golpeado a Silver. Alira era una fiera, pero se contuvo al oír una voz:

--Teniente Fletcher a sus ordenes Almirante Alira. Es un placer saber que ha venido a rescatarnos--le dijo

Alira miró al sujeto que le hablaba, donde lo había visto antes. De pronto recordó las escaramuzas de Ramsus en Serafia, y entonces se ilumino, aquel soldado era el teniente de Rentarou Satsuma, ambos secuestrados por Silver y su banda.

--Descanse teniente, dígame, que hace usted aquí exactamente?--  
--Mi capitán Satsuma y yo eramos prisioneros de Silver y sus hombres, y llegamos hasta aquí buscando no sé que cosas--  
--Y dónde esta tu capitán?--Le pregunto  
--Aquí estoy Almirante Alira--Dijo Rentarou acercándose  
--Que tal lo ha tratado este bribón, capitán Satsuma?--Pregunto Alira  
--Muy bien, igual que a un amigo--  
--Típico de él--Dijo, mientras miraba a Silver quien se encogía de hombros.--Señores, escolten a Silver y sus piratas fuera de este lugar.--Ordeno.  
--Y que hacemos con el resto--Pregunto el que se hacía llamar Overón.  
--De ellos me encargo yo. Satsuma y Fletcher, acompañen a los prisioneros.--

Los Dark Hunters no podían creer lo que veían, su antigua capitana estaba allí frente a ellos, vistiendo un traje de marine y ostentando un gran poder, y no demostraba ninguna señal de recordarlos. Los Outlaws en tanto, salían de aquel lugar rodeados por los marines. Al pasar junto a ella Mijok se detuvo y le dijo:

--Simplemente has confirmado lo que siempre pensé de ti, sólo puedes amar al poder--

Alira lo miró enfadada, y Mijok sólo le respondió con una reverencia, Silver la ignoraba y se dejaba conducir por los soldados con la vista perdida. No importaba, ya habría tiempo de hablar con él. Ahora eran otros asuntos los que la retenían en ese lugar; otros asuntos y la promesa que le había hecho a su padre.

La caravana se movía lentamente al ascender por las escaleras de piedras, Rentarou era un mar de pensamientos, mientras Roca y As caminaban en silencio; Fletcher, a pesar de estar contento por verse rodeado otra vez de marines, se sentía preocupado. Y si eran ciertos esos rumores de que no todos los piratas eran tan malos como decía el gobierno mundial?. De pronto, un estruendo se oyó en la distancia, los marines se pusieron alertas, sin embargo no vieron que era lo que los golpeaba, el pavor y el pánico se apoderaba de ellos y Overón no lograba controlarles.

--Capitán!! Capitán!!, responda!!--Se oyó una voz  
--One Piece?!!--Exclamo Silver  
--Oh, que bueno que están allí, de prisa, por aquí--

Aprovechándose de la confusión, los Outlaws se escabulleron por el pasadizo que les señalaba su compañera, ningún marine se percato de su escape, excepto Rentarou, quien los siguió, y Fletcher, quien al ver a su capitán perderse en las sombras lo siguió silenciosamente. Mientras, los marines se enfrentaban a la maldición de Barbarossa, revivida por las esferas de kairouseki de Seastone y los fuertes golpes de Eratia.  
Corrían por un pasadizo, y al cabo de unos minutos emergieron cerca del primer cadáver que indicaba el inicio de la senda blanca. Allí los esperaban Reyes, Mulder y Ur.

--Como supieron que los necesitábamos--Pregunto Mijok  
--Ibamos tras de ustedes cuando vimos aparecer a la almirante y sus hombres en la isla. Intentamos avisarles pero ya era demasiado tarde, sin embargo gracias a Mulder descubrimos este pasadizo y luego fue Eratia junto a Seastone quienes prepararon el plan de rescate.  
--¿Eratia?--Pregunto Silver  
--Bueno, eso es una larga historia--Le dijo Reyes  
--Bien, la escuchare mientras esperamos a los que aún vienen por el pasadizo--Dijo Silver, mientras miraba a As, Mijok y Roca junto a él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¿Por qué me buscan?--  
--Pero Terreis--Dijo Ripple  
--No usen ese nombre, esa mujer ya murió--Les respondió en un tono frío la almirante

Algo andaba mal en ese lugar, y era necesario que se aclarasen ciertas cosas para poder continuar. Se referiría acaso Silver a esto, cuando les dio un no por respuesta?


	21. Separación

Cap.20: **"Separación"**

Silver estaba de pie mirando hacia la entrada del pasadizo por el que los había conducido One Piece. Mientras Roca descansaba de la aventura recién vivida reconfortando sus entrañas con la botella de ron que le había alcanzado Reyes. As había ido a comprobar que los marines no estuviesen merodeando cerca del Caledonia y Mijok tenía que aguantar que One Piece lo regañara mientras le curaba las heridas que había conseguido. Mulder olfateaba el aire, cuando de pronto se quedo quieto; el perro también miraba en la dirección que Silver lo hacía. Al cabo de unos segundos apareció Rentarou por la boca de aquel pasadizo, venía exhausto de correr tanto. Al salir se apoyo sobre sus piernas y respiro profundamente.

--Uff!!, Pensé que se irían sin mí--  
--De hecho, aún no podemos irnos, Seastone y su nuevo amigo Eratia aún no vuelven--Le dijo Mijok  
--¿Quieres decir que pretendes largarte con nosotros?--Pregunto Silver  
--Es lo que he querido desde el primer momento en que supe que estabas vivo, y más cuando supe que estabas reuniendo a la tripulación--Dijo un tranquilo Rentarou  
--Te lo dije!!--Dijo Sonriendo One Piece, mientras Reyes se encogía de hombros, le arrebataba la botella de ron a Roca y se daba un largo trago.  
--Pero hay un problema que debemos solucionar primero--Volvió a decir Silver  
--¿Te refieres a si los demás me aceptaran de nuevo a bordo?--Pregunto contrariado Rentarou  
--No es eso, ese asunto ya esta solucionado. Me refiero a ese problema--Dijo el capitán de los Outlaws mientras señalaba un punto a las espaldas de Rentarou.

Este se dio vuelta y entendió a que se refería Silver; de pie con un rostro desencajado estaba Fletcher, este le miraba extrañado, como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de oír. Su querido capitán estaba pidiendo ser aceptado por una banda de piratas. Debía estar loco, quizás era uno de los efectos de ese horrible lugar, o alguna clase de poder o influjo desarrollado por aquel pirata que tenía en frente. O acaso no era cierto que él mismo había pensado que aquella banda pirata se alejaba demasiado del común de estos. Rentarou guardo silencio y se acerco hasta su subordinado, este seguía sin decir palabra, pensaba que todo esto era una alucinación.

--Fletcher, desde este momento dejo de ser tu capitán--Dijo Rentarou  
--¡¡¿Qué dice señor?!!--  
--Digo que ya no seré más tu superior, desde este momento renuncio a las sagradas filas de los marines--Al decir esto vio Rentarou el rostro de Ramsus, recordó sus años al servicio del gobierno y sintió un nudo en su garganta.  
--No puede ser cierto lo que estoy oyendo. Señor, despierte, se ha vuelto loco?--Fletcher no podía creer aún.  
--Te digo que es cierto. Recuerdas al supuesto marine traidor que buscaban?. Pues sí, yo soy al que llamaban Dkantun, aquel que se enrolo en la marina para olvidar su pasado como pirata.--  
--Era usted?. Usted al que llamaban el traidor?--  
--El mismo, sólo una cosa puedo decir a mi favor. Nunca he sido un traidor. Jamás ayude a Silver o a alguno de los suyos entregándole información del gobierno.--Dijo con orgullo Rentarou.  
--Pero capitán...No, no puede ser cierto--Fletcher se estaba volviendo loco, el hombre en el que más confiaba renunciaba a su cargo como marine para unirse a una banda pirata.  
--No se puede luchar contra el corazón mi querido Fletcher. Es más terrible traicionar a los sueños que traicionar a una institución de hombres. La libertad consiste en esto, poder elegir el camino a seguir--  
--Pero usted ya había elegido, eligió llevar ese uniforme, eligió luchar por la justicia, eligió ser un ejemplo--Fletcher cargaba sus palabras de pena  
--Si supieras cuan ancho es el océano cuando lo ves con tus propios ojos, entenderías porque me marcho. Yo le debo mucho a Silver y a los demás Outlaws, ellos son los que confiaron en mí cuando el resto me dio la espalda, por eso no puedo seguir en un lugar donde se les considera enemigos. Entiendeme, yo no puedo intentar capturar a mis amigos--

Todos presenciaban aquel dialogo, por una parte un hombre que volvía al lugar que pertenecía y por otra uno que no entendía porque aquel que era como un hermano mayor se marchaba para siempre. Entretanto Eratia y Seastone se unían al grupo, ya estaban todos, era tiempo de partir. Silver miró a Fletcher y dio un suspiró, alguna vez él también había pasado por esto. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, cuando oyó la voz de Fletcher.

--Capitán Silver, por favor, lléveme a mí también--

Silver se detuvo un momento, todos miraron al capitán entonces. Este miró al suelo un momento, tomo aire y dijo:

--No--  
--¿Por que no señor?. Acabo de demostrarle que puedo ser un aliado fiel, luche junto a ustedes contra ese monstruo--  
--Pero eso no te hace merecedor de subirte a nuestro barco, a menos que vayas como un prisionero. Y eso se ha terminado--  
--Pero se lleva al capitán Satsuma, por que no puede llevarme a mí también--  
--Simplemente porque Rentarou siempre fue uno de los nuestros, y si dejo que siga en las filas de los blancos es muy probable que lo hagan prisionero para que diga el lugar al que vamos. Técnicamente es un traidor por eso no puede quedarse--Le dijo Silver tranquilamente.  
--Pero yo también soy un traidor por haberles ayudado--Reflexiono en voz alta Fletcher.  
--Tú no eres un traidor, tu sólo fuiste un prisionero utilizado. No creo que Ramsus o Alira intenten nada contra ti, además...--  
--Además que?--Pregunto casi llorando Fletcher  
--Además no puedo llevarte también a ti a una muerte segura. Bastante tengo con cargar en mi conciencia con la de todos mis nakamas. Lo siento muchacho, pero no puedo llevarte--Termino de decir Silver, y se puso a caminar en dirección a la playa.  
--Ya oyeron muchachos, andando--Ordeno Mijok, y tocándose el sombrero se despidió de Fletcher.  
--Toma, para que pases la pena, hic, el ron es lo mejor para alegrar el alma--Le dijo Reyes mientras le alcanzaba una botella de ron  
--Bueno, es mejor que no vayas, no sabes cuanto hay que trabajar en ese barco del demonio--Le comento Roca mientras le palmeaba la espalda.  
--Adiós, cuídate mucho--Dijo Seastone y se alejo  
--Bueno, hasta que nos veamos--Exclamo One Piece mientras lo abrazaba

Eratia paso por su lado y sólo le dijo adiós por cortesía, ya que no lo conocía de nada, sólo sabía que el muchacho aquel era un marine y a los marines convenía tenerlos bien lejos. Rentarou se acerco hasta Fletcher y el estrecho la mano.

--Esto es lo mejor, Silver tiene razón, eres muy joven aún para ser perseguido también. Quédate en la Marina y aprende lo suficiente, yo sé que puedes llegar muy lejos--  
--Capitán Satsuma, señor--  
--No me digas así, ya no soy tu capitán, soy simplemente Rentarou, uno más en la tripulación de Silver--  
--Para mí siempre será mi capitán. Por eso quiero decirle algo. Volveré al cuartel general y una vez consiga refuerzos partiré en su búsqueda. Desde hoy Fletcher será su peor enemigo, y le demostraré cuanto daño ha causado con su traición a la sagrada fuerza de los marines. Hasta entonces señor--Le dijo Fletcher mientras hacía el saludo marcial.

Rentarou lo miró en silencio, dio media vuelta y corrió tras sus recuperados compañeros, no tenían mucho tiempo para salir de allí. Además si Fletcher venía con ellos, no lo estarían condenando a una vida de persecución?. Despejo su mente de aquellos pensamientos y alcanzo al grupo de piratas que caminaban adelante. As se había asegurado que ningún marine se interpusiera entre ellos y su barco, así que ahora sólo les bastaba abordar. Al acercarse al Caledonia, vieron que junto a él se encontraba otro imponente navío.

--Ese es mi barco...Bueno, algo por el estilo, no es exactamente mio propio, pero es algo como eso--Decía Eratia confundido.  
--Bonita nave, si señor--Exclamaba Roca  
--Por cierto Silver, eso que te arrebato la almirante, era acaso el mapa que buscábamos?--Pregunto As  
--El mapa que buscábamos no era ese, si no este--Dijo Silver sacando de su bolsillo la esfera envuelta en tela.  
--Y lo que te quito entonces, que era?--Pregunto intrigado As  
--Eso simplemente eran los afiches de recompensa que recogí en Serafia, junto a una pequeña lista de compras que me dio One Piece hace unos días--Le contesto riendose Silver

Todos se largaron a reír, que cara pondría la almirante cuando viera el famoso mapa que le había quitado a Silver. De pronto la voz de One Piece los llamo a la calma.

--Capitán, miré que es eso que esta junto a los barcos--

Miró Silver en aquella dirección, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Miles de puntitos negros resplandecían sobre la superficie del agua, y en el silencio de la atmósfera pronto supieron de que se trataba. Un pequeño rumor empezó a oírse, el que luego creció para transformarse en un fuerte zumbido.

--¡¡Mierda!! Otra vez los Damnnes--Dijo Mijok  
--Todos a bordo, rápido--Rugió Silver

Pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaban llegando a nivel de la playa aquellas molestas criaturas, resignados todos empuñaron de nuevo sus armas, esta vez no aparecería un kraken para salvarlos de aquella pequeña gran molestia. SE prepararon entonces para luchar y la voz de Silver dejo oírse otra vez.

--Lo más importante es abordar el barco, tenemos que salir cuanto antes de aquí--  
--Pero Silver, con que rumbo, el log pose no señala ningún destino--Le contesto One Piece  
--Eso no importa, para eso tenemos esta esfera. Por lo pronto concentrémonos en abordar el barco--

Respondieron a las palabras de Silver con un fuerte sí, incluso Eratia, el famoso navegante entendía que lo principal era abordar, el resto se podía solucionar una vez embarcados. Los Damnnes ya estaban rodeándoles, era el tiempo de una nueva lucha, tenían poco tiempo y debían actuar rápido.


	22. Después de tanto tiempo

Cap. 21 **" Después de Tanto Tiempo"**

Silver no entendía que estaba sucediendo, parecía como si todas las cosas extrañas del mundo se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para sucederles, luego de estar en aquella extraña isla, rodeados de seres rarisimos y criaturas terribles, ahora que intentaban alejarse de allí una extraña nube los había atemorizado sobremanera. ¿Barcos fantasmas?, ¿maldiciones?, Silver miraba una y otra vez la esfera que llevaba en sus manos y recordaba al mismo tiempo esas frases que escuchase hace tanto tiempo "Aquello que duerme desde el principio de los tiempos, no debe ser despertado". Sacudio la cabeza con un brusco movimiento y sólo la voz de Eratía lo saco de sus pensamientos:

--Entonces capitán!, hacia donde nos dirigimos!?--

Silver miró hacia un costado y vio sobre la cubierta de otro barco al muchacho que lo llamaba. Tardo el viejo capitán en formular una respuesta, pero al cabo de unos segundos por fin dijo:

--Hasta la isla de Atonar, debemos pasar por allí para encontrarnos con cierta persona.--Pensó un momento y volvió a decir--Eso claro es lo que haremos nosotros, no sé si tu pretendes seguir el mismo rumbo--

Eratia guardo silencio, hasta ahora y por muy poco tiempo había estado siguiendo el rumbo de los Outlaws, sin embargo su propia misión lo llevaría quizás por otro camino. Ahora no era momento de decidir, entonces con una sonrisa le dijo a Silver:

--Eso dejemos que lo decida el viento--  
--Así sea entonces--

Hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba aquella frase, pensó Silver, esa frase que todo amante del mar utilizaba para demostrar que adonde fuese, siempre seria un buen lugar. Observo la actividad sobre el Caledonia, no recordaba una época en que hubieran sobre ella más tripulantes que ahora. Luego su mirada se detuvo sobre Rentarou, como un novato y sin quejarse, el ex capitán de marina fregaba la cubierta. Cuanto orgullo había en ese hombre, y cuanta determinación. Silver sabía muy bien que aquel tipo, era uno de los mejores tripulantes que podían existir en Grand Line

--Por algo esta en el Caledonia y es uno de los Outlaws--Dijo Mijok a su lado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos  
--Mi amigo, como siempre pareces estar en todos lados, incluso en mi mente--Le dijo Silver  
--Cuando se trata del mar y de sus camaradas, mi capitán es un libro abierto para mí--Respondió el segundo de abordo

No cabía duda, era aquel el renacer de una gloriosa banda, Silver sabía muy bien que después de tanto tiempo, por fin el mundo volvería a estar a sus pies, y más importante aún, aquello que siempre busco, el saber absoluto. Cerro los ojos y recordó sus antiguas aventuras, el inicio de su viaje solitario y como fue reencontrándose con los que serian sus mejores amigos, se detuvo un momento al pensar en aquellos que ya no estaban y se sorprendió al comprobar cuantos de los que habían sido sus camaradas, lo buscaban ahora como a un enemigo más.

--Capitán!, Una isla a la vista-- Le informo As  
--Prepárense para desembarcar!--Ordeno el capitán--Pasaremos allí esta noche y aprovecharemos para obtener agua fresca y algunas frutas--  
--Y ron!!--Grito feliz Roca  
--No creo que en esa isla hayan bares--Le dijo One Piece  
--Por lo que se ve, esta desierta--agregó Rentarou mirando por la borda  
--Así es, no hay isla habitadas hasta que lleguemos a Atonar--Dijo Silver, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa  
--Maldición, y que hago ahora?, ya casi no me queda ron--  
--Hacemos, querrás decir--le corrigió Reyes enojado--Yo no puedo tomar otra cosa que no sea ron, si no...--  
--Si no que?--Pregunto Roca  
--Si no tomo Ron me muero--Dijo Reyes y todos se largaron a reír.

Silver suspiro, después de tanto tiempo volvía a navegar en aquel mar que tanto amaba, junto a personas a las que no les importaba morir en busca de sus sueños. Después de tanto tiempo, volvía a sentirse vivo, después de tanto tiempo podía volver a soñar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El profesor descansaba sentado en el cómodo sillón de su oficina mientras saboreaba una humeante taza de té, el frío exterior se dejaba notar por las gotitas que corrían por los cristales de las ventanas de su oficina y el invierno parecía no querer acabar. De pronto unos golpes insistentes sobre su puerta lo sacaron del sabroso silencio que estaba disfrutando, se enderezo en su asiento y con una voz queda dijo:

--Adelante--

Un hombre joven entro en la oficina, parecía agitado, en una de sus manos portaba un periódico y en la otra una carta, atragantándose dijo:

--Señor, esta en la prensa, ha reaparecido--  
--Quién?--Pregunto pausadamente el profesor  
--Ël, señor, él que busca la puerta hacia allá--Y dicho esto, le acerco el periódico al viejo profesor; en el se leía

"Reaparecen los Outlaws, la marina los busca trabajosamente luego de perderles la pista en Ojabart..."

El profesor no pudo seguir leyendo, como si un gran peso cayese sobre él se dejo caer sobre su sillón. Estaba sucediendo, lo que por tanto tiempo había temido estaba sucediendo, aquel hombre empezaba a cumplir su promesa.

--Además hoy llego esto--Le dijo el hombre joven adelantándole la carta de su otra mano.

El profesor la tomo y al mirarla vio que escrito con una fina letra estaba su nombre, con temor la dio vuelta y al hacerlo su temor se vio confirmado, en el remitente estaban las iniciales L.J.S.


	23. En Atonar

Cap. 22 **" En Atonar"**

Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana, unos tímidos rayos de sol le acariciaban el rostro; estiro los brazos y se desperezo dando un ultimo bostezo, se disponía a salir de su camarote cuando unos golpes sobre su puerta lo hicieron detenerse.

--Capitán, capitán!!, Atonar!!, la isla de Atonar ya esta a la vista!!--

Definitivamente la idea de Rentarou de navegar durante la noche estaba dando resultados. Habían logrado llegar a Atonar antes de los presupuestado y como dijera Eratia, se aseguraban con ese método de encuentros indeseables durante el viaje. Silver se puso la chaqueta de capitán sobre los hombros y abrió la puerta. Toda su tripulación lo esperaba en formación ante la puerta y aquella visión le recordó una antigua postal de otro barco. Los miro a todos uno a uno, suspiro, miró hacia la isla que poco a poco crecía a medida que se acercaban y por fin dijo:

--Esta isla es de suma importancia en este viaje, ya que es el lugar donde un antiguo misterio relacionado a nuestra búsqueda se oculta. Además si mis informaciones son correctas--Dijo mirando a Rentarou--En esta isla no deberían haber marines, no por lo menos establecidos en una base. Así que nuestra visita a Atonar no podría salir mal.--

--Y quien desembarcará capitán--Pregunto One Piece  
--Reyes y Roca tienen permiso para bajar, pueden ir a pasear por la ciudad de Atonar, aunque seguro que sólo se dedicaran a conocer los barriles de cerveza y ron de sus bares y tabernas--Dijo Silver, mientras los aludidos daban grititos de alegría.--Rentarou y As vendrán conmigo y Mijok junto a One Piece se quedarán en el barco--  
--Y que hay de mí?--Pregunto Seastone  
--Tu puedes venir, o si prefieres quedarte en el barco, o si no acompañar a Eratia, ya sabes, él no esta bajo mis ordenes pero si puedo asignarte a ti como su apoyo si desea descender en esta isla--

Una vez comunicadas las ordenes echaron un bote al agua, y se alejaron del Caledonia, de pie sobre la cubierta Mijok le daba ordenes de estar atentos a Rentarou y As, mientras que Reyes y Roca se retaban a un duelo de quien bebería más ron y cerveza. Silver guardaba silencio y miraba la caleta de Atonar a la que se acercaban, cuanto tiempo hacia desde que había estado allí. Sacudió la cabeza como intentando alejar un mal pensamiento y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en las tierras de Atonar. Una vez que aseguraron el bote dio las ultimas ordenes:

--Roca, Reyes y Flaunder, si bien les dí permiso para visitar los bares, lo que espero es que como buenos borrachines además de abrir sus bocotas para beber, abran también las orejas y presten atención a cualquier rumor que escuchen en los lugares a los que van, y ojo, espero que traigan información de calidad, entendido?--

--Sí señor capitán Silver--Dijo Roca  
--Como digas Silver, hic...--Agrego Reyes  
--Guau, Guau!--dijo Flaunder

Y dicho esto se marcharon. Silver los miro alejarse y cuando ya estaban bastante lejos echo a andar. As y Rentarou le siguieron, aún no sabían que era lo que Silver buscaba allí, él tampoco les había dicho nada. Caminaron junto a él a través de la ciudad; a pesar de ser una isla tan alejada no parecía que Atonar fuese una ciudad retrasada en cuanto a la modernidad. Grandes casas de varios pisos se levantaban en sus calles principales, habían muchas tiendas y gente de distintos lugares se daba cita allí, era por cierto un punto importante para el comercio. Además un gran edificio llamo la atención de As y Rentarou, una gran construcción de piedra, con infinidad de ventanas y de la que entraba y salia un montón de gente.

--Que lugar es ese, Silver?--Pregunto As  
--Ese lugar mi querido amigo, es una Academia--Le respondió Silver  
--Y que diablos es una Academia?--Pregunto Rentarou  
--Una Academia es un lugar donde puedes acudir a aprender sobre ciertas cosas, acudes diariamente y adquieres conocimientos; desde cuando esta allí ese edificio, lo desconozco; así como quien fue el que tuvo la ocurrencia de traer dicha costumbre hasta aquí. Dicen que es una idea tomada de tierras más allá del mar, pero eso no es importante ahora. Vamos--

Y dicho esto se encamino hacia la entrada del lugar. Mezclados entre la gente nadie reparaba en su presencia, todos estaban allí ya para estudiar o simplemente para saciar la curiosidad que les producía el hecho de que existiese un lugar donde se enseñaba sobre algo. As y Rentarou estaban sorprendidos, sin embargo Silver no parecía ajeno a todo aquello, caminaba por allí como si ya hubiese estado antes en aquel lugar. Cruzaron unos cuantos patios, atravesaron un montón de pasillos finamente adornados, hasta que llegaron al frontis de otra imponente construcción.

--Esta es la biblioteca de la Academia de Atonar--Dijo Silver  
--Biblioteca?--repitió As confundido--Y para que estamos aquí?--  
--Para recoger algo de información--Respondió Silver

Entraron, una vez cruzaron la puerta el asombro de As y de Rentarou fue aún mayor, allí tras el umbral se escondía la infraestructura más asombrosa que jamás habían visto. Una suerte de gran bóveda de piedra circular se extendía sobre y bajo el suelo, un montón de niveles tanto hacia arriba como abajo completaban aquel gigantesco lugar, en cada una de las paredes miles y miles de libros se apilaban ordenados y multitud de personas pululaban por la infinita cantidad de niveles que componían aquella inmensa biblioteca. Una suerte de plataforma; que asemejaba más a un camino, servía para ir entre niveles, ya que dicha vía rodeaba toda la estructura de arriba hasta abajo, imitando un espiral perfecto, como el caparazón del caracol.

--Bien amigos, es hora de buscar--Dijo Silver

Rentarou y As estaban atónitos, jamás pensaron que semejante lugar existiese, ambos habían oído de bibliotecas inmensas y sin ir más lejos, ambos conocían bastantes bibliotecas, sin embargo ese lugar, ese lugar era el templo del conocimiento del que alguna vez oyeron hablar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún contrariado por la noticia el profesor buscaba entre los cajones de su escritorio, sabía que estaba guardado allí, en la seguridad de su oficina. Era imposible que alguien como aquel sujeto supiese de su existencia, más cuando el único documento que hablaba sobre ello estaba en su poder. Luego de unos momentos por fin dio con lo que buscaba, un pequeño trozo de pergamino, guardado entre dos finos cristales para evitar su deterioro. Lo saco con sumo cuidado y poniéndolo sobre la mesa acerco una pequeña lampara y una lupa, esperaba que lo que aquél sujeto le decía en su carta no fuera cierto, busco infructuosamente, miró una y otra vez el trozo de pergamino y cuando parecía que sus miedos no se comprobarían, allí, en un rincón del escrito, podían observarse las señas que le indicara quien había escrito la carta, tres extraños símbolos mezclados con la escritura, unas coordenadas y una nombre Atonar...


	24. Tras la puerta

Cap.23 **"Tras la Puerta"**

Cuando ya alcanzaban la base de aquel monumental edificio y luego de que Rentarou y As casi se enfrascaran en una discusión, Silver miró con alegría una gran estantería que marcaba el final del camino. En ese lugar donde estaban sólo ellos tres estaba oculta la respuesta que venían a buscar.

--Que estamos buscando capitán—Pregunto As  
--Un libro—dijo Silver—Estamos buscando un libro.—

As y Rentarou se miraron extrañados, a lo mejor Silver se había vuelto loco luego de dar tantas vueltas, o quizás la edad le estaba afectando de verdad; allí donde estaban lo que más había eran libros y Silver tan tranquilamente les decía que eso era lo que iban a buscar.

--¿Por qué la sorpresa muchachos?—Pregunto extrañado el capitán  
--No es evidente. Bajamos un montón de pisos rodeados y rodeados de libros y al llegar aquí nos revela que lo que tanto buscamos es un libro—Dijo molesto As  
--Eso, si por lo menos nos dijese de que tipo de libro se trata—agrego Rentarou  
--Ah... Tienen razón. Perdón por mi descortesía.—Se disculpo Silver—El libro que buscamos es uno que no se puede leer.—

Rentarou y As se miraron extrañados, definitivamente su capitán parecía querer burlarse de ellos. Iban a protestar pero este con un gesto de la mano los hizo callar. Luego camino hasta la estantería más lejana y se puso a examinar los volúmenes que allí había. Recorrió con los dedos los lomos de aquellos innumerables tomos, leyó sus títulos en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de sus nakamas, quienes seguían sin entender. Paso por sobre los "Tratados de Antiguas Razas" de Mingorat, y se detuvo un momento al encontrar una copia del "Bestias Antiguas" de Al Haz Azrel, siguió con su búsqueda hasta que encontró un titulo extraño: "Falsa Gloria". Miró a sus compañeros y estos pudieron ver un gesto de triunfo en su rostro.

--Amigos he encontrado lo que buscábamos—dijo

Y dicho esto empujo el libro del extraño título por el lomo; este se deslizo dentro de la estantería hasta que un pequeño ruido semejante a un click se dejo oír. Luego un silencio largo, como si todo el mundo hubiese quedado privado de sus sonidos y cuando ya parecía que nada sucedería una pequeña brisa con olor a encierro se dejo sentir, poco a poco empezó a soplar, hasta que se convirtió en un chiflón. Silver impasible, los ojos cerrados apretaba aún más en su mano la extraña esfera, As miraba a todos lados y Rentarou sólo observaba a Silver que parecía aún más tranquilo a cada segundo. Al mirar tras de Silver, Rentarou y As pudieron ver que uno de los estantes se había corrido lentamente y que tras él, enclavada contra el muro de piedra, aparecía el marco de una puerta; sobre ella escritos en un antiguo idioma una frase.

--¿Qué demonios es eso?—Pregunto As señalando la puerta  
--Esa mi amigo, es la puerta que buscábamos—Respondió Silver  
--¿Y a donde lleva?—Pregunto curioso Rentarou  
--A la siguiente pieza en el puzzle de Barbarossa—Le contesto el capitán

La puerta en cuestión estaba fuertemente cerrada, y no se veían por ningún lugar ni aldabas, ni cerraduras ni ningún mecanismo que permitiese abrirla. Silver se acercó hasta ella y la examino. Tanto As como Rentarou seguian sin entender, como era posible que en ese inmenso lugar nadie hubiese reparado jamás en aquel libro y en las cosas que sucedían si se le tocaba. Como leyéndoles la mente Silver dijo:

--Nadie viene nunca hasta la base de la biblioteca de Atonar, tienen miedo; tienen miedo de los espíritus que recorren esta planta. Por eso sabía que después de tanto tiempo, esta puerta seguiría tal como esa vez y que estaría tan cerrada como hasta ahora—

--"Quid sitis hue tendas desunt si forte liquores peregredere aeternas divas paravit aquas"—Leyó la inscripción Rentarou  
--Qué quiere decir eso Silver—Pregunto As quien recién repara en la escritura  
--"Tu que tienes sed ven aquí. Si por azar faltan las ondas ha dispuesto la diosa las aguas eternas"—  
--Y desde cuando sabes otros idiomas—Le preguntaron  
--Eso es una larga historia que ya a su tiempo sabrán, ahora señores ¿están listos?—

Dicho esto Silver empujo una de las maderas de la puerta, otro sonido sordo se dejo oír en la distancia y como por arte de magia apareció ante ellos una pequeño receptáculo, el cual se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta. Silver deposito en el la esfera que llevaba en su mano y aguardo. Al cabo de unos segundos esta empezó a abrirse dejando tras de sí la más profunda de las oscuridades. Silver cogió de nuevo la esfera y echando una mirada al interior dijo en voz alta:

--Entonces, quien vendrá conmigo hasta donde la luz indica el camino—y entro

Rentarou y As se miraron extrañados otra vez, algo raro le sucedía a su capitán, parecía como si estuviese poseído, sin embargo ellos habían aceptado seguirle a donde fuese y este era uno de esos momentos. Sin decir nada entraron tras él a la oscuridad y acto seguido la puerta se cerro tras ellos.

Corrió incesante hasta su habitación, cogió una maleta y puso en ella la mayor cantidad de ropa que encontró, guardo también unos documentos y por si acaso escondió allí también un arma. Su asistente llegó corriendo tras él, no entendía la reacción de su maestro. Este al verle le ordeno que se apresurara a conseguirle un barco rápido, uno que lo llevase lo antes posible hasta Atonar. Porque esta repentina necesidad de llegar allí. Todo estaba en la carta que recibiese esa mañana, todo estaba contenido allí y si no se apresuraba, aquel hombre conseguiría lo que por tanto tiempo él le había negado, y si eso sucedía, nada bueno le esperaba al resto del mundo. Cerró los ojos un momento y recordó el día en que le conoció, un simple muchacho ávido de sabiduría, con un espíritu hambriento de conocimiento, pero con una bondad inmensa. Sin embargo, algo le había cambiado, algo había hecho que en su corazón surgiera un hambre mucho más grande. Y ahora él había vuelto, pues había recordado que era lo que buscaba cuando se embarco en ese viaje, aquel viaje del que jamás debió volver. En parte lo que sucedía era culpa del viejo maestro, y ahora debía solucionarlo.

--Deprisa, antes de que Atonar haga honor a su nombre—


	25. Errores del pasado

Cap. 24 **"Errores del Pasado y el Presente"**

La brisa de unos momentos se había convertido en una gran ráfaga, el mar que hace unos momentos parecía tan calmo, era ahora una marea furiosa e hirviente, el barco cedía a los embates de las olas y el cielo se ennegrecía con grandes y gruesas nubes.

--¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Atonar?—Pregunto el profeso preocupado  
--Con este clima desfavorable, dudo mucho que logremos llegar hoy—le contesto el segundo de abordo  
--¿Pero no pueden hacer nada?, es de suma importancia que llegue lo antes posible hasta la isla—

El marino negó con la cabeza y se disculpo con otro gesto, para luego alejarse del lado del profesor. Este contrariado, dio un golpe en el suelo con su bastón; este cambio repentino del clima era un mal presagio. Miro a su alrededor en busca de su asistente, hacia ya bastante rato que no le veía. De pronto dirigió su mirada hasta uno de los costados del barco y allí lo encontró. Estaba asomado con la mitad de su cuerpo por la borda, y al llamarlo el profesor se tardo un momento en responder. Al cabo de unos segundos, se volteo lentamente y pudo ver el profesor al hombre más pálido de la historia.

--Sí sabias que te mareabas al navegar, ¿por qué diablos me acompañaste?—  
--No podía dejarle sólo señor—Respondió con dificultad  
--Agradezco tu preocupación, pero ya te dije antes de salir, nada malo me sucederá—  
--Pero señor, va a encontrarse con ese hombre, además no sabe que es lo que pueda él hacerle—  
--No tienes que temer, ese muchacho no me hará nada, no me haría nada. Le conozco demasiado bien—dijo el profesor.

_**Una tarde de primavera, los jardines de la antigua academia, la investigación acerca de las antiguas puertas no avanzaba y los esfuerzos de todos los que participaban no daban frutos. El profesor paseaba pensando en una nueva forma de enfrentar los antiguos escritos, ninguna de las formulas de decodificación daba resultado. En eso estaba cuando una voz lo saco de sus ideas.**_****

_**--Profesor White, señor, por favor se lo pido, escúcheme solo una vez—  
--Otra vez tú, ya te dije que a pesar de tus buenas intenciones, si lo que dices no tiene bases científicas fiables, es sólo una perdida de tiempo escucharte—  
--Pero señor, entiéndame, he ahí el problema de la ciencia, es demasiado estandarizada, si sólo usted me hiciera caso y captara la base del asunto—  
--Sé muy bien que te has esforzado tanto como el resto, pero comprende, eres el único que insiste en alejarse de los métodos científicos, y para mí como tu mentor, es impresentable aceptar tus postulados que se basan sólo en sueños e ideas sin sentido—  
--Pero dígame, ¿Cree que los antiguos se basaban en las burocráticas ideas de nuestra ciencia? Ellos creían, ellos lograron entender que la respuesta esta más allá de lo que nuestros sentidos pueden percibir. Ellos descubrieron el poder de los sueños, el poder de la voluntad por sobre la senda estrecha que dibuja la mente científica de los hombres—  
--Todo lo que dices puede tener sentido, sin embargo bien sabes que nadie aceptaría tus ideas revolucionarias, y lo más probable es que si yo permitiese que presentases semejante teoría, nos correrían a ambos de aquí—  
--Pues yo no pienso esperar, me marcho ahora. Y ya verá que yo tenía razón, voy a viajar para demostrarle lo cierto de mi teoría, y tarde lo que me tarde y sea lo que sea que tenga que hacer, lo lograré.—**_

El profesor busco entre sus ropas y miró de nuevo aquella carta que había recibido esa mañana, la brisa húmeda que le azotaba empapo el sobre que contenía aquellas iniciales que el tan bien conocía, dándoles un carácter aún más siniestro. Cerro los ojos y deseo que no fuera cierto lo que estaba sucediendo, que no fuera real que aquel joven que se marcho ese día, estuviese a punto de encontrar las antiguas tablas, el perdido y preciado códice que explicaba las irreales fuerzas que regían en el ancho Grand Line y en el resto del mundo conocido. Suspiro y le pidió a los cielos que alguien lo detuviese, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver tanteo con sus manos uno de los muros, el silencio aplastante que se sentía en aquel corredor oprimía los corazones de los hombres que profanaban su antigua soledad. Dio unos cuantos pasos apoyado contra el muro de fría y pulida piedra, no había nada que sirviese como antorcha para iluminar. Sintió tras de él a sus compañeros, quienes inmóviles no se atrevían aún a avanzar.

--Rentarou, As, como ven... —Se interrumpió Silver y soltó una gran carcajada—Digo como no ven, lo único que nos queda es avanzar hasta que encontremos la salida de este lugar, o un poco de luz, así que avanzaremos lentamente, ¡¿entendido?!—  
--¡Sí! Capitán—Respondieron ambos hombres al unísono—  
--Vamos entonces—Ordeno Silver

Los tres hombres iniciaron la marcha lentamente, al mirar hacía delante solo podían ver oscuridad, y al voltearse, más y más de las sombras que no permitían distinguir nada. Avanzaron y avanzaron midiéndose en cada uno de sus pasos, nunca habían puesto tanta atención a cada uno de sus movimientos, parecía que allí, en ese lugar donde nadie había estado en mucho tiempo, podían oír su propia sangre correr al interior de sus venas, sus propios corazones parecían latir más y más lento, como agrandando el silencio; con cada nuevo paso, más y más opresiva se hacía aquella maldita oscuridad. ¿Cuándo terminaría aquel infinito pasadizo?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El lugar que eligieron no parecía ser el mejor de toda aquella vasta ciudad, sin embargo, el sólo leer el nombre en el letrero que colgaba de la puerta les había convencido simultáneamente de que fuese como fuese ese era el mejor lugar de por allí. Fue así como Reyes, Roca y Flaunder se zambulleron en la olorosa oquedad que era el "Barril sin Fondo", al entrar fue como si el mismo paraíso se hubiera abierto para ellos; un gran salón repleto de barriles que hacían las veces de mesas y una larga barra que rodeaba tres de los cuatro costados del lugar, donde se apilaban en brillante infinidad, miles y miles de botellas rellenas de los más espirituosos y desconocidos licores de todo el ancho mar. Reyes y Roca sintieron el canto de los ángeles cuando vieron apilados en un rincón montones de barriles que parecían estar rebosantes de ron. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Caminaron hasta el barril más distante de la puerta, pero el más cercano a la montaña de ron, y allí se instalaron. Uno de los taberneros del lugar, el que parecía ser el aprendiz de los otros dos que allí habían, se acerco hasta el singular trío:

--Bienvenidos señores al Barril sin Fondo, el bar más surtido de todo Atonar—  
--Basta de palabras y trae inmediatamente seis barriles de la mejor cerveza que tengas muchacho—Le dijo Reyes saboreándose.  
--¿Serán capaces de beber tres barriles cada uno?—Lo miró atónito el muchacho  
--¿Y quien dijo que eran para los dos?—Le dijo Reyes mirándole de reojo y algo enfadado—No te han enseñado que no debes hacer preguntas tontas como esa mocoso—

Antes de que el joven pudiese responder, Roca se río y dijo:

--Disculpa a mi amigo muchacho, es que hace días que no bebe nada y eso le pone de un humor de perros, para mí que sean tres barriles de cerveza y tres de ron, gracias---

El muchacho algo asustado aún, intento decir algo pero la voz no le salía, fue cuando otro de los taberneros se acerco a la mesa y dijo:

--Respetables señores, disculpen al tonto de mi aprendiz, es que lleva sólo unas semanas y aún no aprende bien el negocio, tanto que se olvido de decirles que en este famoso lugar es costumbre pagar antes de beber—

Flaunder que estaba echado en el suelo junto a los hombres, levanto una oreja y abrió un ojo, como presintiendo algo malo, Roca enfurecido se puso de pie violentamente, pero Reyes, rápidamente hizo que se sentase dándole un golpe con su bastón, acto seguido lanzo sobre la mesa una bolsita que al caer sobre esta tintineo alegremente.

--¿Bastara con esto?—  
--Basta y sobra; respetable señor—Dijo el tabernero haciendo una media reverencia.—Apresúrate y trae lo que los caballeros pidieron—Ordeno luego, y se fue contando las monedas del saco que reyes le había entregado.  
--Porque me detuviste Reyes, yo le iba a enseñar a ese malparido que nadie se mete con nosotros—  
--Si te detuve fue porque no debemos causar problemas innecesarios, recuerda que la misión que nos encomendó Silver es investigar secretamente cualquier cosa que se diga en este pueblo—  
--Tienes razón, por un momento lo había olvidado. Además si Silver se entera, de seguro que nos cuelga del palo mayor—Dijo Roca  
--O peor aún, nos prohibe beber durante un largo tiempo—Dijo reyes y se largaron a reír.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Prepárense para desembarcar, es hora de re abastecernos para luego responder a la alerta que ha lanzado el cuartel general—Dijo con voz de mando un hombre alto vestido de blanco  
--¡¡Señor!!, ¡¡Sí señor!!—dijeron al unísono un montón de voces sobre la cubierta del barco  
--Oficial, dígame, sabe algo de a quien es al que debemos perseguir ahora—Pregunto otra vez el hombre alto  
--Según los nuevos carteles y la orden del cuartel general, es a Long Jhon Silver y a los Outlaws, su banda—Le contesto el oficial  
--Seguro es uno de esos piratillas recién aparecidos, nada de cuidado—Dijo sonriendo el hombre  
--Pero señor, el cuartel le ha dado prioridad máxima a este hombre, y si las informaciones son correctas, hasta la almirante Alira esta tras su pista—  
--Pamplinas. El cuartel general sólo se preocupa de debiluchos. No me extrañaría que fuese un nuevo capricho de la caza hombres esa a la que llama almirante. Pero bueno, ordenes son ordenes, ya lo atraparemos a él y a su grupito de amigos y se lo enviaremos de regalo a los altos mandos—Dijo riéndose el hombre.  
--¡¡Atonar!!, ¡¡Puerto de Atonar!!—Grito el vigía.


	26. Encontrados

Cap. 25 **"Encontrados"**

El imponente navío de los marines se acercaba gallardo hasta las costas de Atonar, de pie sobre el castillo de mando el orgulloso capitán se impacientaba por lo lento del proceso; maldita tormenta; penso, si creyese lo que hablaban sus hombres eso era un mal presagio, pero él no era ese tipo de personas, él era un oficial de la honorable fuerza mundial, era un marine hecho y derecho, era un hombre de mar. No podía comparársele con los hombrecillos aquellos que le temían a los fantasmas y las supersticiones. Débiles de cuerpo y mente. Se acomodo su abrigo de capitán, del que pendía un montón de medallas. Ciertamente era un marine destacado. En la academia siempre tuvo las mejores calificaciones y cuando no llevaba mucho tiempo como un simple soldado, gracias a su inteligencia y capacidad ascendió rápidamente, era uno de los capitanes más jóvenes de la marina y se sentía orgulloso por ello.

--¡Señor! Ya hemos atracado en el puerto de Atonar—Dijo con voz firme el marine  
--Reúna a los hombres sobre la cubierta y que los encargados de la pasarela la tiendan pronto—ordeno

El marine se apresto a realizar las ordenes de su superior, hizo un gesto marcial y se retiro. El capitán respiro hondo, llenando a tope sus pulmones. Exhalo y se acomodo su chaqueta, parta luego poner dirección hacia la cubierta. Al llegar allí lo esperaban todos sus hombres en formación, camino hasta el frente y se dispuso a hablar:

--¡Hombres! Atonar es una ciudad grande y famosa, que ha gozado siempre de una paz y tranquilidad envidiables. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que este limpia totalmente de escoria como la que nosotros nos encargamos de perseguir—Dijo e hizo una pausa—Así que hoy que desembarcamos aquí presten mucha atención a todo lo que vean, ya que cualquier tipo o acto sospechoso debe ser castigado. Por la paz y la gloria del gobierno mundial—

Todos los hombres contestaron con un grito ensordecedor, las palabras de su capitán les llenaban de orgullo, al escucharle se sentían los más poderosos dentro de toda la marina, se creían los elegidos al haber sido asignados bajo el mando de tan maravilloso oficial. Empezaron entonces a desembarcar las patrullas de marines, todos sabían ya cual era su misión allí, a pesar de que no seria mucho el tiempo que permanecerían en Atonar debían poner todo su empeño, para que los ciudadanos supiesen que el gobierno mundial se preocupaba por ellos. El capitán también desembarco, acompañado de su escolta personal, los cuatro mejores dentro de toda la marina(eso claro según él), caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, pasaron por los mercados y llegaron hasta un oscuro callejón, entraron y avanzaron por el, hasta que dieron de frente con una gran puerta de madera, la cual se veía al otro lado de una calleja un poco más grande, sobre el dintel de esta un gran letrero "El Barril sin Fondo".

--Yo creo... hic... que te equivocas, no hubo... hic... jamás un capitán más... más... chistoso y divertido que mi querido capitán Virgil... hic—Decía Reyes casi al borde de las lagrimas  
--Pues yo... hic... creo que el que esta mal eres tú... hic... ya que sé muy bien... burrrpp... que él más gracioso e ingenioso del ancho mar es mi almirante Mijokcito—Le contestaba Roca al tiempo que se santiguaba al mencionar el nombre de Mijok  
--Pues yo pienso que eres... hic... eres un... —

Reyes no alcanzo a terminar su frase, ya que Flaunder, quien estaba echado junto a los dos hombres, se puso a gruñir hacia la puerta. Roca y Reyes le miraron y se quedaron en silencio observando. Al cabo de unos segundos un hombre alto acompañado de otros cuatro entró al lugar. Miró despectivamente y se fue a sentar justo al otro extremo de donde estaban ellos. Los que lo acompañaban caminaron tras él y se quedaron de pie cuando este se sentó.

--Vaya antro hay en esta metrópoli—Dijo en voz alta, para que todos los que estaban allí le escucharan—No sabía que tan lejos existiese un lugar tan surtido—  
--El más surtido mi honorable señor—le respondió acercándosele el tabernero aquel—A que dorada suerte debemos su visita—  
--Simplemente paseaba por esta hermosa isla y se me antojo pasar a alegrar la garganta con alguno de sus espirituosos licores—le respondió  
--Faltaba más mi señor—Respondió el tabernero, quien de tanto hacer reverencias casi tocaba el suelo con su frente—Y que puedo ofrecerle señor—  
--Nada más quiero que un barril inmenso de buena información caballero—Dijo el marine poniéndose de pie y tomando de uno de los tirantes del delantal al tabernero.

Este sorprendido abrió los ojos del tamaño de un plato, sintió como se le secaba la garganta y trato de tragar saliva pero fue en vano, el terror se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Los que allí estaban se asustaron y trataron de salir, pero dos de los de la escolta del oficial marine corrieron hasta las puertas bloqueándole el paso a todos.

--Nadie sale de aquí hasta que nosotros no digamos lo contrario.—Gritó el marine—Este lugar esta ahora bajo el control del gobierno mundial, buscamos respuestas y eso es lo que obtendremos—

Todos los que se habían puesto de pie volvieron a sus asientos, mientras Reyes, Roca y Flaunder seguían como si nada pasase.

--Dime entonces buen hombre, ¿qué sabes de piratas?—  
--Lo que todos saben señor, que son malos, que le roban a la gente y que le dan problemas al gobierno—  
--Muy bien, muy bien. Y dime entonces ahora buen hombre, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a uno por estos lares?—  
--No ha pasado ninguno por este lugar señor, eso se lo puedo asegurar, jamás nunca un pirata a pisado este sagrado bar—Respondió  
--Bien, bien.—Dijo el oficial, quien luego de separarse un poco de él, le hizo una seña a uno de los de su escolta, rápidamente este paso por el lado del oficial y le dio un golpe al pobre tabernero que salió disparado contra uno de los muros.  
--¡Eres un perro mentiroso, y ese par de truhanes que esta allí, que mierda crees que son!—Dijo señalando a Roca y a Reyes  
--Ups... Creo que será imposible cumplir la parte de la orden que decía: desapercibidos—Susurro Reyes.  
--Demonios—le contesto Roca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras caminaban Silver pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado últimamente, cavernas en la isla de punto muerto, ciudades perdidas y ahora este oscuro pasillo en Atonar, parece que me esta gustando esto de la oscuridad y el encierro se dijo Silver. Sonrío y sin darle más importancia continuo con la lenta caminata, As y Rentarou lo seguían muy de cerca, tan cerca que podía oírles respirar y maldecir en silencio su situación. Les conocía muy bien, tanto que sabía que no se atreverían a protestar, ni aunque les dijese que debían quedarse allí por toda una vida. Pero eso no sería necesario, el angosto pasillo cada vez ganaba más espacio y una pequeña y agradable brisa empezaba a sentirse en la distancia. Siguieron avanzando y al terminar de pasar por lo que parecía ser una curva pudieron ver un tenue resplandor. Avanzaron más rápido ahora, como si aquella pequeña lucecita les estuviese devolviendo todas las fuerzas y todas las ansias. Silver camino siempre apoyado en el muro, mientras la luz se hacia cada vez más y más grande. Al cabo de unos segundos ya podían ver con toda claridad el espacio de lo que parecía ser una puerta abierta. Estaba allí, el final de ese abrumador e interminable pasadizo.

--Por fin, ya pensaba que jamás saldría de ese agujero de ratas—Exclamo As  
--Que paseo, nunca pense que bajo un edificio tan imponente se ocultara tal construcción—Agrego Rentarou  
--Allí muchachos, miren—Dijo Silver, señalando a la distancia.

Rentarou y As no se habían percatado de a donde habían llegado, al mirar el punto donde señalaba Silver se dieron cuenta que estaban en una especie de salón gigantesco. El techo del lugar estaba a metros y metros de altura, al tratar de ver el otro extremo sólo conseguían apreciar levemente lo que parecía ser un alto muro. Y al centro de todo eso una fuente inmensa.

--Eso es lo que estamos buscando—Repitió Silver señalando la fuente  
--¿Eso?—Dijo As—¿Buscamos una fuente?—  
--No es la fuente—respondió sin mirarlo Silver—Si no que lo que esta "en" la fuente—Y se puso en marcha  
--Como sea, parece que la caminata aún no termina—Dijo Rentarou  
--Por lo menos ahora podemos ver—Le contesto As y se fueron tras Silver quien ya les llevaba bastante ventaja


	27. Makla Ata Nojar y el pozo de estrellas

Cap. 26:** "Makla Ata Nojar y El Pozo de las Estrellas"**

Rentarou y As Caminaban tras Silver, por eso este no se dio cuenta de que Rentarou vacilaba en cada uno de sus pasos, de hecho, parecía más estar en otro lugar que allí con ellos. Sin embargo el capitán sabía que algo así sucedería, ya que recordaba muy bien que aquellos lugares ocultos bajo tierra, solían estar llenos de extrañas energías espirituales, que a veces se aprovechaban de quienes tenían pena en el corazón.

--Lo que Rentarou necesita es un buen trago—Oyó Silver que As dijo a modo de broma  
--Je tienes razón—Le dijo Rentarou  
--Eso si logramos salir de esta—Les dijo Silver esbozando una sonrisa

La respuesta de su capitán les produjo un pequeño pavor, ¿a qué se refería Silver al decir eso?, Intentaron preguntarle, pero este, sin prestarles mayor atención siguió avanzando hasta la fuente. Rentarou y As le siguieron, un poco contrariados. Al acercarse pudieron ver que la fuente que les señalaba Silver era algo que jamás habían visto, primero por lo impresionante de su construcción, un gran octógono de piedra cruda, las cuales, en la cara exterior poseían extraños grabados y escritos en antiguas lenguas. Sobre el borde o cara superior de estas piedras podían verse; a cierta distancia unas de otras; lo que parecía ser grabados de manos, sin embargo, a pesar de que en varias de esas impresiones se podían reconocer manos humanas, otras figuras eran similares a tenazas, pinzas y manos extrañamente enormes y de dedos alargados. La fuente en cuestión estaba llena de agua hasta sus bordes, y al mirar hacia el interior de esta un color negro como el más negro de los ópalos era lo que podía apreciarse. A simple vista no podía verse el fondo y la calma de la superficie y el color lo impedían aún más. Silver miraba extasiado la fuente, caminaba con pasos rápidos alrededor de ella, Rentarou y As lo miraban buscando respuestas, pero el capitán los ignoraba.

--Silver, ¿qué es lo tan maravilloso de esta fuente?—Pregunto al fin As  
-- Tú que tienes sed ven aquí. Si por azar faltan las ondas ha dispuesto la diosa las aguas eternas—Le respondió el capitán  
--Perdón—Dijo As contrariado—Creo que el encierro te ha hecho mal, te pregunto y no me dices más que tonterías—  
--Calma, calma—dijo Rentarou—Creo que entiendo lo que tiene de maravilloso esta fuente. Es la fuente de la eterna juventud, ¿no Silver?—

Este le devolvió una mirada como signo de aprobación a Rentarou, quien si había logrado comprender el porque a Silver le interesaba tanto aquella fuente. Rentarou recordaba haber leído algo de aquella famosa fuente en sus viejos libros, sin embargo no entendía como era posible que Silver supiese de su existencia y más aún, no entendía como algo que el siempre considero un mito, estuviese ahora allí frente a él.

--Exacto—Dijo por fin Silver—Esta fuente es conocida en un montón de historias y leyendas como "La Fuente de la Eterna Juventud"; sin embargo; eso que decían del poder de sus aguas es sólo una variante infantil de la historia—  
--Ahora entiendo menos—Decía As, mientras se rascaba la cabeza—Entonces porque dices que esta si es la fuente de la juventud y luego dices que su supuesto poder no es tal—  
--Simplemente porque después de mucho tiempo he logrado descubrir que el poder de esta fuente no es el de otorgar la juventud, si no que esta fuente esconde lo que el hombre cuando es joven busca, o en otras palabras, encierra el deseo de la juventud—Contesto Silver  
--Eso no lo dice ningún libro—Espeto Rentarou—además hasta donde yo sé, la famosa fuente se encontraría en las tierras de un nuevo mundo al otro lado del mar, que conquistadores de un antiguo reino buscaron infructuosamente—  
--Ay mi querido Rentarou, veo que olvidas algo importantisímo—  
--El qué—Pregunto este extrañado  
--Que luego de que el tiempo pasa y cuando civilizaciones desaparecen convirtiéndose en antiguas y misteriosas, todos sus tesoros se ocultan y se transforman en fabulosos mitos y leyendas. Tal es el caso de esta fuente, que perteneció a las tierras que describían tus antiguos libros. Sin embargo, cuando se produjo el ocaso de dichos reinos, quienes les conquistaron movieron sus maravillas a lugares más lejanos y cubrieron con el polvo del tiempo todo lo que se sabía de ellos.—  
--¿Quieres decir entonces capitán, que esto fue traído hasta aquí?—Dijo As maravillado  
--No, esto no fue traído hasta aquí—Le dijo Silver  
--Pero como entonces, ¿y lo que acabas de decir?—Pregunto As, algo contrariado  
--Es a lo que me refería, todo lo que siempre se supo se ha ocultado, así como la verdadera historia y pasado de esta isla en la que ahora estamos—Respondió el capitán  
--Ahora sí que se esta poniendo mucho más interesante esto—Agregó Rentarou—Vamos Silver, cuenta, cuenta—  
--La isla o la tierra que pudieron ver cuando desembarcamos esta mañana, no es más que la cima de la gran montaña que era el imponente Makla Ata Nojar—Dijo Silver  
--¡¿El Makla Ata Nojar, la super montaña del principio de la tierra, la que se menciona en las antiguas leyendas de las tribus del sur del mundo?!—Dijo sorprendido Rentarou  
--Así es, la meseta de dicha elevación es lo que hoy se conoce como Atonar.—Afirmo Silver  
--¿Pero, pero como es posible que una montaña tan inmensa desapareciera?—Pregunto Rentarou más y más interesado en lo que estaba oyendo  
--Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que desde que se menciono la existencia de esas tierras hasta nuestros días ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo. Y así también, nuestro mundo ha sufrido muchos cambios. Sin contar que aquí en el Grand Line las leyes de las fuerzas naturales no se rigen bajo ninguna forma conocida, es muy probable que tan imponente monte haya descendido en su nivel o si lo prefieres de otra manera, que las aguas del mar en esta parte hayan subido mucho.—  
--Pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver todo eso con la famosa fuente que tenemos aquí en frente—Pregunto As  
--Tiene y mucho que ver—Le dijo Silver y continuo—Desde la meseta del Makla Ata Nojar; según las antiguas leyendas; se podía descender hasta el pozo de las estrellas a través de un gran cilindro de piedra que se incrustaba en el corazón de la montaña. A esa construcción se le conocía como: "El espiral de los aprendices". Todo esto indica que a ese pozo se acercaban quienes buscaban el saber; y es más, puedo decirles con toda seguridad que los conquistadores que menciona Rentarou encontraron este pozo, pero al darse cuenta del peligro que representaba decidieron crear el rumor de la fuente de la juventud—  
--Pero, porque inventaron eso y porque la montaña ya no esta—Inquirió Rentarou  
--Eso lo puede explicar este trozo de pergamino—Le contesto Silver mientras les acercaba un trozo enrollado de este.  
As lo cogió de las manos de Silver y lo estiro para leerlo. Al hacerlo Rentarou reconoció en aquel pergamino al que Silver había encontrado en las cuevas de Punto Ciego.

_**"Aquellos que vivían junto a la fuente, no son más que recuerdos ahora. La tierra los ha ocultado para siempre y su tesoro descansa sereno, lejos de los que tienen hambre de fama. El poder de todos los dioses la han sellado, en el corazón de su antigua morada. No quedan ya testigos de su existencia, sólo palabras que no dicen ni dirán nada. El mar se ha elevado más que antes, la tierra se ha desmoronado, nuevas flores y nuevos animales han hecho olvidar el pasado. Y la puerta que estuvo allí por siempre no podrá ser entornada, sin el ojo oscuro del universo"**_

Silver apretaba aún más la extraña esfera que les había abierto la puerta; As parecía comprender lo que estaba leyendo y Rentarou unía en su mente, lo que había visto en Punto Ciego con todo lo que ahora estaba oyendo.

--Así que Barbarossa... —  
--Consiguió la llave de la puerta, consiguió lo que podríamos llamar mapa, y sí estoy en lo cierto, logro consiguió aquí la siguiente pieza que necesitamos—Dijo Silver a un sorprendido Rentarou  
--¿Qué necesitamos para qué?—Pregunto Rentarou  
--Para encontrar el tesoro de Barbarossa, el camino hacia el verdadero One Piece—Le dijo Silver  
--¿Y eso es esta fuente?—Dijo As  
--No es la fuente, si no lo que esta en la fuente—  
--Te refieres al agua entonces—  
--No, no es el agua. Les explico. Barbarossa descifro las antiguas leyendas y descubrió la ubicación de la antigua Makla Ata Nojar, en la cual se decía; como ya saben, que estaba la fuente que otorga el saber. Al llegar aquí, el viejo perro de mar entendió que todas las leyendas y las inscripciones, no eran más que una serie de indicaciones para encontrar el camino que si señalaba a la fuente del verdadero poder. Se supone que todo lo que hemos encontrado hasta aquí, es una replica de lo que encontraremos más adelante y que cada uno de los lugares hasta los que hemos llegado hasta ahora, no son más que peldaños de la gran escalera que aún debemos subir. Barbarossa los encontró antes, por eso debemos seguir sus pasos para alcanzar el tesoro real. Por eso debemos mirar bien esta fuente y entender que es lo que dice y hacia donde nos guiará ahora.

Silver volvió entonces a caminar alrededor de la fuente, observaba minuciosamente cada uno de los grabados, intentando encontrar en ellos la respuesta que buscaba. Rentarou también buscaba, algunos grabados le recordaban antiguos dibujos que había visto alguna vez en las ruinas que habían en su isla natal. As, algo cansado de mirar la extraña fuente, se acerco hasta ella, vio los grabados de las manos y puso las de él dentro de la depresión que había sobre la fuente. Al hacerlo, un ruido seco se oyó en la distancia. Silver y Rentarou miraron a As, y este separo rápidamente sus manos de los grabados. El agua de la fuente, calma unos minutos antes, empezó ahora a burbujear, un leve temblor remeció luego la superficie de las aguas y repentinamente estas se abrieron, desde el fondo y el centro de la fuente se elevo una pequeña columna de piedra negra, sobre esta se podía ver un extraño artefacto, el cual tenía la forma de una media luna. Al parar el temblor de las aguas y volver estas a rodear ahora el monolito que se levantaba al centro, Silver y los demás lo observaron por un momento e inmediatamente supieron que era eso lo que estaban buscando.

--Bien, creo que eso es la siguiente pieza—Dijo Rentarou  
--Así parece—Le respondió Silver  
--Ese trocito paliducho de piedra—Agrego As  
--Ese trocito es el que nos llevara a nuestro siguiente destino—  
--¿Y ese seria?—Pregunto As

Silver no contesto, era cierto, a pesar de que la piedra aquella parecía ser la siguiente pieza, nada parecía decirles cual era el siguiente punto o destino al cual debían dirigirse. De pronto una idea cruzo por la cabeza del capitán, se adelanto y estirándose alcanzo la piedra que se levantaba sobre el monolito. Una vez que la tuvo entre sus manos la examino y al hacerlo pudo comprobar que una serie de pequeños grabados se describían sobre ella. Aquí esta la respuesta, pensó. Iba a hablarles a sus camaradas, cuando un hecho extraño llama la atención de los tres hombres. Desde la fuente, las aguas empezaban a elevarse, sobrepasando los bordes de piedra y cayendo al suelo. Una vez que entraban en contacto con el suelo, las burbujas empezaban otra vez a salir de estas.

--Capitán, esto no me esta gustando—Dijo As  
--Parece que el agua estuviese viva—Agregó Rentarou  
--Vamonos, pronto—ordeno Silver

Pero cuando intentaron volver por donde habían llegado, el ruido que antes oyeron volvió a repetirse, sólo que esta vez venia acompañado de un fuerte temblor. El piso y la montaña bajo la que estaban empezaron a crujir como si una fuerza terrible se ocultase bajo ella. De pronto y luego de un gran estruendo el pasadizo por el que llegaron quedo completamente bloqueado, un montón de rocas y tierras cubría su paso.

--Capitán, esto se pone peor, miré—

Silver se volteo y al mirar a donde le indicaba Rentarou pudo ver que desde el suelo al que habían tocado las aguas de la fuente, ahora emergían una serie de esqueletos, vestidos a la usanza de antiguos guerreros, monjes, caballeros y piratas. Todos portaban armas y caminaban amenazantes en la dirección en que ellos estaban.

--Ya me extrañaba que nadie viniese a recibirnos—Exclamo Silver—Rentarou, As, ¿Están listos para bailar?—  
--Como nunca capitán—Respondió eufórico As, desenvainando su espada  
--Ya era hora, pense que este sólo seria un paseo—Decía Rentarou, mientras golpeaba el aire con sus puños  
--Si salimos de esta, yo invito los tragos—Grito Silver—A ellos—  
--¡Sí Señor¡--Contestaron sus camaradas


	28. Ilusión Reaparece el más temible

Cap. 27 **"Ilusión, Reaparece el más Temible"**

--Señor ya llegamos—

La voz del marino saco de sus pensamientos al profesor, quien una y otra vez pensaba en aquel tiempo pasado, en sus clases en la Academia y en el problema que estaba a punto de suceder si no se detenía a tiempo al que había sido uno de sus discípulos. Se puso de pie y arreglándose el sombrero, cogió luego su maleta y se acerco hasta el barandal; allí le dio unos golpecitos con su bastón a la espalda de su ayudante, quien durante todo el viaje había permanecido con medio cuerpo fuera de la borda

--Ya hemos llegado Miguel, vamónos—

El hombre se enderezo lentamente, las piernas le temblaban y el color de su rostro recordaba a la más blanca de las hojas de papel; con una voz débil respondió:

--Que bueno que ha terminado, yo pensé que esto duraría eternamente—  
--Te lo vuelvo a recordar; fuiste tú quien insistió en acompañarme—  
--Lo sé, lo sé—dijo algo afectado Miguel—¿Pero podría seguir regañándome luego de que bebamos algo?—

El profesor White sonrío, y sin decir palabra se puso a andar, bajo con una facilidad sorprendente a través de la rampa que habían dispuesto los marinos del barco; tras él; Miguel no acababa de reponerse. Una vez en tierra firme, el profesor respiro hondo, estiro los brazos y espero a que su asistente estuviese junto a él. Mientras esperaba, llamo su atención el navío marine que se encontraba atracado en el puerto de Atonar, la presencia de los hombres de blanco no era una buena señal.

--Profesor por favor, vayamos hasta algún lugar donde puedan servirnos algo que me devuelva el alma—Rogó con un poco más de voz Miguel  
--Está bien, esta bien; pero debemos darnos prisa, ya sabes a que es a lo que hemos venido hasta aquí—  
--Lo sé muy bien. A impedir que ese desgraciado destruya Atonar—  
--No sólo a Atonar Miguel, no sólo a Atonar—Respondió sombríamente el profesor.

Caminaron entonces por una de tantas calles que tenía la ciudad, algo raro había en el ambiente, como si todo indicase que nada bueno estaba por suceder; la gente corría en la dirección en que el profesor y su asistente llevaban, un gran revuelo se estaba produciendo en una pequeña plaza que se encontraba al final de la calle, el profesor sin oír los ruegos de su asistente se encamino hasta donde la multitud se estaba congregando. Al alcanzarles, se abrió paso entre la gente y consiguió llegar hasta el frente del grupo. Una vez allí pudo ver a un hombre muy alto, vestido con la chaqueta de capitán marine; frente a él, dos hombres tendidos en el suelo y un perro que le mostraba los dientes amenazantes. El capitán se acerco hasta el perro y con una mirada de odio se abalanzo sobre él, dándole una patada que lo mando rodando por el suelo junto a los hombres. La multitud dejo escapar un grito de dolor, el que fue acallado por el aullido desgarrador del animal herido.

--Eso es para que aprendan, que nada ni nadie puede oponerse a la fuerza del gobierno mundial, ni siquiera un perro viejo como este—

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, el profesor se acerco hasta los hombres y el perro. Rápidamente los reviso y comprobó que aún respiraban, aunque con bastante dificultad. Abrió su maletín para atenderles las heridas que tenían y se puso a trabajar presuroso en ellos. En eso estaba cuando el marine advirtió su presencia

--¿Qué crees que haces viejo?—dijo acercándose hasta él  
--Lo que cualquier ser humano haría, atender a un par de hombres heridos y a su perro—Respondió  
--Pero estos son piratas y no se merecen ese trato—  
--Sean piratas, soldados o reyes; todos tienen derecho a ser atendidos—Le dijo pausadamente  
--¿Estas desafiando mi autoridad?—Grito con los ojos encendidos el capitán marine  
--¿De qué autoridad me habla? Hasta donde yo sé nada ni nadie tiene derecho a maltratar así a un par de hombres y su perro—  
--Esto es un interrogatorio; y la autoridad a la que me refiero es la que me otorga el sagrado gobierno mundial—Respondió el cada vez más furioso marine  
--Si mal no recuerdo... Los interrogatorios se llevan a cabo al interior de vuestros cuarteles, o en su defecto en sus barcos. Lo único que puede hacerse públicamente es una ejecución, y hasta donde sé, esas las ordenan los altos mandos y se anuncian con semanas de anterioridad—Le dijo el profesor, quien sin prestarle más atención continua con su labor.  
--Hacer lo que estas haciendo te costara caro viejo; primero me falta el respeto, luego pretendes enseñarme los procedimientos de mi función y por ultimo, sigues ignorándome y ayudando a esos criminales. Hombres, detengan al viejo—

La escolta del capitán marine se movió rápidamente rodeando al profesor y a los hombres, la gente empezó a protestar, por lo que creían era una injusticia.

--Pueblo de Atonar—Grito el capitán marine—Por qué están contra quienes deseamos proteger su seguridad, por qué desaprueban las medidas que empleamos en pos de su bienestar, por qué... —

--¡No te callas!—Se oyó una voz de entre la multitud.

No podía creerlo, uno de los habitantes de esa inmunda isla lo estaba haciendo callar, tenían que pagar por aquello, montando en cólera, grito:

--¡¿Quién demonios dijo eso?!—  
--Yo—

La multitud se separo repentinamente y dejo ver la figura de un hombre alto, este se quito el sombrero e hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

--¿Quién demonios eres tú?—Pregunto exasperado el marine  
--¡Jo!, Yo pensé que era más famoso, ¿seguro que no eres nuevo entre los blanquillos?—  
--Es Mijok, el más terrible de los Outlaws—dijo señalándole una mujer  
--Señora, por favor, el más apuesto, el más galante, él más fuerte, pero eso de más terrible, no, ese no soy yo—dijo Mijok sonriendo  
--Así que Silver si estaba aquí después de todo. Vieron borrachos, si hubieran hablado se habrían evitado la golpiza—  
--¿Dónde?, yo no lo veo—Dijo Mijok burlándose—Pero sí así fuera, ten la seguridad de que no perdería el tiempo contigo—  
--¡Hombres, a él!—Ordeno

La escolta, dejo de custodiar a Reyes, Roca, Flaunder y el profesor y se abalanzo contra Mijok, a una velocidad impresionante desenvainaron sus espadas y se aprestaron a herir al pirata. Sin inmutarse, y de pie en el lugar en que estaba, Mijok movió una de sus manos, murmuro algo y por fin se escucho:

--Ilusión—

Los marines se detuvieron en seco, sin lograr acercarse siquiera al pirata, como si se hubiesen estrellado contra un muro cayeron uno tras otro.

--Ahora que eliminamos a las moscas, dígame distinguido señor; Quien mierda es usted—

No podía ser cierto, sus cuatro mejores hombres, aquellos que él mismo había elegido por su fuerza y habilidades, no habían logrado ni siquiera rozar al pirata que enfrentaban. ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Cómo lo había hecho?. Mientras tanto, una mujer se había acercado hasta los hombres caídos, cuando comprobó que estaban bien, les ayudo a incorporarse y los llevo hasta la fuente de la pequeña plaza, el profesor aún asombrado por lo que había visto, le ayudo a cargar al perro.

--No dijimos nada, nada One Piece, tal como lo ordeno Silver—Dijo Reyes con la voz entrecortada  
--Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora descansa y no hables—

Al oír aquel nombre el profesor reacciono, él estaba allí, y los heridos y la joven muchacha que los auxiliaba ahora parecían saber en que lugar exactamente. Quiso preguntarles pero la mujer le interrumpió.

--Gracias por su ayuda señor, de no ser por usted, no sabemos que les habría sucedido a nuestros amigos—  
--No es nada, yo sólo hice lo que debía—Respondió el profesor  
--Sabíamos que algo raro sucedía, desde el momento en que Reyes y Roca no volvían, además Silver se ha tardado demasiado; por eso decidimos venir con Mijok. Sin contar que Eratia y Seastone tampoco han dado señales de vida—

--Te comió la lengua un ratón, o en la marina no les enseñan a hablar—  
--Jajajajajajaja. Qué misión más fácil, sin siquiera buscarles aparecen ante mí los Outlaws. Con esto me aseguro un buen ascenso—Dijo, tosió y aclarándose la voz continuo—Te daré el placer de que sepas el nombre de quien te encarcelara a ti y a tus amigos de una vez por todas, del mejor de los mejores marines, el elegido por los cielos, mi nombre es... —  
--Caca de paloma... que asco, esto arruinara completamente mi sombrero—Dijo Mijok

La gente que aún estaba en la plaza se empezó a reír, indignado por la afrenta el marine ya no podía soportar más.

--Capitán de la onceava división Leo Godwitch—Rugió  
--Un placer, capitán Godwitch—Le dijo Mijok—Ahora si me permite, hay un asunto que debemos solucionar—  
--¿Y ese seria?—  
--Acaba usted de golpear a mis amigos y eso no se lo permito a ningún perro; perdón Flaunder, sin ofender; del gobierno—


	29. Vacío

Cap. 28 **"Vacío"**

Silver se apoyo sobre su espada, clavada sobre el suelo. Junto a él, As miraba con los ojos fijos en la distancia y Rentarou seguía manteniendo sus manos en alzadas, listas para asestar un nuevo golpe. Decenas y decenas de esqueletos se encontraban desparramados a su alrededor, habían luchado hasta agotarse contra hordas y hordas de innumerables rivales, que aparecían ante ellos con una furia inmensa. Sin embargo, ahora todo parecía haber terminado, habían acabado con el ultimo montón de huesos ambulantes y nada parecía indicar que nuevos refuerzos apareciesen.

--No sabía que este lugar tuviese tantos habitantes ocultos—Dijo jadeando As  
--Parece una especie de cementerio—Agrego Rentarou  
--Esos, son todos los que han llegado antes que nosotros aquí y han fallado. Y no me extrañaría que alguno de ellos fuese de los que trajeron todo esto hasta aquí—Les comento Silver mientras recuperaba el aliento  
--Menuda trampa la que monto Barbarossa—Dijo As  
--No me parece que sea una trampa—Señalo Silver—Si no que al parecer, hay algo que esta haciendo reaccionar de manera extraña a todo lo que nos rodea---  
--A que te refieres capitán—Pregunto Rentarou  
--Otra vez no estoy entendiendo—Le dijo algo molesto As  
--¿Recuerdan cuando estuvimos en punto ciego?—Ambos asintieron con la cabeza—Hasta donde yo sabía no debimos encontrarnos nunca con ese calamar, pulpo o lo que sea gigante. Es más, esos seres extraños que nos emboscaron, yo sólo sabía que existían por algunos relatos que escuche en alguna parte, pero nunca pense que fuesen reales—  
--¿Quieres decir que se esta produciendo una especie de transformación?—Dijo sorprendido Rentarou  
--Yo lo denominaría más como un "Fin del mundo"—Respondió con tono sombrío Silver

El capitán se alejo unos pasos de donde estaban sus compañeros, envaino su espada y quitándose el sombrero se sentó sobre una roca. As se acerca a Rentarou y con voz muy baja, para que no le oyera Silver le dijo:

--¿No te parece que desde que volvió esta muy, muy raro?—  
--¿A que te refieres?—  
--A que antes nuestro capitán se preocupaba más por entender a las mujeres y mantenerse con vida que a saber sobre los cambios que se producían en el mundo. Es más, desde que nos reunimos hay algo en él que me desconcierta y mucho—  
--¿El que?—  
--No sé, no sabría explicártelo, es como si le faltase algo, es como si luego de desaparecer en esa tormenta algo de él hubiese desaparecido—

Rentarou miró a Silver, que era lo que podría haber perdido. Sí bien era cierto, que cuando se dirigió sólo en el Caledonia contra aquel tifón, había ordenado que todos abandonasen el barco, excepto esa orden, nada parecía raro en Silver. Lo que sí llamaba la atención y mucho, era la cantidad de conocimiento sobre antiguas culturas, leyendas y otras cosas que jamás Silver había dado a conocer. Rentarou se quedo pensativo un momento; quizás y su compañero tenia algo de razón, ya que si se le miraba detenidamente, el cambio al que se refería As se volvía lentamente evidente.

--Muchachos, creo que es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha—Dijo Silver al tiempo que se ponía de pie.  
--Sí capitán—Respondieron ambos al unísono

Silver caminaba en la dirección opuesta al lugar por donde habían entrado y que producto del temblor anterior permanecía bloqueado. As y Rentarou le seguían, sin entender aún como podrían salir de allí. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntar hasta que la voz del capitán los detuvo:

--Antes de que salgamos de aquí quiero hacerles una pregunta—

As y Rentarou se miraron extrañados, que podría ser lo que Silver les preguntaría. Ninguno dijo nada y el capitán tomo dicho silencio como una aceptación. Respiro hondo y les dijo:  
--¿Creen que me he vuelto loco?—

Un silencio inquietante se hizo presente, ¿Silver había leído acaso sus pensamientos?, ¿O sería posible que los hubiese oído?.

--Para nada capitán—Dijo As—¿Por qué nos pregunta eso?—  
--No lo sé. Simplemente se me ocurrió luego de pensar en todo lo que nos ha pasado últimamente, sin contar en que aún no recuerdo exactamente como fue que volví de aquella distante y negra noche—  
--¿Cómo, dices que no sabes como escapaste del tifón?—Le dijo sobresaltado Rentarou  
--Exacto, aún no logro recordar como fue que salí de allí. Sólo recuerdo el momento en que me trago aquella inmensa fuerza, un vacío y luego me encontré navegando de nuevo junto a Mijok en busca de mi diezmada tripulación—

Lo que Silver decía les dejo paralizados. Tal vez era cierto aquello que decían los viejos, que algunos hombres morían navegando y volvían a la vida sin haberse dado cuenta de que estaban muertos. Si eso era cierto, entonces Silver era un fantasma o algo peor. Adivinando los pensamientos de As y Rentarou, Silver saco una daga de su cinto y apoyándola contra uno de sus dedos, se hizo un pequeño corte, desde el cual broto un fino hilillo de sangre. Miró luego a sus acompañantes y les dijo:

--Aquellos a los que les temen no pueden sangrar, o ¿Sí?—  
--Pero es que... —quiso decir Rentarou  
--Para mí también es bastante extraño, sin embargo, algo me dice que al concretar esta búsqueda y llegar hasta el verdadero tesoro o como quieran llamarle, podré entender que es lo que realmente me esta pasando. Por eso quiero saber si aún están dispuestos a acompañarme--  
--Hasta el fin del mundo—Le dijo As  
--Hasta la muerte si es necesario y esta vez no me harás bajar del barco si pretendes ir contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza—Agrego Rentarou

Silver miro hacia el suelo, esos eran verdaderos amigos, quiso decirles algo, mas parecía como si todo su ser le hubiese abandonado, de alguna u otra forma el también sabía que no era igual que antes. Levanto la cabeza, les miro y dijo:

--Muchas gracias muchachos—

--Entonces, ¿Hacia dónde?—Pregunto As  
--Pues, no es obvio; hacia la salida—Le respondió Silver indicándole la empinada pared de roca a la que habían llegado  
--Esa es—Dijo sorprendido Rentarou  
--Pues es la única que logro ver por aquí—Volvió a decir Silver—Además, ¿Qué hay con eso de seguirme hasta la muerte?—


	30. Longdrargd y su explicación

Cap. 29 **"Longdrargd y Su Explicación"**

Era extraño, parecía como si algún dios antiguo lo estuviese protegiendo, no sólo a él, sino que también a sus camaradas, casi por arte de magia habían logrado salir de Atonar; considerando la gran batahola que allí se había formado, con toda la gente implicada y con aquellos extraños barcos que vio al salir. Definitivamente esto se estaba volviendo mucho más interesante. Sentado sobre su cama, Silver estiro los brazos para sacarse el cansancio de encima." Qué bueno que los demás están a salvo"; pensó; ahora era necesario hablar con un viejo conocido, que por cosas del destino, estaba ahora en el Caledonia. Salió entonces el capitán de su cuarto, camino lentamente a través del pasillo que llevaba hasta la cubierta, paso por allí y se dirigió hasta la cocina. Al entrar, vio que One Piece cocinaba, se acerco hasta la mesa y arrimando una silla se sentó. Estaba también allí Roca, quien al verle se quedo mirándole. Silver apoyo los codos en la mesa y cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, en un gesto que denotaba cansancio, le dijo:

--Por favor, puedes traer aquí al profesor y a su ayudante—  
--En seguida Silver—Le respondió Roca, y salió corriendo  
--Silver, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—le dijo temerosa One Piece

Moviendo un poco una de sus manos, Silver la miro extrañado; ¿qué sucedía?, ¿Por qué de pronto todos se empeñaban en recelar acerca de él?

--Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras—Le dijo al fin

Tomando aire y apoyándose también sobre la mesa, muy cerca de donde estaba su capitán pregunto:

--¿Quién es ese profesor?, ¿Por qué te busca tanto?, ¿de dónde es que te conoce?—  
--Un momento, esa no ha sido sólo una pregunta—Le replico Silver—Y como sea, ahora tú y todos los demás lo van a saber.

Al decir esto, se descubrió el rostro y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, le dio a entender que no era nada grave, ella, guardo silencio, definitivamente esos eran los ojos de su capitán, era él quien hablaba, era su imagen la que estaba allí en frente, pero una especie de sombra nublaba al verdadero Silver, o por lo menos a aquel que ella tanto conocía. No pudo reparar más en esto, ya que a sus espaldas oyó las voces de los demás que se acercaban, intrigadísimos por saber al fin, quien era ese profesor y porque buscaba tanto a Silver.

Entro Roca y tras él venía aquel hombre; era un viejecito bajo, de aspecto bonachón, con una calva prominente, pero que conservaba algo de cabello sobre sus orejas y la nuca, llevaba puestos unos anteojos lo que le confería un aire de mucha sabiduría; al entrar en la cocina, Silver se puso de pie y se acerco a él, pero cuando se aproximaba al viejecillo, un tipo joven se interpuso entre los dos gritando:

--¡Aléjate bastardo!, no te atrevas a hacerle nada al profesor—  
Silver se detuvo en seco, mirando a aquel tipo fijamente, ¿quién sería?, se pregunto  
--No te hagas el idiota conmigo, maldito pirata. Sé muy bien que buscas desatar el horror más grande del mundo, sé muy bien que estas sediento de poder y que lo único que te interesa es la fama. Pero yo estoy aquí para impedírtelo, así que no intentes nada contra el profesor—

Todos guardaron silencio, una especie de frio envolvía a todos en la estancia. Flaunder agacho la cabeza y espero lo peor, Reyes, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta miraba boquiabierto, As junto a él, apoyaba su mano sobre la espada, One Piece ensayo una mueca y Roca miraba a Silver tratando de hacer coincidir a su capitán con todo lo que había dicho aquel tipo.

--Veo que los estudiantes de este profesor son bastante malos. Cómo pudiste decirme que era el mejor maestro de todo el mundo, si no puede elegir bien a sus aprendices—Dijo Mijok, mirando divertido la escena, mientras se sentaba cerca de donde estaba Silver.

--Les ruego que perdonen a mi estudiante—Dijo al fin el profesor—Es que viajar en barcos le afecta un poco, y hace que se vuelva un poco idiota. Pero créanme, es un buen muchacho; tanto como lo eras tú Longdrargd Jhonhaart Silvert—

--De eso hace ya mucho tiempo, profesor White—Respondió Silver—Tanto tiempo como el que llevo sin reconocer ese nombre—

Que era lo que estaban escuchando, No podían dar crédito a sus oídos, aquel viejecito de verdad conocía a Silver, pero no era eso lo sorprendente, si no que lo sorprendente era que lo llamase por otro nombre.

--Longdrargd— Repitió As—De seguro Rentarou sabría qué significa ese nombre. Que mal que se le ocurrió dormir bajo ese muro—  
--Entonces, este no es Silver—agrego Reyes, señalando al capitán  
--¿Qué significa esto Silver?—Pregunto One Piece, extrañada  
--Diablos, esto que estoy escuchando sí que es raro, y ni siquiera estoy borracho—Decía Roca moviendo la cabeza  
--Creo que tienes una larga historia que contarnos capitán—Dijo al fin Mijok.  
--Ya lo creo—Dijo Silver y sentándose comenzó—Hace muchos años, cuando yo era más joven que este muchacho aquí presente—Y señalo al aprendiz del profesor—Llegue hasta una antigua academia a cursar estudios sobre civilizaciones y lenguas perdidas; era en ese entonces, creo, un buen estudiante…--  
--Uno de los mejores—Lo interrumpió el profesor White—  
--No es para tanto profesor—Dijo algo descolocado Silver—Es sólo que todo aquello llamaba profundamente mi atención, en otras palabras, me gustaba mucho—  
--Silver estudiando, de verdad que sabía poco del capitán, yo pensé que había nacido siendo un pirata--Reflexiono en voz alta As  
--Eso está bien, pero aún no nos explicas que tiene que ver todo eso con el hecho de que este profesor te busque y que es ese nombre por el que te ha llamado antes—dijo algo molesta One Piece, cruzándose de brazos.  
--Es simple, en todos los años que estudie allí, pronto me convertí en un aprendiz del profesor White, junto a él aprendí mucho sobre todo aquello que me interesaba, y gracias a él avance mucho más de lo que esperaba. Así también tuve acceso a un proyecto que se llevaba a cabo en esa academia, y que tenía que ver, con el descubrimiento de ciertos artefactos antiguos, dotados de inmensos poderes, pero que habían desaparecido con las civilizaciones a las cuales pertenecían…--  
--¿Algo así como el One Piece?—Pregunto Reyes  
--Algo así o mucho más grande, diría yo—Le contesto Silver, y continuo—El caso es que durante el transcurso de esa investigación yo abrigue la teoría de que en algún lugar existirían lugares (a los que llame puertas) que llevarían a ciertos recintos relacionados con estos artefactos. Dicha teoría apareció ante mí, un día en que revisaba un antiguo manuscrito donde se referían a un tal Barbarossa…--  
--¿El mismo Barbarossa?—Dijo As  
--Sí…--Contesto Silver—El mismo—  
--Ya, ya, todo eso está muy bien—Dijo Mijok—entiendo lo de tus estudios, entiendo él porque estamos recorriendo la ruta de ese maldito viejo, y más aún, creo que puedo entender porque está aquí tu antiguo profesor. Pero lo que aún no entiendo es el porqué de ese nombre tan largo, Longrogard, Longrodark, Longbonvaard…--  
--A, lo de ese nombre es más fácil de entender de lo que crees—Dijo sonriendo Silver-- Ese es mi verdadero y extenso nombre; el cual como comprenderás, acorte convenientemente cuando decidí hacerme pirata—  
--No tan corto diría yo—  
--Bueno, por eso puedes llamarme Silver y ya está—

Mijok rio, pero el resto seguía muy extrañado, hasta que el profesor dijo:

--¿Sabes porque estoy aquí, Jhonhaart?—  
--Llámeme Silver, con ese nombre basta y sobra—dijo y agregó—Si esta aquí es porque yo le he avisado, estaba seguro que vendría—  
--Así que al fin lo has encontrado—  
--No, aún no. Atonar era sólo una de las puertas, pero sé que estoy muy cerca. Sin embargo algo me preocupa de sobremanera, es por eso que le avise—  
--¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Jhonha…perdón Silver?—  
--En los dos últimos lugares en que estuvimos y que tenían relación al camino de Barbarossa o a las puertas, sucedieron fenómenos extraños, seres que yo pensaba que no existían, monstruos gigantescos, comportamientos extraños por parte de los animales y seres vivientes, el océano se siente distinto…--  
--Creo que alguna vez leí sobre esto—Dijo el profesor—Pero ahora no puedo recordar, algo muy terrible se relaciona con lo que me relatas y yo sé muy bien que lo que buscas puede desatar un mal mayor, por eso te pido que te detengas Silver, por eso…--

El ambiente era tenso en la cocina, todos observaban al maestro dirigirse a su antiguo alumno, como si le indicase la manera de corregir el error cometido en una pequeña formula. Sin embargo era extraño pensar que aquel hombrecito, pudiese ejercer algún tipo de influencia sobre el que tenía a su lado, junto a su maestro Silver se veía mucho más alto e imponente de lo que siempre parecía. De pronto, una especie de zumbido hizo que el profesor se callase, incapaz de terminar la frase, sonaba como si un pequeño aparatito estuviese vibrando. Entonces Silver metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco de allí un pequeño caracol, lo puso sobre la mesa y dijo:

--Aquí Silver, ¿Rentarou eres tú?—  
--¡Jajajajaja!, no soy ese traidorcillo, soy alguien mucho mejor, capitán Silver—  
Nadie entendía quien era, excepto Silver y Mijok, este último se acerco hasta la mesa y hablo:  
--Es raro oír al conejo hablando de orejas, ex capitán Kid—  
--¡Jajajajajaja!—trono la risa otra vez.


	31. Ogo

Cap. 30 **"OGO"  
**  
Habían pasado ya dos noches, desde que recibiesen aquella extraña llamada, dos noches en que las preguntas se sucedían una tras otra. Que estaría tramando Kid, y más aún, ¿qué fin tenía el hecho de que los llamase justo ahora? Si pretendía hacer lo que decía, no había necesidad de que se comunicase con ellos ahora, ya que de alguna forma u otra se acabarían enterando; definitivamente era demasiado extraño.

--¿Que es lo que haremos capitán?—Pregunto Roca

Silver se encogió de hombros y luego de suspirar dijo:

--Lo primero que debemos hacer es desembarcar en alguna isla y reabastecernos de agua. Estuvimos tan poco tiempo en Atonar que no alcanzamos a hacer nada, sin contar que con los cañonazos de esos barcos se dañaron algunas partes que requieren ser atendidas. Por suerte no es nada muy grave—

--Deberíamos intentar comunicarnos con Rentarou; para saber si se encuentra bien-- Sugirió One Piece.

--No creo que este mal o tenga algún problema, además Seastone y Eratia seguramente está con él—Le contesto As—Ahora es preciso que hagamos lo que dice Silver—

De pronto Flaunder entro corriendo y ladrando al salón donde estaban, se veía feliz y algo exaltado. Con su aparición logró captar la atención de todos con lo cual pudieron oír mejor lo que el amo del perro gritaba:

--¡¡Tierraaaaaaaa!! ¡¡Tierrrrrrraaaaaa!! Al fin una maldita isla—

Todos se asomaron a cubierta, una vez allí pudieron ver al profesor apoyado sobre el costado del barco y junto a él su estudiante Miguel, quien gracias a un remedio que le diesen Roca y Reyes, ya no se mareaba tanto, pero tenía ahora, la misma mirada extraña de estos dos. Alzando la voz, Silver empezó a dar las órdenes para el desembarco, el profesor lo miraba sorprendido, aún no podía convencerse de que aquel hombre fuese ese muchacho que fue su alumno; sonaban aún en la cabeza del viejo maestro las palabras de su última conversación con aquel muchacho:

_"—Si es poder lo que buscas, por favor detente, no sabes que el mundo y la vida de todos están en peligro—  
--Si fuese poder lo que buscaba profesor, hace mucho tiempo atrás lo hubiese conseguido. Sin embargo no es eso lo que me lleva a continuar esta búsqueda—  
--Ya sé que sigues dolido por todo lo que paso en nuestra antigua academia y sé muy bien que buscas de alguna manera demostrarles a todos que no estabas equivocado, pero créeme, esta no es la forma—  
--De eso mi querido maestro, me olvide hace bastante tiempo ya, lo que estoy buscando ahora es algo absolutamente distinto, algo sin lo cual no merece la pena seguir viviendo—  
--Y que es aquello, ¿puedes decírmelo?—  
--No puedo y no debo; tan solo puedo decirle que es algo que desde que volví a navegar me está faltando, y sé muy bien que Barbarossa y su antigua ruta me llevaran a reencontrarlo—  
--Pero el mundo, aquel poder…---  
--No se preocupe, si llego a toparme con aquel poder del que habla, me asegurare de que no caiga en las manos de nadie; ahora, con respecto a lo del destino del mundo, no puedo prometerle nada—"_

El profesor seguía absorto en sus pensamientos cuando ya todos estaban descendiendo del barco, Silver de pie a su lado miraba hacia la isla y parecía esperar

--Que es lo que quieres muchacho—  
--Fíjese profesor, ¿no le llama la atención nada de lo que ve?—

El profesor miro hacia la isla, que era lo que esperaba Silver que viera, no parecía haber nada distinto de una isla común, árboles, rocas, arena, el canto de las aves, no conseguía ver nada fuera de lo normal, algo extrañado se dispuso a regañar a Silver por hacerle una broma de tan mal gusto, iba a hacerlo cuando vio que este levantaba el brazo indicándole a algún punto en especial

--Allí, mire allí—

El profesor aguzo la vista y la dirigió al lugar que le señalaba Silver, seguía sin ver nada especial, iba a decirlo cuando una ráfaga de viento movió unos arbustos en el lugar al que estaba mirando y por fin pudo verlo, un extraño grabado sobresalía desde una roca, un extraño grabado que le pareció muy familiar.

--Vamos profesor, es hora de investigar—Le dijo sonriendo Silver

No dejaba de ser extraño, y a cualquiera que viera aquel espectáculo le llamaría la atención, un famoso profesor de una de las academias más importantes del Grand Line acompañando a un buscado pirata a dar una vuelta por una isla, a investigar, tal como había dicho hace un instante Silver. A pesar de sus años no se le hacía problema el caminar sobre la inestable arena, algo que hace tiempo no sentía lo estaba impulsando a caminar, una especie de antiguo fuego extinto, estaba empezando a arder nuevamente en su pecho. Definitivamente todo esto era muy extraño.

--Profesor, ¿a dónde va?—Le pregunto Miguel  
--Voy con Silver hasta aquellos arboles, hay algo muy interesante allí al parecer—  
--Pero y será seguro profesor—Dijo Miguel con algo de temor  
--Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, si nos hubiese querido matar, no habría esperado hasta estar en esta isla—  
--Es cierto pero…--  
--Deja de molestar al profesor y ayúdanos con el barril para traer el agua—Le dijo As—Si estas en el barco tienes que ayudar como todo el resto—  
--Pero…--  
--Pero nada, o es que eres tan mal estudiante que las palabras de tu maestro no son lo suficiente para ti. Definitivamente te falta mucho por aprender—Volvió a reprenderlo As  
--Deja al muchacho As—Dijo Mijok –Está bien que tenga miedo, si solo tiene tres días conociéndonos, imagínate, lo que debe ser para él…--  
--Ah no, estas bromeando, el sarcástico de Mijok preocupándose por alguien. Si el mundo corre peligro o se va acabar como dijo el profesor esta es una señal—Replico As riendo  
--Ah—Suspiro Mijok—Jamás podre ser amable como Silver, mi fama y mi estilo me preceden. Definitivamente soy el mejor—  
--Paren ya ustedes dos. Acabemos pronto con la recolección del agua para luego alcanzar a Silver—Los regaño One Piece.

Silver y el profesor ya estaban junto a la roca que vieron desde la cubierta del barco, sin embargo, lo que desde allí se veía tan pequeño, aquí de cerca era una gran pared cubierta por la selva. Desenvaino el capitán su espada y blandiéndola en el aire ataco a algunas ramas, bastaron solo dos o tres golpes y una gran porción de la pared quedo al descubierto, revelando unos extraños grabados. Al mirarlos detenidamente parecían ser escritos; el profesor acercándose a ellos y ajustando a la vez sus anteojos empezó a descifrar algunos. Parecía ser una antigua lengua, desaparecida hace cientos de años, quizás en la misma época en que los poneglyphs dejaron de usarse. Sin embargo esta era especial, porque muy pocas personas sabían de su existencia y muchos menos podían descifrarla, precisamente por el desconocimiento que de ella había. Luego de un rato y algo cansado, el profesor se echo hacia atrás y sentándose sobre la arena junto a la pared suspiro.

--Es muy difícil, no logro entender bien todo lo que dice, sobre todo en esa parte de: "los cielos se abrirán y entonces…"—  
--"Y entonces la luz descenderá", eso es lo que dice luego—Le dijo Silver con un aire algo aburrido  
--¿Tú puedes leerlo?—Le pregunto el profesor  
--Por supuesto—Le respondió Silver despreocupadamente  
--¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?, me hubiera ahorrado todo este esfuerzo—Dijo enojado el profesor, luego como recordando algo agrego--¿Y desde cuando puedes leerlo? Hasta donde yo sé, jamás te enseñe sobre esto y que lo aprendieses en la academia era difícil, porque no había nadie allí además de mí que supiera sobre esta lengua—  
--Desde que volví de aquel viaje, hay muchas cosas que sé. No me pregunte como o donde las aprendí, solo puedo decirle que de alguna u otra forma me he enterado de ellas y ahora las utilizo. —  
--Es una grandiosa habilidad la que has ganado—  
--Pero a que costo—Contesto Silver con un aire sombrío

El profesor se dio cuenta de que algo molestaba a su antiguo alumno, más no quiso preguntarle nada, haciendo como si no se diera cuenta, se volteo otra vez hacia el muro e intento seguir descifrando lo que decía. Silver entendiendo el gesto del viejo maestro, se situó junto a él y dijo:

--_"Cuando el mundo parezca cambiar de nuevo, y los antiguos reyes del mar se dejen ver, cuando los animales se vean asustados y sobre los cielos el sol parezca no alumbrar. Vendrán desde los abismos el fuego y el viento; el rayo y el tronar; en colosal baile azotaran la tierra y el mundo ha de temblar. Más los cielos se abrirán y entonces la luz descenderá, bañando con ella al portador señalándole el preciso lugar, donde está el corazón del mundo, donde duerme el poder ancestral"_—

--¿Es todo lo que dice?—Pregunto el profesor

--Es todo, el resto son dibujos y frases que describen o ejemplifican a algunos seres que menciona lo que le acabo de leer, como ese por ejemplo—Dijo Silver señalando a lo que parecía ser un gran pulpo de piedra

--Definitivamente muy interesante—Agrego el profesor mirando sorprendido a Silver, no había dudas este era el mejor de sus alumnos.

--¡¡Silver!!¡¡Silver!!—Gritaba One Piece asustada  
--¿Qué pasa?—  
--Los muchachos…los muchachos han sido atrapados—  
--¿Atrapados por quién?—  
--Por unos seres cubiertos con mascarás, no podría decir si son hombres o mujeres, o si son humanos, pero el punto es que se llevaron a los demás—  
--¿A donde los han llevado?—Pregunto el profesor  
--Al interior de la isla, yo los vi cuando volvían con el agua, no alcanzaron a defenderse, los rodearon y se los llevaron, rápido Silver tenemos que salvarlos—Decía One Piece desesperada  
--No es necesario—  
Extrañados, One Piece y el Profesor miraron a Silver, que estaba diciendo.  
--No es necesario porque ya están aquí—Agrego Silver.

Al voltearse One Piece y el profesor vieron a un montón de seres cubiertos con máscaras, los que armados con lanzas y otras armas los rodeaban. De a poco empezaron a acercarse a ellos, eran muchos y seguramente aunque luchasen no lograrían librarse de todos, además, sólo Silver llevaba consigo su arma, One Piece había dejado la suya en el barco y el profesor no parecía que supiese luchar. Los seres enmascarados empezaron a acercarse y Silver camino decidido hacia ellos, al verlo acercarse, los que estaban en la primera fila exclamaron asustados y empezaron a decir una palabra, la que al ser escuchada por el resto, sembró el temor entre todos:

--¡Ogo! ¡Ogo!—

Silver se detuvo un momento, Ogo, decían Ogo, en algún lugar había escuchado esa palabra antes, iba a explicarle al profesor y a One Piece cuando algo sorprendente sucedió, todos aquellos seres despojándose de sus mascaras se postraron ante él en el suelo, mientras repetían incesantemente aquella palabra.

--Sorprendente—Exclamo el profesor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Así que ese perro de Silver volvió a escapar—  
--Así fue señor, el equipo encargado de darle caza fallo en su cometido. Además Silver y sus hombres recibieron la ayuda de Eratia—  
--Así que ese también reapareció. ¿Y lo capturaron?—  
--No señor, también logro escapar—  
--Ineptos, son unos malditos inútiles—  
--Pero atrapamos a otra famosa banda, la que…--  
--No me interesa, son Silver y todos los que van con él, además de ese maldito Eratia los que me interesan, el resto no vale nada—  
El marine se puso de pie y despacho con un gesto a su subordinado, cuando este cerró la puerta y una vez que estuvo solo se acerco a la pared donde tenía un librero y dijo:  
--Volvió a escapar, lo siento—  
Una voz que venía desde algún lugar le respondió:  
--Sabes cuán importante es que lo capturemos, no podemos perder más tiempo, si no todo el ritual para la resurrección no podrá llevarse a cabo—  
--Lo sé señor, el problema es que es demasiado escurridizo—  
--Ya lo sé, pero recuerda, sin él no podremos hacer que nuestro amo vuelva. Así que ponte a trabajar—  
--Enseguida señor—


	32. Bauer y las ruinas

Cap. 31 **"Bauer y las Ruinas"**

--¡Ogo! ¡Ogo! ¡Ogo!—  
Repetían incansablemente los seres cubiertos de máscaras, y a cada paso que daban el eco se hacía más y más grande. Era extraño pero atrayente; pensó Silver; el hecho de que en aquella isla olvidada sus habitantes lo rodearan ahora postrándose ante él y mientras lo hacían repetían aquel nombre.

--¡Ogo! ¡Ogo! ¡Ogo!—

Caminaban en lo que parecía ser un sendero, el cual a simple vista no era fácil de descubrir, ya que a ambos lados de este, crecían sendos arbustos que cubrían la totalidad del suelo. Eran conducidos en fila, escoltados en todo momento por aquellos seres, los que aún portaban sus mascaras. Al mirarlas detenidamente, se podía adivinar el sentido que tenían para ellos: grandes bocas llenas de miles de afilados dientes, ojos inyectados en lo que parecía ser sangre y por todo el rededor de estas, conjuntos de plumas de todos los colores imaginables. Aunque había algunas que no seguían el mismo patrón, ya que en donde las otras llevaban plumas, estas poseían retazos de piel, y las expresiones de los rostros que pretendían simular, trocaban los dientes y las bocas abiertas, por débiles líneas, que parecían indicar un grado de elevación de quien las usaba. El profesor caminaba absorto en tratar de atesorar todos y cada uno de los detalles y diferencias que veía y se lamentaba de no tener en su poder uno de sus cuadernos de viaje, una mísera hoja de papel o un trocito de pergamino, cualquier cosa le bastaría, para registrar todo aquello que estaba viendo. Era sorprendente cuanto había vivido los últimos días desde que decidiera salir desde su cómodo despacho en la academia, para lanzarse en la titánica tarea de detener a Silver. No sabía porque razón, pero estaba seguro, que todos los temores que había sentido en un principio, eran infundados ahora; ahora que había conseguido hablar con su antiguo estudiante, ahora que conocía de primera mano a aquel pirata que todos temían y que la marina buscaba incansablemente.

--¿Ogo?, ¿Qué demonios es eso?—Pregunto One Piece en voz alta.  
--Puede ser alguna especie de exclamación para referirse a algo, o quizás una especie de fórmula para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus—Le contesto el profesor en mismo tono.  
--Pero aún no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver esa palabra, con el hecho de que se postrasen ante Silver y ahora nos conduzcan a algún extraño lugar?—  
--Eso mi querida señorita, yo tampoco lo entiendo, quizás y nuestro amable capitán aquí nos pueda resolver esa duda—  
--Aún no estoy seguro—Respondió Silver rompiendo el silencio en que caminaba hace bastante tiempo—Sin embargo creo haber oído esa palabra antes, el problema es que no logro recordarla—

Intentaba una y otra vez traer a su memoria el lugar o momento en que había oído esas tres letras antes, sin embargo, a pesar de estrujarse tanto el cerebro, no lograba recuperar aquella preciada información. Repaso uno a uno todos sus últimos destinos, repaso parte por parte cada uno de sus viajes, y no daba resultado. ¿Fue quizás cuando estuvo en aquella isla desértica?, ¿O tal vez, cuando estuvo sólo, mucho antes de reunir a los Outlaws?, definitivamente no conseguía traer a su mente de donde conocía esa palabra y menos aún conseguía saber o recordar que significaba. De pronto, un golpe de luz lo trajo de vuelta al presente, la luz enceguecedora del sol le daba ahora de lleno en el rostro y era precisamente porque se terminaba el pasadizo entre la selva y salían ahora a un gran claro, allí en ese lugar y frente a él, se alzaban unas impresionantes construcciones. Varios muros rectos dejaban entre sí una serie de pasadizos, por los cuales fácilmente podrían caber dos hombres montados a caballo, uno al lado del otro, en estos muros se multiplicaban una serie de grabados y palabras escritas, en el mismo idioma antiguo que leyese junto al profesor al desembarcar en esta isla. Al final de estos pasadizos se levantaba imponente una especie de pirámide cuadrada, construida toda en piedra, la que al recibir directamente la luz del sol sobre ella, parecía resplandecer. Esta pirámide que veía, era tan grande que en cada uno de los descansos que poseía en su ascenso, se podían observar construcciones más pequeñas, que al parecer eran los edificios de uso público de esa gente. Desde allí no parecía más una pirámide si no que era una especie de…

--Montaña—Exclamo extasiado el profesor—Esa pirámide parece más una montaña, sobre todo porque en sus faldeos; que vendrían a ser esos grandes descansos como explanadas; estos seres han construido sus demás edificios—

Precisamente, a él también le parecía una montaña, la más alta que jamás había visto; o mejor dicho, la montaña más alta que jamás había visto y construida por estos seres. Siguieron caminando y se adentraron entre los pasadizos que viera antes, los grabados repetían una serie de dibujos, entre los que volvió a reconocer a aquel pulpo gigante, también podían verse unas aves descomunales, unos caballos que parecían tener alas y toda clase de extraños animales. Al mirar uno de estos dibujos, se detuvo un momento, allí justo allí, podía ver un grupo de figuras que se le hacían sumamente familiares, eran unos seres que poseían cuerpo humano, pero que no obstante, sus cabezas y sus manos recordaban poderosamente a cangrejos.

--Damnnes— Pensó en voz alta Silver.  
--¿Dam…qué?—Dijo el profesor.  
--Damnnes, unos seres terribles, con los cuales nos topamos hace algún tiempo—Contesto One Piece—Los recuerdo y me dan escalofríos—  
--Veo que tus viajes te han llevado a lugares muy interesantes muchacho—  
--¿Y este acaso no le parece interesante profesor?—

El profesor guardo silencio, ese lugar en el que estaban ahora, era definitivamente uno de los más interesantes que había visitado hasta ahora; mucho más incluso que las antiguas ruinas de Karadia y por mucho superiores a las de Enolfia.

--¡¡Silver!!—

Aquel grito lo saco de sus pensamientos. Estaban ya a los pies de aquella inmensa pirámide, en la base donde se iniciaban los escalones. Junto a estos se encontraban todos los demás, quienes al verlos se pusieron de pie y avanzaron hasta donde ellos estaban.

--¿Les han hecho daño?—Pregunto One Piece  
--La verdad es que en un principio, nos trajeron hasta aquí atados; pero hace un momento, luego de que uno de ellos llegara corriendo y gritando algo, nos han soltado e indicado que esperásemos aquí—Dijo As  
--Malditos aborígenes, si fuese porque atraparon muy rápido a ese inepto—Dijo Mijok señalando a Miguel—Me habría encargado de todos ellos en un tris tras—  
--Eso y el hecho de que eran demasiados y de que no nos dejaron reaccionar—Dijo Reyes, con una voz normal, producto de que con el susto había perdido la borrachera.

Reparando en lo que había dicho Mijok, Silver agrego:

--¿Aborígenes dijiste? ¿Cómo es que sabes que son humanos?—  
--¡¡Ah!!—Exclamo Mijok—Eso es simple. Antes de que lograsen atraparnos, conseguí golpear a uno y quitarle la máscara que llevaba. Fue ahí cuando descubrí que eran, digo, son humanos—

El profesor estaba extasiado, humanos, en aquella isla, junto a esas construcciones, con aquellos misterios, humanos. Definitivamente este era el mejor y el más grande de sus viajes.

--Y ¿Qué era lo que estaba gritando el tipo aquel?—Pregunto Silver  
--Algo así como Ogo—Respondió Mijok

Al oírle pronunciar esa palabra, todos los que estaban cerca de ellos se volvieron y miraron algo asustados a Silver, luego de lo cual, algunos se postraron de hinojos sobre el suelo y se quedaron reverenciándole y repitiendo aquella palabra; como si fuese un murmullo, o una especie de canción, en un momento se dejo oír más fuerte.

--¿Qué demonios les pasa?—Exclamo ofuscado As  
--Vuelven a actuar como hace un momento—dijo por fin Miguel, sacando la voz  
--Sólo que ahora están reverenciando a Silver. No sabía que eras tan famoso capitán—Señalo Mijok

Ogo, ogo, ogo, la palabra se repetía incesante, llenando con su cadencia el aire. Sabía que la había oído antes, sabía que la conocía, pero donde, de donde.

--¡¡Saludos viajeros de la bruma. Saludos a los compañeros de Ogo!!—

La voz se levanto por sobre el clamor de las demás voces, y al oírla, el resto de los aborígenes dejo de repetir su molesto mantra. El silencio presuroso inundo el lugar, dándole un aire mucho más imponente a aquellas magnificas construcciones. Aquí, en este lugar, donde ni el canto de los pájaros podía oírse, donde el sol hacía resplandecer furiosamente a la piedra, volvía a reinar la calma. Silver se volvió casi por instinto, levanto su mirada y pudo ver allí, a unos tres o cuatro peldaños de altura, la figura de un hombre. Un hombre distinto del resto, un hombre que parecía no pertenecer a ese lugar; ataviado con una larga túnica de color marrón, sobre la cual cruzaba otro trozo de tela, atado desde uno de los hombros de aquel sujeto, colgándole hasta la cintura. El color de su piel, definitivamente era distinto a la del resto, sin mencionar el hecho de que hablaba una lengua distinta a la de aquellos hombres.

--Saludos—Volvió a decir  
--Dígales que paren de hacer esto, por favor. Me molesta bastante—Pidió Silver  
El hombre lo miró por un momento y luego dijo:  
--Kaalb'a Saante meeah—

Los aborígenes al oírle, se pusieron presurosamente de pie, y luego se quitaron las mascaras. Otros se encargaron de recolectar las armas que portaban y de llevárselas de allí.

--N'tagaa mieehn eehan— Volvió a decir aquel hombre, ante lo cual, varios de los que allí estaban corrieron escaleras arriba, mientras otros se mantenían en pie observando a Silver.

--Muchas gracias—  
--No hay de qué. Todo lo que Ogo pida es casi una orden para estos hombres—Le contesto el sujeto aquel.  
--Deténgase por favor—Dijo Silver algo molesto—Y explíquenos mi buen amigo, quien es usted, que es esta isla, y por qué demonios insisten en llamarme Ogo—  
--Será un placer, síganme por favor—

Dicho esto el sujeto se volteo y comenzó a subir los escalones. Silver y los demás se apresuraron en seguirle; todos estaban ansiosos puesto que por fin descubrirían que era lo que allí estaba pasando, sin embargo, el más interesado era Silver ya que de una vez por todas podría recordar que era lo que significaba aquella palabra. Subieron pues los escalones, perfectamente construidos y exquisitamente alineados, no se veían allí el lugar o el modo en que había sido trabajada la piedra. Eran pues, al igual que todo lo que allí había, una maravillosa obra de ingeniería.

--Cien peldaños—dijo al llegar al primer descanso Roca—Cien malditos peldaños—  
--Bah, no son tantos—Le replico Reyes— Aunque los hubiera subido más a gusto, si hubiera traído conmigo un poquito de ron—  
--Miren, que hermosa vista—Dijo al fin One Piece

Todos se dieron vuelta y miraron. Definitivamente era una hermosa postal la que tenían allí en frente. La jungla y su verdor, combinaban a la perfección, con el azul del distante e inmenso océano y la claridad del cielo, hacia parecer que el mar se extendía también sobre ellos, en un perfecto espejo.

--Hay algo que me llama la atención—comento en voz alta As  
--¿El qué?—Pregunto interesado Miguel  
--No puedo ver el barco—

Efectivamente, el barco no se veía desde allí. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Habría desaparecido así sin más? ¿O es qué acaso aquellas gentes los habían destruido para impedirles escapar?

--El barco no se ve, simplemente porque están mirando en la dirección equivocada—Les dijo con un aire de suficiencia Mijok  
--A que te refieres—Pregunto As  
--Me refiero a que el barco no está allí, si no que esta hacia acá—Contesto Mijok señalando con su pulgar hacia su espalda—Y esta por este lado porque cuando vinimos a través de la selva hasta aquí, lo hicimos en círculos—  
As no se convenció hasta que miro por sobre el hombro de Mijok y vio en la distancia y recortado sobre el azul profundo del mar al viejo Caledonia, meciéndose suavemente al compas de las olas.

--Bien, ya estamos aquí. Ahora si fuese tan amable de decirnos quién es usted y porque sabe tanto de todo esto—Dijo Silver algo molesto

--Encantado. Precisamente es por eso que les he traído hasta aquí, por eso y porque el destino así lo había escrito—

El profesor desde hacía un momento no paraba de pensar en aquel hombre, le resultaba bastante familiar, por su complexión física, así como por el tono de su voz. Sin embargo no estaba aún bastante seguro.

--Entonces Long Jhon Silver, el por qué estás aquí…--  
--¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Ya sé de donde conozco a este hombre!—Exclamo el profesor, con voz de triunfo—No es así profesor Bauer—


	33. Historias en las piedras

Cap.32** "Historias en las Piedras"**

--Profesor Bauer—  
--Profesor White—Respondió el hombre—Ha pasado ya bastante tiempo—  
--¿Pero qué hace usted aquí?—  
--¿yo?, yo simplemente estoy aquí para ayudar—  
--Pero no entiendo. Se supone que usted estaba muerto; bueno; o al menos eso es lo que todos en la academia pensaban. Entonces no puedo entender por qué esta usted aquí en esta isla—  
--Pues ya se lo he dicho, estoy aquí para ayudar—

La confusión del profesor White era tremenda, ya que allí frente a él estaba uno de sus colegas, uno al que todos habían dado por muerto y que sin embargo ahora estaba allí, vivo, feliz y muy joven.

--Pero profesor, ¿No debería estar feliz por haber encontrado a su amigo?—Le pregunto Miguel—Además, piense en que buena noticia tendremos ahora para dar en la academia, el profesor Bauer está vivo—  
--¿Pero es que tú no entiendes?—Dijo algo molesto el profesor White—Imagina que si para mí es sorprendente todo esto, tan sólo piensa cuanto puede serlo para el resto—  
--Perdóneme profesor; pero sigo sin entender el por qué de tanta sorpresa—  
--Mira a este hombre. ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene?—  
--28 años, aunque puede que tenga menos—Dijo Miguel después de mirarlo detenidamente.  
--Ese es el problema. Este hombre tiene la apariencia de un tipo de 28 años, la misma edad que tenia al momento de desaparecer—

Todos los que estaban allí se sorprendieron; todos excepto Silver y el mismo profesor Bauer; quien sonreía afablemente. Los demás no podían dar crédito a lo que oían, la misma edad antes que ahora.

--Espere profesor. Cuantos años hace de ese suceso—Pregunto As interesado  
--De eso han pasado ya cuarenta años—Respondió  
--Cuarenta años—Repitió Roca—Seguro que este sujeto se da baños con ron, es la única explicación para que se vea así de bien; igual que yo—  
--Pero no es posible, jamás vi a un anciano que tuviese la apariencia de un hombre joven—Dijo One Piece  
--No se alarmen, todo este fenómeno tiene una explicación—Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa el profesor Bauer—tomen asiento y les explicare—

A una señal de él, los aborígenes trajeron una especie de pisos bajos, fabricados con fibras vegetales trenzadas, uno para cada quien, y los depositaron formando una especie de círculo. Otros aparecieron llevando unas fuentes cargadas de frutas y otros más traían consigo unas jarras rebosantes de un líquido espumoso.

--Reciban también estos refrigerios, por favor, no tengan miedo—

A Roca y a Reyes, les llamaban poderosamente la atención las jarras llenas del extraño líquido. Al darse cuenta Bauer les dijo:

--A eso le llaman chicha. Es una especie de licor que fabrican fermentando el jugo que extraen de las frutas. Pruébenlo, les gustara—

Antes de que Bauer terminara de hablar, Roca y Reyes bebían animadamente cada uno de una jarra y en menos de un minuto las vaciaron.

--Excelente…buurrrpppp… Sabe como si fuese un jugo de frutas, pero con el suave gustillo de mi querido ron—Dijo Reyes  
--Grandioso, aunque no es tan efectivo como el licor de los piratas, igual se agradece poder beber algo de esta naturaleza. Quiero más—Agrego Roca  
--No beban tan rápido o se les irá a la cabeza. Todos se dejan engañar por lo dulce— Dijo Bauer, mientras ordenaba que trajesen más.  
--Igual que las mujeres, ¿No capitán?—Dijo Mijok. Sin embargo Silver no le respondió, se mantuvo con la vista pérdida y en silencio.  
--Pero bueno profesor, podría decirme, ¿quienes son estas gentes y porque está usted aquí?—Ataco el profesor White  
--Estos mi querido profesor, son una raza de hombres que encontré, o debería decir me encontraron; luego de que naufragase después de una noche de tormenta. Mi pequeño velero no soporto los embates de la naturaleza y pensé que moriría tragado por las aguas del fiero mar. Sin embargo una vez que caí al agua, la tormenta ceso y apareció ante mí la playa de esta fantástica isla, al caminar sobre sus arenas me desmaye por el cansancio y luego desperté en una habitación donde era atendido por estas gentes. —

--¿Pero eso es todo?—Pregunto interesado el profesor White—Dígame, ¿Cómo es que aprendió el idioma de estas gentes?—

--Eso es lo más extraño, luego de pasar por esa tormenta y caer al agua; sentí que algo pasaba en mi cabeza. Era como si pudiese entender u oír una voz que me susurraba algo en un idioma desconocido, una voz llena de fuerza, que parecía abrir mi mente. Luego, cuando desperté ese día y les oí hablar—Dijo señalando a los aborígenes—Pude entender perfectamente lo que decían y cuando lo intente, pude hablar también su idioma—

Sin reparar en lo que acababa de revelar el profesor Bauer, el profesor White volvió a preguntar:

--¿Y como se llaman estos hombres; digo; como se le puede clasificar a su raza?—  
--Para referirse a ellos utilizan la palabra kanaga—  
--¿Y eso que significa?—Pregunto As, adelantándose al profesor White  
--Guardián del agua—Dijo Bauer

Todos guardaron silencio. Cuanto significaba ahora el haber conocido a semejantes sujetos. Al mirarles no parecían gentes muy distintas de las que hubiesen visto antes, es más, sin aquellas mascaras que usaban hace un momento, se veían bastante normales, tanto o más que las gentes que habitaban el resto de las islas, lo único raro era su idioma y el hecho de que reverenciaran tanto a Silver.

--Y puede decirnos entonces profesor ¿Qué demonios significa aquella palabra con la que han estado llamando a Silver?—

Bauer respiro profundamente, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, miro fijamente a Silver, trago saliva y dijo:

--Esa es la palabra que ellos usan para referirse a aquel que posee una misión. Sin embargo el hecho de que lo reverencien se basa en que la aparición de ustedes y la de él en esta isla, estaba anunciada hace ya bastante tiempo—

Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa, como iba a estar su visita anunciada con tiempo. Era imposible, más si se tomaba en cuenta el hecho, de que habían llegado hasta esa isla por accidente y que por una extraña causa (en la que sólo reparaban ahora) habían estado navegando sin Log Pose, por lo cual era inaudito pensar que pudiesen haber programado su parada en aquel lugar.

--Profesor, ¿se quiere burlar de nosotros?—Le dijo Mijok  
--Para nada. Yo simplemente estoy respondiendo a lo que ustedes me han preguntado—  
--¿Pero en que se basa para decir todo esto?—Pregunto un mosqueado As  
--Acompáñenme por favor—Dijo Bauer poniéndose de pie.

Se dirigió entonces hacia lo alto de la pirámide, subía con una agilidad increíble de dos en dos los pulidos escalones de piedra. Tras el caminaba con paso rápido Silver y Mijok, y un poco más atrás venían As, One Piece, Miguel y el profesor White. Roca y Reyes dormían abrazando las últimas jarras de las que habían bebido. Subieron durante un buen rato, y pasaron por lo menos cinco explanadas más. Al avanzar a través de estas, pudieron ver una serie de edificios adornados todos con extraños grabados y figuras. A cada explanada más alta que llegaban, más intrincados y más complejos eran los grabados. Así como parecían aumentar también la importancia de los edificios. Bauer había dicho, que esos pisos de la pirámide estaban vetados para el tránsito diario de los kanagas; ya que esos lugares estaban reservados a los espíritus de sus antepasados; y sólo podían acudir por allí durante la celebración de ciertos ritos importantes. Al llegar por fin a la última de las explanadas, que era también la punta de la pirámide, se encontraron con que al centro de esta, se levantaba una especie de recinto cuadrado, el cual, en la cara que enfrentaba a la escalera principal, poseía una puerta de piedra, que parecía estar firmemente cerrada. Sobre los muros de toda la construcción, se podían ver grabados que representaban una gran historia. El génesis de los kanagas quizás, o tal vez, la historia de su origen. Fuera como fuese, se podían observar también ahí, varias porciones que poseían sobre sí, las mismas inscripciones que vieron el profesor y Silver en la playa. Al acercarse, el profesor Bauer levanto una mano y señalando el final de uno de los muros dijo:

--Allí, en ese lugar esta—

Silver y los demás miraban estupefactos el lugar del muro que era señalado por Bauer. Efectivamente allí podía verse, perfectamente grabado sobre la piedra el que parecía ser el un barco (el Caledonia quizás), y junto a él siete imágenes que parecían representar a seis hombres y una mujer, además del grabado de un perro. Pero al mirar detenidamente el grabado que representaba a uno de los hombres, pudieron comprobar que este se parecía demasiado a Silver. Grabados allí hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo, estaban perfectamente duplicados los rasgos del viejo capitán.

--No puede ser cierto—Exclamo consternada One Piece  
--Parece como si al grabarlo hubiesen estado mirando a Silver—dijo As, quien se había acercado a examinar el grabado  
--Por eso es que se postraban ante ti—Le dijo Mijok tocándole el hombro.  
--Pero eso no es lo único sorprendente—Agrego Silver y les hizo una seña para que mirasen el resto del muro.

Al hacerlo, todos se sorprendieron aún más. Grabados allí estaban, en perfecto orden todos y cada uno de los sucesos a los que se habían enfrentado desde que se reuniesen de nuevo. Un barco volador, la cueva y el Kraken, la torre y la fuente y ahora la isla, el barco y las imágenes. Y en todas, el grabado de Silver poseía sus mismos rasgos; como si aquel que realizo el grabado tuviera frente a él, al mismo capitán de los Outlaws. Era de verdad algo bastante extraño.

--Silver, aquí dice lo mismo que en la pared de la playa—Le decía eufórico el profesor White

Pero Silver no le prestaba atención, ya que estaba concentrado en una extraña figura grabada sobre la puerta cerrada. Parecía conocerla de algún lugar, como si al verla entendiese todo y a la vez no pudiese comprender nada. Allí, grabado sobre la roca se podía ver una espiral rodeada de varias líneas onduladas. Y aquella palabra volvió entonces a la mente de Silver.


	34. Espiral

Cap. 33:** "Espiral"**

_**--Definitivamente no podía esperar menos de alguien como usted Long Jhon Silver—  
--Si usted lo dice señor. Aunque le aseguro, siempre puede haber más—Respondió  
--Sin embargo debo informarle que su suerte sólo llega hasta aquí. También sus días de pirata acabaran ahora y yo me apoderare de su fama—  
--Veo que sabe muy bien qué es lo que quiere. Es algo digno de admirar, debo reconocerlo. Aunque me temo que se equivoca, ya que mi camino recién está empezando—  
--Yo jamás me equivoco, ¡jamás!—Rugió el capitán marine.**_

--¡Silver! ¿¡Que te pasa!?—Exclamo One Piece.

De pie mirando la extraña figura con el espiral, Silver seguía inmóvil, sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué en estos momentos venia a su mente aquella palabra: Maëlström?. Al repasarla mentalmente una especia de dolor surgía en su pecho, un dolor profundo y agudo, y junto con el, todos aquellos recuerdos…

_**--¿¡Eres capitán de un barco!?—Le decía incrédulo Rourouni mientras bebía junto a él sobre el Espíritu del Mar—  
--Así es—Respondió Silver—Hasta ahora he navegado con ustedes porque de esta manera podía averiguar ciertas cosas—  
--No me lo creo. Todo este tiempo has trabajado tanto ó más que nosotros, has sido como uno más de esta tripulación y resulta que tenias tu propio barco, con tripulación y todo. De verdad que eres un ser especial—Le decía algo molesta Dark Swordswoman  
--Es una broma, cierto Silver— Decía Terreis sosteniendo la mirada.  
--Pues no, no lo es—Respondió Silver  
Era extraño, pues no lograba ver el rostro de la capitana de los Dark Kings, era como si le hubiesen robado todas las imágenes que guardaba en su mente.**_

--¡Silver! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!—Una One Piece cada vez más desesperada le gritaba, mientras Silver, permanecía allí, con la mirada fija en la imagen y la mente perdida en difusos recuerdos.

_**--Pensar que creíamos que Mijok y Silver habían corrido la misma suerte--  
--Así es--Agregó As--Creíamos que aquella tormenta había acabado con vosotros--  
--Pero no fue así, por suerte--Dijo Seastone  
--Pero donde estuvimos fue mucho peor que estar muertos--Dijo con la mirada perdida Mijok  
--Pero, como ya dije antes, no es este el momento de pensar en eso; tenemos otras prioridades--Hablo Silver**_

--¡¡Silver!! ¡¡Despierta por favor!!—Grito One Piece, haciendo que todos dejasen de mirar los grabados y pusieran su atención en Silver.

Uno a uno pasaba ahora frente a él, imágenes de su pasado distante e inmediato. Veía como se reproducían ante él partes de su vida. ¿Que era todo esto? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirar el extraño grabado de la espiral?

_**--Maldito, sucio y vil pirata. Esto no es jugar limpio--Gritó Rentarou mientras forcejeaba para liberarse  
--Y por qué deberíamos jugar limpio, si somos piratas--Le respondió un despreocupado Silver  
--Qué ganaras llevándome como rehén? Crees que mis hombres no te harán frente?--  
--Y al parecer no, ya que se han quedado pasmados al ver a su capitán atrapado—**_

Sentía a su cuerpo adormecerse, cada uno de sus músculos inmovilizados, la respiración pesada y dificultosa, y las fuerzas desapareciendo lentamente. Podía oír los gritos de todos, pero no podía responderles. Y aquella palabra seguía allí, así como el grabado del espiral…

_**--¿Creen que me he vuelto loco?—**_

Un silencio inquietante se hizo presente, ¿Silver había leído acaso sus pensamientos?, ¿O sería posible que los hubiese oído?.

--Para nada capitán—Dijo As—¿Por qué nos pregunta eso?—  
--No lo sé. Simplemente se me ocurrió luego de pensar en todo lo que nos ha pasado últimamente, sin contar en que aún no recuerdo exactamente cómo fue que volví de aquella distante y negra noche—  
--¿Cómo, dices que no sabes cómo escapaste del tifón?—Le dijo sobresaltado Rentarou  
--Exacto, aún no logro recordar cómo fue que salí de allí. Sólo recuerdo el momento en que me trago aquella inmensa fuerza, un vacío y luego me encontré navegando de nuevo junto a Mijok en busca de mi diezmada tripulación—Dijo al fin Silver

--Rápido muchachos ayúdenme—Grito suplicante One Piece—Rápido que Silver se muere—

Todos corrieron hacia donde él estaba, todos se desesperaban por auxiliarlo; todos excepto Bauer, quien seguía de pie en el mismo lugar. Silver sentía que la vida se le escapaba, volvía a sentir el frio de aquella noche tormentosa, volvía a oír el rugido del viento, volvía como en aquella fatídica vez a sentir miedo. Y sin embargo, en lo único que podía concentrarse era en aquella palabra "Maëlström". Cerró los ojos y ya no sintió más.

--¡¡Ahhhh!!—Grito desesperada One Piece—Se ha muerto, Silver se ha muerto—  
--No puede ser. Despierta maldición, despierta—Rogaba moviéndole As  
--Silver muchacho, vamos reacciona—Decía el profesor White junto a él  
--Silver, no puedes marcharte aún, Silver—Le gritaba Mijok.

Ese día y ese lugar, en la cima de aquella extraña pirámide los Outlaws estaban asistiendo al peor de sus miedos, su capitán, aquel en quien confiaban y creían ciegamente, estaba dejando de existir. Y ellos no lograban hacer nada para evitarlo.

--Calma—Dijo al fin la voz de Bauer  
Todos se dieron vuelta desesperados, como podía decirles eso, si Silver se estaba muriendo.  
--Miren, le ha reconocido—Dijo de nuevo Bauer mientras señalaba hacia un lugar.

Todos miraron y quedaron aún más sorprendidos, la puerta de piedra de aquel recinto, firmemente cerrada, ahora yacía abierta. Una potente luz venia desde el interior de aquel lugar, y una extraña fuerza les obligaba a mirar en aquella dirección.

--Rápido, póngalo sobre el altar—Ordeno Bauer

Antes de que el resto reaccionase Mijok y As cargaron a Silver y lo más rápido que pudieron, entraron con él a aquel recinto. Al centro de este se alzaba una especie de gran mesa de piedra, sobre la que se veía brillar, el extraño símbolo del espiral. Sobre ella pusieron a Silver.

--Salgan, rápido—Volvió a ordenarles Bauer

Mijok y As lo hicieron, quedándose de pie en el lugar donde Bauer les indico, el resto se unió a ellos y desde allí pudieron ver una de las cosas más sorprendentes.

Bauer se quedo de pie frente a la puerta, mirando hacia el lugar donde habían dejado a Silver, pronuncio luego unas palabras en aquel extraño idioma, palabras de las que el profesor White sólo logro entender "misión" y "elegido"; luego de esto la luz que habían visto brillar antes se volvía mucho más fuerte, inundando de a poco todo el interior de aquella extraña habitación y envolviendo a Silver. De pronto la intensidad fue insoportable y casi como si de una explosión se tratase, la luz subió repentinamente de intensidad y con un chasquido desapareció. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos no entendían lo que estaba pasando. Allí frente a ellos se encontraba Silver, mirándolos.

--¡¡Silver!!—Exclamaron al unísono—¿Qué ha pasado?—  
--Es hora de irnos ya, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo—


	35. Espíritu II

Cap. 34:**Espíritu**

_**Sentado en una de las bancas dispuestas en orden al interior de la gran nave, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mirando el techo; las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta; esperando a la nada. Con los oídos atentos a cualquier rumor, desgranando de a poco el silencio. La luz se filtraba a través de los vitrales más altos y a esa hora del día, uno de los rayos caía despreocupadamente sobre el altar. Una especie de brisa fresca corría al interior de aquel lugar; pensaba que se debía a lo alto del techo. Estaba sólo él allí esperando. Una pequeña puerta de madera se abrió de pronto, a través de ella apareció un hombre bajito y calvo; vestía los hábitos de los que servían en aquel lugar; y con paso rápido camino hasta donde estaba él sentado. Una vez que estuvo junto a él se sentó y sin decir palabra, abrió un pequeño libro negro y comenzó a leer:  
"…Todo proviene de ÉL, lo tangible y lo intangible. Así las aves en el cielo son su obra, como lo son también todas las criaturas sobre la tierra. La fuerza de los mares surge de la suya, y la vida en el viento también proviene de su arte. Él es todo y todo es Él. Su fuerza y su aliento presentes en cada rincón del mundo. Llenando la vida de los hombres, el corazón, inflando el espíritu…"  
--¿Qué es el espíritu?—Pregunto sin dejar de mirar el techo  
--El espíritu es aquello que nos impulsa, la energía secreta que nos llena, la razón de ser, nuestra parte divina; ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas?, pensé que ya lo sabías—  
--Es que aún no lo entiendo—dijo poniéndose de pie y preparándose para marcharse—Pero no importa, saldré a verlo por mi mismo—  
Hizo un gesto para despedirse, y volviendo a poner las manos en los bolsillos, se encamino hasta la gran puerta. El hombre aquel lo miro retirarse y haciendo la señal de la cruz dijo casi para sí mismo:  
--Cuídate mucho Silver—  
**_

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que dejasen aquella extraña isla, de donde salieron como si los persiguiesen los marines. No fue necesario preocuparse de nada ya que los kanagas se habían encargado de aprovisionar el barco con todo lo que les faltaba, así como de llenarlo de otras cosas no tan necesarias. Nadie había visto a Silver desde ese día, en que luego de salir de aquel recinto, sólo les había ordenado partir. Nadie tampoco se atrevía a hablarle o siquiera a preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado. Era todo tan extraño, que incluso no les había llamado tanto la atención el hecho de que al volver a navegar, la isla desapareciese rodeada por una densa bruma, tampoco les resultaba tan extraño el hecho, de que Bauer se hubiese negado a partir, a pesar de los esfuerzos que realizo el profesor por convencerle, el prefirió quedarse con sus "maestros", que era así como les llamaba. Habían salido de allí, eso era cierto, pero ahora parecía como si todo hubiese sido un sueño. Silver permanecía encerrado en la biblioteca del Caledonia y aún nadie sabía cuál era su próxima parada.

--Creo que debes ser tú quien se lo pregunte—Le decía un convencido Roca a un espantado Reyes  
--Y por qué he de ser yo—  
--Por que tú eres el único invitado, quiero decir, el único que no pertenece directamente a esta tripulación. Por lo que sé, Silver es más amable con los huéspedes—  
--En ese caso, creo que será mejor que el profesor White se lo pregunte. Digo, fue su maestro, es su amigo y por último es más ancianito que todos nosotros, no creo que Silver sea violento con él—Dijo por fin un convencido Reyes.  
--La verdad es que yo tampoco me atrevo—Les respondió un contrariado profesor, al tiempo que se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo

Entonces, Reyes y Roca miraron a Miguel, quien asustado, movió los brazos tratando de demostrarles que por nada del mundo iría él a golpear la puerta del capitán.

--Entonces sólo nos quedan Mijok y One Piece—Dijo Roca—A As no podemos considerarlo, ya que desde que salimos de la isla se ha dedicado a mantener un rumbo fijo, y dijo que nadie le movería del lado del timón, hasta que Silver hablase—  
--Pero el problema es que One Piece está asustada, ya que dice que jamás había visto a Silver con ese rostro tan extraño—agrego Reyes—Y Mijok ha dicho que por él, Silver puede estar una vida entera escondido en su despacho, y que aún así él no le preguntaría, ya que cualquier decisión que tome el capitán, sea esta hablada o no, es una orden terminante para él. Así que creo que tampoco podemos contar con ellos—

--De que están hablando, se puede saber—Dijo Silver junto a ellos.

Ninguno lo vio acercarse, por lo que cuando le oyeron hablar se quedaron todos helados, como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma. Allí frente a ellos, vistiendo una camisa limpia, unos pantalones sin roturas y una nueva chaqueta, estaba Silver sonriendo. Roca miro a Reyes y este estirando la mano le pellizco el brazo, como para que reaccionase. Era cierto, allí ante ellos estaba el capitán del Caledonia, tal y como le recordaban en sus mejores días. El único que parecía realmente feliz era Flaunder, quien corría y daba saltitos alrededor de Silver, mientras movía la cola y ladraba.

--Siisisisisilver—Dijo al fin Roca—Buenos días—  
--Buenos días Roca—Le respondió— ¿Y a que se debe todo esto?—

Silver les miraba divertido, sus dos tripulantes amantes del ron estaban allí reunidos, junto al viejecillo aquel que había sido su maestro en la academia, además de aquel jovencito que era el nuevo aprendiz. Más que cuatro hombres, pensó Silver, parecían cuatro mujeres que se juntaban para chismosear.

--Estábamos…--Intento decir Reyes—Estábamos hablando del hermoso día que hace hoy, sí eso, que hermoso día, sí señor—  
-- ¿Están seguros que sólo de eso hablaban?—Pregunto suspicaz Silver  
--La verdad es que no es sólo de eso—Dijo al fin el profesor—También hablábamos de…--  
--De hacia dónde nos dirigíamos ahora y que era todo lo que había pasado hace tres días—Le interrumpió Mijok, completando la frase.

Silver se volteo y vio allí tras él a su amigo Mijok, de pie un poco más atrás estaba As. Iba a hablar, cuando entre ellos apareció corriendo One Piece, quien se abalanzo sobre él y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos le dio un fuerte abrazo.

--No sabes cuan preocupados estábamos. Pensé que te morías, que desesperación. Y luego esto, de encerrarte en la biblioteca y no querer hablar con nadie, si no has comido tampoco en estos tres días—Le decía casi al borde del llanto One Piece.

Silver la estrecho suavemente contra su pecho, y apartándola luego con cuidado, seco una de las lágrimas que ya corrían por el rostro de su afligida amiga.

--Sé muy bien que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Pero antes de eso quisiera pedirles perdón a todos—dijo al fin Silver. Guardo silencio un momento, como para dejar que sus palabras tomaran peso y luego continuo—Lo de hace tres días, la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien; digo; mi memoria llega hasta que subimos a lo alto de la pirámide y vimos aquellos extraños grabados, y luego sólo recuerdo que di la orden de zarpar, pero algo más de eso, lo siento, no consigo recordarlo—

Todos le miraron extrañados entonces, como era posible que no recordase más nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que había estado a punto de morir, ni la luz, ni lo que le dijo Bauer después en secreto. De verdad esto era bastante extraño, pero ya habría tiempo de preguntarle, ahora lo que importaba, era que Silver por fin había salido de su reclusión y al parecer volvía a ser el de antes.

--Capitán—Dijo As, quien luego de recibir una mirada de Reproche por parte de este se corrigió—Digo, Silver. Yo tengo una pregunta—  
--Pues adelante, pregunta—  
--Quiero saber hacia donde debemos ir ahora—

Silver sonrió de nuevo, y metiendo una mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, saco de allí un trozo de pergamino y dijo:

--Luego de volver de la isla de los kanagas, y al entrar en la biblioteca, me fije en este trozo de pergamino; y como si una fuerza extraña me impulsase, empecé a leerlo detenidamente. Al hacerlo pude comprobar un extraño patrón que se repetía una y otra vez y que de alguna manera llevaba a algún lugar. En eso estuve todo este tiempo. —  
--¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con nuestro nuevo rumbo?—Pegunto As  
--Dime As, ¿Miraste alguna vez el Log Pose, desde que salimos de aquella isla?—Pregunto Silver

Como si lo hubiesen sorprendido cometiendo una falta, As se sonrojo y contrariado, busco entre sus ropas. Al hacerlo, saco de uno de sus bolsillos el aparato al que Silver se refería. El log pose estaba allí y como si de un dedo acusador se tratase, señalaba firme en una nueva dirección.

--Silver…Yo, lo siento. Con todo lo que sucedió me había olvidado de…--

Haciendo un gesto con la mano Silver lo hizo callar, para luego decir:

--No te preocupes mi querido amigo, sé muy bien que todo esto ha sido bastante extraño. No hace falta que te disculpes, sólo quiero responder a tu pregunta—Guardo silencio por unos momentos, tomo aire y continuo—La isla en la que estuvimos hace poco, es una de aquellas que por extrañas razones carga el Log Pose en sólo unas horas, y si lo que acabo de comprobar en el pergamino es cierto, siguiendo la ruta señalada estaremos en el siguiente punto relacionado a Barbarossa—

Todos miraban sorprendidos. Desde que llegaron a aquella isla, habían olvidado por completo que era lo que habían estado haciendo hasta ese momento. Barbarossa, aquella palabra cobraba un sentido mucho más aterrador ahora. Importaba de verdad seguir con esto, cuantas cosas más faltaban por ver.

--Silver. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte—Dijo al fin One Piece

Este la miro, para que preguntase. Al hacerlo ella se tranquilizo, era aquel el rostro de su querido capitán:

--Antes de seguir con esta búsqueda, ¿No deberíamos buscar primero a Seastone y a Rentarou?—

Silver volvió a sonreír y le dijo:

--Yo no me preocuparía por esos dos, sabes tanto como yo que pueden cuidarse muy bien solos, además está con ellos el muchacho aquel Eratia. Sin embargo, tienes razón, debemos encontrarlos cuanto antes, ya que Rentarou se quedo con la pieza que obtuvimos en Atonar—  
--¿Quiere decir entonces que les buscaremos?—Dijo una aliviada One Piece  
--Así es, aunque no creo que debamos esforzarnos mucho—Dijo Silver mientras les extendía un periódico.

Todos se acercaron para mirar, el titular hablaba de un gigantesco ataque cometido por una desconocida banda de piratas sobre un barco de los marines. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era que la mayoría de los testigos recordaba que entre los piratas, estaba un hombre vestido con una chaqueta de capitán marine sin mangas.

--Menos mal que quería pasar desapercibido—Dijo Mijok riendo  
--Bueno, pero nadie ha dicho que lo reconocieran, sólo hablaron de uno vestido con chaqueta de marine—Le espeto As  
--Me pregunto porque habrá estado en ese barco—Dijo pensativa One Piece  
--Quizás estaba un poco borracho—Lanzo Reyes  
--Sea lo que sea, pronto lo sabremos—dijo por fin Silver—Ahora si todos están de acuerdo, me gustaría desayunar—  
--En seguida Silver—Dijo presurosa One Piece, quien tomando del brazo a Reyes y Roca decía—Rápido, ayúdenme a preparar todo, Silver ha de estar hambriento—  
--Voy a confirmar el rumbo Silver—Dijo As, mientras se marchaba, intentando corregir el que consideraba un gran error.  
--¿Seguro que te sientes bien muchacho?—Pregunto de nuevo el profesor  
--Por supuesto, mejor que nunca. No se preocupe más profesor, ya todo está bien. Pronto continuaremos descubriendo más cosas, así que prepárese—  
--Está bien, está bien. Si me disculpas Silver—Dijo el profesor al fin—Miguel, vamos hijo, vayamos a ayudar a As—

Una vez que todos se fueron, Silver respiro profundamente, guardo silencio y al fin dijo:

--¿Dime Mijok?—

Este quien hasta ese momento había permanecido tras él guardando silencio, dijo:

--¿No creerás que me he tragado tu cuento de que no recuerdas lo de la luz y la pirámide? Vamos, sabes bien que yo no me alarmare como el resto. Habla—  
--Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. ¿Será por eso que eres el segundo al mando en este barco?—  
--Por eso y porque soy el más antiguo—Le respondió Mijok  
--¡¡Silver, Mijok, a desayunar!!—Se oyó la voz de One Piece llamándoles  
--Vamos, ya hablaremos más tarde. Ahora no debemos hacerla esperar—

Y dicho esto, se fue caminando en dirección al comedor, Mijok lo miraba alejarse y luego de dar un suspiro le siguió. Mientras caminaba Silver pensaba y entendía por fin cual era la importancia del espíritu.


	36. Problemas de comunicación

Cap. 35:** Problemas de Comunicación.**

Dos semanas, y nada había llegado a intervenir en la calma que reinaba sobre el Caledonia. Roca y Reyes no reclamaban por la falta de licor, ya que con los generosos aportes de los kanagas y su mágica "chicha", era difícil sentir sed o sufrir por la falta de ron. One Piece, disfrutaba el hecho de que Silver volviese a comer como antes y As se volvía a sentir seguro y confiable. Mientras el profesor White, se había maravillado con el relato acabado de todas las aventuras anteriores de los Outlaws, relatadas a él por Silver, y le hacía prometer a su antiguo discípulo, que cuando todo acabase, lo llevaría a conocer todos aquellos lugares en los que habían estado. Mijok, volvía a ser el segundo al mando de siempre, mordaz e irascible; esto quizás provocado, porque su capitán, aún no le contaba lo que realmente había sucedido.

Esa mañana mientras el profesor White leía el periódico, Mijok revisaba los nuevos carteles de búsqueda, y con una sonrisa de triunfo, extrajo uno del montón y se lo enseño a los demás:

--Aquí esta. Al fin lo he hallado—

As lo cogió y lo examino detenidamente, definitivamente era él. Allí sonriendo, aparecía la imagen de un joven muchacho y bajo él su nombre, DKantun.

--Me llama la atención el hecho de que hayan utilizado de nuevo su antiguo nombre. Y más aún, el que no hayan puesto una imagen más nueva—Dijo al fin As

--Quizás es porque aún no lo han reconocido como un traidor—Le contesto One Piece

--O, la marina pretende de esta forma poner en alerta a todos; de una manera no directa, claro está; que su verdadero objetivo somos nosotros. Miren—Dijo de nuevo Mijok.

Extendió ante ellos otro set de carteles, todos los miraron sorprendidos. Estaba allí el aviso de búsqueda para cada uno de los presentes, además de un aliciente, para quien diese noticias de su paradero.

--Veo que volvemos a ser famosos—Dijo One Piece—Eso significa problemas.

--Qué mal...buurrrppp... Ya no podrán bajar en ningún pueblo. Creo que eso quedara reservado para mí...hic... y el borracho...hic... y su perro—Dijo algo burlesco y trabado Roca

--¡¡Hey!!... hic... ¿A quién le dices borracho?—Pregunto amenazante Reyes

--No estaría tan seguro. Mira—Decía Silver mientras extendía un cartel donde aparecían Roca, Reyes y Mulder.

--¡¡Cómo es posible!! El gran Reyes...buurrppp... compartiendo espacio con este—

--Oye, debería ser yo quien dijese eso...hic... Recuerda que eres tú el que ya no tiene tripulación...hic... Además esto es lamentable, ya no podremos ir a ningún bar...burrrpp— Se lamentaba Roca

Mientras les oía discutir, Silver seguía revisando los demás carteles. Se tranquilizo al no encontrar ninguno que se refiriera a Seastone; aún no la consideran, pensó; y luego se detuvo en uno que le llamo poderosamente la atención. Sobre el nombre de "Bloody Axe Rido", podía verse el rostro de alguien que no concordaba con dicho apodo, tan terrible. Sin embargo, y por el crimen que le atribuían debía ser alguien de cuidado.

--Interesante—Dijo al fin

--¡Barco a la vistaaaaaaaaaaaa!—Grito Roca, desentendiéndose de su discusión con Reyes

--Yo también lo he visto, maldición. No es necesario que me grites...hic...—Le reclamo este.

Silver cogió el catalejo y observo. Un navío no muy grande, pero tampoco tan pequeño, definitivamente no era de los marines. ¿Piratas?, no portaban la jolly roger, sin embargo, aquella ruta no era precisamente para barcos o viajes de placer.

--Roca, sube al palo mayor y baja nuestra bandera, no queremos asustar a los del otro barco—Ordeno.

--Este...Silver, no creo que sea necesario que lo haga...burrrppp—Le respondió este.

El capitán dejando de lado el catalejo, se volteo y lo miro inquisitivo. Antes de que le dijera nada, Roca volvió a hablar.

--Es que desde que dejamos Atonar...hic...no la hemos izado de nuevo. Digo...hic... tú nunca lo ordenaste tampoco—

Silver entonces se rió, su amigo tenía razón. Desde que escapasen de aquella isla, no habían izado su orgullosa bandera. Sin embargo, era mejor así.

--Prepárense entonces. Recuerden, para cualquier efecto somos un barco de…No se me ocurre nada muy bonito, la verdad—Dijo, y luego mirando al profesor, agregó—Creo que esta vez tendrá que ayudarnos—

Este sorprendido por lo extraño de la situación, no atino a decir nada. Como fuese, eso ya era cooperar directamente con una banda de piratas. Silver no espero su respuesta.

Mantuvieron el curso que llevaban, a medida que avanzaban, el otro barco se hacía cada vez más grande, no veían más que velas blancas y de banderas de piratas, ninguna señal.

--No podemos confiarnos aún—Dijo Silver, quien se había despojado de su chaqueta de capitán, y mantenía sólo su blanca camisa.

--Espero que pasen luego, no me gusta vestir así—Decía Mijok, vistiendo también una camisa blanca, muy distinta de las negras o rojas que gustaba vestir.

Al verlos el profesor pensó, en que ni antes ni ahora parecían una verdadera banda de piratas. Y seguía preguntándose, si seria verdad todo lo malo que hablaban de esos muchachos.

--¡¡Atención los del barco!!—Grito al fin una voz

A poca distancia de ellos, se encontraba ya el otro navío, allí apoyando un pie sobre la barandilla y sujetándose de una de las cuerdas de las velas, se veía un hombre alto que era el que los llamaba. Cuando hubo conseguido la atención de todos dijo al fin:

--Puesto q io eztoi aqi lez vengo a dicir que se varcoo que tineis mi gusta y por lo tanto me lo qiero qedar—

Todos se miraron extrañados, que demonios decía el tipo aquel, parecía como si estuviese utilizando un lenguaje antiguo, o simplemente como si no supiera hablar. As iba a contestarle, cuando de detrás de aquel tipo, salieron otros veinte gritando, y uno de ellos dijo:

--Ey capitán yu creo que mejor los matamo a todo y lugo les quitamo la grujula, qui la de nosotros toavía nu se ha cargao—

--Tú cayate Antonico qui yo tuvia nu digo cumo me llamo, y ya sabía yu eso, porque ace una ora que no vamo pa niun lao—

Todos en el Caledonia se empezaron a reír, ¿Quienes eran esos piratas? y lo peor de todo, ¿por que hablaban así?

--Ya basta di tunterias, hombres y piratas míos todos, abordar el barco ese—Ordeno el capitán

--Sí, sí, capitán, qe esu tamo aziendo—Dijeron varios al unísono.

Sin que Silver o ninguno de los demás lo impidiera los tipos aquellos subieron entonces al Caledonia, más que piratas, parecían una tropa de ladrones novatos, puesto que temblaban y dudaban ante la hazaña que pretendían cometer.

--Sepan qe oy bellami el hiena se a subió a su barco pa quitaroslo de una vez por toas y pa qe empizen a llurar por qe nos lo vamos a llevar too—

Silver seguía de pie y al igual que el resto, no podía dejar de reír cada vez que le oía hablar. Lo mismo le pasaba a As y a One Piece, mientras el profesor White tomaba nota de todo lo que oía; podría ser este un nuevo descubrimiento. Sin embargo a Mijok parecían herirle cada una de las palabras que escuchaba, como podía alguien hablar tan mal. Roca estaba estupefacto y Reyes sólo escuchaba sentado y en silencio.

--Por qe se ríen? Sí es por mi lengua, sipan qe así es como se havlava antiguamente. Este es el lenguaje antiguo. I ora por rirse de mí la ban a pagar caro, Ombres a ell…--

No alcanzo a terminar de completar su frase, de pronto una sombra paso a gran velocidad entre todos y la voz de Reyes se dejo escuchar:

--_Twin flea_—

Golpeo con ambas piernas en la cara a aquel pirata, y luego agrego:

--Cállate..Burpp...De una maldita vez…hic, me tienes mareado con tu asqueroosssa forma de hablar…burp—

--Que lias echo a nuestro capytan, maldito—Dijeron casi a coro los otros

--Lo mismo…hic…que os voy a hacer a vosotros si no paráis de una puta vez, burp—Dijo más cabreado Reyes

Entonces reaccionando, un grupo de piratas se abalanzo contra él, blandiendo con furia sus armas, querían castigar al hombre que se burlaba de su manera de hablar. Sin inmutarse siquiera, Reyes se dispuso a saludar a sus nuevos compañeritos de juego:

--_Flea´s kick_—Decia, y dos piratas volaban para caer sobre cubierta

--Nu ti bamo a perdunar maldito—Gritaban ellos

--Mientras no se callen no dejare de golpearles, hic. ¡_Flea`s Juice_!—Y otros dos dejaban de ver, cegados por un chorro de licor, lanzado por Reyes con su boca.

Mientras tanto Mijok se entretenía apilando en un rincón, a todos aquellos que inconscientes no podían volver a pelear contra Reyes. De pronto una voz vino desde el otro barco.

--Heeey, Miren lo que he encontrado—Gritaba Roca, mientras entre sus brazos cargaba un montón de botellas de ron, luego dijo—Y Mulder también encontró lo suyo—Junto a él estaba el perro, quien arrastraba una gran pierna de jamón en su hocico.

--O, no. Sian subió a nuestro barco. Dejen nuestras cosas malditos lairones—Grito uno, y al mismo tiempo era derribado, por una nueva patada de Reyes.

Luego de un rato aporreándoles y al conseguir que guardasen silencio, Reyes se fue a sentar junto a Roca, para dar cuenta del excelente botín que se había procurado en el barco enemigo. Silver se acerco entonces al capitán aquel y comprobando que aún seguía con vida, ordeno:

--Atenlo junto al resto de sus hombres y déjenlos sobre la cubierta de su barco. De seguro pasara por aquí alguna patrulla de los de blanco y dará cuenta de ellos—

--Gracia senior, uted es mu hamable…--Intento decir Bellami el hiena

--Sólo cállate, si no quieres que mi amigo siga enseñándote a hablar—Le dijo Silver sonriendo, a lo cual el hombre guardo silencio, como si se le hubiese olvidado hablar.

Una vez que hicieron lo que el capitán les había ordenado, siguieron su rumbo; ese enfrentamiento jamás lo olvidarían, puesto que estaba entre los más extraños que habían tenido hasta ahora, sobre todo porque había sido Reyes, el único que se había entretenido luchando con aquellos tipos.

--Silver, me gustaría saber algo—Dijo As acercándose hasta donde estaba este

Por toda respuesta sólo obtuvo una mirada del capitán, entonces continuo:

--Quiero que me confirmes una cosa. ¿Estas seguro de que este es el rumbo que quieres que sigamos?—Pregunto algo incrédulo  
--Sí ese es, ¿Por?—  
--¿Pero estas seguro? Allí solo encontraremos problemas—  
--¿A qué te refieres?—Le pregunto un divertido Silver

Como era posible que el capitán le preguntara eso, es que acaso no recordaba el lugar al que se estaban acercando. Tosió, para aclarar la voz y le dijo:

--Por si no lo recuerda capitán, allí hay una base de la marina y segundo, los habitantes del lugar son una famosa cuna de caza recompensas—

Silver se puso de pie y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de As dijo:

--Es por lo mismo, que no se me ocurre un mejor lugar que ese para escondernos mientras recopilamos más información y vamos por Rentarou y Seastone—

As guardo silencio, en las palabras del capitán, todo aquello tenía sentido, agacho la cabeza e intento disculparse, pero Silver se lo impidió, palmeándole la espalda dijo por fin:

--Hacia Red Village entonces—


	37. Llamado

Cap. 36: **"Llamado"**

Red Village estaba ahora sólo a unos cuantos días de navegación; después de aquel incidente con los mal hablados no habían tenido más retrasos ni contratiempos, y si todo seguía bien, pronto podrían bajar de nuevo a tierra, aunque sólo fuese por un momento. Habían terminado recién el desayuno y se disponían a volver a sus labores, cuando el grito del pelicano que traía el periódico los puso alertas. Volando sobre el barco, trazo dos círculos en el aire, para luego descender y posarse sobre uno de los barandales. One Piece se acerco hasta él, y depositando unas monedas en el bolsillo del ave, cogió luego uno de los periódicos que este traía. Una vez hecho esto, el pelicano abrió sus alas y batiéndolas con fuerza, alzo nuevamente el vuelo. Silver se quedo mirándole alejarse un momento, cuando de pronto, un gritito de sorpresa de su amiga lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Volviendo en sí, miró en la dirección en que esta estaba y al hacerlo, vio que todos los demás se acercaban ya hasta donde ella estaba. Silver también fue hasta allí. Al acercarse, vio que el rostro de One Piece se tornaba en una mueca de dolor y preocupación, mientras Mijok quien ya estaba a su lado, movía la cabeza negando. As, Miguel, el profesor, Roca, Reyes e incluso Mulder estaban expectantes. Abriéndose paso entre ellos Silver pregunto:

--¿Qué sucede?—  
--El periódico, dicen que Rentarou es un vende islas—Le dijo aceleradamente One Piece  
--Ese maldito perro de la marina, debí haberme encargado de él cuando Rentarou volvió con nosotros—Decía enojado Mijok—El sí que es un maldito traidor—

Sin entender a que se refería, Silver cogió el periódico y miró; al hacerlo pudo ver que quien levantaba semejante acusación era un sujeto conocido para él y el resto de los que estuvieron en Punto Ciego. Vistiendo ahora una chaqueta de capitán estaba allí Fletcher, el antiguo subordinado de Rentarou.

--_"Luego de una incesante investigación el capitán de navío Fletcher ha podido descubrir datos irrefutables que ligan al pirata infiltrado en la marina, con la venta y traición contra la isla de Red Village, lugar del que este mismo provenía."_—Leyó Silver en voz alta, luego continuo—_"El excelente trabajo de el capitán Fletcher y la exhaustiva búsqueda realizada por uno de sus subordinados, han rendido al fin frutos y hoy nos permita agregar más cargos contra tan buscado pirata. Con esto se comprueba que siempre estuvo en su naturaleza el traicionar a todos quienes le rodeaban y que su único fin al ingresar a la marina, fue probarse a sí mismo y al mundo de cuanto era capaz"_—  
Silver dejo de leer, que era todo lo que estaba viendo, se referían a Rentarou como si fuese un ser desalmado, con todo lo que decían de él allí, parecía ser más malo que el mismísimo Barbarossa. Todo lo que mencionaban, no calzaba para nada con el muchacho al que tiempo atrás habían recogido, aquel que temeroso se ocultaba bajo la mesa de la biblioteca del Caledonia, o menos se parecía al muchacho aquel que leía sobre las bestias divinas de Arabasta y al que One Piece tanto estimaba y protegía. El capitán cerro el periódico y lo dejo caer, definitivamente nada de esto era cierto, al tocar el suelo cayeron de su interior nuevos afiches de búsqueda y pudo ver allí que otra vez aparecían en la prensa las fotografías de su banda y que a la vieja y juvenil imagen de Dkantun, se unía ahora un nuevo afiche, donde se podía leer el nuevo nombre de su amigo acompañado de una fotografía reciente, donde aparecía orgulloso vistiendo el uniforme blanco. Silver se agacho y recogiéndolo, pudo ver que en ese cartel, se leía una pena que no había visto nunca antes: "Ejecución inmediata". One Piece también lo leyó y al hacerlo miro sorprendida a su capitán. No podía ser cierto.

--Así que el capitancito…hic…de blanco era un traidorcillo...hic…--Dijo Reyes  
Tomándolo de la camisa As lo miró con furia y le dijo:  
--Cuida tus palabras borracho. Nuestro amigo jamás haría algo así—  
--Pero…hic…No te pongas así conmigo muchachito…hic…Yo sólo repito lo que leo. Por lo demás…burppp… ¿No es cierto eso de que dejo a la marina por volver con ustedes?—

As lo dejo, tenía razón al plantearlo de esa manera. Para ellos no era un traidor, porque siempre le habían considerado parte de la tripulación, a pesar del hecho de que llevase aquella chaqueta blanca y que un tiempo hubiese servido a los de blanco. Sin embargo, si se pensaba fríamente, para el resto del mundo no era más que un traidor, que había faltado a la confianza del gobierno mundial, para irse con una banda de viles piratas.

--¿Qué vamos a hacer capitán?—Pregunto al fin Mijok

Silver aún guardaba silencio, estaba sumido en sus ideas. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás le había preguntado a Rentarou porque había dejado su isla, y las razones que tenia para descontrolarse cuando se mencionaba a esta. No era un hecho que hubiese preocupado mucho a Silver, porque él tampoco le había contado toda su historia a sus amigos, por lo mismo, no exigía ni esperaba que el resto le contase sobre su pasado, en definitiva era algo que no le importaba mucho, sin embargo ahora…

--Silver, ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer ahora?—Volvía a preguntar Mijok  
--Lo mismo que teníamos planeado antes—Respondió tranquilamente Silver  
--Pero Silver, como puedes estar tan tranquilo—Le reclamo One Piece—No has leído ya lo que dicen de Rentarou—

Silver la miro detenidamente y dijo:

--¿Y qué hay con eso?—  
--Pero lo tratan de un vende islas, de un traidor de la peor calaña—  
--Y tú One Piece ¿Qué piensas de él?—  
--Yo…--Dijo y titubeo—Yo creo ciegamente en él, así como creo en ti y en el resto de mis nakamas. Y sé en mi corazón que mí querido Rentarou jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así—

--Pues entonces, ya tienes la respuesta. Por eso estoy tan tranquilo. Porque si tu corazón dice que no puede ser cierto, entonces para mí tampoco lo es. Es así de simple—Dijo Silver poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga  
--Eso, no podemos…hic…desconfiar de un amigo…hic…No señor—Decía Reyes  
--Viejo cínico—le decía As algo enojado  
--Pero no deberíamos buscarle con mayor razón ahora—Volvió a decir One Piece  
--No creo que sea necesario el desesperarse, además está con él, Eratia y Seastone…--

Al terminar de mencionar a su amiga Silver sintió un gran peso en el pecho, luego una especie de calor. Contrariado busco entre sus ropas y encontró allí el colgante con forma de león que Seastone le devolviese el día en que se había unido a su tripulación. Este vibraba como impulsado por una extraña fuerza y emanaba de el a su vez una gran energía. Mentalmente repitió el nombre de su amiga y cerrando los ojos se concentro en ella. ¿Por qué aquella pieza de metal reaccionaba como si estuviese hecha del mismo material que las esferas de su amiga? ¿Por qué parecía reaccionar a una extraña fuerza externa? ¿Por qué Silver se sentía tan intranquilo ahora? Seastone; volvió a decir en su mente, y sintió como si cayese en un vacio y profundo pozo. Podía ver, más no había luz en aquel lugar donde estaba ahora, y sentía una y otra vez como si un montón de fuerzas opuestas lo golpeasen. De nuevo vio una escena antigua y familiar, esa donde una pequeña niña lloraba, mientras sostenía en su mano una extraña esfera, y se oyó de nuevo a si mismo hablando y repitiendo esa antigua promesa:"Yo te protegeré". Volvió a gritar su nombre entre las sombras y sintió como si el pecho se le oprimiera, un fuerte zumbido podía oírse solamente y a cada segundo era más y más ensordecedor. Vio nuevos recuerdos, una playa soleada, un enfrentamiento contra una mujer que usaba unas esferas para luchar. Grito de nuevo, y algo pareció cambiar, una débil luz apareció ante él. Y otra imagen vino entonces, Seastone de pie ante él, devolviéndole su colgante con la cabeza del león y diciéndole:"Ahora es mi turno de protegerte, acepto navegar con ustedes". La luz se hizo un poco más grande y pudo oír su voz llamándole: Silver yo…Se debilitaba, y ya no podía encontrarle. De pronto un resplandor lo inundo todo y entonces…

--¡¡Silver!! ¡¡Silver!! Despierta—

Estaba de pie en el mismo lugar que antes, sosteniéndolo de los brazos estaba One Piece, que no paraba de llamarlo. El peso había desaparecido y el colgante ya no vibraba más. ¿Qué había sucedido?

--No sabía que ahora acostumbrabas a dormir con los ojos abiertos—Le dijo Mijok  
--Seguro es Silver…hic…Quien se está tomando todo el ron…hic…Del barco. ¡Aprovechado! Hic—Dijo Reyes  
--¿Qué te ha sucedido Silver?—Pregunto One Piece  
--Nada, absolutamente nada. Perdón por preocuparlos de nuevo—Se disculpo el capitán  
--Pero que ha sido eso, has llamado tres veces en voz alta a Seastone y luego te has quedado allí de pie y con la mirada perdida—Le dijo As  
--Nada, no es nada—Volvió a decir. Ya era suficiente con lo que decían de Rentarou, no quería preocuparles también, con lo que había visto hace un momento, o había creído ver—Bueno, voy a la biblioteca a revisar algunas cosas, Mijok, quedas a cargo—  
--A sus puestos bribones—rugió Mijok—Debemos darnos prisa si queremos encontrar antes que esos marines a Rentarou—

Todos corrieron a sus lugares, este era uno de esos momentos, en que Mijok demostraba porque era el segundo de abordo, un excelente capitán extra.  
Silver entro en la biblioteca y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones que había junto a la gran mesa. Sobre esta estaba el trozo de pergamino que obtuviesen en punto ciego, y a su lado, una serie de hojas con cálculos y escrituras. Apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos Silver dejo escapar un suspiro y dijo: se nos está acabando el tiempo.

En algún lugar del océano una fuerza extraña despertaba, ya había llamado muchas veces antes, preparando el camino para su regreso, muchos habían respondido a su llamado y otros tantos caminaban también a su encuentro. ¿Cuál de ellos sería el elegido? ¿Cuál de aquellos el destinado a poseer su poder y controlar el destino? Rugió con fuerza y el mar se levanto, desde el cielo oscuro las nubes le respondieron con relámpagos y una tormenta nació…


	38. Batalla campal

Cap.37: **"Batalla Campal"**

Allí estaba por fin, extendiéndose a todo lo ancho del mar, la isla de Red Village. Parecía un lugar inofensivo, poblado solamente por gente de buen corazón y de un tranquilo vivir; sin embargo sabían ellos muy bien, que tras esa imagen de paradisiaca tranquilidad, se ocultaba la fuente de una furia incontenible, la que se alimentaba de los más profundos pozos del rencor y el dolor. Un lugar que antes abría sus brazos para recibir con amabilidad y confianza a los forasteros, pero que luego de ese incidente, ahora solo recibía con recelo y temor a quien osaba poner un pie sobre sus tierras. Silver lo sabía muy bien, y era esa una de las razones que lo llevaban a volver hasta allí, eso y las ruinas que mencionase Rentarou cuando estaban en Atonar.

--¡¡Mijoookkkk!!—Grito Roca--¿¡Qué demonios es lo que debemos hacer ahora!?—

--Pues, quien sabe. Quizás deberíamos bajar en Red Village e ir por allí diciéndoles: Hola, mucho gusto, somos piratas amigos de Dkantun y vinimos porque queríamos conocer el lugar de donde nuestro amigo salió…Que crees que vamos a hacer idiota—

--No sé, yo pensaba que tal vez podríamos ir allí y beber algo, digo, para pasar el rato—Replico Roca

--Claro, como no, ¿Y cómo te presentarías?, "Hola, soy Roca, aquel al que buscan por beberse todo el licor de esta isla, ¿Me recuerdan?"—Le dijo As burlonamente

--No, ya sé—Dijo Mijok irónico—Que tal si vamos y les decimos:" Somos los Outlaws y hemos venido por recomendación de Dkantun"—

La espera los tenía un poco alterados, desde que llegasen por la noche a las inmediaciones de la isla se habían mantenido a distancia suficiente para no ser vistos, y el tiempo y el silencio del capitán producía en ellos una gran cantidad de nervios. Era ya mediodía, y seguían sin saber bien, cuál sería su próximo pasó. De pronto, Silver apareció en cubierta, y pasando junto a ellos se dirigió hacia la proa y observo desde allí la isla en la distancia. Casi por instinto el resto, que esperaban ansiosos a que Silver apareciese, se congrego a su espalda esperando. Sin voltear siquiera, el capitán por fin hablo:

--No podemos acercarnos en el barco hasta la isla, a pesar que desde la mañana no hemos visto movimiento alguno por parte de los de blanco, aún no es seguro el acercarse así—Guardo silencio por un momento y prosiguió—Así que mandaremos una avanzada a ver qué sucede y si pueden conseguir información acerca del paradero de Rentarou. —  
Al fin escuchaban algo bueno ese día, casi como por arte de magia, la molestia y el hastió que sentían hace unos momentos desapareció. Por fin entrarían en acción. Silver continúo hablando:

--Nos separaremos en dos grupos, los que bajen a la isla serán solo tres, el resto se quedara aquí en el barco y esperara por dos horas más. Si los que bajan a la isla no vuelven al cabo de ese tiempo, entonces deberán ir a por ellos. —  
--¿Quienes irán?—Pregunto Mijok  
--Tú, Reyes y Yo—Le respondió Silver  
--Me parece bien, justo como pensaba—Dijo convencido Mijok, mirando a un desilusionado Roca  
--Bueno…hic...muchacho, ya ves, el capitán…hic…ha elegido a los mejores hombres para bajar hoy—Decía Reyes—Ya sabes Flaunder…hic…Mi pequeño amigo, debes hacerte cargo del borrachito en mi ausencia…hic—  
--No entiendo capitán. ¿Por qué yo no y el sí?—Pregunto Roca señalando a Reyes  
--Porque a él, no le buscan por beberse todo el ron de por aquí—Contesto Silver

Roca enmudeció por completo, esa si era una buena razón. Resignado se fue a preparar el bote en el que irían a la isla. Mientras Reyes se iba tras él diciendo:

--Bueno…hic…muchacho, ya sabes, para beber y ser…hic…No recuerdo como era, pero bueno, tú me entiendes…hic—  
--As, confió en que cuides del barco y de los demás en nuestra ausencia—  
--Claro que sí capitán—Dijo As  
--Espero que no sea necesario que tengan que ir a rescatarnos—Dijo Silver esbozando una sonrisa  
--No digas eso Silver—Lo reprendió One Piece—Puedes atraer la mala suerte—  
--Solo espero que en esa isla consigamos algo de información acerca de Rentarou—Agrego Mijok

Silver guardo silencio, ojala pudieran encontrar pronto a Rentarou, ya que así sería más fácil llegar hasta esas ruinas.

A medida que se acercaban a la isla, podían ver que algo extraño sucedía, el puerto, que imaginaban, debía de haber estado repleto de gente y movimiento; estaba ahora desierto; atados a la firmeza de sus maderos, descansaban vacios dos veleros y un poco más allá, podían ver a un barco de la marina, que permanecía también sin señales de estar con gente a bordo. Cuando desembarcaron por fin, mayor fue su sorpresa, puesto que un extraño silencio envolvía a todo el lugar. Al poner los pies sobre la tierra, Silver se volteo y miró hacia el mar, ¿Qué era eso que había sentido? Interesado por su sobresalto Mijok lo miro esperando que le dijese que sucedía, sin embargo Silver movió la cabeza dándole a entender que no era nada, y le indico que se pusiesen en marcha. No podía ser cierto, aquel estruendo que creía haber oído, no era nada más que producto de su imaginación.  
Caminaron entonces por entre las pequeñas callecitas del puerto, nada ni nadie les interrumpía el paso o los miraba interrogantes, lo cual hizo mucho más fácil y rápido su andar; sin embargo, sabían muy bien que todo eso era momentáneo, y volvieron a la realidad, cuando pegados contra una pared de piedra, pudieron ver sus rostros, los que les sonreían desde unos vistosos y grandes carteles de recompensas. Como era su costumbre, Mijok se acerco hasta ellos y se dedico a agregar ceros a las cantidades ofrecidas. Silver solo miraba, de verdad, si alguien les veía por allí, no los recibirían como a grandes amigos.

--Creo que es mejor…hic…Silver, que usemos esto…hic…--Dijo Reyes, mientras sostenía unas viejas y raídas telas, que parecían por lo ornamentado de sus costuras, haber sido unas finas capas en otra época.

--Creo que es buena idea Reyes, Mijok toma—Dijo Silver mientras le lanzaba una de las capas a su amigo—Veo que elegí bien a quien traer—Agrego, dirigiéndose a Reyes

--Tu sabiduría…hic…Es legendaria Silver—Contesto Reyes, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

--Creo que será mejor que nos separemos, así llamaremos menos la atención—Dijo Silver

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Separados sería mucho más fácil cubrir todo el radio de la ciudad, y también en caso de ser necesario, era más fácil esconderse. Además, si uno era atrapado, los otros dos aún podrían socorrerle.  
Se separaron entonces, cubriéndose la cabeza y el cuerpo con la capa que le diera Reyes, Silver avanzo dando pasos rápidos, definitivamente algo grande debía estar sucediendo, no había nadie hacia donde mirase, y todas las casas y negocios permanecían vacios. De pronto, Silver oyó que le llamaban, se volteo y otra vez no vio a nadie; sin embargo; esta vez la voz había sido mucho más real, tan clara y fuerte, como si la hubiese oído junto a él, pero allí no había nada ni nadie. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco quizás?, pensó Silver. Un fuerte rumor lo saco de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta había ido a dar hasta la plaza mayor y lo que allí vio lo dejo estupefacto. Toda la gente se encontraba reunida allí, y todos, absolutamente todos estaban gritando y celebrando, más allá, junto a la fuente y sobre una plataforma se encontraba Rentarou, o lo que quedaba de él. Con cadenas en pies y manos, además de un grillete rodeando su cuello, trataba de permanecer de pie; vestía sólo su pantalón y sus botas, y en su torso desnudo un montón de feas y nuevas heridas llamaban poderosamente la atención. Silver sintió como la ira corría por su espalda, instintivamente apretó los puños, los que le habían hecho eso a su amigo lo iban a pagar muy caro. Pero ahora, no podía actuar desesperadamente, debía calmarse y pensar.

--¿Qué es lo que haremos capitán?—Mijok estaba junto a él, y por el brillo de su ojos, se podía adivinar que ardía en deseos de actuar

--Lo han traído ayer…hic…Y al parecer están esperando que ese de allí hable antes de ejecutarlo—Reyes señalaba hacia un podio, situado cerca de la plataforma, donde un rostro familiar se acercaba para hablarle al pueblo.

--Entonces nosotros también esperaremos—Dijo Silver, y como si le leyesen la mente, Mijok y Reyes asintieron

– ¡Habitantes de Red Village! – comenzó efusivamente Fletcher mientras "acomodaban" a Rentarou en el lugar designado. – ¡Hoy es un día grande para vuestro pueblo! ¡En este día tan señalado, el causante de todas vuestras desgracias pasadas pagará por vuestros crímenes! ¡Hoy por fin podréis cobraros vuestra venganza!—  
Le oyeron decir. La turba respondió enardecida, sólo estaban allí para ver morir al traidor. Silver iba a dar la orden de actuar, pero se contuvo, unas figuras vestidas de oficiales se acercaban a Fletcher e interrumpiéndole uno de ellos dijo:

– Disculpe la interrupción. Hay un último asunto pendiente que debemos resolver antes de proceder con… esta ocasión tan señalada--  
– ¿De qué se trata ahora? –preguntó Fletcher bastante intrigado.  
– Coincidirá conmigo que la complicidad en una traición es tan grave como la propia traición – respondió aquel capitán. – Por eso mismo, Comandante Fletcher, queda usted bajo arresto por haber ayudado a escapar al fugitivo conocido como Rentarou Satsuma a la espera de que se aclaren los acontecimientos--  
-¿¡Qué!? –preguntó el comandante asustado.  
– Le aconsejo que no se resista. Sargento Sherman…--

Silver no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, allí frente a ellos el caos estaba surgiendo, los que momentos antes parecían marines, se despojaban ahora de sus ropas y se enfrascaban en una encarnizada lucha contra estos. Alguien había gritado que aquellos no eran marines y oír el nombre de Eratia le decía que no eran los únicos que estaban allí. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido, los aldeanos corrían de un lado a otro, los marines también, intentando retener a los que iban a salvar al condenado. Un cañonazo se dejo oír, definitivamente era un ataque bien coordinado.

--¡¡Mireeennn!! Un barco pirata se acerca!!—Alguien grito

Silver se volteo y vio allí, casi llegando ya al puerto de Red Village al Caledonia, despojándose de la capa que le cubría dijo:

--Señores, ahora es cuando—

Mijok y Reyes gritaron, y despojándose también de sus disfraces se dispusieron a entrar en acción.

--Nuestro objetivo son los marines, traten de no hacerle daño a los aldeanos—Ordeno Silver  
--Tranquilo Silver…hic…Yo me encargo—  
--Como quieras capitán—Decía Mijok, mientras desenvainaba su espada--¿Puedo irme ya?—

Silver hecho a correr entre la gente y aprovechándose de que aún no le veían se acerco rápidamente hasta un grupo de marines y golpeando al que tenía más cerca dijo:

--Buenas tardes señores—

El marine que recibió el golpe salió disparado, y cayo inconsciente unos metros más allá. Reaccionando el resto se abalanzo sobre el capitán, intentando golpearlo con los fusiles que portaban. Dando un paso hacia atrás, Silver esquivo el primer golpe, y con un nuevo paso hacia adelante, arremetió contra el marine que estaba más cerca, hundiéndole el puño en el estomago; producto del dolor; este se doblo hacia adelante, situación que aprovecho el capitán de los Outlaws para cogerlo de un brazo y jalándolo hacia él apoyarlo sobre su hombro y casi como si fuese este una mesa o una especie de escudo, arremetió contra el resto de los marines mandándolos contra el suelo. Una vez que quedaron fuera de combate, siguió avanzando, pero un nuevo grupo de marines vino a cortarle el paso.

--Ni un paso más, pirata del demonio—dijo el marine—Tus fechorías acabara…--

Este no alcanzo a terminar de hablar, ya que de la nada una botella se fue a parar sobre su rostro, mandándolo de espaldas.

--Yeah!...hic…Mis lanzamientos nunca fallan…hic…Lastima que estuviese llena—De pie, solo a unos metros más allá, Reyes gritaba celebrando.

Aprovechando la conmoción, Silver se abalanzo contra los demás marines, y utilizando sus puños, dio cuenta rápidamente de ellos.

--¡Es Silver!—oyó a alguien gritar---¡Es Silver y los Outlaws quienes nos atacan también!—

Los habían reconocido al fin, al parecer, eran más famosos de lo que él pensaba. Muchos de los habitantes de Red Village se detuvieron entonces, pensando quizás en hacerles frente, pero sin embargo, Silver los vio huir despavoridos y al voltearse vio la causa de su terror, allí tras él, Mijok espada en mano disfrutaba dejando fuera de combate a todos los marines que se cruzaban en su camino.

--¡Donde demonios estas traidor!—Gritaba a la vez que se deshacía de otro marine--¡Aparece de una maldita vez!—

Siguieron así por un momento, y a pesar de que ya habían derrotado a bastantes, seguían apareciendo más y más hombres de blanco. El Caledonia ya había llegado a puerto, cuando por fin Silver logro acercarse hasta donde estaba Rentarou, quien era cargado por un joven.

--¿Puedo saber a dónde te llevas a mi amigo?—Pregunto amenazante el capitán de los Outlaws

El joven se detuvo y miro fijamente a Silver, al hacerlo, su rostro se le hizo familiar, era el muchacho de aquel cartel:

--¿Eres Red Axe Rido?—Pregunto Silver cambiando el tono de su voz, al tiempo que de un puñetazo, mandaba a volar a un nuevo marine que se les había acercado.  
--En realidad me llaman Bloddy Axe Rido—Dijo algo sorprendido el joven, quien demostrando una destreza excelente, golpeaba a un par de marines que les cerraba el paso, sin dejar de cargar a Rentarou.  
--Pues ese nombre me da sed…hic…Me recuerda a un sabroso trago…hic—Decía Reyes, quien ya estaba allí junto a ellos.  
--Silver… ¿Eres tú?—La voz de Rentarou se oía débilmente  
--Tranquilo mi amigo, ya hemos llegado. Perdón por el retraso—  
--Nos gustaría quedarnos a hablar, pero creo que no es un buen momento—Dijo Eratia

Silver miro al navegante, junto a quien estaba una hermosa mujer quien vestía un uniforme de la marina. No se había dado cuenta, si no hasta ese momento de que ellos estaban allí.

--¿Dónde está Seastone?—  
--En el barco, junto a los demás—Le contesto Eratia  
--Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos, viene un pelotón desde la plaza—Dijo la mujer  
--No creo que debamos preocuparnos por ellos—Dijo Silver—Miren—

Todos miraron en la dirección que les señalaba el capitán de los Outlaws y al hacerlo vieron a que se refería. Cortándoles el paso estaba Mijok, quien sonreía ante la presencia de los marines que corrían preparando los fusiles para disparar. Clavando su espada en el suelo cerró los ojos y dijo:

--Ilusión—

Como por arte de magia el pelotón de marines se detuvo, y lentamente empezaron a desplomarse uno por uno. Sin inmutarse siquiera Mijok saco su espada del suelo y envainándola se dirigió hasta donde estaban Silver y los demás.

--Creo que esos eran los últimos—  
--Buen trabajo Mijok—Dijo Silver  
--No es nada, eran unos novatos. ¿Por cierto, como está Rentarou?—  
--Excelente Mijok—Dijo Rentarou algo débil

Acercándose hasta él, Mijok pudo ver las feas heridas que tenía en su cuerpo y sonriendo le dijo:

--Te he dicho mil veces que no juegues con cuchillos, ya ves como te has cortado. ¿Por que crees que Silver no te mando jamás a pelar patatas?—

La mujer no entendía porque aquel pirata se burlaba del pobre de Rentarou, iba a protestar, pero Eratia se lo impidió, dándole a entender con un gesto que todo estaba bien. Rido, quien aún cargaba a Rentarou miraba sorprendido a Silver, a Mijok y a Reyes ¿Eran estos los amigos de los que tanto hablaba Rentarou?

--Debemos salir rápido de aquí Silver—Dijo al fin Eratia—Hay que atender a Renta lo más pronto posible, sin contar que aún nos queda huir de los caza recompensas—

Un grito ensordecedor se dejo oír entonces. Toda la gente se había reunido allí y armados hasta los dientes caminaban en dirección a ellos. Ahora que los marines estaban fuera de combate, era el turno de ellos de hacerse cargo, y no dejarían que ninguno escapase de allí con vida. Aquel día no solo acabarían con la vida del traidor, sino también con la de sus amigos.

--No creo…hic…Que ese sea…hic…El comité de bienvenida—  
--Silver, creo que es mejor que nos larguemos—Dijo Mijok  
--Estoy de acuerdo—Asintió Eratia

Pero Silver no les prestaba atención, pues, en ese mismo instante, una voz más fuerte y poderosa le estaba llamando. La misma voz que escuchase al llegar a Red Village, la misma que oyó cuando caminaba por las calles, se repetía ahora, mucho más clara y fuerte. Miraba más allá de la turba que se acercaba, miraba hacia el mar. De pronto, un rugido poderoso se dejo oír acallando los gritos de la gente. El mar, calmo hasta ese momento, se embraveció y grandes olas empezaron a levantarse. El Caledonia soportaba bien el creciente y furioso vaivén, mientras que una brisa húmeda y salada empezó a correr. La voz que Silver oía, se volvía cada vez más fuerte y entonces lo vieron, asomando una larga cabeza desde las aguas, apareció un Rey del Mar. Lentamente salió hasta tierra y se dejo ver por completo, una criatura enorme, semejante a una gran serpiente que se erguía sobre su cola. Empezó a avanzar hacia donde ellos estaban. La gente al verla corrió despavorida, definitivamente una maldición había caído sobre su isla y ahora todos ellos pagarían las consecuencias. Mientras tanto, la voz que oía Silver, parecía reírse ahora, e incluso le oyó decir: Muere.

--Eso lo veremos—Contesto en voz alta Silver y desenvainando su espada se dirigió al encuentro con el Rey del Mar


	39. Vástagos del mar

Cap. 38:** "Vástagos del Mar"**

_**--¡Muere!—**_

Aquella palabra resonaba con fuerza en su cabeza, similar a un grito contenido por mucho tiempo. Se repetía como un constante latido y hacía que las ideas del capitán se nublasen lentamente. Sin embargo avanzaba decidido contra la bestia que había visto surgir hace unos momentos desde el mar profundo. Con la espada en la mano y el ceño fruncido repasaba mentalmente toda la situación e incluso se daba el tiempo de contestarle en voz alta a aquella voz.

--¡No pudiste hacerlo antes. Ahora tampoco podrás conmigo!—

La bestia ya había centrado su atención en él y siseando empezó a avanzar en su dirección. Silver se detuvo y estudio los movimientos de aquel monstruoso ser. Esto sería más difícil que aquel Kraken de punto ciego, ya que ahora había mucha más gente de la que preocuparse. La bestia también se detuvo y espero.

--¡Capitán!—Grito a su lado Mijok—Espero ordenes—

--Yo…hic…También espero Silver…hic…Espero que después de esto me invites un buen…hic…trago—

--Muchachos—Dijo y haciendo una pausa continúo—Esto es demasiado peligroso, y sin embargo sé muy bien que aunque los obligue no aceptaran que los deje fuera de este enfrentamiento…--

El monstruoso ser dejo escapar una especie de rugido, interrumpiendo al capitán de los Outlaws, los árboles cercanos y algunos muros se estremecieron, pero los hombres seguían allí como si nada.

--Como les decía, sólo espero que todos podamos reunirnos después de esto para beber unas buenas jarras de cerveza—

--Dalo por hecho…hic…Silver—Dijo Reyes

--No lo dudes capitán—Asintió Mijok

--Lo mismo va para ti Eratia, ya que aunque no seas parte de nuestra banda igual espero que aceptes acompañarnos--

Eratia quien llegaba junto a ellos se sorprendió de que Silver le hablase sin siquiera haberlo visto, y algo confundido solo atino a decir:

--Agradezco tu invitación Silver—

Como cansado de esperar, el monstruo volvió a rugir, en sus fauces abiertas se podían ver la gran cantidad de dientes que poseía, capaces de triturar a un hombre entero de un solo mordisco. Su piel escamosa refulgía con un extraño brillo y sus zarpas parecían ávidas de atravesar la carne de sus frágiles oponentes. Sin embargo ni los hombres ni la bestia osaban actuar, un extraño silencio inundo el lugar, como si de repente todos los sonidos del mundo hubiesen desaparecido, como si nada tuviera voz, como si nada pudiese dar una prueba sonora de que existía.

_**--Muere—**_

Otra vez la voz se hacía presente, otra vez la oía tan clara como si estuviese junto a él quien la articulaba. No podía decir con precisión a quien o a que pertenecía, sin embargo estaba seguro de que la había oído ya antes, y de que en lo más profundo de su ser sabia a quien pertenecía.

_**--Rechazaste el pacto y ahora eso que buscas me pertenece—**_

Algo pareció iluminarse en alguna parte, en la mente de Silver algunos recuerdo aparecieron fugazmente, se concentro para retenerlos y traerlos a flote, pero algo o alguien se lo impedía, era difícil, le costaba mucho recuperar esas imágenes, pero sabía muy bien que si lo conseguía entendería de donde venia aquella voz.

_**--Te invoque a mi lado y me rechazaste. Te negaste al poder que te ofrecía. Y el castigo por eso es perecer—**_

Al fin lo logro, aquella voz le ayudaba a retener lo que fugazmente aparecía en su mente. Y pudo ver al fin; la tormenta de hace tanto tiempo; el mar invertido; el trono más allá del horizonte; al Ser; la isla errante; la luz sobre la pirámide; el secreto; lo que buscaba. Ahora lo entendía, por fin comprendía que era lo que había sucedido, comprobaba que lo que le faltaba era precisamente aquello.  
_**  
--Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya y es el momento de que acabes. No puede seguir existiendo aquello que no tiene esencia—**_

La voz seguía hablando, y ahora parecía provenir de las fauces abiertas del monstruo. Silver le miro, y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro respondió mentalmente:

--Yo jamás pedí ir a tú presencia, es más, creo que llegue hasta allí por equivocación. Sabes, pensé que sería el mayor descubrimiento que un pirata pudiese hacer; pero debo reconocer que estaba errado—Hizo una pausa y continuo—Con respecto a lo que dices, no creo que sea justo que intentes acabar con aquel que logro burlarte, es más, quiero que sepas que si sigo en pie es simplemente porque voy a hacer que me devuelvas lo que me arrebataste—

La bestia se movió inquieta, y con un gesto torpe pareció sonreír. Rugió de nuevo y esta vez la tierra se estremeció también con su sonoro alarido. Decidido a no esperar más o liberada quizás de una extraña fuerza que le retenía empezó a avanzar. Con cada paso que daba el retumbar aumentaba, haciendo que todos los que allí estaban se sintieran cada vez más temerosos. Todos excepto los piratas que le hacían frente, los cuales sin inmutarse permanecían de pie allí observándole, y acompañando en silencio el extraño meditar del capitán. Respirando hondo, dejo este que el aire llenara sus pulmones; y como si saliese de un trance en un grito lleno de furia proclamo:

--¡Honor y Gloria a los que desafían a la muerte!—

Los tres que con el estaban sintiéndose inundados de una extraña fuerza, le respondieron con un grito, tan fuerte y potente que hizo parecer un murmullo a los rugidos de aquella bestia. Blandiendo su espada Silver echo a correr en dirección a la bestia, seguido de los tres valientes. La bestia los vio acercarse y en un movimiento instintivo recogió su largo cuello unos metros y apuntando lo lanzo luego en la dirección del capitán de los Outlaws, con el hocico bien abierto y mostrando todos sus dientes presta a dar un bocado mortal. Silver detuvo su carrera y dando un salto rodo hacia un lado, escapando en el momento justo para evitar ser devorado; la bestia ensarto sus dientes contra el suelo y allí donde antes era plano se podía ver ahora la amenazadora marca dejada por ella. Aprovechando este movimiento Mijok cargo con su espada contra el cuello de la serpiente, y asestando un golpe limpio creyó terminar con ella. Mas cual no sería su sorpresa al detenerse y ver que no había logrado nada, ya que sus duras escamas parecían ser la mejor armadura que una bestia podía desear. Algo confundido Mijok arremetió de nuevo, una, y otra vez, y sin embargo no conseguía hacer mella en aquel inmenso ser.

--¡Mijoookk! ¡cuidado!—Grito Eratia

Alertado por el grito de este, Mijok levanto la guardia justo a tiempo para evitar que el zarpazo de la bestia le diese de lleno en el cuerpo, protegiéndose con su espada, logro detener en algo el golpe, pero no evito que este lo mandase a volar por los aires. En ese mismo instante, Reyes llamaba la atención de la bestia, para evitar que fuese tras Mijok; armado de un montón de botellas, se encargaba de lanzarlas contra la cabeza y el cuerpo de aquel ser.

--¡Heeeeeeyyyy! ¡Cosa Horrible!...Hic…No quieres echarte unos tragos conmigoooo…hic—

La bestia empapada en alcohol empezó a avanzar en su dirección, mientras Reyes seguía lanzándole botellas. Con cada paso que daba, la tierra temblaba aún más, y el incesante siseo sumado a los esporádicos rugidos, hacían que cualquiera en su sano juicio temblase también. Eratia aprovechándose de la situación, corrió y se situó justo detrás de la bestia, entonces su cuerpo empezó a brillar en un tono azul, adoptando una extraña posición grito:

--¡Deep Blue Demon!—

Desde los brazos del famoso navegante surgió entonces una extraña onda luminosa y refulgente, dirigida hacia la bestia. En un instante fue alcanzada por aquella inmensa concentración de energía y dando un feroz rugido pareció desfallecer, sin embargo y ahogando el grito de triunfo de Eratia, la bestia recupero su posición y sacudiéndose volvió a rugir, aquella técnica había fallado. Aprovechándose del momento de desconcierto, Silver se había acercado también hasta el monstruo marino; definitivamente esto sería mucho peor que el kraken; pensó. Cargo entonces con su filo contra el costado de la bestia, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que Mijok y Eratia. La bestia parecía cada vez más ágil y si no es por los excelentes reflejos del capitán, hubiese estado ahora mirando desde muy cerca la zarpa de aquel monstruo. Mijok nuevamente atacaba y lo mismo hacia Eratia, sin embargo ninguno lograba hacer mella en la excelente defensa del rey del Mar. Corriendo y esquivando un nuevo ataque, Reyes logro llegar junto a Silver, mientras Eratia utilizaba como lanzas, los arpones olvidados en el lugar por los aldeanos y Mijok hacia otro tanto golpeando con su espada a la bestia.

--No creo…hic…Que quiera jugar con nosotros—Dijo Reyes

--Eso está más que claro mi amigo—

--Qué haremos…hic…entonces—

Silver guardo silencio, ¿qué podrían hacer? Llevaban ya bastante tiempo enfrentándose a aquel bicho y aún no conseguían hacerle ningún daño, si sólo supieran cual era su punto débil.

--Sabes Silver…hic…Ahora que miro bien a esta bestia, creo que se parece a una anguila…hic…Recuerdo una deliciosa receta de anguilas preparadas…hic…Con Ron—

Silver miro entonces a Reyes, como no se le había ocurrido antes. Si aquel ser provenía de las profundidades del mar, quizás el fuego si le provocase algún daño. La mente de Silver corría a una velocidad inmensa, ideando y descartando planes, hasta que por fin pareció dar con uno que le satisfacía. Rápidamente le explico a Reyes que era lo que debía hacer, este, con los ojos bien abiertos y con una lucidez que jamás había visto Silver en él, le escucho y asintió a las órdenes que recibía, dando un increíble salto, echo a correr en cierta dirección, evitando el ataque de la bestia que venía a por ellos. Silver también la esquivo, rodando, se alejo varios metros de esta. Se puso de pie y paso corriendo junto al monstruo, para llegar junto a Eratia y Mijok.

--Escuchen, esto es lo que vamos a hacer—les dijo

Rápidamente el capitán de los Outlaws les explico que era lo que pretendía, ambos hombres le escucharon atentamente y Mijok incluso sonrió. Tenían que actuar rápido y no fallar, puesto que la vida de Reyes dependía ahora de ellos.

Rugió la bestia justo antes de embestir y los tres lograron esquivarle. Eratia, tal y como habían convenido se alejo a una distancia prudente, mientras era Mijok quien le asestaba espadazos a la bestia y retrocedía para evitar ser alcanzado. Silver en tanto también golpeaba al monstruo, justo en los momentos en que Mijok no lo hacía y repetía los mismos movimientos que este. Eran al fin y al cabo, la prueba real de que se conocían perfectamente, un espectáculo digno de ver, la perfecta coordinación entre un bravo capitán y su aguerrido segundo de abordo. Al observarles, Eratia entendió que todas las historias que de ellos había, tenían mucho de realidad. De pronto, la voz de Reyes se dejo oír, y fue la señal para que Silver y Mijok dejaran de atacar y se replegasen. Cabreado el Rey del Mar centro su atención en el borrachito, quien a una distancia no mayor a los setecientos metros agitaba las manos y lo llamaba. Avanzo entonces la bestia hacia él, con una velocidad sorprendente, y aquella distancia la cubrió en unos cuantos pasos. Eratia, corrió tras la bestia y mientras lo hacía, sus brazos brillaban otra vez. De verdad esperaba que Silver no estuviera equivocado, porque si lo estaba, él no tendría mucho tiempo para reaccionar luego de lanzar aquel golpe. El monstruo ya estaba casi sobre Reyes y este seguía llamándole, abriendo sus fauces y rugiendo la bestia se lanzo contra él, sin embargo y en el último minuto, el pirata dio un increíble salto hacia la bestia, pasando a centímetros de su cabeza, a la vez que enganchaba de esta una serie de cuerdas que estaban firmemente atadas a un montón de barriles. Al darse cuenta de que había fallado otra vez, la bestia se volteo más enojada, intentando alcanzar a Reyes, pero este ya estaba alejándose de ella. Más furiosa aún empezó a andar tras él, arrastrando tras de sí y alzando sobre su espalda los barriles aquellos.

--¡Ahora Eratia!—Chillo Reyes

El navegante tomando su posición grito entonces:

--¡Piercing Sea Horn!—

De su puño extendido broto entonces una nueva onda de energía, la que era distinta a la anterior, puesto que se concentraba en una forma compacta pareciendo un gran cuerno. Este atravesó a la bestia sin hacerle nada, pero no importaba, puesto que su objetivo eran los barriles. Al alcanzarlos estos explotaron cubriendo y rodeando a la bestia en una gran tormenta de fuego. Ahora si habían logrado dañarla, ya que los rugidos que profería, eran muy distintos a los anteriores.

--¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto Silver?—Pregunto Mijok

--Fue gracias a la receta de Reyes—Contesto el capitán—Me permitió comprender que el fuego que se consigue con alcohol es mucho más intenso y penetrante que el que se consigue por otros medios—

--Y más instantáneo…hic…--Agrego Reyes

--Pero y ¿Cómo sabias lo de mi ataque?—Pregunto Eratia llegando junto a ellos.

--Lo intuí después de ver el primero que lanzaste. Sin embargo debo reconocer que me sorprende que poseas esa clase de poder—

--Uff, bueno, ya habrá tiempo para más detalles—Dijo al fin el navegante

--Que bueno que hice…hic…Que Roca me dijese donde…hic…ocultaban el ron—Decía Reyes empinándose una botella de las muchas que llevaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Tambaleándose por el dolor, la bestia se desplomo sobre uno de los edificios del lugar. El fuego había empezado a extinguirse y ahora podía verse sobre el suelo, las escamas que conformaban la armadura de aquel ser. También veían ahora la piel desnuda de esta, blanca y brillante bajo el tímido sol.

_**--¿Crees que me has derrotado ya?—Volvió a hablar la voz—Eres un humano bastante tenaz, debo reconocerlo, sin embargo ya ha sido suficiente—**_

--Calla—Respondió Silver—No ves que tus criaturas no pueden contra mí. Prepárate, porque el siguiente serás tú—

_**--Iluso. Crees acaso que mis hijos son tan débiles como ustedes, ¡Mira!—**_

Como por arte de magia, la bestia volvió a ponerse de pie, y ahora parecía más furiosa que antes. Sacudiéndose volvió a arremeter contra ellos intentando alcanzarles. Sin embargo ahora no poseía su armadura. Tanto Mijok como Silver, le asestaron tremendos cortes, al tiempo que le esquivaban, mientras Eratia armado de dos lanzas, las blandía a una velocidad abismante y punzaba y estocaba a la bestia en sus flancos. Reyes por su parte, hacia lo propio usando ahora su bastón espada. Definitivamente la voz se equivocaba, aquella criatura no podría resistir mucho más, eran sus últimos momentos. Pero de pronto, algo extraño sucedió, la bestia empezó a emitir un chillido ensordecedor, que hizo que los piratas perdieran el equilibrio. Era un ruido tan fuerte y atroz, que parecía perforar los tímpanos, se colaba en la cabeza y hacia parecer que esta iba a explotar.

--Canto de Sirena—Exclamo Silver

Sin embargo nadie logro oírle, el dolor que les producía aquello no les dejaba continuar ni les permitía moverse para escapar. Aprovechándose del desconcierto, el monstruo arremetió contra ellos, de un zarpazo, mando a Mijok volando por los aires, con la cola golpeo a Eratia y lo lanzo lejos también, a reyes intento comérselo de un bocado, pero este, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, logro esquivarle en el último momento, sin lograr evitar del todo el ataque y recibiendo una gran dentellada en la pierna. Avanzó entonces la bestia hacia Silver y tumbándole con una de sus garras, se puso sobre él.  
_**  
--Ves insignificante humano, no puedes contra mi poder. Aquel al que rechazaste y al que niegas, al que amenazas con destruir por recuperar algo tan irrelevante. Ha llegado tu fin—**_

Silver no podía hacer nada, las fuerzas le habían abandonado ¿Seria ese su final? Miro a su alrededor y pudo ver a sus compañeros magullados y heridos, todo su esfuerzo no había servido de nada. Que desperdicio de vidas tan valiosas. El monstruo alzo su cabeza y abrió por enésima vez sus fauces, seria este el golpe final, Silver miraba atónito los brillantes dientes de la bestia incapacitado de reaccionar.  
_  
__**--No te preocupes humano, mi sirviente traerá tu cabeza hasta aquí y quizás te deje observar una vez más aquello que tanto buscabas. Ahora si puedo decir que será mía por toda la eternidad—**_

Silver sintió hervir su sangre, y en su mente apareció aquella imagen, el corazón empezó a latirle con más fuerza y la rabia y la ira que sentía al oír aquellas palabras de burla lo inundaron. Con una fuerza desconocida logro zafarse de la prisión de la zarpa del Rey del Mar, y poniéndose de pie, arremetió contra el cuerpo descubierto de aquel ser. Este, que había visto interrumpido su ataque, no lograba entender que sucedía, e intento contraatacar, sin embargo era demasiado tarde, puesto que aquel ser humano lo golpeaba con todas su fuerzas y lo hacía retroceder con furia. Silver estaba fuera de sí, parecía que no era él quien atacaba a esa bestia, y en su mente repetía una y otra vez esa palabra: **"DEVUELVEMELA"**. Demostrando una furia nunca antes vista, golpeo en el que parecía ser el corazón de aquella bestia. Perdiendo el equilibrio, esta fue a dar contra una construcción cercana, haciendo que volaran por los aires partes de esta. Cogió entonces Silver su espada y corrió tras la bestia, la que nuevamente se ponía de pie e intentaba acometerle. Esquivándole Silver salto hacia ella y clavando la espada en el lugar donde antes la golpease rasgo la piel y llego hasta el corazón de aquel ser mientras gritaba:

**--¡Devuélvemela!—**

Mijok, Eratia y Reyes no daban crédito a lo que veían, parecía que todo hubiese quedado en silencio de nuevo. Un gran chorro de sangre salió de la herida abierta y cubrió por completo al capitán, al mismo tiempo, la bestia profería un agudo grito de dolor y se desplomaba estrepitosamente. Al acercarse a Silver, este seguía empuñando la espada y temblando, manteniendo fijos los ojos, como ausente, seguía murmurando:

**--Devuélvemela, devuélvemela, devuélvemela, devuélvemela…--**

El cielo se oscureció entonces, y la lluvia empezó a caer, lavando lentamente las señales de la lucha y arrastrando consigo la sangre de la bestia. Mijok se acerco hasta Silver y poniéndole la mano en el hombro, lo movió.

--Ya estoy bien Mijok, no te preocupes—

Tratando de no referirse al tema, Eratia dijo:

--Debemos salir de aquí. ¿Dónde esta Renta?—

--Estella quería llevarlo a la enfermería del cuartel—Dijo Rido, quien se había acercado al grupo, al parecer había sido herido, puesto que llevaba una mano sobre el pecho—Los deje en una de las casas, pero ya no están allí—

Acercándose hasta él, Silver le ofreció ayuda, ya que parecía perder el equilibrio. Mijok pregunto que debían hacer con los de blanco y alguien proponía llevarlos al cuartel. Silver ya no prestaba atención, pues estaba cansado, la voz había desaparecido de momento y el estaba cubierto de sangre, pero por lo menos ya sabía exactamente qué era lo que le faltaba. Cerró los ojos y se desplomo, ahora sólo quería descansar.


	40. Antes de partir

Cap. 39:** "Antes de Partir"**

Rido se había retirado a dormir, llevando en su rostro la marca de la duda. A que se refería Silver cuando hablaba de aventuras. El capitán de los Outlaws había leído de él su desconcierto, como si su nuevo amigo fuese un libro abierto.

--¿Vas a dejar que se vaya a dormir sin contarle todo lo que sucede?—Pregunto Mijok  
--Es mejor así. Darle sólo algunos datos y ver si es tan curioso como parece—  
--¿Y eso es malo? Digo, eso de ser curioso--  
--No, para nada. Es sólo que en cierta forma este muchacho me recuerda a mí. Pero bueno, dejemos eso para otra ocasión, creo que es hora de irse a dormir—  
--Claro, claro, como si no supiera que ese acto dejo de ser normal para ti—Le reprocho Mijok.

Silver lo miro mientras se levantaba desde su asiento, acomodando su chaqueta se encogió de hombros y se volteo, mientras decía:

--Hay muchas cosas que dejaron de ser normales para mí. Pero eso no te incluye a ti, así que ve a dormir—  
--Es una orden o una petición—Volvió a preguntar Mijok  
--Como si importase contigo, si al fin y al cabo se que no dormirás nada. Sabes, tu querida novia tenía razón, definitivamente soy una mala influencia—

Contrariado al oír aquello, Mijok intento decir algo, sin embargo prefirió guardar silencio, ya que ese tema era uno de los que prefería no hablar.

--Buenas noches Mijok—Dijo al fin Silver y se fue sigilosamente por la puerta.

Rentarou se había quedado dormido mientras hablaban y Eratia había partido momentos después de que lo hiciera Rido. Tal como pensaba Mijok, Silver no dormiría esta noche, era extraño, pero desde que volvieran de aquella tormenta, ya no sentía sueño, y las noches eran un territorio fértil y vasto para dedicarse a buscar la solución a todo este desconcierto. La voz no había vuelto desde que derrotasen al rey del mar, sin embargo sabía muy bien que esta aparecería nuevamente. Caminaba por uno de los pasillos del vacío cuartel mientras pensaba en esto, dejándose envolver por el silencio que reinaba aquella noche, una blanca luna dejaba ver su luz rasgar el velo cerrado de las sombras, y todos los seres nocturnos y también Silver la podían ver sostenerse sobre el cielo. Al salir por fin por una de las puertas traseras del cuartel vio apoyadas sobre el barandal de uno de los balcones dos figuras, que merced a la luz reinante eran perfectamente reconocibles para él. Esa noche no era el único que no dormía; pensó; y se sintió culpable al pensar que su próximo paso tras Barbarossa, podía quizás ahogar un nuevo amor. Amor, como se arrastraba esa palabra en su mente, que vocablo más sinsentido era en ese momento para él. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar su relación a ese sentimiento, pero no consiguió ver nada. Instintivamente se palpo el pecho, como buscando allí la causa de tal indiferencia, sin embargo pudo sentirlo, latía como cualquier otro su corazón, y sin embargo parecía inmune a aquella palabra y todo lo que significaba. Inspiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire, sintió su cuerpo tensarse a una orden de su inconsciente y se dijo:

--Al menos aún estoy vivo—

Y se perdió en la noche, con rumbo desconocido.

Amanecía en Red Village, la luz del alba barría a las últimas sombras de la noche que escapaba, una brisa fresca se dejaba sentir y corría por todas partes, y en el cuartel ocupado por los piratas, comenzaba un nuevo día. Mijok, buscaba por todas partes a su capitán, el cual parecía no estar en ningún lugar del cuartel, esa era una de las manías de Silver, que más le molestaban a su segundo de abordo, la capacidad para ocultarse de su irritante capitán.

--Maldito niñato. De verdad que a veces me pregunto porque demonios lo acepte como mi capitán—Decía Mijok en voz alta  
--Porque no hay nadie más que pueda ofrecerte aventuras tan extrañas como las que yo consigo—Le respondió Silver, apareciendo tras él.  
--Ahora que lo recuerdo, es sólo porque eres el único que me ha vencido—  
--Ah, sí bueno, eso también. Pero yo creo que no cuenta—  
--Claro que sí, y ya verás, un día por fin podre recuperar mi honor—  
--Es necesario que hablemos de ese asunto ahora—Pregunto algo hastiado Silver

Mientras hablaban habían llegado hasta el comedor enfermería, donde todos se reunían. Mijok iba a contestarle, cuando oyeron las voces de los demás, así que mejor cerro la boca y volvió a guardarse el tema para otro momento. Al verlos, los demás se acercaron hasta ellos.

--Buenos días señores, señoritas—Dijo Silver inclinando levemente la cabeza

Todos respondieron a los saludos del capitán. Silver se fijo en aquella mujer, Estella, quien poseía una belleza particular, y se pregunto qué sería lo que pensaba ahora. De pronto cruzo su mirada con la de él y la bajo rápidamente; al parecer su presencia le molestaba.

--Y bien capitán, que es lo que haremos—Dijo As  
--Pues, ya que hemos conseguido reunirnos con Rentarou, y que la gente en esta isla nos ha dejado un tiempo en paz, creo que es momento de visitar ciertas ruinas, que nuestro amigo descubrió en su niñez—Dijo mirando al ex marine  
--Ah por supuesto. Yo les llevaré hasta allí. En esa época nunca entendí que significaban, sin embargo ahora que lo relaciono con todos los demás lugares, creo que al menos ya sé que puede ser—  
--Pero antes—Dijo Silver—Necesitamos aquella pieza que obtuvimos en Atonar; por favor—  
--Aquí esta—Dijo Seiji, sacando un trozo de tela desde uno de sus bolsillos y acercándoselo a Silver

Este estiro la mano para tomar el pequeño paquete, lo desarmo y apareció ante él aquella especie de esfera que habían obtenido bajo la biblioteca de la Academia. De piedra blanca relucía ahora bajo los primeros rayos del tímido sol que entraban por una de las ventanas. Silver la estudio detenidamente y al hacerlo, la giraba entre sus dedos. Luego de un momento, volvió a ponerla en el trozo de tela y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

--Bien, es hora de partir—Dijo, y luego agrego—Vendrán conmigo As, Roca y el profesor; Mijok, tú te quedaras a cargo del barco y del resto—  
--Yo también iré—Dijo entre amenazante y temeroso Miguel  
--Bueno, si así lo quieres—  
--Silver, yo también quiero ir—Dijo entre suplicante y desesperado Rentarou.

El capitán lo miró detenidamente, como estudiándolo. Su amigo estaba bastante mal, y a pesar de todos los cuidados que le habían prodigado, no era ni la sombra del hombre entero y sano que siempre había conocido.

--Sé muy bien que te mueres de ganas por venir—Le dijo Silver—Sin embargo, sé muy bien también que no estás en condiciones de lanzarte en esta empresa…--  
--Pero Silver—Lo interrumpió Rentarou—Yo quiero ir; he estado demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada y esta sería una buena oportunidad para estirar las piernas—  
--Pero esta vez no es mi decisión. Si tu amable doctora o tu hermano lo permiten puedes venir; pero ellos tienen la última palabra—

Estella miro sorprendida a Silver, un capitán que ponía a unos desconocidos sobre sus órdenes era bastante extraño, pero más aún si eso significaba prescindir de uno de sus mejores hombres. Definitivamente los piratas reales; o estos al menos; no eran como los que describían en las clases de la academia militar.

--¡Quiero ir!—Dijo Rentarou  
--No, no quieres—Le respondió Estella, dejando de lado sus pensamientos. Al mismo tiempo se concentraba y creaba una especie de grilletes alrededor de los pies del porfiado ex marine.

Rentarou se enfrasco entonces en una discusión con la doctora, en la cual intentaba por todos los medios demostrar que se encontraba perfectamente bien para ser parte del grupo de avanzada. A lo que la doctora rebatía con más y más vehemencia. Silver no prestaba atención, ya que el dolor en su pecho lentamente volvía a aparecer, le quemaba y le carcomía, y aquella sensación ya tenía sentido ahora. De pronto, Una fuerte tos detuvo la perfecta defensa de Rentarou, lo que fue aprovechado por los doctores para mandar por el suelo su intención de participar. No podemos perder a nadie más, pensó Silver y se concentro para evitar que el dolor le molestase demasiado.

--Vale, vale…--Se dejo oír la voz de Rido, quien intervenía para poner fin al alegato—Vamos a dejar eso de morir y no morir para otro momento ¿De acuerdo? Aquí nadie va a morir… Hoy no, al menos– Dijo y luego añadió--Renta, ya has escuchado a Estella… Tú, no seas tan dura con él, ¿vale? – Hizo una pausa y mirando a Silver dijo al fin – Sólo quiere ayudar – Y antes de que nadie más dijese nada, termino de decir– ¿cuándo salimos?—

--Entonces vienes—Dijo sonriendo Silver  
--Así es. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos a que te refieres con todo eso que mencionaste anoche—  
--Esta decidido entonces. Eras el único que faltaba…--  
--Pero sin mí no podrás llegar hasta las ruinas…--Tercio Rentarou, como jugándose su última posibilidad de ser parte del grupo—Sólo yo sé cómo llegar allí—  
--Tú y tu hermano—Lo corrigió Mijok

Rentarou cambio drásticamente su rostro, ahora si había perdido, no tenía más argumentos para rebatir aquello. Sin embargo había aún una posibilidad

--Pero él no puede llevarlos, los aldeanos pensaran que también les ha vendido…--  
--No será necesario que venga—Dijo al fin Silver—Ya he solucionado ese problemita durante la noche, así que creo que esta vez no necesitaremos un guía. Además, es mejor que él esté aquí, por cualquier cosa—  
--Así que eso fue lo que hiciste—dijo Mijok  
--Sí, digamos que me dedique a visitar la isla—dijo esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa el capitán, y acomodándose la chaqueta, tomo aire y dijo—Vamos entonces--


	41. Por arriba hasta la puerta

Cap. 40:** " Por Arriba Hacia la Puerta"**

_" A H. P. Lovecraft, quien me enseño el potencial de las cavernas y lo desconocido"_

--Yo iré por aquí—Dijo Rido, señalando el camino de la derecha.

--Así sea entonces—Respondió Silver, mientras le entregaba un ko den den mushi en caso de emergencia.

Se separaron entonces, en dos grupos bastante disparejos. As seguía mirando con algo de recelo aquellos pasadizos y se preguntaba aún a que se refería su capitán con aquella frase. Caminaban por un callejón horadado en la piedra, el que sin embargo presentaba las superficies más lisas que jamás hubiesen visto, esa no era una cueva normal, ya que la pulcritud en las terminaciones demostraba perfectamente la intervención de una mano distinta a la de la naturaleza. Silver avanzaba con paso firme, sin embargo el dolor que se hiciera patente antes de partir, ahora era mucho más fuerte, parecía como si se quemase por dentro, como si alguna bestia extraña y desconocida le desgarrase interiormente. Por eso había dejado que el profesor y Miguel se fuesen con Rido, y por eso había decidido marchar junto a As, ya que así sería más difícil que se dieran cuenta de que algo no iba bien. El pasadizo aquel que en un principio ascendía, ahora se mantenía horizontal y plano, al frente sólo oscuridad y tras ellos, luego de que se alejase la luz entregada por la llama que llevaban, las sombras volvían a cerrarse.

--Capitán—Dijo al fin As — ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando ahora?--

Sin voltearse siquiera y continuando la marcha, Silver respondió:

--EL siguiente paso tras Barbarossa—

La voz de Silver atravesó la oscuridad y como si de un conjuro se tratase, miles de chillidos le respondieron desde las sombras; al tiempo que un montón de puntitos brillantes aparecían ante ellos. Sorprendido As se detuvo, que era aquella extraña visión.

--Al suelo As—Grito Silver, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, al tiempo que lo jalaba de una de las mangas.

De golpe reacciono el joven pirata lanzándose al suelo de fría piedra, al tiempo que infinidad de murciélagos pasaban chillando sobre ellos. Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron horas volvieron a ponerse de pie, y cogiendo con premura la tea que casi se apagaba continuaron su marcha en silencio. El pasadizo se mantenía igual que antes, recto, de paredes lisas y oscuras como una noche, pero por suerte para ellos el piso era igualmente liso, así que no encontraban demasiadas dificultades para avanzar a un ritmo decente.

--Que no está muerto lo que yace eternamente…--Empezó a murmurar Silver  
--¿Qué dices capitán?—Pregunto inquieto As  
--Nada, no es nada mi querido amigo—Le contesto el capitán sin voltearse—Es una antigua frase que leí en alguna parte, y que extrañamente acabo de recordar—  
--¿Y qué significa?—

Iba a contestarle cuando una fuerte brisa corrió a través del pasadizo apagándoles la antorcha y dejándolos abandonados en la más profunda negrura, Silver se detuvo y guardo silencio, mientras que As, percibiendo que algo no iba bien se quedo tan quieto como le era posible. En el aire, hasta hace un momento fácilmente respirable, estaba ahora inundado de un fuerte olor a azufre.

--¡Mierda!—Exclamo Silver  
--¿Qué sucede capitán?—Pregunto As  
--No me esperaba esto, al parecer hay un guardián—  
--Un guardián— Repitió algo confundido As— ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no he visto a nadie—  
--Eso es porque no se ven, sólo se sienten—Le respondió

Una suave corriente de aire empezó a sentirse nuevamente, pero esta vez venia desde el lado contrario, crecía lenta y pausadamente, hasta que en un momento era una fuerte ventolera.

--¡Rápido As!—Grito Silver— ¡Por aquí!—

El pirata corrió tras su capitán, quien casi volaba sobre las piedras, alejándose del lugar desde donde venía aquella extraña ráfaga, definitivamente esto tenía que suceder; pensó As; puesto que junto a Silver siempre sucedían cosas extrañas. Mientras corrían, se percato de que su capitán recitaba algo en un lenguaje extraño, algo que él no alcanzaba a entender, al tiempo que disminuía la velocidad de sus pasos; cuando de pronto deteniéndose por completo, se volteo y grito:

--¡Al suelo muchacho!—

Casi por instinto obedeció y como si estuviese sobre el agua se zambullo sobre la piedra, amortiguando el golpe con ambas manos. Al hacerlo, sintió pasar sobre el al viento, el cual ahora parecía una tromba, capaz de desintegrar todo aquello que tocase. Intento mirar a su capitán, mas la oscuridad del lugar se lo impedía. Intuyendo la posición que debería tener este, se arrastro hacia donde estaba, y al acercarse pudo oír otra vez las extrañas palabras que este profería:

--¡Volktam traspion dorguntam nagta!—

La fuerza del viento aumentaba, sin embargo Silver parecía no sentirla

--¡Volktam mongorath nommo josto!—

As sentía como sobre él algo estaba sucediendo, no podía decir con seguridad que era, sin embargo sabia que algo estaba allí, suspendido en el aire y detenido ante la presencia de Silver, quien profería aquellas palabras en una lengua que jamás había escuchado y que no sabía; sino hasta ahora; que su capitán conociese.

--¡Dormu volktam…mongorath finnite!—

La fuerza del viento pareció crecer y al mismo tiempo empequeñecerse, como si se estuviese retorciendo, As pudo sentir el batir de unas alas, o al menos eso era lo que a él le parecía, y de pronto una especie de chillido y el termino abrupto del viento. Un silencio opresor lo envolvió todo, interrumpido este sólo por la respiración entrecortada de Silver, quien permanecía en el mismo lugar que antes.

--¿Capitán?—Dijo As--¿Te encuentras bien?—

Este no contesto, por respuesta As sólo obtuvo la cadencia de la respiración de Silver. Incorporándose, y a tientas, busco entre sus bolsillos los elementos para encender de nuevo la antorcha, una vez que los encontró, busco por el suelo la tea y la encendió con premura. Con la luz recuperada se acerco de nuevo a su capitán quien le daba la espalda.

--No me esperaba ese recibimiento—Dijo Silver  
--¿Qué demonios fue eso?—  
--Ya te lo dije hace un momento, un guardián—  
--Pero yo no he visto nada—Tercio As  
--Y también te lo dije; no se pueden ver fácilmente, pero si sentirles—  
--¿Pero qué ha sucedido con él? ¿Y qué era lo que estabas diciendo hace un momento?—  
--Ahhh, eso…Pues estaba despachándole—Contesto sin inmutarse Silver  
--¿Despachándole?—Dijo incrédulo As— ¿Dime Silver, como es que sabes todas estas cosas?—  
--Eso mi querido As, es un secreto—

Y sin decirle más, Silver volvió a caminar. As lo siguió, pero mientras caminaba tras él, se preguntaba quién o qué era Long Jhon Silver, que era lo que sabia y qué demonios era lo que estaba buscando.

--Tranquilízate muchacho—Le dijo sin voltearse el capitán—No hay nada que temer—

Otra vez, igual como ocurriese en Atonar, Silver parecía estar leyéndole la mente. Quiso decir algo, para demostrarle que no le temía, sin embargo lo interrumpió:

--Hay cosas que es mejor que sigan siendo desconocidas para todos. Eso por lo menos hasta que sea el momento adecuado de revelarlas—

No podía creerlo, otra vez se estaba adelantando a las palabras, era como si supiera lo que él pensaba decir.

--Sólo debes confiar en mí, y estar seguro de que mientras creas en tu viejo capitán, nada saldrá mal; porque pase lo que pase, yo no permitiré que nada le suceda a mi tripulación—

Dicho esto se detuvo; As pudo ver que su capitán agachaba un poco la cabeza y se llevaba la mano hasta la frente, como enjugándose el sudor. Lentamente se volteo y dejo ver su rostro, el cual tenía aquella amable mirada de siempre, aquel semblante seguro, aquella aura confiable.

--Así que espero que me perdones, si ahora no puedo contarte todo lo que sé—Guardo silencio y continuo-- Esto es semejante a los sueños. Sabes que existen, pero sólo poco a poco vas logrando hacerlos reales, o entenderlos del todo—

--Capitán—Respondió As—No es necesario que me cuentes nada, yo tampoco voy a forzarte a que lo hagas. Desde el primer día que decidí unirme a tu banda y hasta el último que tenga que vivir en ella y con ustedes, confiare ciegamente en ti y en los demás. No es mi función hacer preguntas, mi función es servir, servirte a ti Silver y a los demás, porque eso es lo que yo elegí. Así que no se hable más, y sigamos—

Con una sonrisa Silver lo vio pasar junto a él, llevando en alto la antorcha, e iluminando el camino, un brillo distinto había ahora en los ojos de su amigo, un brillo de confianza y seguridad. Continuaron pues a través de aquel pasadizo, sin encontrar nada anormal o que cambiase la forma o estructura de aquella extraña construcción.

--Si no me equivoco—dijo en voz alta Silver—Somos los primeros en usar este camino—  
--¿A qué te refieres?—  
--¿No te fijaste cuando estuviste sobre el suelo, en la gruesa capa de polvo que lo cubría?—  
--La verdad es que no me percate de eso, pero…--  
--Además está el hecho de que aquella cosa apareciese para saludarnos—Agrego Silver  
--Eso es cierto—Le respondió As— ¡Ahh! Y los murciélagos, también están los murciélagos—

Silver lo miro algo sorprendido, y luego le dijo:

--Bueno, puede ser, aunque el que ellos estuviesen no es nada anormal, y tampoco nos demostraría el poco uso de este camino; pues ellos van y vienen, ¿no?—  
--Ohh, es cierto…Perdona Silver, me he dejado llevar y termine diciendo una tontería—  
--No te preocupes, todos cometemos esos errores. El mismo Mijok es un maestro para referirse a lo evidente—Dijo Silver y se largo a reír  
--¿No puedo creerlo, Mijok?—Pregunto incrédulo As  
--Sí, Mijok—  
--Pero yo jamás lo he oído decir algo por el estilo—  
--Ahh, es que tú no lo conoces de tanto tiempo como yo. Además, porque crees que ahora es tan pesado con todos, y sus comentarios son tan mordaces—  
--¿Cómo?—  
--Lo hace para no meter la pata. Y en definitiva, su actitud es solo una pose. En el fondo Mijok es un tipo muy amable—

As y Silver se reían, cuando un escándalo de gritos les indico que se acercaban al final de su tortuoso camino. Sin darse cuenta habían descendido y adelante, voces y luz les indicaban la presencia de alguien más. Desde su posición, pudieron ver a Rido, con cara de hastiado, seguido de un silencioso profesor y un temeroso Miguel; a todos ellos los rodeaba una extraña presencia flotante.

--Que es todo este escándalo—Dijo Silver conteniendo la risa  
--¡Silver!—exclamaron los tres a la vez

La cosa flotante se detuvo, y mirando a los recién llegados, voló raudo hasta ellos.

--¡Más intrusos!—Chillo  
--Mis respetos señor—Le dijo Silver, haciendo una reverencia y quitándose el sombrero

Sorprendido el ser aquel se detuvo y cambiando el tono chillón de su voz, por uno más melodioso dijo:

--Por fin alguien que sabe de modales—Miró a Rido y luego agrego-- ¿Señor, puede decirme su nombre?—  
--Encantado buen señor—Le respondió Silver—Me llaman Long Jhon Silver y en las costas que bañan los mares y sobre la inmensidad del océano dicen, que soy capitán de orgullosa banda—

Agradado por la parsimonia y el hablar del recién llegado, el espectro respondió:

--Un honor capitán Long Jhon Silver, el gallardo y afamado. Vuestra gloria trasciende los límites del mar y la superficie, pues en estas profundidades, sabe su servidor de tales—

Continuando con el rito pregunto Silver entonces:

--¿Podría entonces usted, mencionar su nombre, distinguido señor?—  
--Hilmar Salpicabirras me llaman, y bardo en las tierras de Gorlam fuese. Más heme aquí vigilando estos lugares hoy usted puede verme—  
--Importante misión, no cabe duda—Agrego Silver—Pero permítame una pregunta—  
--Las que quiera buen hombre, proceda—Dijo Hilmar, evidentemente agradado  
--¿Por qué hace un momento volaba alrededor de mis amigos chillando?—

Abriendo los ojos como platos, invadido por tamaña sorpresa, un temblor cruzo el rostro del pequeño espectro, y sin esconder su creciente molestia dijo:

--Estos son sus amigos. Quien lo creería—Y acercándose a Silver, como para decirle algo confidencialmente agregó—Perdone que se lo diga, pero de verdad no elige usted muy bien a quienes están en su comparsa—

Dijo esto a viva voz, por lo que todos allí le escucharon perfectamente. Molesto por el comentario Rido dijo:

--Como si nos importara la opinión de un fantasma—  
--¡Calla bellaco! Ya te he dicho mil veces que soy un ghost. Pero veo que no entiendes, definitivamente señor Silver, ha elegido usted muy mal su compañía—  
--Fantasma del demonio. Ya te enseñare yo que es no entender—Exclamo molesto Rido, y tomando la tea que llevaba se acerco hasta Hilmar.  
--¡Júa júa!—Río burlón Hilmar—Como si el fuego pudiese hacerme algo—  
--No es eso lo que pretendo—Dijo Rido, al tiempo que pasaba junto a Hilmar y se dirigía a Silver  
Intuyendo que pretendía, este dijo:

--El camino que tomamos era sólo un pasadizo interminable, recto, de paredes y piso muy liso, lleno de polvo y murciélagos—Al decir esto miraba a As—Pero además de eso, nada—  
--Pues el de nosotros era algo similar, nada de escrituras, ninguna seña, nada de nada, excepto por un gran salón que pasamos hace un rato y donde nos encontramos a este particular amigo—  
--Yo no soy tú amigo—Trato de interrumpirle Hilmar

Pero Rido lo ignoraba, sabía muy bien, que esta era la mejor técnica para callar a un cabezotas, no por nada había trabajado tanto tiempo junto a Franky, el rey de los testarudos.

--Hasta ahora, en que hemos dado con esta puerta y con el pasillo que los traía a ustedes—  
--Bastante extraño es este lugar—Agrego Silver, divertido por la reacción de Hilmar, quien en ese momento volaba por todo el lugar, hacia muecas, se lanzaba contra Rido, le lanzaba piedrecillas, y chillaba, todo para intentar atraer la atención. De pronto, como si recordase algo se acerco a Silver y dijo:

--¿No ha dicho que ha venido por el camino de arriba?—  
--Así es—  
--Y dígame ¿No se encontró por casualidad con eso?—  
--Ah—Dijo Silver—Se me había olvidado, sí, es cierto, lo encontré—

El terror surco el rostro de Hilmar, un temblor incontrolable se apodero de su cuerpo, sus ojillos tan grandes como lunas, miraban a Silver, con la voz trémula y algo cortada dijo al fin:

--¿Y dónde está ahora?—  
--Pues muy lejos de aquí, de vuelta en el agujero del que salió—

Impresionado, Hilmar se acerco a Silver, mirándolo a los ojos, hizo una reverencia y dijo:

--Mis respetos sabio señor y mis agradecimientos. Ha librado usted a este lugar de tamaña aberración—  
--No ha sido nada. Digamos que era bastante molesto eso sí—Dijo sonriendo Silver

Sin entender nada Rido y el profesor se acercaron a Silver, este entendiendo lo que pasaba dijo:

--Era un etéreo. Pensé que estaba a cargo de resguardar todo el lugar, pero al ver la reacción de Hilmar, he comprobado que fue enviado después—  
--¿Un etéreo?—repitió el profesor—Pensé que eran sólo un mito—  
--Pues no lo son—Dijo Silver  
--Un momento, ¿Me pueden explicar que es todo esto?—Dijo entre interesado y molesto Rido.  
--Perdona hijo, perdona—Dijo el profesor—Los etéreos son una especie de seres invisibles para los ojos no entrenados, pero que sin embargo pueden sentirse fácilmente, toman la forma de viento, aunque hay quien dice que es el efecto de sus alas al volar.—  
--¿Pero existen o no?—  
--Lo que sucede es que es una especie de seres mencionados en antiguos libros prohibidos, aquellos libros en los que los científicos poco creen, pero que sin embargo gente como Silver han leído…--  
--Y qué bueno que lo hice profesor, esto demuestra que no estaba equivocado, y que lo que dicen los antiguos es cierto—  
--Está bien, está bien, tienes razón de nuevo… ¿Pero cuéntanos, que ha sucedido?—

Silver les conto entonces los detalles de su paso junto a As por la ruta de arriba, como la había llamado Hilmar. Todos se sorprendieron con el relato, pero el más entusiasmado era el ghost, quien se ocultaba tras Rido al principio, pero que saltaba de gusto en la parte en que Silver mencionaba el cómo se había deshecho de él. As también ayudo, dando su punto de vista al respecto. Tanto Hilmar como Rido estaban fascinados, mientras que el profesor anotaba algo en su libreta. Luego de un buen rato, y después de comentar todo lo sucedido, Hilmar se situó frente a todos y dijo:

--Quiero disculparme si he sido un mal ghost con ustedes—guardo silencio un momento y continuo—Y como me han librado de esa abominación sepan que tienen mi permiso para estar en este lugar y explorarlo, pero sepan, que debido a mi condición, no puedo ayudarlos—  
--Muchas gracias señor—Dijo Silver  
--Gracias amiguito—Dijo el profesor  
--Yo también quiero disculparme Hilmar, creo que debí ser un poco más respetuoso—Rido se había acercado hasta donde estaba el espectro.  
--No hay cuidado, he sido yo quien ha empezado—Le dijo Hilmar  
--Pero también es mi culpa, por no haber entendido que eras un ghost y no un fantasma—  
--Bueno, eso no importa. Al fin y al cabo son la misma cosa. ¿No?—Y se largo a reír

Todos empezaron a reírse de buena gana, al parecer habían conseguido un nuevo amigo, y ya que estaban de nuevo juntos, podían continuar con la búsqueda. Allí frente a ellos estaba ahora la puerta, plena de grabados e inscripciones, ocultando otro gran secreto. As, Rido y Silver intentaron abrirla empujando, pero no cedía. Luego, jalaron de ella, sin embargo seguía tal como al principio.

--Bueno, ahora que hemos probado lo elemental, vamos pues con lo bizarro—Dijo Silver

Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y saco de este un pequeño trozo de tela, el cual desato y desenvolvió descubriendo una piedra redonda y reluciente. As la reconoció inmediatamente, era la pieza que habían obtenido en la fuente de Atonar. Mirando la puerta detenidamente, Silver se acerco a ella, palpándola con la mano libre, recorrió todos los grabados, hasta que se detuvo junto a uno bastante particular. Una especie de espiral, desde la que salían unas líneas, se mantenía allí oculta a simple vista. Silver puso en su centro la piedra, la que encajo perfectamente en un espacio invisible momentos antes. Retrocedió entonces el capitán y espero junto a los demás. Un ruido sordo se oyó, y luego el rechinar de mecanismos. Pesadamente la puerta de madera pareció desmontarse y lentamente empezó a moverse descubriendo un nuevo pasadizo hacia la oscuridad, con la diferencia de que las paredes de este, estaban pobladas de grabados, en infinidad de lenguas, apareciendo incluso poneglyphs.

--¡Impresionante!—Exclamo Hilmar—Así que esto es lo que hay tras la puerta—

Sorprendido Rido lo miro:

--¿Cómo, no me digas que no lo sabías?—Le dijo  
--MMMM—Asintió el ghost moviendo la cabeza—Yo soy guardián desde la puerta hacia fuera, el resto lo desconozco—  
--¡Excelente!—Dijo Silver—Entonces somos todos los que desconocemos que nos aguarda dentro de este lugar—  
Y sonriendo agrego  
--¿No es emocionante?—


	42. Avanzar

Cap. 41:** "Avanzar"**

Allí estaba por fin, la puerta abierta de par en par; accionados sus mecanismos por la piedra que Silver portaba consigo. Al mirar lo que ocultaba tras de sí, pudieron ver infinidad de grabados y escrituras, tantos como tantos puede imaginar la mente febril de un hombre enfermo, años de historia se reunían sobre aquellas paredes, cuantas culturas desconocidas o desaparecidas hacían patente allí su existencia. Todos estaban sumamente sorprendidos, incluso Hilmar, quien ya de por si era alguien sorprendente; todos menos Silver, quien de la sorpresa inicial ahora mostraba una actitud desinteresada, como si nada le llamase verdaderamente la atención.

--¡Esos de allí son Poneglyphs, ¿no es cierto profesor?!—Decía Rido emocionado  
--Así es hijo, así es—  
--Pero lo malo es que a pesar de reconocerlos, no puedo leerlos, son algo distintos de los que había visto antes—  
--Bueno, para mí también lo son. Hay algunas palabras que no logro comprender tampoco—se lamento el profesor  
--Eso es porque estos son anteriores a los que ustedes tan bien conocen—Les dijo desinteresado Silver  
--y tú ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?—Pregunto el profesor  
--Por que los vi antes en otro lugar. Son un poco más complicados que los demás, es por eso que dejaron de usarse—

Antes de que siguieran preguntándole, Silver agregó:

--Bueno, es hora de marchar—  
--¿No deberíamos antes intentar descifrar lo que dicen estos muros?—Decía el profesor al tiempo que extraía su libreta blanca  
--Yo puedo decirle que es lo que dicen, sin necesidad de mirar demasiado—le respondió algo hastiado Silver

Sorprendido por la actitud de su alumno, el profesor guardo su libreta, y mirándolo espero que este le explicara lo que allí se leía. Rido estaba tan entusiasmado con todo lo que veía que no se había percatado del cambio de actitud del capitán de los Outlaws, sin embargo As si lo notaba. Algo parecía molestarle a Silver, algo que parecía provenir desde el interior de aquel lugar.

--Si observa los dibujos, estos que parecen seres humanos no lo son. Son una antigua raza que se encargaba de proteger la tierra. Vivian felices y tranquilos hasta que uno de ellos despertó al mal que habitaba en el fondo del mar, eso produjo que el equilibrio desapareciese. El mundo vivió una época muy oscura, producto de este ser—Silver señalaba un grabado, donde se veía el espiral, sobre él una especie de humano, con la parte inferior de un pulpo y la cabeza de un dragón o un rey del mar, desde sus manos surgían torbellinos y ondas—El que pretendía dominar todo lo conocido. Hasta que algunos valientes se le opusieron sellándolo nuevamente a costa de su vidas…--

--¿Pero que tiene que ver todo eso con todo esto?—El profesor se veía realmente contrariado.  
--La relación entre eso y esto, es que supuestamente aquí descansa, o descansaba uno de los instrumentos necesarios para enfrentarlo—Silver seguía hablando con desinterés

--¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Barbarossa?—As estaba tan confundido como el profesor—

--Como bien dije antes, Barbarossa parecía conocer la existencia de dicha raza, así como el mito que acabo de relatarles. Por lo tanto, debe haber venido hasta aquí en busca de eso--

Rido escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Silver relataba. No se había equivocado al venir en esta expedición ya que definitivamente junto al capitán de los Outlaws podría saber mucho más que sólo de poneglyphs. Quiso preguntar algo, pero una frase escrita en un rincón de todo lo demás y que no estaba en ninguna de esas extrañas lenguas llamo poderosamente su atención. Se acerco y cuál sería su sorpresa al comprobar que estaba escrita en un perfecto español, sin embargo más se sorprendió al leer lo que allí ponía:

"Maldita senda hacia lo oculto, espíritu encantador que emboba la mente y el alma. Cerrad los ojos y los oídos, no permitáis que oiga vuestros sueños. Al final de las escaleras aguarda…"

Lo leyó sin darse cuenta en voz alta, y una vez que termino una fría brisa vino desde el interior de aquel pasillo oscuro. Todos guardaban silencio, como esperando a que algo sucediera. Incluso Hilmar parecía contrariado, hasta que al fin el pobre de Miguel sufrió una crisis nerviosa, temblaba de pies a cabeza y no lograba articular palabra. As se acerco hasta él e intento calmarlo, pero era inútil, era presa del pánico.

--No podemos obligarle a seguir Silver, sería demasiado para él—Dijo As  
--Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí o volver ahora—Le respondió Silver—No podemos perder más tiempo en esta isla—  
--Pero si yo me quedo aquí junto a él, ustedes pueden seguir adelante—Un profesor desencantado por perderse la aventura mencionaba estas palabras  
--Creo que sería mejor que volviesen al pueblo. Pero usted solo no puede con Miguel, así que As, quédate y vuelve con ellos al pueblo—Ordeno Silver  
--Pero capitán, y si ese algo que menciona lo que leyó Rido aún está allí dentro, necesitaran ayuda—Protesto As  
--No te preocupes, Rido y yo estaremos bien. Recuerda que los marines le llaman Bloddy Axe—  
--No me llames así por favor, no es necesario—Los fantasmas parecían envolver también a Rido  
--Esta decidido entonces. Seguimos nosotros e Hilmar, mientras tú te llevas al profesor y a Miguel de vuelta—

Se separaron entonces, As les deseo suerte, lo mismo que el profesor. Silver y Rido los vieron alejarse por el camino de abajo, el que era menos complicado que el de arriba. Una vez desapareció la luz de su antorcha, se dispusieron a entrar más allá. El olor que se venía desde el interior era mucho mayor que el de afuera, una mezcla de amoniaco y sal. Avanzaron pues a través de este nuevo pasadizo, donde sobre el suelo se podía ver el resplandor fosforescente de musgos y hongos, lo que les señalaba la presencia de humedad al interior del recinto. Los grabados continuaban poblando las paredes, pero en palabras de Silver, no aportaban nada nuevo, ya que se repetían una y otra vez. La oscuridad era cada vez mayor, y crecía tanto que parecía aplastarles.

--Interesante, muy interesante—repetía Hilmar, rompiendo el silencio.  
--¿Qué es lo que te parece tan interesante?—Le interrogo Rido  
--El hecho de que a pesar de que llevo bastante tiempo aquí, jamás supe que era lo que se escondía tras la puerta—  
--A propósito ¿Hace cuanto estas aquí y por qué motivos?—Volvió a preguntarle Rido

Hilmar iba a contestarle, cuando Silver detuvo la marcha. El ghost, alerta guardo silencio, lo mismo que el carpintero. El capitán de los Outlaws se agacho entonces y apunto la tea hacia las sombras, la movio y se dirigió hasta una de las paredes. Allí vieron que los grabados habían desaparecido, y en su lugar una extraña cabeza que recordaba a un lagarto sobresalía de la pared. Era una especie de gárgola extraña, que sostenía en lo que parecía ser su boca un trozo de madera. Silver se puso de pie y acerco hasta ella la antorcha, el trozo aquel se encendió con una rapidez abismante y sucedió lo inesperado, el fuego empezó a correr por la pared, saliendo desde la boca de la gárgola para dirigirse hacia el fondo de la galería, luego y por el muro contrario, podía verse volver a la flama, era aquel un extraño método de iluminación, pero al menos ahora podían ver con facilidad lo que tenían enfrente. Una escalera de ónice más negro que la noche se desplegaba ante ellos, infinidad de peldaños oscuros que bajaban hasta las entrañas de la tierra, y sobre las paredes, multitud de cabezas iguales a la primera, que servían como antorchas y que parecían interrogarles con sus ojos fríos y muertos.

"…Aquel que no teme está loco, o ha dejado de creer, resignado al terror más oculto"…

Sobre el muro del fondo y por un momento fugaz apareció aquella frase, escrita en un rojo furioso y parpadeante. Silver y Rido guardaron silencio, esperando ambos que el otro hablase, sin embargo, fue Hilmar quien lo hizo primero:

--¡Vieron eso! ¡Vieron eso!—

El ghost corrió a esconderse tras el capitán de los Outlaws, al tiempo que repetía una y otra vez una extraña retahíla de frases.

--Por lo menos ya sabemos que Hilmar no está loco—Dijo al fin Rido mirando a Silver  
--Pues al parecer nosotros tendremos que demostrar que si lo estamos—Le respondió este y echo a andar.

Iniciaron el descenso de aquella escalera gigantesca, cuyos negros peldaños relucían ante el reflejo de las antorchas con una luminosidad maligna. Infinitos se sucedían uno tras otro hacia las profundidades de la tierra, donde la ausencia de todo sonido delataba la inexistencia total de vida animal. Sólo se oía el eco de los pasos y el compas de las respiraciones del carpintero y el pirata. Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron horas llegaron por fin al final de aquellas escaleras demoniacas; arribaron entonces a una estancia semicircular, en cuyas paredes aparecían otra vez los grabados, sin embargo esta vez no había letras o palabras, si no sólo imágenes que representaban a grotescos y extraños seres, así como a inmensos e indescriptibles monstruos. El techo de aquel lugar se asemejaba a una gran bóveda, la que mantenía el trazado de su base. El piso del lugar, ostentaba el mismo color de las escaleras, aunque solo en la mitad del total del salón. Al fondo podían verse un par de estatuas semejantes a humanoides, vestidos ambos con extrañas armaduras, las que flanqueaban otra nueva puerta.

--Interesante lugar, muy interesante—Repetía asombrado Rido  
--No podía esperar menos. Barbarossa frecuentaba lugares bastante extraños—Agrego Silver

Caminaron pues a través de la habitación, y al hacerlo observaron sobre las paredes, como la pléyade de figuras aumentaba a tal punto de parecer todas solo una. De pronto Silver se detuvo y miró con atención una de las figuras. Era espantosamente similar a uno de los seres que habían visto en punto ciego. Llegaron por fin hasta la puerta, la cual a diferencia de la anterior carecía de todo grabado o muesca, presentando una faz lisa y llana.

--¿Entonces?—Dijo al fin Rido

Pero Silver no le respondió, puesto que a pesar de que su cuerpo aún estaba allí, su mente estaba en otro lugar.


	43. Revelación

Cap.42: **"Revelación"  
**  
--¡Silver!—

Fue lo último que alcanzo a oír, sin embargo no podía responderles, ya no estaba allí. Succionado por una fuerza superior sentía que le jalaban desde los hombros y se arrojaba a una vertiginosa caída hacia un vacio insoldable, oía voces, miles de voces, y al intentar ver sólo distinguía el color fugaz de un millar de mundos; no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero si estaba seguro de que aquello no era la primera vez que le ocurría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llovía copiosamente en aquel lugar, el mar rugía encabritado y representaba su furia en cada una de las olas que se levantaban golpeando los maderos del muelle aquel sobre el que se encontraba de pie. Su chaqueta parecía rasgarse por la fuerza del viento que le golpeaba y debía sostener su sombrero para evitar que se fuese lejos de él. De pronto de entre las sombras una voz se dejo oír.

--¡Maldita tormenta!, Parece que el dios del mar se opone a nuestra travesía—  
--Y ese hombre que nos contrato, ¿No debería ya estar aquí?—Le pregunto otra mientras se acercaban hasta donde él estaba  
--Debería. Sin embargo creo que con este clima, él mismo debería haberse dado cuenta que navegar es imposible—  
Al verlo de pie allí, impertérrito, guardaron silencio. Con su oscura e imponente figura, sumado a las condiciones de aquel momento definitivamente aquel sujeto infundía miedo. Este los miro con poco interés y saludándoles dijo:  
--¡Buenas tardes señores! Les estaba esperando—  
--Buenas tardes—respondió el que parecía ser el capitán—Pensamos que no vendría, considerando la tormenta que se dejo caer, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a zarpar—  
--Bueno, eso es natural. Para todo aquel que tiene miedo de morir—Guardo silencio, como disfrutando la incomodidad de sus interlocutores—Sin embargo para mí, no hay nada malo con dar un paseo bajo esta pequeña lluvia—  
Los hombres guardaron silencio, aquel tipo estaba loco si pensaba hacerse a la mar bajo estas condiciones. Se miraron incómodos uno a otro, e iban a oponerse a su deseo, sin embargo se detuvieron, algo en su interior les impedía hablar. Entonces aquel hombre volvió a hablar:

--Veo que no se oponen. Así que vamos entonces—

Como gobernados por un extraño hechizo los dos hombres pasaron junto al extraño y abordaron la pequeña embarcación que se movía al vaivén de las olas, el tipo aquel les siguió y subió con ellos. Acomodando su abrigo dejo ver una gran barba roja y un maléfico destello en sus ojos. Silver observaba todo esto, incapaz de hablar, de actuar o de entender nada. De pronto, otra vez la extraña fuerza que lo arrastraba hacia el vacio, la infinidad de colores y la incapacidad de reconocer a donde iba ahora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cubierta de un barco inmenso, similar a los buques de la marina, sobre ella una batalla se está desarrollando, un grupo pequeño de hombres se enfrenta desesperadamente a otros vestidos de blanco. El pequeño grupo parece llevar ventaja, puesto que los que lo integran pelean con ferocidad. Una mujer ostenta un extraño poder, encadenando con cristales a sus oponentes, pero todo esto es extraño, ya que ella viste también un traje blanco. Dos hombres que parecen oficiales aparecen en escena para intentar detener la revuelta, y mientras dos hombres caminan decididos hacia ellos, otro que le resulta bastante familiar corre repartiendo golpes de puños entre los vestidos de blanco. Los hombres se detienen, intercambian algunas palabras y se separan. ¿En qué lugar esta?, ¿Donde se está llevando a cabo esta lucha?, ¿Qué es todo esto que le está sucediendo? Todas estas preguntas se suceden en su cabeza y no consigue responderlas; sin embargo hay algo muy familiar en aquel tipo que corre repartiendo golpes por doquier, mas no está seguro de reconocerle. De pronto, un silencio envuelve todo, y es roto sólo por los gritos de no y basta que cruzan de un lado a otro la agitada cubierta. Al mirar en la dirección que todos ven, observa la extraña escena, un hombre que maneja una extraña hacha martillo, con una mirada de poseso, la levanta y a la velocidad del rayo la deja caer sobre el cuello de su oponente, la cabeza rueda sobre el suelo, hay gritos de conmoción, una explosión de caos vibra en el aire. Silver vuelve a mirar a aquel hombre y le reconoce. Intenta hablarle, pero otra vez es succionado por el vacio, y otra vez vuelve a volar inconsciente. Es extraño, mas parece entender que está sucediendo. Sin embargo no piensa en nada y se deja llevar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llueve de nuevo, pero este es otro lugar, columnas de humo se levantan hacia el cielo, y un montón de cuerpos se apilan sobre las calles de este lugar. Aquí también hay enfrentamientos, pero la crueldad e intensidad de esta es distinta. Nuevamente son los marines, pero esta vez sus oponentes son una banda compuesta por cientos de bandas piratas, tantas que no logra reconocerlas a todas. Algunos hombres piden ayuda y otros lloran como los niños que son, al observar como se les escapa la vida. Silver camina entre ellos, incapaz de hacer ni decir nada, sólo puede observar. De pronto un hombre extraño pasa corriendo junto a él, no sabe porque pero aquel hombre parece notar su presencia, sin embargo le ignora y continua su desesperada carrera. Camina entre el desastre y no logra entender que es lo que está haciendo allí. Escucha un fuerte estruendo, se voltea y sólo puede ver más humo y caos. Una voz resuena entre las sombras, una voz que le es familiar.

--¡Al suelo!—

No podía equivocarse, aquella era la voz del vicealmirante, aquel que le había capturado y del cual se había escapado para proseguir su búsqueda. ¿Qué pasaba allí? Unas balas de cañón pasaron volando junto a él, pero no tuvo que preocuparse mucho, ya que de nuevo aquella extraña fuerza lo sacaba de allí a una velocidad irritante. ¿A qué lugar le llevaría ahora?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al borde de un acantilado, a cierta distancia de este y flotando, allí era donde estaba ahora. Aquel lugar parecía tranquilo, pero se equivocaba, vio una especie de dragón que intentaba atacar lo que parecía ser un hombre; entre las sombras; y tras él, una mujer suspendida en el aire, en medio de lo que parecía ser un ciclón. Sabía exactamente quien era ella, pero no pudo hablar. La mujer se abalanzo volando contra la bestia, y de un golpe la levanto y la llevo junto a ella hacia el fondo del acantilado, donde el rugiente mar se complacía al engullirles a ambos con sus negras aguas. Silver ahogo un grito de espanto, ¿Podía ser cierto lo que acababa de ver? No alcanzo a observar más nada, puesto que volvió a ser abducido por la ingente fuerza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra vez la velocidad, el silencio y la incapacidad de saber donde estaba, hasta que se encontró de pie en la solitaria calle de una extraña ciudad. Acostumbrándose a este extraño viaje espiritual, ya no se sorprendió al ver a un tipo desnudo que se regocijaba en golpear a un grupo de los que parecían ser piratas y a los cuales, una vez hubo derrotado, se encargo de despojar de sus pertenencias; definitivamente esto era de lo más extraño que le había tocado ver. Aquel tipo al igual que los que había visto antes, parecía tener un brillo especial en sus ojos, y una especia de aura dorada le rodeaba. Definitivamente sólo hasta ahora había reparado en aquel extraño fenómeno. No alcanzo a permanecer mucho tiempo allí, ya que otra vez fue arrancado de aquel lugar, para caer en lo que parecía ser la calle de una nueva ciudad, frente a él vio caminar a un hombre extraño, que portaba sobre su espalda y amarrado con gruesas correas de cuero un inmenso libro. En sus manos llevaba una especie de bastón. Aquel hombre también pareció sentir su presencia, sin embargo no se detuvo a contemplarle, y siguió su camino. Cuando iba a preguntarse que sucedía, volvió a desaparecer ante él lo que veía, se sintió nuevamente arrastrado hacia la nada, y esta vez todo se detuvo frente a una resplandeciente luz, de la que emanaba también una calidez y una paz, que jamás antes había sentido.

--Saludos "Testigo"—Oyó a una voz profunda y grave decirle.

No contesto, intrigado, guardo silencio, aguardando.

--No temas "Testigo"—Volvió a hablar la voz—Aquí estas a salvo—

Comprendiendo que la voz provenía desde la luz, Silver por fin hablo:

--¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué me llamas testigo?—

Antes de contestar, la luz aumento de tamaño, envolviendo todo el espacio que se veía, envolviendo todo en un blanco resplandeciente. La claridad encegueció a Silver, y entrecerró los ojos, y volvió a oír:

--Quien o que soy poco importa. Lo realmente importante es el porqué estás tú aquí, Testigo—  
--¿Pero por qué insistes en llamarme testigo?—

--Porque ese es el nombre que se ha elegido para ti. Desde el momento en que ofreciste tu vida a cambio de las de tus amigos. Tú que has debido sufrir el dolor de otros, ver la historia de otros y ser el sacrificio ofrecido por otros a cambio de paz—

No entendía a que se refería aquella voz, ¿Que era todo lo que estaba oyendo? Iba a preguntar, pero la voz le interrumpió:

--Tú que has pasado la prueba, de sobrevivir sin la esencia de los seres, a cambio del saber y el conocimiento suficiente para enfrentarte a aquel que devorara al mundo. Tu llamada ha sido escuchada, tu lamento ha sido oído, tu búsqueda ha sido anticipada—

El silencio lo envolvió todo, Silver no conseguía ver nada, sin embargo ya estaba entendiendo. ¿Pero cuando se había transformado él en todo eso? Como si le leyese la mente, la voz continúo:

--Cuando descubriste en los límites del mundo, la morada del que acecha en las profundidades, intento él apropiarse de tu voluntad y tu destino, así como el de los que te acompañaban. Sin embargo tú le propusiste un trato: A cambio de la libertad de los tuyos, tu alma. El acepto, sin saber que con esto activaba el antiguo pacto, de que con el sacrificio de uno, el mundo se prepararía para rechazarle, a él, que llevaba tanto tiempo dormido, hasta que aquel al que persigues volvió a despertarle, a cambio de poder—

--¿Pero y donde esta él ahora?—Pregunto Silver  
--¿Acaso no lo has visto? Era él, quien se ocultaba en las sombras—  
--¿Y que busca?—  
--Así como tú buscas la manera de recuperar tu alma derrotando a quien te la arrebato. Su invocador busca un sucesor digno de su lucha, a aquel que sea capaz de contener la esencia de su amo—

--Pero entonces…--

--El sabe muy bien qué es lo que está pasando, y que sin darte cuenta, tu búsqueda ha iniciado la reunión de los que deberán hacerle frente. Es por eso que te llamamos testigo, porque por ti se ha lanzado la llamada, por ti se ha iniciado la búsqueda y por ti se llevara a cabo la batalla. Tú que has visto el antes y el después, has visto ahora a algunos de los que deberán venir—

Guardo silencio, ahora si estaba entendiendo. Todas esas escenas, todo aquel conocimiento, todo provenía de su misión. Por eso los grabados en la isla de los kanagas, por eso aquella pleitesía. Comprendía también que había pasado en aquella isla.

--Aquella vez te reconocimos como quien eres, por eso te dimos parte de la esencia, en reemplazo de la que te han arrebatado. Sin embargo, esa vez aceptaste continuar lo señalado, y ser parte de lo que vendrá—

No tenía que hablar, no era necesario. Aquella voz conocía todo lo que pasaba por su mente, era extraño, pero reconfortante el saber, que no era el mal quien lo estaba invocando, si no que era una fuerza opuesta y superior.

--Vuelve pues con tus amigos y recuerda, no debes fallar hasta alcanzar de nuevo la morada del destructor. Nosotros sólo podemos brindarte el saber, todo lo demás depende de vuestro esfuerzo—Guardo silencio la voz y como si se alejase fue diciendo—"Como fue antes, deberá ser ahora, y en el mañana que es incierto tus ojos, deberán encontrar el camino, para devolver el mal a su sueño…"—

Desapareció el resplandor ante los ojos de Silver, volvió la oscuridad, y la velocidad que lo arrastraba hacia lo alto, incapaz de entender, oír o saber que estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Hasta que de pronto volvió en sí.

--¿Qué…Qué ha pasado?—  
--¡Silver!—Exclamo Estella, junto a él  
--No deberías ponerte a dormir en los momentos claves Silver—Le recrimino su segundo, aunque en su voz se apreciaba un tono de preocupación

--Damnes—Dijo Rido—Cientos de ellos…--  
--Pero los habéis vencido—Dijo Silver sonriendo, comprendiendo aún más a que se referían las voces—Enhorabuena—Agrego  
--Tuvimos que venir a echarle una mano, pero…--Rio Mijok, dándole un manotazo en la espalda a Rido como muestra de apoyo—El chaval lo vale—  
--Y ¿Usted maese Hilmar?—Pregunto Silver  
--¡Yo descubrí el secreto!—Exclamo henchido de orgullo el pequeño ghost

--¿En serio?—Respondió Silver, con la expresión de un niño que acaba de oír una historia fantástica--¡Increíble!—  
Definitivamente, ahora todo encajaba, a eso se referían los kanagas con lo de portador de una misión, era él el testigo, el encargado de enlazar los caminos, de proseguir la búsqueda, de encontrar la respuesta a la eterna pregunta.  
--Pero ¿Como llegaron hasta aquí?--Pregunto Silver  
--Ahh, eso...--Dijo Mijok--Fue gracias al testarudo de Rentarou, el nos trajo hasta aquí--

Rentarou, quien por ordenes de Estella había permanecido alejado de la batalla, hacia acto de presencia al fin. No daba muestras de cansancio o dolor, o al menos eso era lo que parecia. Silver lo miro, orgulloso, consciente del esfuerzo de su compañero. No le dijo nada, al final, se habia salido con la suya. Al fin Silver exclamo:

--¿Entonces…Seguimos?—  
--Lo dudas—Dijo Rido, mientras caminaba de espaldas a la puerta.


	44. Flaunder

**Cap.43: "Flaunder"**

_"Por todas las islas antes de encontrar la verdad"_

Aquella frase se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, semejante a una cantinela antigua, o a una especie de oración. De donde o porque la recordaba ahora era un verdadero misterio, sólo estaba allí, amartillándole la cabeza y el subconsciente. La brisa del mar era fresca y las aves que pululaban aún a estas horas sobre el barco, le hacían olvidar lo que había sucedido en Red Village. Otra caverna, guardianes, peligros y aquel viaje mental. De verdad que todo estaba resultando bastante extraño y no se sorprendía de que con lo que estuviese sucediendo los demás estuvieran un poco nerviosos. Seguía absorto en su pensamientos, cuando un leve golpecito en su pierna lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, miro al lugar donde había sido tocado y pudo ver la gran cabeza de Flaunder apoyándose sobre él. Al darse cuenta que su acción había llamado la atención del capitán, el perro empezó a mover su cola con un cierto dejo de alegría. Silver lo miró y extendiendo su mano acaricio la cabeza del can, el cual cerraba los ojos disfrutando aquel gesto.

--De verdad…hic…Que siempre me ha sorprendido…hic—Dijo Reyes apareciendo tras el capitán—El que Flaunder se muestre…hic…tan manso contigo Silver—  
--¿Es que acaso es un perro al que haya que temer?—Pregunto Silver despreocupadamente, al tiempo que se agachaba junto al perro y deslizaba su mano sobre el lomo de este  
--Por supuesto…hic…Es el perro pirata más bravo que existe…hic…En los cuatro mares, los tres océanos y en todo el continente…hic—

Silver miro a Reyes detenidamente, se podía notar en la voz de aquel hombre, cuanto afecto sentía por aquel animal, y cuanto significaba para él.

--Pero hasta donde yo recuerdo, cuando estabas con tu banda no había ningún perro sobre el barco—  
--Eso es muy cierto…hic…En nuestra tripulación jamás hubo un perro…hic…Bueno, al menos no uno realmente animal—Completo Reyes y se largo a reír  
--¿Entonces?—Inquirió Silver  
--¿Quieres saber de dónde conocí…hic…A Flaunder?—

El capitán movió la cabeza por toda respuesta, era algo que llevaba bastante tiempo deseando saber y ahora que navegaban en medio de esta noche, era un momento preciso para saberlo. El pirata amante del licor busco entre sus ropas con dificultad, puesto que se enredaba con la chaqueta larga que llevaba a modo de protección, luego de unos minutos, saco del interior de esta una botella llena de ron, con una cara que denotaba la mayor felicidad del mundo descorcho la botella y le dio un buen trago. Al terminar, le tendió la botella al capitán, el cual la tomo entre sus manos y repitió el gesto de aquel pirata.

--Ahora que he aclarado mi garganta…hic…Te contaré la historia del bueno de Flaunder—

Silver se apoyo en el barandal y cruzándose de brazos espero atento a que Reyes comenzase con su relato. Junto al capitán, Flaunder aguardaba sentado mirando a su dueño comenzar su historia.

--Habían pasado ya seis años, desde que mi antigua tripulación desapareciese. La verdad jamás hubo nadie digno de ocupar el puesto de nuestro amado capitán Virgil, el cual murió y desapareció en extrañas condiciones…hic…Por eso terminamos separándonos, pero eso no es lo que iba a contarte ahora…hic…No, ahora iba a contarte como conocí al pulgoso—

Flaunder le respondió con un gruñido seco, al oír que se refería de él de esa forma.

--Vaya, vaya…hic…Veo que el ser amigo de gente tan importante…hic…Te ha subido los humos—  
--Bueno, bueno, continúa por favor—Intercedió Silver  
--Bien…hic…Estaba yo buscando en que entretenerme…hic… mientras estaba de paso por aquella famosa isla…hic…donde dicen que nació el primer rey de los piratas…hic…--  
--¿Logue?—  
--Esa misma, esa misma…hic… ¿Qué crees tú, será cierto eso que dicen?—  
--Reyes por favor, quiero saber sobre como conociste a Flaunder—  
--Bien, sucedió así…hic…:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**El sol golpeaba tan fuerte como podía, con un calor que aplastaba a todos los que tenían la mala suerte de estar bajo él en ese momento. Aquella situación hacia que desease cada vez más encontrar alguna taberna o un bar en ese maldito lugar. No sabía si lo que decían de aquel lugar era cierto, o si aquella historia de verdad había ocurrido allí, sólo sabía que por una jugada del destino, estaba ahora allí, con lo último que le restaba de su parte del botín de la banda a la que había pertenecido. Lo suficiente para beber hasta hartarse pensó. De pronto ante él, una escena poco agradable estaba ocurriendo. Tres hombres que parecían ser marines, arrastraban atado con una cuerda, a un pobre perro flacucho, con apariencia de viejo; el cual luchaba para zafarse de aquellas ataduras, e intentaba morder a sus captores, quienes a cada tanto tiraban de la cuerda y le golpeaban, riendo y burlándose de él.**_

--Señores—Les dijo— ¿Por qué maltratan a ese pobre animal?—

El que parecía ser el jefe del grupo lo miro de arriba abajo, y al cabo de un momento le respondió:

--Y quien te dijo que era tu problema, pordiosero de mierda—  
--Disculpe señor, pero yo no le he faltado el respeto—Respondió Reyes apretando con fuerza su bastón.  
--Que te importa—Dijo otro de los marines, que llevaba una de sus manos vendadas—Esto es un asunto oficial—  
--Ah, ya veo—Dijo un lúcido Reyes—Así que su crimen fue morderle la mano a uno de ustedes—  
--Atacar a cualquier marine es una falta de respeto contra la autoridad—Le dijo el tercero  
--¡Oooohh!—Exclamo el pirata—Sin embargo yo creo que ese chucho es incapaz de haber hecho eso que ustedes dicen—

Los marines estallaron de rabia al escuchar las palabras de aquel tipo, bastante tenían con el perro, para tener que soportar ahora a un entrometido.

--Ahora sí que te la has ganado, maldito vago. Verás lo que les pasa a los que se meten con la marina—

Dos de los de blanco se acercaron hasta donde estaba Reyes, mientras que el tercero se quedo sosteniendo la cuerda que ataba al perro. Estos debían ser de bajo rango en la marina, si tenían tiempo para estar en una isla maltratando perros; pensó para sí Reyes; al tiempo que se preparaba para enfrentarlos, le vendría bien un poco de ejercicio, antes de ir a beber. No terminaba de idear aquello, cuando uno de los hombres se abalanzo hacia él blandiendo el palo con el que antes amenazaba al can. Reyes, reacciono y mientras se apoyaba en su bastón, inclinaba su cuerpo todo lo que podía para esquivar el primer golpe. Oyó el silbido del palo cortando el aire al pasar junto a su rostro. Instintivamente giro sobre el bastón y golpeando con una de sus piernas la del marine, le mando directo al suelo. Terminaba ese movimiento, cuando junto a él pudo escuchar el grito del otro, quien viendo lo que le había sucedido a su compañero, se abalanzaba tan rápido como podía contra el pordiosero aquel. Reyes no logro evitar el primer golpe, el cual dio de lleno sobre su espalda, sintiendo la fuerza de este se inclino, mientras que el marine intento golpearle de nuevo. Sin embargo esta vez Reyes estaba preparado, y cogiendo un puñado de tierra, lo lanzo a la cara del hombre, el cual perdió la visión por un momento, situación que aprovecho el pirata para darle de lleno con su bastón. El perro ladro de pronto, lo que hizo que Reyes se voltease, evitando así el nuevo embiste del primer caído. Al verlo de pie de nuevo, el pirata corrió hacia él, y ensayando una extraña pirueta, dio un salto al tiempo que juntaba ambas piernas en el aire, para darle de lleno en la espalda al marine.

--Creo que sería todo—Dijo triunfante Reyes—Es hora de que liberen a vuestro rehén—

Mientras decía esto se acercaba al que sostenía la cuerda del perro, aquel tipo al parecer era nuevo en estas lides, ya que se mantenía de pie allí, sin hacer nada. Al ver venir a aquel que había derrotado a sus compañeros, soltó la cuerda, liberando por fin al prisionero. Este al verse libre, corrió en dirección a Reyes, tan rápido como le permitían sus cansadas patas. Este pensó que era de alegría, y que venía hasta él para agradecerle, sin embargo se sorprendió al verle pasar de largo.

--Mal agradecido—Grito Reyes

Pero el ruido de un disparo acallo repentinamente el sonido de su voz. Se volteo y vio con estupor, como uno de los hombres a los que había golpeado, sostenía en una de sus manos una humeante pistola. Junto a él yacía el animal que minutos antes consiguiera liberar, el cual apretaba fuertemente entre sus fauces el brazo del hombre aquel.

--¡Maldito gusano!—exclamo Reyes—Intentabas matarme arteramente. Pero no contabas con que mi amigo aquí, te lo impediría—

Se acerco hasta donde estaba el tipo, y de una patada le desarmo. Cogió al perro entre sus manos para lograr que soltase su presa y ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. El disparo había dado de lleno en una de sus patas. Lo levanto con cuidado y examino la gravedad de la herida, debía hacer algo y pronto. Rasgo entonces la punta de su camisa y vendo con firmeza la pierna del can herido.

--Esto está feo, debemos conseguir algo con que desinfectarlo. Pero antes debemos largarnos—Dijo Reyes  
Aquel que minutos antes mantenía al perro atado, venia hacia aquí ahora con refuerzos. El pirata cogió entre sus brazos al can, y se puso a correr tan rápido como podía, intentado que el vaivén de la carrera no le produjese más dolor a su nuevo amigo.

Al cabo de varios minutos, en que Reyes puso tierra entre él y los marines, se detuvo al fin. Deposito con cuidado al can sobre el suelo, y se sentó junto a él. Reviso el estado del vendaje que le había practicado y comprobó que se mantenía en su lugar. Satisfecho extrajo de entre sus ropas una petaca, desde la que se sirvió un buen trago de licor. Una vez sacio su sed, se dirigió al can:

--No sé realmente que fue lo que hiciste muchacho, pero creo que esos tipos se lo merecían—

Por toda respuesta el perro movió la cola, mientras lo escuchaba con los ojos entrecerrados

--Lo malo es que por mi culpa, ahora somos los dos fugitivos. Pero bueno, no está mal volver a las andadas, ¿no lo crees? A propósito, mi nombre es Reyes—Le dijo--¿Y el tuyo?—

El perro seguía allí tendido, sin hacer ningún gesto. Claro, pensó el pirata, como podía esperar que el perro le dijese su nombre, si los perros no hablaban.

--Bien, creo que tendré que darte alguno, no quiero llamarte siempre perro—

Tomo aire y empezó a nombrar:

--¿Ron?—

--¿Cerveza?—

--¿Flacucho?—

--¿Bandido?—

--¿Pluto?--

--¿Pulgoso?

Y así estuvo, por casi una hora, buscando un nombre para el perro aquel, sin embargo ninguno le convencía y ni al perro parecían interesarle, cansado, al fin dijo:

--¿Flaunder?...Ah, me rindo…--  
--¡Guau!—  
--¿Ehhh?, ¿Cual te ha gustado? ¿Me Rindo?—  
--Grrrrrrrrr—  
--¿O es que acaso Flaunder te parece bien?—  
--¡Guau, Guau!—  
--Ah, así que ese te gusta. Bueno desde ahora serás conocido como Flaunder, el perro borracho—  
--Grrrrrr—  
--Perdón, quería decir, el perro del borracho. ¡Salud!—_  
_

--Y esa es la historia—Dijo Reyes para terminar su relato.  
--Bastante interesante, si señor—Decía Silver mientras acariciaba la cabeza del can--¿Pero cómo se te ocurrió ese nombre tan particular?—  
--Ah, ese—Dijo al fin Reyes algo incomodo—Ese era el nombre de un perico que había en un bar de Shellstown, era bastante bueno para beber…hic… Si señor—  
--Grrrr—  
-- Creo que no le ha gustado saber de donde venía su nombre—Dijo Silver y se puso a reír.

De pronto, Flaunder levanto las orejas y adopto una posición alerta, algo andaba mal. Notando la actitud del perro Silver también prestó atención. Roca, sin ver al capitán y a su compañero de juergas, gritaba hacia el barco que navegaba junto a ellos:

--¡Ehh!, ¡Rido!—  
--¡¿Qué pasa?!—Le respondieron desde el otro barco.  
--Es Renta—  
– ¡¿Renta?!¡¿Qué le pasa?!--  
– ¡Está muy grave!  
– ¡Avisaré a Estella!—dijo Rido.

Silver corrió hasta el camarote de su amigo, allí estaba tendido con mucha fiebre y junto a él One Piece y Fletcher sumamente preocupados. Al cabo de un momento apareció Estella, quien examino al sudoroso Renta.

--¿Y bien?—Pregunto Silver  
--Esta grave, la herida se le ha infectado. El esfuerzo le ha hecho bastante mal—Dijo preocupada Estella.  
--¿Y qué hacemos?—Inquirió One Piece, quien se afligía más a cada momento que pasaba.  
--Le avisare a los otros. Por lo pronto sólo podemos intentar bajarle la fiebre—

Se marcho la doctora de vuelta a la Joya, mientras la tripulación del Caledonia intentaba calmar la fiebre de Rentarou. Silver volvió a cubierta y espero mirando hacia el barco vecino acompañado por Flaunder.

--Debemos ir a Syrup—Le informo Rido  
--¿Syrup?—Pregunto Silver  
--Sí, Syrup capitán Silver—Decía Robin al tiempo que se acercaba al borde de la joya—Es el lugar más cercano y el único donde podemos encontrar la ayuda que su amigo necesita—  
--No puedo dudar de usted señorita—Le respondió Silver inclinando levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo—Le informare a mi tripulación entonces, y gracias por preocuparse—

Silver volvió entonces donde estaba el resto, y les dijo del nuevo rumbo. As corrió presuroso al timón, mientras Roca y Reyes se iban a ayudarle. One Piece pidió quedarse junto a Renta, mientras que Fletcher solicitaba el puesto de vigía. A todos les urgía llegar pronto al nuevo destino, ya que estaba en juego la vida de su amigo.

_"Por todas las islas antes de encontrar la verdad"_

Volvió a pensar en esa frase, y al parecer, tenía toda la razón.

Continuará…


	45. Secreto

**Cap.: 44 "Secreto"**

Rido no decía nada, nada con respecto a lo que hubiese descubierto junto al mascaron del Caledonia. Silver lo vio alejarse en dirección a la bodega, portando su gran martillo y lo que parecía ser un maletín con herramientas. El capitán suspiro y volvió a mirar a la distancia. Habían pasado ya varios días desde que dejasen Red Village, y sin embargo ahora, no se estaban moviendo. Desviados de su nuevo curso, producto del empeoramiento de la salud de Renta, debían aguardar aún a que mejorase. Por eso, como una manera de aprovechar el tiempo, le había pedido a Rido que revisase el barco. Silver sabía bien que el Caledonia no necesitaba muchas atenciones, ya que era legendaria su resistencia, pero por alguna extraña razón necesitaba que alguien más oyese, lo que durante las noches el también había oído. El lamento de un ser oculto, pero muy cercano a la vez. Se puso de pie y echo a andar por la cubierta de su navío, daba cada paso con una lentitud casi marcial, como intentando sentir la corriente de energía que creía descubrir allí, bajo las maderas de la cubierta. Aquella energía que tantas veces le había inundado; aquella fuerza sobrenatural que le impulsaba a hacer lo imposible; aquella fuente de poder que no sentía ya desde hace bastante tiempo.

--¿Qué nos está pasando?—

Pregunto en voz alta, sin darse cuenta, y la brisa le arrebato las palabras llevándoselas con furia. Desde su posición podía observar ahora el mar calmo en la distancia, ese mar que hace tanto tiempo lo había conquistado, esa inmensidad azul que tantas veces había vencido, para alcanzar así lugares que ningún otro hombre jamás ha soñado con conocer. Desde los pilares infinitos de la desaparecida Iram, hasta los gélidos mares de Tiir, y desde allí hasta aquel fatídico muro de vacío.

--Capitán—

Oyó que le llamaban, se volteo lentamente y vio ante él a As. Sin decir nada, le hizo un gesto para que continuase hablando.

--Vengo de visitar a Renta, la doctora Kaya dice que si todo va bien, mañana o pasado ya podría volver a navegar. Eso sí, tendrá que tomarse un montón de medicamentos—

--Me alegro. No podemos perder a nadie. Todos son necesarios para realizar este nuevo viaje. Más el pobre de Renta, que lleva tanto tiempo alejado de nosotros—Dijo Silver sonriendo

--Capitán ¿puedo preguntarle algo?—

Silver miro a As, con un aura de calma que inspiraba al sobrecogimiento. Algo cohibido por aquello, el joven pirata al fin pregunto:

--¿Qué sucedió después de que nos hicisteis bajar del barco, esa noche de tormenta? ¿Donde estuvisteis Mijok y tú todo este tiempo?—

El silencio los envolvió a ambos, haciendo parecer que incluso el mundo se hubiese detenido. Silver mantenía su faz calmada, la mirada perdida, como si estuviese presenciando de nuevo, aquellos precisos momentos que tanto intrigaban a As. El sabía perfectamente el por qué y el donde, que podrían responder a aquellas preguntas, sin embargo, aún no podía hablar, aún no era el momento, no lo seria hasta que comprobase y descubriese, si todo lo que había visto hasta ahora era cierto; o todo aquello que estaba sucediendo y había sucedido, no era más que un cruel producto de su inmensa y volátil imaginación.

--Mis disculpas As—Dijo al fin Silver—Es todo lo que puedo darte como respuesta por el momento; ya que todo eso que me preguntas no puedo solucionarlo aún. Sin embargo esta próximo el día en que tú y el resto lo sepan—

Y sin esperar respuesta o aguardar a oír algo más, se volteo y se encamino en dirección a su camarote, dejando a su tripulante lleno de dudas sobre una cubierta aún vacía.

Caminando despreocupadamente, Fletcher volvía en dirección al Caledonia, luego de haber visitado a su ex capitán. La brisa que corría en esos momentos le refrescaba y le hacían olvidar todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, aún no lograba entender como había estropeado tanto su vida y en tan poco tiempo. De ser un orgulloso servidor de la justicia, había pasado a ser ahora un miserable pirata. A pesar de todo lo que dijesen el resto de sus nuevos compañeros, era difícil que lograsen cambiar por completo, todo lo que él sentía y creía saber al respecto, ya que había crecido oyendo que los piratas eran seres despiadados, y que fuesen quienes fuesen lo único que merecían era ser castigados. Sin embargo ahora, era él uno de esos hombres miserables, era él uno de esos seres despiadados, y a pesar de todo, no se sentía un ser tan despreciable. Quiso silvar una canción, pero solo recordaba melodías de aquellas que cantaban sus compañeros en la marina, sería bastante raro, pensó, ver a un pirata entonando ritmos de la fuerza. Se sonrió y apuro el paso, ya habría tiempo de aprender alguna canción apropiada para un pirata. Al llegar junto al Caledonia, se quedo un momento observando aquel imponente barco, definitivamente las ilustraciones que de él había visto, así como lo que decían los informes que había leído, no le hacían justicia; puesto que todos hablaban o señalaban un barco a mal traer, a punto de irse a pique y que con solo soplarlo se desarmaría. Por el contrario, allí estaba, gallardo, robusto, firme, desde la primera vez que lo viese se había sentido atraído por él, por esa aura de misterio y poder que emanaba de sus maderos, esa sensación de imbatibilidad que oprimía. Había navegado antes en él como prisionero y ahora lo hacía como uno más de sus hombres; y se sentía orgulloso de ser transportado por semejante leyenda. Agarrado de la escalerilla, subió hasta la cubierta y una vez sobre ella, se sorprendió del silencio que reinaba. Esa era otra de las cosas que le llamaba la atención de aquel barco, que siempre parecía estar vacio. ¿Seria quizás por la exigua cantidad de tripulantes? ¿O tal vez era un barco tan grande que no se lograba apreciar bien a cuanto llegaba su verdadera magnitud? No sabía tampoco si el resto pensaría igual a él o si todos se habían resignado ya a develar aquel secreto. De pronto oyó que alguien lloraba. Miro a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie, sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos volvió a oírlo, era como si alguien sollozase en silencio para no ser oído. Fletcher empezó a buscar por todas partes, seguro de lo que acababa de oír; alguien lloraba y quería saber quién y por qué, ¿Quizás era un polizonte? ¿O seria posible que los Outlaws mantuviesen en algún lugar prisioneros? Volvió a oír el llanto, esta vez venia en la dirección de las escaleras que llevaban hacia la bodega. Armándose de valor camino en pos de encontrar el origen de aquel sonido. Caminando lentamente y poniendo sumo cuidado en cada uno de sus pasos, bajo lentamente los escalones que lo llevarían hacia la obra viva del Caledonia; deteniéndose cada cierto espacio, para comprobar que llevaba bien el rumbo, guiándose siempre por el cada vez más audible sollozo que lo había llevado hasta allí. Se detuvo al comprobar que se encontraba en la parte de popa de la bodega, junto a un montón de sacos y barriles, sin haber dado con el origen de aquel lamento.

--Parece que he estado alucinando—Se dijo

Y entonces lo vio; a través de una rendija, que quedaba entre dos barriles mal ubicados, pudo ver la silueta de una sombra proyectada contra las maderas del interior del barco. Perplejo se sorprendió aún más cuando oyó de nuevo aquellas quejas lastimeras, pero más aún cuando desde donde estaba la silueta escucho aquella frase: _"Silver se está muriendo"._

--Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?—

Fletcher dio un grito de terror, al oír aquella voz a sus espaldas. Se volteo asustado y vio allí ante él a Rido, quien llevaba en una mano su hacha martillo, y en la otra unas herramientas.

--Yo… Este nada. Sólo vine a ver la bodega—Respondió Fletcher, temeroso de revelar el verdadero motivo de porque estaba allí.  
--Ahh. Pero ¿Por qué estas tan asustado? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma—  
--No, no para nada. Es sólo que estaba pensando en otras cosas—  
--Bueno. Si me permites, quiero examinar esta parte también. He oído un sonido extraño hace un momento—  
--Qué, ¿Tú también lo has escuchado?—Pregunto Fletcher  
--¿El qué?—Dijo extrañado Rido  
--El llanto, la voz y lo que dijo acerca de Silver. ¿Tú también lo has oído?—

--Perdón, pero yo me refería al ruido de los ratones. Sabes, los barcos siempre están llenos de ellos. Así que si me permites—Le dijo al fin Rido algo desconfiado luego de escuchar lo que le había dicho Fletcher, ¿Era posible que el también pudiese oír el espíritu de los barcos?

--Bueno, permiso—Dijo al fin Fletcher

--Si lo que has oído acerca de Silver es grave, te recomiendo que guardes silencio y no se lo comentes a nadie—Le hablo Rido, sin voltearse siquiera—Yo también he oído algo, pero no debemos revelarlo hasta que estemos seguros de que podemos hacer algo para solucionarlo. Si este barco te ha hablado, es porque de alguna manera te has conectado con él. Sea como sea, es una responsabilidad y debes responder como es debido—  
Fletcher guardo silencio, ¿Por qué precisamente él merecía saber aquello? ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Salió de la bodega en dirección a la cubierta, la brisa fresca le ayudaría a ordenar sus ideas. Respiro hondo y trato de entender por qué había escuchado aquello, precisamente él, uno de los más nuevos sobre aquel barco. ¿Qué querría decirle entonces el Caledonia con esto?

--¿En qué piensas Fletcher?—Oyó a One Piece preguntarle

Sin decir nada se volteo y la miro un momento, era extraño tener una mujer de compañera. En la fuerza las únicas mujeres con las que coincidía, eran aquellas que ostentaban cargos superiores, ya que los grumetes femeninos estaban destinados a barcos especiales.

--En nada, nada especial. Tan sólo pensaba en cuanto tardara en mejorar el capitán Satsuma—Mintió Fletcher  
--MMM…No te creo—Le dijo One Piece—Sé muy bien que vienes de verlo y debes saber lo mismo que le dijo As a Silver, que en uno o dos días ya podría viajar. Así que no me engañes y dime que es lo que pensabas—

¿Seria posible que ella pudiese leer la mente? ¿Cómo le decía lo que sabía? Fletcher sintió una gota de sudor correr por su frente, estaba en un aprieto, sin saber que decir y sintiendo la mirada inquisidora de su compañera, tendría que revelar lo que había oído.

--Es una broma tonto—Le dijo al fin One Piece—No es de mi incumbencia lo que estés realmente pensando. Sólo te estaba molestando. Vamos, vamos a comer que ya es casi hora de la cena—  
--¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—

Extrañada One Piece se volteo, mirando a su nuevo compañero

--¿Qué pasaría si Silver muriese?—

En las callejuelas de aquel pueblecito costero, que en otro tiempo había sido testigo de la gloria, famélicos canes rondaban husmeando los rincones, en busca de algo con que llenar sus aullantes tripas. Abandonadas barcas sobre la playa, daban cuenta de la ausencia por mucho tiempo, de aquellos que se encargaban de utilizarlas. Un hombre, caminaba en medio de aquel vacio, el color de su chaqueta, le devolvía en parte la vida que le faltaba a aquel silencioso lugar. Con cada uno de sus pasos, pequeñas nubes de polvo se levantaban, era él y aquellos perros, los únicos seres vivos que rondaban aquel lugar. Al llegar a la que parecía ser la plaza de aquel abandonado pueblecito, se acerco a una especie de pozo que marcaba el centro de esta. Apoyándose contra ella, busco entre sus ropas y saco un cigarro, lo encendió y dándole una gran calada, se dispuso a esperar.

--Veo que aún conservas esa maldita costumbre—Dijo una voz detrás de él

Sin voltearse, y botando una bocanada de humo respondió:

--¿Y por que debería dejarlo?, Si al fin y al cabo ya no va a matarme—  
--Y tan testarudo como antes—  
--Bueno, es lo único que realmente me pertenece, ¿no? Ahora, sé que no me citaste a este lugar para reprenderme—  
--Así es. Estas aquí para cumplir una nueva misión—

Una ráfaga de viento aulló en la solitaria plaza, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. La larga chaqueta del hombre que fumaba, ondeo impulsada por el viento, dejándose oír un tintineo metálico.

--Como ves él ha pasado por este lugar ya, y pretende aumentar aún más el caos—

El hombre miro a su alrededor, parecía que hubiesen arrancado toda la energía de aquel pueblo.

--Tú tarea consistirá en ayudar a quienes se oponen a aquel poder que él pretende, y de paso intentar eliminarle—  
--¿Y cuál será mi paga?—  
--El descanso eterno—Dijo la voz, luego de una pausa agrego—Creo que es suficiente para ti Xion el caminante—

Este sólo atino a sonreír, de verdad era un buen trato.

Continuará…


End file.
